En l'honneur de l'instant
by Stingmon
Summary: L’équipage disparaît. Le navire tombe en poussière. La quête de Zuko à travers le monde sera désormais hantée par le froid, la rouille, et par la salamandre…
1. Prologue

En l'honneur de l'instant

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Ma première fanfiction sur Avatar. Le thème est étrange, mais j'imagine que je ne l'aurais pas entamée sinon. Que dire d'autre ? C'est du « Angst » parce que c'est supposé faire peur, « Mystery » parce que c'est supposé être mystérieux. C'est classé « T » principalement en raison du caractère sombre, voire franchement malsain de certaines saines. Pas de sexe, pas de torture physique, pas de torrents de sang qui dégoulinent de la montagne. J'ai mis Zuko comme unique personnage principal parce que… oh, vous verrez pourquoi.

Comme le prologue ne l'indique pas, l'histoire commence approximativement au même moment que l'intrigue de la série Avatar. Peut-être quelques jours plus tôt. Ou plus tard, remarque. Dans la neige en tous cas. Le reste, je vous le laisse à découvrir. Bonne lecture à tous !

Prologue : _les éclats du Temps_

_Je ne suis pas ici…_

L'air embaumait. Les rayons du soleil appuyaient doucement contre ses paupières closes, déversant sur son visage une lumière dorée qui semblait transporter avec elle des parfums de fleurs et d'encens. Paisible aussi, la brise qui gonflait les rideaux pourpres à sa fenêtre, tiède et chantonnante, comme une incarnation de sa propre sérénité. Ses doigts retraçaient un pli léger sur le drap de soie écarlate, avec un soulagement douloureux. Quelle joie, quel bonheur d'être de retour… Ils remontèrent ensuite à son arcade sourcilière, la paume contre ses lèvres, laissant sa main reposer contre le tissu de sa joue, lisse et pâle, le tissu intact…

_C'est un rêve._

Zuko avait beau le savoir, son bonheur tâché de mélancolie refusait de s'altérer. Enfin de retour… Il devait être en train d'ouvrir les yeux, car les tentures rouges de son ancien lit apparaissaient avec lenteur. Elles étaient un peu floues, semblaient plus hautes que dans ses souvenirs, et on y avait brodé une énorme salamandre aux yeux jaunes, la gueule ouverte ; cependant le lieu demeurait suffisamment familier pour donner le change à son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il était enfin chez lui. Le jour se levait à peine. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui. Son visage était intact. Tout allait bien. Peut-être même pourrait-il croiser son père dans un couloir, peut-être…

D'une certaine manière, il pouvait toujours réfléchir : formuler à tâtons des pensées troubles, suivant une logique tortueuse qui lui échapperait probablement au réveil. Derrière les rideaux à demi tirés, il distinguait l'intérieur de sa chambre, un peu sombre en dépit du soleil splendide de son pays natal.

Il n'aurait su dire à quel point il aimait, adorait, portait le deuil poignant de cette lumière dorée, étourdissante, au centre de son rêve. Bien plus belle que ne pourrait jamais l'être… Il lui semblait qu'il était en train de sourire. Le cœur serré. Pourquoi était-il triste ?

La pensée l'effleura qu'il voulait profiter de cet instant : se lever, voir un peu mieux sa chambre, peut-être le reste du palais et le paysage par la fenêtre. Au cas où il ne pourrait rester longtemps. Il se redressa sans hâte, considérant avec satisfaction sa paume enfoncée dans la soie auprès de lui. Trop heureux de constater qu'il avait conservé un certain contrôle de ses actes pour s'inquiéter des étranges marques de charbon qui sillonnaient ses doigts, et creusaient le dos de sa main.

Tiède, le tissu sur lequel il avait dormi, tiède l'atmosphère parfumée de sa vieille et magnifique maison. Il aurait voulu dévorer la chaleur du soleil : elle lui manquait depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle son mal du pays lui inspirait si fréquemment ce genre de songes, ces dernières semaines. Avec ce _froid_… Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pense ?

Il était parvenu à s'asseoir au bord du lit, et laissait ses jambes se balancer dans le vide, quelques centimètres au-dessus d'un parquet de chêne sombre. Paisible. C'était reposant de n'être plus en colère. D'être heureux, d'être triste, sans avoir à craindre le regard des autres. Il ne se souvenait pas encore précisément de la raison pour laquelle son cœur se serrait de la sorte.

C'était probablement normal…

Le lit se balançait aussi à présent, à un rythme rassurant et régulier, comme pour l'encourager à se lever tout à fait. Il voulait voir l'extérieur. S'accouder à la fenêtre, jute une minute, prendre le temps d'observer ce paysage qui avait été le sien toute son enfance.

L'un de ses plus douloureux regrets, allez savoir pourquoi, n'avoir jamais pris le temps de faire ce minuscule adieu, si simple…

Il était debout dans la pénombre. Ses doigts déjà fermés sur le tissu pourpre des rideaux. Ce paysage… Un espoir brûlant le faisait frémir fiévreusement, ralentissait ses gestes, paralysant presque ses membres. Comme par crainte. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre… Le velours dans sa main était lourd. On eût dit qu'une force complémentaire l'aspirait contre la fenêtre, vers le vide. Etrange.

Et pourquoi faisait-il si sombre tout à coup ?

Zuko tourna la tête. La pièce, auparavant claire et chaleureuse, était plongée dans les ténèbres. Tout juste distinguait-il les silhouettes grimaçantes de ses meubles, recroquevillés contre les angles, le fantôme d'un lit à baldaquins envahissant le centre. L'unique source de clarté semblait être le regard luisant de la salamandre, petite ombre lovée dans le noir à quelques pas de lui, qui s'était séparée de la tenture et l'observait intensément.

Tout d'abord, il n'osa faire un geste. L'animal demeurait silencieux, immobile pour le moment, hormis l'ondulation lente de sa queue, hérissée d'écailles rouges, et l'éclat mouvant de ses petits yeux d'or. Un rictus s'élargissait sur sa bouche fendue, sardonique, et découvrait peu à peu deux canines brillantes. Inconfortable, le jeune prince avait amorcé un pas vers le nouveau venu, cherchant désespéramment une excuse pour justifier sa présence, quand un crissement aigu, fracas assourdissant du métal déchirant le métal, lui figea le sang.

La créature riait.

-Tais-toi ! Murmura-t-il précipitamment. Si on me trouve ici…

L'inconfort s'était mué en frayeur. Banni. _Banni. _Il n'était pas supposé se trouver au pays du Feu. On pouvait l'exécuter, sa propre famille le mettrait à mort si…

Mais le rire de la salamandre s'amplifiait, comme une plainte stridente ou un signal d'alarme, des mots apparaissaient au milieu des crissements et se répercutaient indéfiniment contre les murs de marbre.

_Tes chemins égarés… cent éclats de verre…_

…_que l'oubli égare…_

…_Eparses ennemis…à terre…_

Il voulait lui crier de se taire, il ne devait pas être vu ici, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, mais sa voix se perdait parmi les échos aigus de son adversaire, parmi les accusations sauvages dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens.

…_L'oubli…éparses…étendus à terre…d'encre…demeurent…_

_…Demeure…_

La créature semblait le narguer, avec son regard torve qui scintillait dans le noir. On allait les entendre. Zuko voulut se jeter sur elle, mais ses gestes étaient trop lents, trop lourds, elle s'était déjà glissée par la porte entrouverte et fuyait, ricanant sans cesse, le son strident d'une vrille contre un mur de pierre. Si quelqu'un la voyait…

Le jeune prince s'était lancé à sa poursuite, ses pas résonnaient abominablement le long des couloirs où il n'avait aucun droit de se rendre. Tout brillait autour de lui, brisé et aveuglant comme un dédale de miroirs. Le chant moqueur de la salamandre ricochait contre les murs, on allait les entendre, il ne savait où diriger ses pas, uniquement guidé par la brève ondulation du lézard qui tournait, tournait toujours, toujours plus avant dans le labyrinthe…

_Demeure à présent… le sang sur ton visage…_

_Sachant qu'il faudra l'essuyer nuit et jour…_

-Tais-toi… TAIS-TOI !

_Exposer la plaie aux yeux qui te lacèrent…_

_…la peur, la honte… la fatigue…_

_…la colère…_

Plus bas, toujours plus bas, il s'enfonçait dans le noir. Les couloirs étaient étroits à présent, sinueux et acérés, rougeoyants comme l'intérieur de son navire. Il savait, pourtant, qu'ils approchaient du centre du palais. Son cœur battait férocement contre ses tempes, tout son corps frissonnait, il ne savait plus si les cris grinçants de la salamandre le faisaient hurler de douleur.

Continuer de courir… Si elle atteignait la salle du trône et que son père apprenait…

Soudain il n'y avait plus de méandres, un unique boyau de métal qui le précipitait vers un grand rideau pourpre. L'emblème du feu mangé par la rouille. La salamandre venait de s'y faufiler, son rire de triomphe éclatait jusque dans ses os, trop tard_, trop tard, _il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de courir, le velours fouetta son visage et il s'effondra presque dans la salle immense, scrutant la pénombre, voir…

Pouvoir crier.

Exprimer l'horreur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Fuis. Reste. _REVEILLE-TOI…_

Un spasme, et brusquement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, l'arrachant enfin aux eaux troubles de son cauchemar. Il était assis, il faisait froid. Il était en nage et il tremblait. La vision abominable s'évaporait déjà de son esprit, comme une vapeur sulfureuse, ne lui laissant au creux de l'estomac qu'une prégnante sensation de répulsion, d'effroi et de fascination maladive, ainsi que l'écho d'une voix aigue qui lui glaçait les sens :

_La mer est glacée, mais toujours il navigue…_

_Jusqu'au fond de l'âme…en ce bien long parcours…_

_Son cap est au Nord… il n'a pas d'équipage…_


	2. Que le froid te ronge

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Merci beaucoup à Doctor Flo pour son commentaire : j'attendais que quelqu'un m'en poste un pour envoyer le premier chapitre ! Je n'ai pas fini le second, donc il mettra probablement plus de temps à arriver (ça vous laisse le temps de me laisser des reviews, les gens ! Génial, pas vrai ?). Si ce prologue paraissait…énigmatique, c'est tout à fait normal et prévu pour, j'espère seulement que ce n'était pas désagréable à lire. En ce qui concerne Zuko qui n'a pas fini d'en baver…

…(survole le scénario)…

Non. Décidément pas.

Nouvelle petite information : à l'image de la série originelle, cette fanfiction se divise en livres. Il me semble qu'il y en aura quatre dans Avatar. Ici on en restera à trois.

* * *

**Livre Premier :**** le Froid**

Chapitre 1 : _Que le froid te ronge_

* * *

_La mer est glacée, mais toujours il navigue…_

_Jusqu'au fond de l'âme… en ce bien long parcours…_

_Son cap est au Nord, il n'a pas d'équipage…_

La voix n'en finissait pas de résonner dans le silence de son esprit, spectrale, froide et douloureuse contre les murs glacés de sa cabine. Il faisait noir. Tremblant toujours, Zuko s'était redressé sur le matelas brun, froid lui aussi, qui lui servait de lit depuis près de trois ans. Ses jambes engourdies s'étaient instinctivement repliées contre son corps. La couverture trop fine avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille, l'air immobile rongeait sa chair exposée, jusqu'à ses os. Tellement froid. Il avait étreint ses genoux, et laissait peu à peu son visage ravagé par le feu retomber au creux de ses bras.

Moins par fatigue, peut-être, que pour protéger la cicatrice hideuse du monde extérieur.

Les ténèbres étaient si profondes qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ses propres mains. Cependant il devinait la présence de chaque objet meublant laborieusement la petite pièce, avec une précision hargneuse. Ces tapisseries rouge sang qui arboraient railleusement l'emblème de son pays natal _(la cicatrice trouait, déformait son visage comme une énorme cible, il ne voulait rien voir…)_ Ces quatre bougies éteintes, les permanents échecs sur la table basse à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Et les sabres jumeaux, croisés contre le mur à sa droite, immobiles dans le noir. Secrets maudits.

Le sol se balançait lentement au rythme des vagues. Piégé dans les entrailles du navire, dans l'énorme cage thoracique aux cotes de métal acérées comme du givre. Juste une minute, il aurait voulu bloquer le réel. L'horreur du cauchemar s'était estompée, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait si désespéramment souhaité rouvrir les yeux. De son rêve il ne lui restait rien d'autre que la vague réminiscence d'une lumière dorée, une aurore parfumée dont il ne pouvait oublier tout à fait la chaleur.

Une sensation de sécurité, de confort. De frustration coupable. D'insupportable impuissance, pesant comme une pierre au creux de son estomac et bloquant sa gorge, suffocante, la sourde haine du deuil. Il frissonna un peu, se repliant sur lui-même sans songer à repasser la fine couverture en travers de ses épaules.

Il était en mer.

Banni jusque dans les glaces du pôle Sud, rôdant comme un fantôme égaré au cœur du brouillard. Prostré dans les ténèbres, dans cette petite boîte de métal qui ne pouvait même pas le séparer des rigueurs de l'hiver. Toujours en mer, à traquer cet ennemi chimérique, l'Avatar, ombre sarcastique disparue depuis longtemps déjà ; à laisser peu à peu ses forces se consumer, son cœur s'éteindre à mesure qu'il s'enlisait dans cette quête…_(absurde)… _Et pour la seconde fois il retraçait le même parcours, comme un imbécile, dans l'espoir stupide que ses recherches y seraient moins vaines que l'année précédente.

Désespéré et honteux, écœuré, trop loin de chez lui, depuis trop longtemps, _Agni, il fait tellement froid…_

Son sang refusait de circuler jusqu'à ses pieds. Broyés jusqu'à l'os, ils n'auraient pas été moins sensibles. Le froid rongeait déjà ses chevilles, s'agrippait à son dos, s'insinuait sans hâte au creux de sa nuque. Avec une grimace de protestation, le jeune homme se recroquevilla instinctivement dans le noir, les muscles tendus, mais peu à peu de la neige franchissait la barrière de son corps et venait se déposer sur son esprit, lourde, obsédante. Réveille-toi, bon sang.

Puisant un peu d'énergie de sa frustration, Zuko guida sa chaleur corporelle vers ses membres. Pouvoir brûler le givre. A plusieurs reprises, il inspira l'air mort, profondément, laissant son feu intérieur consumer l'oxygène et se ranimer entre ses côtes. Un filet de vapeur s'échappa de ses narines, et il sentit les doigts de cendres chaudes effleurer sa peau engourdie, avec douceur. Quelques étincelles coururent sur son torse et glissèrent contre ses tempes, minuscules lueurs qui se perdaient aussitôt dans les ténèbres. Au creux de ses poumons un souffle de forge s'élevait par vagues le long de ses os, et tout d'abord l'adolescent ne put songer qu'à se replier sur cette nouvelle source de chaleur, ignorer tout le reste.

Mais il était éveillé, à présent. Et seul. Et cela devenait agaçant de demeurer immobile. Quelle heure était-il ? On n'entendait rien au-dehors. Peut-être ne faisait-il même pas jour… Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité. Malgré lui, il avait relevé la tête. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le décor, les contours carrés des rares meubles carrés encombrant cette petite pièce carrée dont les satanés angles chaque jour lui usaient un peu plus les nerfs. A nouveau, le froid rongeait la peau exposée de son visage, la chair attaquée par le fourmillement du givre, _je hais ce sale pays ! _et il sauta sur ses pieds pour défier tout cela, enchaînant plusieurs séries d'exercices avec une animosité soudaine.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'heure probablement indue, ni de ce qu'allait dire son oncle en apprenant qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, cette nuit encore.

Il n'avait plus sommeil, de toute manière.

De petites flammes glissaient entre ses doigts, retraçant ses gestes dans le noir, ses membres qui se dépliaient en un enchaînement de plus en plus précis et fluide. La cabine s'allumait par intermittence. Il détestait cette cabine. Ce n'était pas chez lui, ce ne serait jamais chez lui. Ses poings fendaient l'air, plus vite, et c'était l'affreux décor glacé, trois années entières de son existence qu'il s'efforçait de réduire en cendres. La haine flambait comme du bois pourri. Soudain son corps prit feu, découvrant l'espace d'une seconde un mouvement rageur.

Une seconde, le geste écarlate brillant contre la blancheur d'ivoire de sa propre peau, et le jeune prince exilé poursuivit sa danse sauvage en silence, les dents serrées, englouti dans les ténèbres jusqu'à sa prochaine offensive.

Le feu ranimait son corps, affluait dans ses veines, le purifiait de ses frustrations, chassait la fébrilité dans laquelle l'avait laissé son cauchemar. Il persistait dans son souffle quand Zuko acheva son enchaînement, embrasant l'air mort tandis qu'il ajustait son armure légère, l'esprit plus vif, plus alerte. Une bouffée de colère commençait déjà à lui chauffer le sang.

Contre lui-même, tout d'abord. C'était vraiment idiot de rêver ainsi de son pays natal. Et inutile. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? se demandait-il, à présent qu'il était parvenu à distancer l'image de sa chambre écarlate, baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Mémoire défendue, si vivace quelques minutes auparavant. Si douloureux…_imbécile_. Ca ne servait à rien de rester prostré ici, à ressasser de vieux souvenirs en grelottant comme un vieillard. Quant à l'Avatar, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de douter de son existence : l'équipage s'en chargeait déjà pour lui, avec un zèle, pour le coup, tout à fait irréprochable. Donc, au moins pour ne pas avoir à être d'accord avec le lieutenant Jee, son ennemi existerait, il en serait persuadé aussi longtemps que nécessaire, tous ces abrutis et leurs sages conseils pouvaient aller se perdre !

Il avait quitté sa cabine : cette boîte de conserve le rendait déjà fou, l'air y était aussi figé et froid que dans une tombe. Ses pas résonnaient avec véhémence dans les couloirs de métal, tous vides, tous silencieux. Il devait être tôt, décidément. Le jeune prince exilé se dirigeait avec assurance dans le noir, rompu par l'habitude, et se rapprochait du pont presque sans le remarquer.

On lui avait ordonné de pourchasser l'Avatar, et bon sang, ceux qui arboraient cet insupportable sourire en coin, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à _savoir _qu'on se serait à peine moins fichu de sa gueule en l'envoyant traquer l'abominable Homme des Neiges, _(et si…)_ ni Zhao, ni Azula, ni _personne_ ne pourrait dire qu'il ne s'était pas efforcé d'obéir, _(…cela devait durer…) _jusqu'à la limite de ses forces _(…pour toujours…)_

Des cristaux de sel brisèrent le cours de ses réflexions. La porte s'était ouverte, et le vent glacé au-dehors, sifflant une plainte aigue dans les ténèbres, fouettait son visage comme pour en arracher la chair. Mordre du givre. Respirer était devenu douloureux. Il dut se forcer à franchir le seuil.

Evidemment, c'était une nuit d'encre.

Ignorant le froid polaire qui lui écorchait les lèvres, Zuko continua d'avancer sur le pont désert. Le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sol instable était couvert par le fracas perpétuel de l'océan, assourdi dans l'air glacé. Pays étrange où le silence hurlait. Des lambeaux de brume se déchiraient sur son sillage en murmurant, et c'est comme entouré de spectres que l'adolescent atteint la proue du navire. La corne noire, oscillante, tendait sa pointe métallique vers l'horizon trouble, là où un fin liseré de lumière blanche n'éclairait pas encore la mer.

Les vagues gris fer se débattaient faiblement en contrebas. La route était dégagée, très sombre, mais on apercevait à quelque distance les ombres fantomatiques d'icebergs, d'un blanc aveuglant dans les ténèbres. Sentinelles massives défilant très lentement de part et d'autre du bateau, le faisant paraître désagréablement frêle. Il semblait à Zuko que ces formes figées irradiaient leur propre froid, un froid immense et pénétrant qui se déposait jusque dans son cou, comme le souffle d'un mort. On ne distinguait aucune étoile.

Son sourcil intact s'était froncé, rétrécissant la prunelle d'or liquide, comme pour reproduire un instant l'éclat haineux de l'œil gauche, déformé par l'horrible brûlure. Le ciel nuageux et froid, le ciel noir comme cet océan noir, les icebergs blancs et le gris morne tout autour. Il n'y avait jamais la moindre couleur dans cet infernal désert de glace. Pas même à l'aube…

Mais l'air marin continuait de le réveiller, le souffle de forge dans sa poitrine réchauffait son sang, on était mieux ici qu'à l'intérieur. Le vent, désordonné et humide, mordait la cicatrice à son œil : la froide expression, un peu cruelle, semblait s'être solidifiée sur son visage. Cristallisée par le sel. Qu'importe, ç'avait déjà été plus pénible. Lors des premières semaines de son exil, il avait été incapable de se rendre sur le pont, tant avait été vive la douleur des embruns contre sa chair brûlée. Deux ans plus tard, il haïssait encore la mer. Parfois.

Et en attendant l'aube, seul aux côtés de la corne noire, rigide, les poings serrés sur la rambarde pour entretenir une illusion de chaleur, il considérait cette immense étendue d'eau et de brume, cette surface hostile qui, très loin d'ici, tiède et scintillante, allait se fracasser contre les rivages de son pays natal. Une nuance de reproche et d'amertume dans le regard, imaginant les innombrables navires de guerre qui scindaient l'océan, tout autour les vagues qui traversaient indifféremment la frontière, pourquoi _lui_, ne le laissait-on pas rentrer_…_

Ses ongles mordaient la chair dans sa paume. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être crispé à ce point. Une haine sauvage l'avait saisi à la gorge, nauséeuse, et impulsivement il décocha plusieurs coups de poings dans le vide, adoptant dans un spasme une position d'attaque. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent, un torrent de feu surgit d'entre ses doigts, illuminant le pont trop noir de son navire. Des reflets orange scintillèrent à la surface de l'eau, fugaces. Enfin de la couleur… Un mince sourire, un peu amer, dansait dans les yeux dorés du jeune prince. Ses nerfs étaient tendus comme des cordes. Il allait voir, cet horrible pays atone, perdu dans le brouillard, comment on accueillait l'aurore.

Et, les sens exacerbés par l'approche du jour, il poursuivit sa lutte contre le néant avec une énergie renouvelée.

Le bateau tanguait sous ses pas, avec une lenteur indifférente, l'entraînant vers le bas à l'issue de ses attaques comme pour l'inviter à détruire l'océan. Le ciel et la mer pâlissaient, une nappe de brume brillait faiblement à l'horizon. Autour, le pont était redevenu visible. Il n'avait pas vu les ténèbres écarter leurs mâchoires. C'était étrange d'être libre.

Ses mouvements perdaient peu à peu de leur agressivité, à présent que le feu dans son sang et son souffle l'avait rendu insensible au froid polaire. Détaché, enfin purifié de la neige latente contre son âme et sa chair, son enchaînement devenait de plus en plus lent et fluide, méditatif. La cicatrice palpitait comme une créature vivante contre son visage, la lumière naissante affluait jusque dans ses veines.

Libre.

Momentanément, il oublia sa haine envers ce paysage inconnu, trop blanc, trop pâle, oublia son hostilité envers ces silhouettes d'icebergs somptueuses dans le brouillard, pareilles à de grandes dames pétrifiées, et il s'avança vers la rambarde, contemplant le soleil à tribord, dont la forme blafarde apparaissait confusément à travers la brume.

C'était toujours le soleil. C'était toujours l'aube. Et il était toujours en vie, lui Zuko, banni et écorché, toujours seul face à l'ouverture béante qu'imprimait le lever du jour dans le ciel noir, ciel ouvert à jamais, et comme chaque matin le jeune Maître du feu eut la fugace impression de _comprendre_, une révélation trop brève qui aspira son souffle avant de s'évaporer de son esprit, comme un rêve, le laissant confus et vide au cœur de la lumière.

Encore étourdi, il continua de fixer l'horizon. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, cherchant dans le paysage la source d'un autre pressentiment qui venait de l'étreindre. Etrange… Le vent était retombé, l'atmosphère du pôle était silencieuse et limpide comme un parterre de marbre. Le brouillard se levait à l'horizon, découvrant peu à peu l'interminable désert de glace, à perte de vue, et la silhouette du pauvre soleil frileux et pâle, à sa droite. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Par exemple, n'était-ce pas un peu étrange qu'ils ne naviguent pas face au…

Zuko serra les dents, la vague méfiance dans son regard brusquement muée en colère.

Le soleil était à tribord.

En principe, s'ils espéraient faire leur travail avec un minimum d'efficacité, les marins étaient sensés pouvoir repérer les points cardinaux de par la position des astres.

Par conséquent, même en prenant en compte l'épaisseur non négligeable de leur boîte crânienne, la poignée d'incapables qui lui servait d'équipage devait selon la plus élémentaire logique être au courant que lorsqu'on voyageait vers _l'Est_, le soleil ne devait _pas _être à tribord.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, tous ces imbéciles ? S'exclama-t-il en décochant un violent coup de pied dans la rambarde. Vous êtes fous ? Le cap est plein Nord, il y a des _icebergs_, dans cette direction-là !

Le fracas de sa botte contre le fer résonna longuement sur le pont vide. Des relents de brume achevaient de s'effilocher autour de ses jambes, comme pour l'entraîner avant de disparaître. Pour le moment, Zuko ne ressentait que la colère. Il faisait _jour_, bon sang, que fichaient-il tous ? Il se précipita vers la superstructure séparant les ponts avant et arrière, le plus bruyamment possible : aucune raison d'être le seul à se taper dès le matin une migraine de tous les diables. De la vapeur s'échappait de ses narines et s'égarait aussitôt dans l'air glacé, parmi la grisaille indifférente du ciel. Le guetteur n'était pas à son poste. Encore quelqu'un après qui hurler. La porte de la cabine de pilotage claqua sauvagement contre le mur.

Dans la pièce, le froid semblait s'être cristallisé en une unique gangue de glace ; elle était baignée d'une sourde lumière blanche, semblable au paysage flou qui se déformait derrière les hublots. Ce fut peut-être ce froid pénétrant, la sensation d'avoir pénétré dans une morgue, qui le figea sur place tout d'abord. Vide. Pas d'autre mouvement que la danse spectrale de ses propres expirations, déplaçant tout juste l'air mort. Rien que les instruments de contrôle, presque soudés ensemble par le givre.

On n'entendait aucun bruit, hormis le grincement sourd du gouvernail lorsque, paresseusement, il oscillait de droite ou de gauche, tout à la joie de son indépendance.

Tiré de sa torpeur, le jeune prince empoigna l'engin pour le maintenir en place. Plainte enrouée, la poignée tressauta faiblement entre ses doigts, et ce fut le silence. Le métal glacé adhérait presque à sa peau : ça faisait un moment que personne n'y avait touché. Avec exaspération, Zuko considéra le compas inutilisé depuis la veille, la carte au centre de la salle où l'on n'avait pas reproduit le trajet effectué pendant la nuit. De minuscules flammèches s'échappèrent d'entre ses dents crispées.

-Mais vous _dormez _tous, ou quoi ? Criait-il toujours, en se débattant avec le gouvernail. On est en train de dériver, bandes d'idiots, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos postes ! Où est le lieutenant Jee ?

Il ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps il passa à vociférer de la sorte, libérant des échos étrangement creux contre les murs de métal. Ses appels étaient faibles dans le fracas continu de l'océan, au-dehors, et ne recevaient aucune réponse. Jurant entre ses dents, il dut se résoudre à lâcher le gouvernail pour se précipiter vers les cabines, laissant le grincement irrégulier peupler le vide de la salle _(je me penche à gauche…)_ et le poursuivre jusque dans les couloirs de son ricanement grotesque. _(je me penche à droite… Il n'y a plus personne.)_

Morts.

Si son oncle avait encore organisé une fête nocturne et qu'ils étaient tous défoncés dans leur cabine à cuver cet alcool immonde et pratiquement pur qui moisissait depuis un an et demi au fond d'une réserve, ils étaient _morts_ !

Le jeune prince écumait des flammes, à présent. Le fracas de ses bottes était assourdissant dans les couloirs vides, le sifflement du feu autour de son visage, il ne s'était pas arrêté de hurler, _vous croyez qu'on a le temps de dériver dans un enfer pareil ? Vous vouliez voir les icebergs d'un peu plus près, peut-être ? Le premier qui se montre je le passe par-dessus bord ! _tous ces bruits furieux parvenaient presque à couvrir les clapotements sardoniques de l'océan glacé, cernant son navire.

Emporté par sa rage aveugle, Zuko ne se fatigua pas à retenir le parcours qui le fit aboutir devant la cabine du lieutenant, ni à vérifier si ce satané paresseux dormait toujours. De toute manière, vu le raffut que le jeune homme s'appliquait à déchaîner sur son passage depuis près d'un quart d'heure, si le lieutenant Jee ne s'était pas d'ores et déjà réveillé, c'est qu'il était tombé en coma éthylique et allait y rester jusqu'à midi au moins.

Et comme le lieutenant Jee était un individu sobre, l'explication la plus vraisemblable était qu'on se payait complètement sa tête. Sur cette dernière pensée, il enfonça la porte.

On ne l'avait pas verrouillée, et son élan faillit le projeter à terre. Une langue de flammes lécha le plafond avec une sorte de feulement, l'odeur du brasier accompagnant sa colère. Le prince venait de retrouver son équilibre, avait déjà hurlé le nom de son subordonné et la première insulte qui lui passait par la tête, quand sa voix s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge.

Alors il n'y eut plus rien.

Ni le fracas de ses bottes contre le sol, ni les cris, ni le grondement de son élément natal, ni même la voix sinistre de la mer. Rien pour couvrir le silence qui, depuis son réveil, pesait sur le navire comme un énorme cadavre. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le cadre métallique, les aspérités s'imprimant contre sa chair.

La cabine était vide.

La couverture avait été rejetée au hasard sur le matelas brun. Il y avait un coffre ouvert dans un angle : une tunique froissée laissait traîner une manche à terre. L'armure du vétéran gisait non loin. Pour une pièce si dénudée, c'était en désordre. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à la manière dont le lieutenant Jee s'occupait de son intérieur, mais tout de même… il lui avait toujours paru méticuleux. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il n'oubliait pas la désagréable sensation, parfois, d'être observé avec une sourde désapprobation par cet homme, comme un objet abandonné au mauvais endroit, _imbécile, de quoi je me mêle… _

Et bon sang, où était-il ?

Ses battements de cœur résonnaient jusque dans ses poings serrés. Sa respiration était saccadée d'avoir tant couru. Le sol tanguait mollement au rythme des vagues, l'air immobile et froid pesait comme un linceul. On n'entendait rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici…

Son sang bourdonnait contre ses tempes, de plus en plus fort, au point qu'il crut entendre à nouveau le grincement sardonique du gouvernail. _Il n'y a personne…__**Tais-toi !**_

D'un geste convulsif, il claqua la porte de la cabine, sans savoir précisément pourquoi il fallait la refermer, peut-être pour piéger à l'intérieur la vague sensation d'angoisse au seuil de sa conscience, et il se remit à courir dans les entrailles du navire. Sa respiration s'accélérait à nouveau, des étincelles dansaient entre ses dents, et leur chaleur furieuse parut libérer sa voix, jusqu'alors paralysée par le givre :

-Vous croyez que c'est malin de jouer à cache-cache dans un endroit pareil ? Si personne n'est venu s'occuper du gouvernail d'ici à vingt secondes, ça va se régler avec un Agni Kai !

Les couloirs se succédaient sans logique, une interminable suite de portes, toutes semblables, et sur son passage il les ouvrait toutes rageusement, ne ralentissant que le temps de constater qu'il n'y avait personne, là non plus. Où…étaient-ils tous ? L'armure de la Nation du Feu semblait plus lourde qu'à l'aube, contre sa poitrine, et malgré le brasier qui se déchaînait toujours entre ses côtes, peu à peu, une étrange sensation de froid s'insinuait dans la moelle de ses os. Il dévala un escalier, se précipita le long d'un couloir bas et sombre, _c'est dans la salle des machines qu'il fait le plus chaud. Peut-être…_, sauta dans le vide en ignorant l'échelle qui séparait les deux niveaux, ignora aussi la douleur de ses muscles en flammes qui encaissaient le choc, courut encore, hurlant sans cesse, poursuivi par une multitude d'échos plaintifs qui, seuls, se donnaient la peine de lui répondre.

Il faisait bel et bien plus chaud dans la salle des machines. Une bouteille quelconque aux trois-quarts vide, posée sur une caisse aux cotés d'une théière et de tasses passablement ébréchées, indiquait même que l'on s'y était rassemblé assez récemment. Le jeune prince resta un moment immobile, le souffle court, à observer l'installation de fortune, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir d'entre les lattes les silhouettes de ses hommes. Enfin il se remit en mouvement, avançant la main avec une curieuse hésitation pour la poser sur le flanc de la théière. La céramique était froide. On s'en était probablement servi la veille.

Comme les outils de navigation, dans la cabine de pilotage… Mais bon sang, ils n'avaient pas pu tous se volatiliser pendant la nuit !

Un bas grésillement lui fit dresser la tête. Le foyer de la chaudière était envahi de cendres, et Zuko constata avec exaspération que le feu à l'intérieur, rougeoyant entre les mâchoires métalliques sans éclairer la salle, était tout juste suffisamment vigoureux pour permettre au navire d'avancer. Ca non plus, on ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'entretenir… Il imprima un coup de poing haineux dans le vide, puis un second, étrangement fébrile, et des dizaines d'autres, arrachant la chaleur de ses bras comme pour se retenir de hurler, jusqu'à ce que la température exhalée par la machine fût devenue insupportable.

Au moins une chose de faite.

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes. Ses bras retombèrent à ses côtés, et il recula de quelques pas en titubant, la respiration sifflante. Comme hypnotisé, il ne quittait pas des yeux la gueule fumante, ni les braises qui allumaient dans les ténèbres un éclat sulfureux. Une vague sensation nauséeuse lui creusait le ventre. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps.

Le lieutenant Jee, le guetteur, le cartographe, les machinistes…

Tous, où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

…Et cela voulait-il dire que…

Un spasme, et il s'était remis en mouvement, remontant le plus vite possible les niveaux du navire, comme pour distancer ses propres réflexions. Le bruit de ses bottes était assourdissant au milieu du métal. Son armure était trop serrée contre sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il y avait une cabine, une seule, qu'il n'avait pas ouverte sur son passage. Par respect, peut-être. Ou par une ridicule superstition. Le souffle erratique, il s'immobilisa au milieu d'un couloir.

La porte carrée, trapue et dépourvue d'ornement, ne différait en rien des précédentes. L'adolescent plaça une main pale sur la paroi de fer. Froide. Comme tout ici. On n'entendait rien : même l'océan avait cessé de murmurer autour du navire. Un instant, il songea à frapper, à signaler sa présence, _quelque chose_. Cependant il ne fut capable que de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées, péniblement : le goût de sel et de fer brûlait sa gorge et son estomac comme un acide. Du plat de la paume, il repoussa la porte.

-…Oncle ?

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir crié trop longtemps. Dans les ténèbres qui envahissaient la cabine, on distinguait vaguement une forme ramassée sur le lit, immobile, et pendant une horrible seconde, Zuko s'efforça de croire qu'il s'agissait de son maître, encore endormi, mais en sécurité, ce vieil homme indolent qui depuis près de trois ans constituait sa seule famille.

Mais une flamme goguenarde venait de fleurir dans sa paume ouverte, presque à son insu, et éclaira la couverture vide, chaotiquement roulée au coin du matelas. Le reste était normal. Des ombres chaleureuses s'étiraient sur les tapisseries pourpres, mouvantes comme sa chandelle. Un relent de l'abominable odeur d'Iroh persistait même dans la pièce, cette odeur dont le jeune prince n'avait jamais eu le cran de se plaindre à voix haute, mais quand même, ça ne pouvait pas être normal que le frère d'Ozai, seigneur de la Nation du Feu elle-même, ait des pieds plus puants que l'étable du premier paysan venu, si ?

Dehors, le navire avançait au milieu des glaces, plein Nord. Sans équipage pour diriger sa route. Zuko ne pouvait plus respirer, quelque chose lui broyait la poitrine, écrasait ses poumons. Ses mains s'étaient mises en mouvement avec lenteur, desserrant les boucles qui maintenaient son armure en place. Elle heurta le sol avec un son clair, chargé d'écho, comme un énorme coquillage. Le jeune prince s'était laissé glisser contre un mur, pris de vertige. Le malaise persistait au creux de son estomac. Le métal était froid contre son dos et sa nuque. Ses yeux continuaient de fouiller la petite pièce, stupidement.

Il n'y avait rien. Vraiment rien. La flamme était morte entre ses doigts à demi ouverts, la pièce était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre. De la buée se formait à chacune de ses expirations, presque translucide dans le noir, le froid de caveau grimpait lentement le long de son échine. Ses doigts tremblaient, il avait mal au cœur, il n'y comprenait rien. Agni, où étaient-ils tous ?

…Où était son oncle ?

Plusieurs niveaux en contrebas, la chaudière fumante faisait bourdonner l'ensemble du navire, mais la sourde vibration contre ses bras et ses jambes ne parvenait qu'à souligner l'abominable silence qui s'abattait peu à peu sur ses épaules, silence écrasant et atroce de plusieurs tonnes de métal _vides…_

_Il n'y a personne…_

Le gouvernail !

Zuko serra les poings, du feu affleurant au bout de ses ongles. Le bateau était toujours en train de dériver, bon sang, ils allaient finir par heurter un iceberg ! Fiévreusement, il fouilla la cabine du regard. Ces idiots ne _pouvaient pas _rester introuvables, pas dans une situation pareille. Cependant la salle ne lui renvoyait que des ombres figées et l'odeur nauséabonde de son oncle. Son cœur battait sauvagement contre ses tempes, explosant jusque dans ses phalanges. Envie de vomir.

Bon sang, que fichaient-ils tous ?

Cette dernière question ne cessait de revenir le tourmenter, frémissante au creux de son esprit, paisible, douloureusement narquoise, comme une menace. Le Maître du feu en conçut une véritable haine ; dans un sursaut il bondit sur ses pieds, et frappa aveuglément le mur glacé qui l'avait soutenu, de toutes ses forces, criant autant que le lui permettait sa voix écorchée :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous de disparaître, bande d'idiots ? Vous croyez qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce satané gouvernail !

Mais dans la cabine vide, Iroh ne répondait rien ; le silence pénétrant ressemblait à une leçon de morale. Comme si son oncle avait pu le regarder se passer les nerfs contre le mur inoffensif, les bras croisés à quelques pas de lui, comme d'habitude, la désapprobation sur sa mine sérieuse mêlée à une légère expression amusée qu'on ne pourrait jamais séparer tout à fait de ses traits bienveillants, semblait-il.

Parfois, à l'entraînement, lorsque Zuko trouvait une nouvelle raison de se plaindre, Iroh pouvait rester des heures immobile de la sorte. Laissant la colère de son neveu retomber d'elle-même, comme une éclaboussure de lave, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus devant lui que l'essentiel.

_« Tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire, non ? »_

Son poing s'était immobilisé contre la paroi métallique, tremblant un peu, tellement crispé que ses ongles menaçaient d'entamer la chair de sa paume. Il inspira à plusieurs reprises. Laissa la simple phrase pénétrer son esprit, avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que le martèlement de son cœur cesse d'ébranler l'ensemble de son organisme, jusqu'à ce que les frissons le long de ses membres et la douleur étouffante dans son estomac se soient apaisés. Jusqu'à ce que la peur (car c'était bel et bien de la peur) relâche enfin l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses sens.

Les mots résonnaient doucement entre ses côtes. L'intonation d'Iroh y devenait peu à peu reconnaissable. Il lui semblait même sentir la présence du vieil homme à ses côtés, son sourire éclairé par un serein sentiment de victoire, et lorsqu'enfin le jeune prince se retourna, il fut presque surpris de ne trouver qu'une salle froide et vide, engloutie dans le noir.

Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent, _pourquoi… _mais cette fois Zuko ne passa pas sa rage sur le décor alentour, et il n'invoqua son feu que pour allumer les torches des couloirs tandis qu'il remontait rapidement les niveaux du navire, le visage rigide, indifférent aux petites lumières vacillantes qui le suivaient du regard comme autant d'animaux nocturnes.

Il avait toujours mieux suivi les conseils de son oncle quand ce dernier était absent, de toute manière…

La porte de sa cabine était toujours entrebâillée. Zuko ne s'y arrêta que le temps de fouiller l'un des coffres, tirant de sous une pile de vêtements plusieurs cordes, fines et solides comme des vipères, et des crochets de différentes tailles, repoussant avec une impatience fébrile les autres objets plus ou moins licites qui se dissimulaient à cet endroit.

Si vraiment il allait devoir rectifier la trajectoire de cette énorme carcasse à lui tout seul, il ne pourrait pas passer la journée entière pendu au gouvernail.

Les crochets cliquetaient contre sa taille, ponctuant sa marche d'un rythme lancinant. Les torches s'allumaient toujours devant lui, dévoilant une longue suite de couloirs déserts. Il s'efforçait de ne pas réfléchir. Autre chose à faire que réfléchir. Il fallait mesurer la nouvelle trajectoire et reproduire sur la carte le parcours effectué pendant la dérive : la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se perdre en plein océan polaire. Surveiller les environs en quête d'un navire, envoyer un signal de détresse. Inspecter la machinerie pour s'assurer que rien n'avait gelé depuis la veille… Et ensuite ?

La cabine de pilotage, baignée d'une lumière bleuâtre, maladive, était plus glacée que jamais. Le gouvernail semblait le narguer de son grincement nasillard, et la première impulsion de Zuko fut de se jeter sur lui et de le ficeler pour le faire taire. Cette fois encore, la voix de son oncle stoppa son geste, calme et raisonnable, insupportablement raisonnable, mais il la laissa s'exprimer au creux de son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se perdre. Il fallait d'abord reporter leur trajectoire sur la carte. Et avant cela, mesurer le cap exact. Les crochets heurtèrent le sol avec un cliquetis exaspéré.

C'était le boulot du cartographe, bon sang…

Il s'empara du compas à demi gelé sur un plateau de commande. Le métal était si froid qu'il écorchait sa peau, et il le plaqua devant lui avec hargne. Un bon quart d'heure pour retrouver comment on se servait de se satané machin (quinze degrés Nord. Ou peut-être dix-sept ?) un quart d'heure supplémentaire pour tracer la distance parcourue sur la carte (ils s'étaient rapprochés des terres ; ne risquaient-ils pas de heurter des icebergs submergés sans même s'en rendre compte ?), se raccrochant tout ce temps à la voix imaginaire de son oncle. La seule chose qui le retenait encore de péter complètement les plombs et de réduire en cendres toute la cabine.

Puis se saisir du gouvernail et le repousser de toutes ses forces, comme mû par un grief personnel. Cette espèce de satisfaction sauvage en entendant le terrible gémissement du bateau qui fendait l'océan pour faire face au soleil, la gerbe d'écume qui fouettait les hublots, la secousse qui faillit le projeter contre un mur. Sourire acide alors qu'il enroulait la corde une vingtième fois autour de la roue et des poignées, consolidant son œuvre de crochets qu'il coinçait parmi les nœuds. Agir, enfin, pouvoir mettre un terme à ce grincement abominable qui riait de son impuissance… Ses mains se mouvaient sans relâche, précises et frénétiques, comme en transe.

…_Où étaient-ils tous partis ?_ Il serra les dents. Surveiller les environs en quête d'un navire, envoyer un signal de détresse. Autre chose à faire que réfléchir.

…_Ils n'avaient pas pu simplement disparaître… _Ne pense pas, imbécile !

Le gouvernail ne bougeait plus que par saccades, faisant à peine remuer le réseau de cordes. Ca irait pour le moment. Zuko ne s'interrompit que le temps de souffler dans ses doigts engourdis, laissant les petites flammes entre ses lèvres ranimer ses articulations, et il se remit à courir.

Les échos de ses pas résonnaient dans tout le bateau vide. Violents et lugubres. Trop vastes dans l'immense silence attentif. Pendant une seconde absurde, le jeune prince songea sérieusement à retirer ses bottes. Vraiment stupide. Est-ce que dans sa situation il trouvait ça malin d'arpenter pieds nus un navire qui traversait le pôle Sud au cœur de l'hiver ? Sa course le conduisait presque mécaniquement à la salle où la longue-vue était entreposée (_peut-être l'un des objets qu'il avait le plus utilisé en trois ans, ce fichu tube de métal qui ne lui montrait jamais rien_). Il la traînait dehors, le plus vite possible, mais les pensées, les doutes et les questionnements tortueux continuaient d'apparaître et de s'évaporer au creux de son esprit. Même la voix posée de son oncle ne pouvait les écarter tout à fait.

Les cabines avaient toutes été anormalement en désordre. Mais on n'avait pas pu s'y battre, pas sans qu'il entende. C'était un autre type de désordre.

De la hâte…

_Ne pense pas, j'ai dit !_

Ses doigts tremblaient à présent, et il faillit détruire l'appareil en le réglant, face au Sud. Un soleil blafard s'était levé à l'horizon. Le ciel avait la couleur de la glace. La mer était immobile comme un miroir, à perte de vue, uniquement perturbée par quelques silhouettes d'icebergs, au loin. Lentement, il pencha son visage jusqu'au masque de la longue vue. Ses yeux étaient étroitement clos.

Il n'avait pas vérifié si les bateaux à moteur, plus petits et maniables, qu'on utilisait pour les replis d'urgence, étaient au complet dans les cales…_ARRÊTE !_

Furieux, il se força à espacer les paupières, et à scruter fiévreusement les relents de brouillard ondulant par-dessus les vagues. Au Sud. Puis à l'Ouest. Puis à l'Est et au Nord, où l'on apercevait la terre parmi d'énormes blocs de glace. Ses mains empoignaient convulsivement l'appareil. Rien que l'eau et la neige…

Il était allé dormir vers minuit. S'était levé bien avant l'aube.

Si on avait voulu…quitter le navire pendant son sommeil…si on avait voulu _fuir_… Leur bateau aurait dû être encore visible, non ?

Il avait froid à nouveau. C'était grotesque. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque… Le navire vibrait sourdement sous ses bottes, narquois, comme pour lui rappeler que plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas il y avait encore de sombres salles creusées dans le fer. Froides et vides, pareilles aux compartiments multiples d'une gigantesque morgue. Les cales…

Dans sa hâte, il faillit oublier d'envoyer le signal de détresse. La fusée rouge découpa le ciel, comme une énorme étoile, mais qui pourrait la voir à une telle distance ?

Une fois encore, il dévalait les marches. L'appréhension lui tordait le ventre, lui donnait le vertige. Envie de vomir. Une sueur glacée trempait son front et sa nuque, des frissons couraient le long de son échine. Il aurait voulu se rappeler à nouveau les paroles de son oncle, savoir quoi faire, mais il avait soudain peur de l'entendre. Comme la gueule d'un cauchemar, les couloirs l'engloutissaient et le précipitaient jusque au fond du navire.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se trouver là. Agni, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il s'immobilisa, et l'épuisement remonta comme une vague le long de ses jambes, obscurcissant sa vue. Pendant une poignée de secondes, il demeura désorienté dans le noir, perdu parmi les pulsations du sang contre ses tempes.

Oubliant presque qu'il s'apprêtait à vérifier si ses hommes et son oncle ne l'avaient pas abandonné en plein milieu de l'océan polaire…

Une petite flamme tremblait au creux de sa paume. Très lentement, il fit le tour des cales, inspectant chaque pièce, les six bateaux entreposés là, tous à leur place. On ne s'en était pas servi depuis plusieurs jours.

Il faisait particulièrement froid, dans ces salles. Et sombre. La coque seule le séparait de la mer glacée, mouvante, et le balancement irrégulier que les vagues imposaient au sol commençait à lui donner mal au cœur.

Pas d'attaque. Pas de fuite. Aucun navire alentour. Le jeune prince fouillait du regard les recoins obscurs, avec exaspération. L'absurdité de tout cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Mais la pression du silence appuyait contre ses tempes, comme un étau : il ne pouvait pas hurler.

Où est-ce que ces satanés imbéciles avaient bien pu disparaître ? _Au fond de la mer ?_

C'était, bien sûr, une hypothèse stupide qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y arrête. Zuko passa le restant de la journée à fouiller le navire, chaotiquement, inspectant même de minuscules pièces désaffectées, coincées au fond des cales, dont en trois ans il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il devait être vraiment à cran, car un frisson glacé persistait le long de ses os, le faisant presque claquer des dents, s'intensifiant chaque fois que la même idée absurde effleurait son cerveau, _au fond de la mer… _Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne penser à rien.

De nombreuses heures s'étaient déjà écoulées de la sorte lorsque, ouvrant rageusement une énième porte, il fut accueillit par un concert de rugissements et de plaintes enrouées. Les rhinocéros komodo, fouettant la queue contre les parois des box avec mauvaise humeur, agitaient leur lourde tête cornue devant les écuelles vides, et lui râlaient dessus bruyamment.

Zuko se fit aussitôt un devoir de hurler plus fort qu'eux tous, énumérant toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, le plus longtemps possible, allant jusqu'à tester quelques expressions franchement fleuries qu'il avait entendues dans certains ports et dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître tout à fait le sens. Criant à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales qu'il n'était _pas_ un fichu valet de ferme, que c'était le dernier de ses soucis de savoir si une poignée de bestioles décérébrées allait crever de faim ou de soif, et que pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien imiter les autres traitres et se jeter par-dessus bord la nuit prochaine.

Quand la porte se referma enfin avec un claquement furieux, on n'entendait rien d'autre à l'intérieur que le bruit consciencieux de mâchoires, occupées à mettre en pièces de gros morceaux de viande. De la vapeur s'échappait d'entre les lèvres du jeune prince, à chaque expiration, et il ne pouvait réprimer tout à fait un sourire imperceptible.

Trop soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul être vivant coincé dans cette prison glacée au milieu des mers.

Mais dehors, la nuit tombait. La trajectoire… A nouveau, il fallut lutter contre le compas qui, imperméable à ses crises de rage, semblait ne jamais indiquer tout à fait la direction voulue, s'y reprendre à trois reprises avant de tracer sur la carte le parcours correct. Les poings crispés sur le bord de la table, il considéra la petite ligne noire qui venait de pénétrer entre deux bras de terre. Ils étaient trop près des côtes.

Le léger grincement du gouvernail ressemblait à un insupportable éclat de rire. Il fallait se décaler au Sud-est.

Alors il dut se remettre en mouvement, détacher et rajuster les cordes, batailler contre le métal gelé qui adhérait à ses mains pâles, s'efforçant de ne pas imposer de mouvements trop brusques au gouvernail de peur de projeter tout le navire contre un iceberg.

Zuko alla ensuite à l'extérieur pour vérifier la proximité des terres, plus lentement : ses bottes étaient devenues étrangement lourdes. La lune éclairait le pont d'une lumière lugubre, des embruns salés cristallisaient contre sa peau. Le navire gémissait, l'immense marée d'encre, encore calme, laissait voir à l'horizon un fin ruban de neige. Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage au-dessus de lui, rien pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui aurait pu s'accumuler au cours de la journée. Il semblait au jeune Maître du feu que ses forces elles-mêmes s'échappaient de son corps pour s'élever vers les étoiles, brillantes, et froides, et si nombreuses dans le gouffre des ténèbres… Pris de vertige, il lui fallut se soutenir à la rambarde. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa gorge était moite et brûlante, comme s'il allait d'une minute à l'autre vomir par-dessus bord. Respirant profondément l'air glacé, il fixa les vagues tortueuses avec hargne : il n'avait pas le temps de tomber malade, bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il dans un état pareil ?

La pensée lui vint alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni dormi depuis l'aube, lorsqu'il avait commencé à courir en tous sens à travers les niveaux du navire.

Mais avant de pouvoir méditer là-dessus, il se souvint qu'il aurait dû depuis déjà plusieurs heures inspecter les machineries et chercher des traces de gel. Aussitôt il s'élança à l'intérieur, du feu glissant entre ses doigts pour ranimer ses muscles engourdis.

De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Ni sommeil.

Il n'avait pas faim non plus le lendemain à l'aurore, quand il se fût enfin assuré que toutes les machines étaient opérationnelles, excédé par les kilomètres de tuyaux qu'il avait vus défiler au cours de la nuit. Estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce fût. Et il fallait encore une fois s'occuper de la trajectoire, constater que malgré tous ses efforts le bateau se rapprochait inexorablement des terres, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de faire ralentir cette fichue carcasse, il serait bientôt incapable de la diriger au milieu du labyrinthe que formaient les glaciers. Alors il fallait courir jusqu'à la chaudière, et sur le chemin se creuser la tête pour se souvenir comment l'équipage effectuait les décélérations d'ordinaire.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, au fond : il se sentait plus léger le ventre vide. Plus rapide à réagir, même, les gestes fébriles mais étrangement précis, comme si le jeûne l'eût plongé dans une sorte de transe.

Et le vertige qui le frappait par moments l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions désagréables.

Aussi n'eût-il pas faim de tout le second jour, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline à nouveau derrière le navire. Le jeune prince venait de nourrir les rhinocéros d'assaut, incapable de leur hurler après parce que sa gorge desséchée ne pouvait plus produire le moindre son ; il avait dû se forcer à boire. Il avait froid à présent, terriblement froid. Et peut-être, il commençait à être un peu fatigué.

Le navire bourdonnait toujours autour de lui, le narguant de ses tonnes de métal vides, de ces milliers d'échos creux à chacun de ses pas, du mystère macabre qui entourait ces disparitions, du silence oppressant qui lui rongeait les nerfs. Zuko avait rapidement parcouru les couloirs rougeâtres, et s'était enfermé dans sa cabine.

La seule pièce où cela paraissait à peu près normal d'être seul…

Sans un mot il raviva toutes les torches qui s'y trouvaient, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre s'éclaire de reflets orange et perde de son hostilité distante. Il fouilla à nouveau son coffre à vêtements, ignorant cette fois les cordes, les crampons, les gants et les habits sombres qui peuplaient comme des parias le fond du meuble, et en tira le tissu le plus chaud qu'il pût trouver : une cape d'hiver écarlate, bordée d'or, qui ondula autour de ses chevilles alors qu'il la serrait autour de ses épaules.

Il ne pourrait pas se reposer très longtemps, décréta-t-il en s'agenouillant pour lutter contre ses bottes. Deux ou trois heures tout au plus. Ensuite, il faudrait encore surveiller les environs, rectifier la trajectoire. Et tout le reste…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le bateau se perdre dans les glaces, après tout.

_Mais tu ne pourras pas t'imposer un tel rythme pour toujours, prince Zuko, _lui rétorquait son oncle, doucement, de son ton raisonnable. L'adolescent grogna, repoussant ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et se laissant tomber sur le matelas brun.

_Tais-toi, imbécile_, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces, les yeux étroitement clos. Au point où il en était, virer schizophrène était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis._ Tu n'avais qu'à être là et me dire quoi faire…_

L'air était froid, immobile comme une tombe, et s'insinuait jusque dans ses os. En frissonnant, il replia les jambes contre son corps et enroula la cape autour de ses genoux. Assis de la sorte, il oublia momentanément toute sa dignité de prince, ou le fait qu'il était supposé dormir, et il se recroquevilla dans la cabine silencieuse comme un enfant qui cherche à s'échapper d'un cauchemar.

Egrainant déjà les minutes restantes avant qu'il ne faille se lever à nouveau, et se battre contre un navire perdu en mer et contre cent questionnements lugubres.


	3. Et que la folie t'achève

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Il y a deux entités qu'il me faut remercier avant de commencer ce chapitre (et non, Dieu n'en fait pas partie, je laisse ça à d'autres) : tout d'abord mes lecteurs, évidemment, et en particulier K-naille, Doctor Flo et Nefer chan pour leurs encouragements ! Connaître vos impressions m'est particulièrement précieux : c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si je suis parvenue à faire passer les bonnes émotions à travers mon écriture. Nadramon, ma sœur et beta-lectrice, me donne d'excellents conseils mais connaît déjà la fin de mon histoire…

Je pense qu'à ce niveau-là, vous avez tous compris pourquoi les personnages d'Avatar n'ont aucun intérêt à m'appartenir…

Ce qui m'amène à la seconde entité qu'il me faut remercier impérativement : les créateurs de la série Avatar, Mike et Brian, pour le don formidable, irremplaçable, qu'ils ont fait à tous les fanfiqueurs de leur catégorie sans même en prendre conscience, en réalisant la fin de la série.

La fin d'Avatar ! Un chef d'œuvre : on a déjà vu des centaines de mièvres happy-end où toutes les intrigues secondaires étaient froidement piétinées afin que les héros puissent vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec une petite copine lambda. Cependant, combien de ces happy-end étaient-ils promis, pour peu qu'on les analyse quatre secondes, à se muer au bout de deux mois à peine en une situation malsaine et catastrophique, plus suffocante encore qu'un empire bâti par les efforts combinés d'Hama et de Long Feng ? Un chef d'œuvre, vous dis-je. Mais il faut vous expliquer en quoi cette fin est si géniale, sinon des fans rigoureux risquent de soupçonner une légère ironie de ma part et de me jeter de salvateurs cailloux : ces quelques points seront en italique pour éviter de gâcher le plaisir à ceux qui n'ont pas encore assisté à la chose, comme ça vous pouvez passer directement à l'histoire :

_-Commençons par la Nation du feu, où l'intégralité des habitants, gavés de propagande, idolâtrant Ozai et ayant d'ores et déjà applaudi à la mise à mort de Zuko dans une pièce de théâtre, n'attendent selon toute logique qu'une occasion de se venger de leur traître de nouveau Seigneur du feu, qui vient de surcroît de leur faire perdre la guerre._

_-Ainsi Zuko est-il devenu Seigneur du feu au tendre âge de dix-sept ans, et se retrouve obligé de gérer un pays rongé par la guerre et la propagande complètement seul, car tous ses conseillers étaient des proches d'Ozai, donc lui sont hostiles, et car son oncle préférait récupérer son magasin à Ba Sing Sei plutôt que de venir en aide à son neveu._

_(-Comme quoi, la célèbre bienveillance paternelle d'Iroh envers son neveu s'arrête très nettement au magasin de thé de Ba Sing Sei. Prenez la saison 2, lorsqu'il voulait transformer Zuko en serveur pour sa propre sécurité : je pense qu'on sait tous ce qu'on en a à faire de la sécurité, à cet âge-là…)_

_-Toujours grâce au magasin de thé d'Iroh, Zuko est donc seul dans un palais bourré de conseillers hostiles, et pour faire face à cette situation ainsi qu'à la recherche de sa mère, il a pour seule compagnie un père et une sœur à un stade avancé de folie qui moisissent dans les cachots, ainsi qu'une petite amie à peu près aussi réjouissante qu'un cadavre dans la salle de bains, et qui de toute manière n'a strictement rien à ficher des difficultés auxquelles son amant fait face du moment qu'il lui ramène une tarte aux fraises. Chère, la tarte aux fraises._

_-En plus de ses problèmes personnels, familiaux, et de politique intérieur, Zuko va bientôt devoir faire face à l'hostilité grandissante des autres nations, expressément invitées par l'Avatar en personne à considérer la Maîtrise du feu comme une tare et un crime._

_-En effet, réfléchissons deux minutes au rôle de l'Avatar : pourquoi était-il le seul capable de mettre fin à la guerre ? Comme l'a dit Iroh, il est le seul à avoir suffisamment de crédibilité, car son devoir est justement de veiller à l'harmonie entre les éléments. En tant que tel, ses actes sont symboliques : en tuant Ozai, il montrerait à la face du monde qu'Ozai mettait en péril l'harmonie entre les éléments. Or, Aang n'a pas tué Ozai : il a annihilé sa Maîtrise du feu. Morale jetée à la face du monde : la Maîtrise du feu met en péril l'équilibre entre les éléments, condamnez la Maîtrise du feu ! _

_-Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de personnes qui accueilleront à bras ouverts une telle leçon de sagesse, après ce que la guerre leur aura fait subir : après tout, pour l'Air c'est déjà fichu, le moment n'est-il pas venu d'établir un nouvel équilibre en se débarrassant de ce qui nous gêne ?_

_-Ce qui nous amène à avouer qu'Aang, convaincu d'avoir agi pour le bien de l'humanité tout en préservant sa petite innocence monastique, a en réalité commis une gigantesque bourde qu'il lui sera difficile de rattraper, d'autant plus qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'il ne daigne admette sa propre erreur. Amateurs du !Aangst…_

_-Notre pauvre petit héros sera d'autant moins disposé à se remettre en question que son prétendu acte de merci était en réalité le pire châtiment qu'on puisse imaginer, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Ozai méritait un tel sort. Je vous explique : avez-vous regardé l'épisode 13 de la saison 3, où Aang et Zuko apprennent la Maîtrise du feu auprès des dragons ? Zuko fait savoir très clairement que la Maîtrise du feu est « comme le soleil, mais à l'intérieur de ton corps ». Maintenant, imaginez quatre secondes que vous ayez un « soleil » à l'intérieur de votre corps, et que ce soleil vous soit arraché ? Vous vous suicideriez avec une corde ou un couteau ?_

_-Ainsi toutes les nations vont être invitées à interdire la Maîtrise du feu, au mépris de la douleur des premiers concernés. D'autant plus que les deux héros du Royaume de la terre qui sont issus de la Nation du feu sont tous des déserteurs. Merci encore à Iroh et son choix de lieu de retraite, ça va beaucoup aider son neveu… Le second fait mieux encore : Jeong Jeong, notre ami de toujours ! L'organisation du Lotus n'avait vraiment trouvé personne d'autre à inclure dans leur groupe de pacifistes qu'un type à la santé mentale douteuse qui est persuadé que sa propre Maîtrise du feu est une malédiction… Ainsi la crédibilité des gens voulant annihiler la Maîtrise du feu sera-t-elle amplifiée par l'appui d'un respectable héros de guerre Maître du feu lui-même !_

_-A ce niveau, Mai n'en a toujours rien à foutre, croyez-moi. Et Zuko passe pas assez de temps avec elle, c'est mal Zuko, occupe-toi donc de ton cadavre._

_-On en est arrivé au Royaume de la terre, vous l'aviez remarqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Nord, l'un de leurs deux esprits protecteurs a failli être anéanti par un général de la Nation du feu, ils seront ravis de suivre le mouvement._

_-Vous me direz, Zuko a été un allié de l'Avatar, les autres nations n'iraient pas jusqu'à s'en prendre à lui… Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, comme l'a sagement démontré l'Avatar avec Ozai, ce ne sont pas les Maîtres du feu qui sont mauvais, c'est leur Maîtrise… Zuko est un héros de guerre, quelqu'un pour qui on peut avoir du respect et de la reconnaissance (sauf en ce qui concerne les types de son propre pays, qui ont depuis longtemps appris à ne plus écouter l'Avatar et ont même applaudi à sa mise à mort au théâtre) Néanmoins, il est évident qu'il ne s'est pas montré héroïque grâce à sa Maîtrise du feu, mais _malgré elle_ : regardez ses actes avant qu'il n'ait rejoint l'Avatar, regardez sa famille, regardez son visage, le feu n'a pu que le rendre instable. En plus il nous gêne. Respectez-le, remerciez-le, mais réduisez-le à l'impuissance…pour son propre bien._

_-Vous aviez compris depuis un moment : amateurs du Angst!Zuko ainsi que du Dans-la-merde-jusqu'aux-oreilles!Zuko…_

_-Mais que va devenir Katara dans toute cette histoire ? Pas grand-chose : on a vu la manière dont elle s'est « offerte » à l'Avatar pour le remercier d'avoir exaucé son vœu le plus cher : la paix, car nous savons tous que Katara est une prêtresse dévouée… Elle s'est donc d'elle-même réduite à l'impuissance, surtout du moment qu'Aang refusera de reconnaître la catastrophe diplomatique qu'a été sa bataille finale. Mieux encore, la pauvre Maîtresse de l'eau sera écrasée par un puissant complexe de culpabilité, n'ayant rien résolu de sa haine ni de sa Maîtrise du sang, tous les poisons dont seule la présence de Zuko lui avait permis d'entamer la purgation. On a vu la manière dont Aang la juge dans l'épisode 16, mieux qu'un confesseur à l'Eglise, et dont il la considère comme sa chose dans l'épisode 17 : on a vu mieux pour faire face de manière saine à son propre côté obscur. Amateurs du Angst!Katara…_

_-Dans ce cas, qui pourra bien sauver la situation ? Les seuls ayant suffisamment de puissance et de crédibilité seraient les membres de l'organisation d'Iroh : malheureusement Iroh lui-même s'est retiré tout poids politique en renonçant à son pays et symboliquement à sa Maîtrise du feu (et moins symboliquement à son neveu, qui galère toujours tout seul). Jeong Jeong, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ne sera que trop content de voir le monde entier se mêler à son délire comme quoi la Maîtrise du feu serait une malédiction, et le feu un élément destructeur, vil en face des trois autres. Bumi ? Il a laissé sa propre ville se faire prendre par la Nation du feu sans broncher, alors la Maîtrise du feu et le gosse Zuko, pour ce qu'il en a à foutre… Le maître d'escrime de Sokka ? Un type bien, malheureusement n'étant Maître d'aucun élément il n'aura aucune crédibilité dans une telle crise. Reste Pakku, mais quand bien même il daignerait venir en aide à la Nation du feu, le problème ne concernerait tout d'abord que les pays du Feu et de la Terre, et il aurait du mal à se mêler au débat…_

_-Comme vous le voyez, les troubles se dérouleront principalement aux pays du Feu et de la Terre : il y a encore Hama et Long Feng lâchés là-dedans, non ?_

_-Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est sérieusement mal barrés, remémorons-nous le mystérieux Lion-Tortue qui entraîna Aang jusqu'à lui en le plongeant dans une sorte de transe, au moment où le pauvre doutait le plus de lui-même et était prêt à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à prendre une vie humaine. Il le laissa angoisser une journée entière sur son dos, puis lui confia sans rien demander en retour un pouvoir miraculeux permettant de résoudre magiquement tous ses problèmes : le pouvoir de voler la Maîtrise d'un élément, qui finalement a été à l'origine de tout le chaos qui s'est abattu un mois plus tard sur le monde. Mes amis, j'appelle cela de la manipulation. Et Aang dans son égarement continuera un bon moment à se raccrocher à lui avant de songer à s'en méfier : c'est comme ça les gosses._

_-Amateurs de Koh : ils étaient peut-être amis, pour ce qu'on en sait. Après tout, l'un vole les visages, l'autre le soleil à l'intérieur du corps…_

_Et voici, chers lecteurs, comment on met en lumière le happy-end le plus malsain du monde, véritable nid à fanfictions apocalyptiques. Mike et Brian, merci infiniment…_

Sur ce, et en espérant n'avoir ennuyé personne par mes palabres, une excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Et_ _que la folie t'achève_

Le troisième jour fut semblable au précédent, si ce n'est qu'il lui parut plus chaotique encore. Lorsque Zuko s'autorisa enfin à s'arrêter et réfléchir, le soleil effleurait la mer à l'horizon, ses couleurs toujours faibles et pâles. Cette fois, il fut incapable de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Le silence y était trop lourd ; trop pesante la sensation d'être enseveli au milieu du métal mort. Et les torches ne cessaient de s'éteindre dans les couloirs, lentement, lorsqu'il était occupé ailleurs : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

La brise du large agitait les pans de son manteau, dans un léger bruissement. C'était un son paisible, le seul qui pût encore le détourner de la rumeur sinistre de la mer, ou du grondement perpétuel qui montait du navire, vibrant contre la plante de ses pieds. On eût dit que le bateau respirait, ou agonisait, ou riait secrètement de la disparition de l'équipage. Excédé, le jeune prince resserra l'habit autour de ses épaules, fixant résolument le large, et les icebergs qui défilaient avec lenteur autour de lui, de plus en plus nombreux, comme autant de sentinelles. _Trop proches. _

L'air était douloureux à respirer, chargé de givre, tellement salé qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Zuko avait passé le plus clair de la journée à arracher le feu de son sang et de son souffle, pour débarrasser les machines du gel qui se formait aux jointures des tuyaux, puis pour ranimer le brasier entre les mâchoires moqueuses de la chaudière. A présent il se sentait étrangement vide, glacé jusque dans la moelle de ses os, la gorge sèche et la tête lourde. Ses dents se crispèrent.

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir à un rythme pareil ?

Les immenses glaciers qui l'encerclaient dessinaient des paysages surnaturels à perte de vue, et se faisaient graduellement plus menaçants. Au-dessus de lui, des nuages s'étaient amoncelés, comme un gigantesque brouillard atone qui confondait la terre avec le ciel.

La mer était encore calme, et la visibilité restait correcte. Mais pas forcément pour très longtemps.

Un craquement le fit sursauter, une secousse ébranla le navire et lui fit momentanément perdre l'équilibre. Jurant entre ses dents, Zuko se précipita vers la proue. Bercé par les vaguelettes, un bloc de glace fendu s'écartait paresseusement de la trajectoire. Encore un qu'il n'avait pas vu à temps. D'autres fragments plus petits s'éparpillaient à la surface de l'eau. Quelle taille avait fait cette chose au moment de l'impact ?

Sans songer à son épuisement physique, il empoigna la rambarde et bascula pour examiner la coque. Aussitôt le mouvement lui remonta à la gorge, et l'espace d'une seconde il perdit tout repère : les embruns fouettaient son crâne nu, brûlaient la cicatrice hideuse à même sa chair ; le navire se stabilisait à grand-peine et le ballotait contre le flanc métallique. La sensation de vertige le fit trembler des pieds à la tête, le ciel s'obscurcissait comme la mer, tout s'agitait, tanguait, se tordait sans logique, il ne savait plus distinguer le haut du bas, unique gouffre noir sur le point de l'engloutir.

Dans un spasme il se propulsa à l'intérieur, tituba un peu sur le pont instable, et finalement il se laissa glisser contre la proue, le souffle court.

Le métal était froid contre sa nuque. L'extrémité du navire se soulevait et retombait maladivement au rythme des vagues. Le jeune prince crispa les poings sur le sol, ses ongles écorchés par le fer. Comme il haïssait tout cela… La chaudière vibrait jusque dans ses os, peuplant le vide et l'épuisement nerveux de son propre corps.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement l'arrêter, la faire _taire _une bonne fois pour toutes, cette fichue carcasse qui l'envoyait à sa perte quelque part au milieu d'un océan de glace ?

Le soleil venait de s'évanouir à l'horizon, et avec la nuit une dépression noire s'était abattue sur ses épaules. L'adolescent demeura prostré au sol, tournant le dos au cap, se contentant de rabattre la capuche du manteau sur son crâne, dans le vain espoir d'isoler sa peau, ou peut-être son esprit, de la lente usure du froid. Brisé et à bout de forces. Assez de ce sale pays lugubre.

Il n'avait pas remarqué de fissures à la surface de la coque : tout au plus quelques renflements là où la collision avait eu lieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant affirmer que le bateau s'en était tiré sans dommages (_et ça, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, parce que bon sang, c'était le boulot des __**machinistes**_ !). Eviter tous ces blocs de glace était devenu complètement irréaliste, de toute façon, à présent qu'ils étaient si proches des terres.

A présent que le pôle Sud l'enserrait de ses paysages bleuâtres, figés comme une fantastique nécropole.

Dans le ciel noir, une étoile venait d'apparaître, froide et hautaine entre les nuages. Le vent sifflait une plainte aigue à ses oreilles, charriant une odeur de glace qui engourdissait ses sens. Il se recroquevilla davantage.

La sensation atroce que rien, absolument rien ne vivait en ce monde…

Tôt ou tard il perdrait le contrôle. Tout ce métal vide irait se fracasser contre un iceberg, gémirait contre la glace, en vain, serait réduit en miettes et laissé à son sort, comme le satané navire fantôme qu'il était depuis trois jours.

Et lui…

Zuko serra les poings. Se força à inhaler l'air mort, de plus en plus profondément. Souleva son corps, lourd, tellement lourd et froid, qu'il avait failli laisser geler contre la proue. Força le feu à se ranimer dans ses poumons, força le flux d'énergie à circuler dans son estomac creux et ses entrailles nouées, força ses doigts et ses orteils à se remettre en mouvement, força ses muscles à se tendre alors qu'il distribuait sauvagement des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide, illuminant brièvement les ténèbres. Sa bouche était moite, sa gorge sèche et brûlante, mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Il toussa des flammes.

_Pas question de se laisser crever comme ça._ Le jeune prince banni s'était enfin redressé, un filet de vapeur s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres gercées. Il crispa les poings sur sa cape et défia du regard des kilomètres de neige.

Zuko était un Maître du feu. En tant que tel, il y avait deux types de mort dont il ne voulait tout simplement pas entendre parler : le gel et la noyade.

Et le fait qu'il soit coincé dans un fichu bateau _vide_, l'équipage introuvable (après tout peut-être ces imbéciles s'étaient-ils vraiment jetés à la mer), qui s'enfonçait dans les mers du pôle Sud au cœur de l'hiver, ne changeait strictement rien à sa résolution !

Le cours de ses réflexions s'interrompit, et dans un sursaut il appuya les deux mains contre la rambarde, scrutant fiévreusement le décor assombri. Là, parmi les ombres surnaturelles des glaciers… Il plissa les yeux, les pupilles s'agrandirent dans ses prunelles dorées au point de lui faire mal et, l'espace d'une seconde, il crut de nouveau apercevoir un minuscule filet de fumée grise, une simple vibration qui troublait verticalement les sculptures de glace.

Oubliant sa fatigue, l'adolescent courut à l'intérieur, rallumant rageusement les torches sur son passage. Les braises clignaient paresseusement leurs petits yeux rouges, maléfiques, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, traîna la longue-vue sur le pont et la régla le plus vite possible, guettant toutes les cinq secondes le point invisible de sa découverte, comme par crainte de voir toute une portion des terres se volatiliser dans les ténèbres.

A travers la loupe de la longue-vue, le doute n'était plus possible : avec régularité, de la fumée s'élevait du sol. Inclinant l'objectif, il laissa son regard descendre à terre, identifiant un édifice arrondi, bâti dans la neige (il lui semblait qu'on appelait ça un igloo), quelques tentes, et encore un tas de neige, irrégulièrement rassemblé pour former ce qui ressemblait à de toutes petites fortifications.

Ses battements de cœur s'étaient quelque peu apaisés, et un début de confusion s'était peint sur ses traits pâles alors qu'il se redressait.

Un village perdu en plein océan polaire… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud. De ce qu'il en restait. Des ennemis de la Nation du feu, en tous cas. Fronçant son sourcil intact, il laissa la loupe se déplacer lentement sur la côte tandis qu'il considérait les reliefs. Ce n'était pas comme si une poignée de réfugiés pouvait lui venir en aide, de toute manière…

_Ta situation n'est pas si différente de la leur, prince Zuko, _lui rétorquait la voix imaginaire de son oncle, et on pouvait presque entendre le sourire amusé dans son timbre grave. L'adolescent grogna de frustration, examinant distraitement un large plateau de neige, délimité par des glaciers qui le dissimulaient aux regards, à quelques centaines de mètres du village.

Et alors ? Ces paysans le haïssaient. Situation catastrophique ou non, on ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Et il n'allait certainement pas essayer d'_attendrir _des ennemis de son pays natal !

Il avait traîné l'appareil à l'intérieur, de peur de le voir geler sur le pont, mais choisit de conserver une longue-vue plus maniable à sa ceinture. Sa tête tournait un peu, il avait la gorge sèche, mais ne songeait pas encore à boire. Ses pas le guidaient parmi les couloirs vides, silencieux, tellement sombres qu'il accueillit avec soulagement la pauvre lumière glacée de la salle de contrôle, de plus en plus faible à mesure que la nuit tombait. Le gouvernail frémissait à peine sous le réseau de cordes. Il avait autant que possible ralenti la course du navire : ce nouveau rythme lui permettait de se diriger avec un semblant de précision. En contrepartie, il lui fallait déployer des efforts de plus en plus terrifiants pour faire pivoter l'énorme carcasse de fer.

Peut-être cette soudaine résistance du gouvernail signifiait-elle surtout que Zuko commençait sérieusement à perdre ses forces. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Pensivement, ses doigts retraçaient la fragile ligne noire, prisonnière entre deux gangues de glace, qui représentait son parcours. Beaucoup trop proche des côtes… Il chercha un peu l'emplacement du village, en vain : la carte était récente, et on y avait effacé la Tribu de l'eau, écrasée par les offensives adverses. Le jeune prince serra les poings. Non mais quels idiots… Malgré tout, il tenta de localiser ce grand plateau de neige qu'il avait remarqué tout à l'heure. De la vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres et de ses narines à chacune de ses expirations ; encore un peu plus d'énergie qui se dissipait dans l'air atone. Le silence glacé semblait pénétrer jusque dans ses os : c'était peut-être ce silence, en fait, cette lente agonie lourde et implacable, qui dans les couloirs étouffait toutes les torches une à une…

Un geste impatient pour congédier cette hypothèse absurde. Avec une rigidité presque formelle, il coinça le pinceau entre ses doigts et marqua d'un cercle une portion des terres, très proche du navire, entourée de glaciers comme une crique au milieu des falaises.

Combien étaient-ils, de toute façon, ces étrangers qui en se terrant dans des tentes minuscules parvenaient à survivre dans un pays pareil ? Une vingtaine ? Un instant, il se demanda à quoi ce peuple pouvait bien ressembler. On racontait tellement de choses sur les membres de la Tribu de l'eau, leur peau noire fouettée par le froid et le sel, d'étranges yeux bridés couleur de glace…

Pas comme s'il avait spécialement besoin de voir _encore_ plus de glace, merci bien, pensa-t-il avec humeur. Excédé par le silence de morgue, le jeune Maître du feu était retourné à l'extérieur, là où du moins le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et où le froid, mouvant comme une grande nappe de brouillard contre sa peau, entretenait une illusion de vie.

L'air chargé de givre écorchait ses mains tandis qu'il se hissait au poste du guetteur ; les barreaux de l'échelle étaient trempés par les embruns, et le métal adhérait presque à sa chair. Arrivé au sommet du navire, il lui fallut une fois encore faire appel à son feu intérieur pour ranimer ses doigts et éliminer les débuts d'engelures. Le souffle de forge se déchaîna entre ses côtes, incandescent ; un bref vertige se répercuta dans tout son corps vide tandis que les flammes, peu à peu, rongeaient ses forces déclinantes.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien devenir un Maître du feu qui ne parviendrait plus à entretenir son brasier intérieur.

En quoi serait-il différent d'une de ces horribles sculptures de glace ?

Secouant la tête, il tira la longue-vue de sa ceinture. Encore une pensée complètement vide de sens : à croire que ça l'amusait de perdre son temps. Le visage tendu par la concentration, il retrouva le filet de fumée, le village minuscule, et enfin le plateau de neige dont le bateau se rapprochait avec lenteur. Déjà il s'efforçait de mesurer à vue d'œil l'angle et les distances. Ce n'était pas un trop mauvais endroit : la terre y était plane sur près d'une centaine de mètres, manifestement vide, et paraissait suffisamment large pour limiter les risques d'écraser tout le navire contre un glacier. A condition qu'il se dépêche de virer de bord…

Ses battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés sans qu'il en prît conscience. Il était devenu difficile de quitter des yeux le minuscule campement de réfugiés, ou cette petite portion de terre blanche. Un instant, il s'efforça de trouver une nouvelle excuse : aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il était incapable de se remémorer les anciennes. Rien qui pût lui permettre d'ignorer plus longtemps sa résolution.

Il ferait amarrer le navire près du village. Il y avait été déterminé dès l'instant où il avait entr'aperçu ce léger tremblotement découpé sur le ciel, ce frémissement imperceptible qui, peut-être, ressemblait à un filet de fumée. Il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ce bourbier une fois là-bas.

Forcément.

Avec résignation, Zuko laissa ses bras retomber de part et d'autre de son corps. Il demeura un moment immobile au sommet du navire, fixant le cap, cet interminable labyrinthe de neige et de sculptures de glace qui s'étendait devant lui, toujours plus complexe et menaçant. Le vent frappait tout son corps exposé, et elle paraissait soudain très fine, la paroi de chair et de côtes qui empêchait la morsure du gel d'éteindre le feu au creux de ses poumons. Exhalant de la vapeur, il commença à descendre.

Il faudrait bien arrêter ce satané tas de fer quelque part, de toute manière, songeait-il sombrement. Ses poings étaient fermés, résolus. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur le pont, les ténèbres autour de lui étaient presque totales. Le navire grondait sous ses bottes comme un monstre assoupi. Elle paraissait énorme, tout à coup, la créature de métal. Très lourde. Le jeune prince était retourné dans la salle de contrôle, et s'emparait déjà du compas pour mesurer sa trajectoire. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement, et les crispa avec rage sur l'appareil.

Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs amarrages, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas _exactement_ une expérience nouvelle pour lui…

Il dût se forcer à poursuivre son travail. Ses doigts manipulaient rapidement l'engin, notaient, manipulaient à nouveau, avec des gestes fluides et machinaux qui commençaient à démontrer une certaine dextérité. Il venait enfin à bout de ces satanés outils, apparemment : c'était toujours ça de pris, et cela devenait plus simple de réfléchir sans trop se concentrer sur les mesures…

Il ne s'attendait pas à accomplir une manœuvre parfaite, évidemment : on ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le _prévenir_ qu'il lui faudrait un jour piloter seul son navire, après tout, et il n'avait pas tout mémorisé. Il savait qu'il fallait lâcher l'ancre, éteindre la chaudière, et bien sûr contrôler la trajectoire à l'aide du gouvernail, pour s'assurer que le bateau ne rencontre aucun obstacle…

Ses mains se figèrent, tellement tendues qu'il faillit rompre la plume entre ses doigts. Seule la fatigue alourdissant ses muscles le retint de décocher un violent coup de pied contre la table.

La chaudière se trouvait au centre du navire. Or, on ne pouvait lâcher l'ancre que depuis le pont arrière, à l'extérieur.

Et le gouvernail était ici, dans la superstructure.

Zuko se passa une main fumante sur le visage. La vapeur sifflait à ses oreilles comme un reptile. Il balaya la salle du regard, absurdement, avec hargne.

-J'imagine que vous ne comptez pas réapparaître miraculeusement et faire votre _travail, _pour une fois dans votre misérable existence ? Gronda-t-il à l'adresse des marins absents, excédé par l'éternel silence railleur.

L'équipage ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Sales fainéants. Seule la voix de son oncle, calme, toujours raisonnable, lui conseillait d'aller boire et de manger quelque chose avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Il lui proposait aussi du thé, bien sûr, mais Zuko résolut d'ignorer cette dernière suggestion. Surtout de la part d'un traître qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'être là en chair et en os pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il faillit rejeter les deux autres conseils dans la foulée : il fallait se dépêcher de virer de bord avant de manquer la surface d'amarrage, et de toute manière il n'avait pas faim. Cependant ses récentes crises de rage lui avaient desséché la gorge, et il fallut tout de même descendre à la réserve. Quitte à perdre du temps, il entreprit donc d'ingurgiter quelque chose. Son estomac était toujours noué et douloureux depuis le premier jour, tordu par l'appréhension, par la colère, peut-être par la faim elle-même. Ses pensées ne l'aidaient pas davantage, revenant constamment au gouvernail, à la chaudière, à l'ancre, ridiculement éloignés les uns des autres ; impossible de se rendre à trois endroits différents sans échouer toute la manœuvre et se précipiter à sa propre perte… Sa gorge s'était bloquée ; à peine pouvait-il avaler quelques bouchées de pain et de viande séchée, les uniques aliments dont la seule vue ne l'avait pas rendu malade.

C'était infernal : il avait suffisamment de problèmes sans que l'action de se nourrir ne se mette elle aussi à constituer un obstacle, bon sang ! L'humeur du jeune prince était devenue complètement exécrable, lorsque son regard tomba sur les tonneaux d'eau douce entreposés contre le mur d'en face. De l'eau…

La chaudière était au centre du navire. Directement reliée à la salle de contrôle.

Peut-être…

Aussitôt toute idée de nourriture s'évapora de son esprit, et le jeune Maître du feu s'empara du premier baril qu'il fut capable de soulever. Il ne prit que le temps de vérifier que le récipient ne contenait pas d'alcool : pas question de tout faire rater à cause d'une erreur aussi imbécile. Puis il transporta l'eau jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, la cala contre un mur, et se tourna résolument vers le gouvernail, et le paysage fantastique derrière les hublots, avec défi.

A sa gauche, il pouvait distinguer des kilomètres de neige et de glaciers aux formes étranges, défilant avec lenteur. Peu à peu une portion de terre plane apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il sortit de sa tunique une petite dague de perle, fine et brillante, celle que lui avait offerte son oncle il y avait longtemps déjà. Sa main se crispa brièvement sur la poignée. Dans la pénombre il ne pouvait que deviner les inscriptions gravées verticalement sur la lame : « N'abandonne jamais sans combattre ».

D'un geste vif, il trancha les cordes qui immobilisaient le gouvernail.

Oubliée, la prudence dont il avait fait preuve les premiers jours en manipulant cet engin, de crainte que la vitesse du navire ne le projette contre un iceberg. Le peu de nourriture qu'il avait été capable d'avaler lui donnait une illusion de force, et Zuko pesait de toute son énergie sur les poignées tandis que la roue, pesamment, faisait un demi-tour, un autre. Alors la gigantesque carcasse commença enfin à pivoter, gémissant bruyamment sous l'effet de la manœuvre sauvage. Des blocs de glace pulvérisés ébranlèrent le pont, lui firent perdre l'équilibre ; cependant le jeune prince demeura cramponné au gouvernail jusqu'à ce que le navire eût effectué son quart de tour. Alors il fallut rectifier la trajectoire en sens inverse, saisissant les poignées opposées et les abaissant péniblement, car le bateau n'avait pas cessé de tourner et menaçait de se diriger vers le village.

Puis il fallait contre toute prudence lâcher l'engin de contrôle, le temps de se saisir du baril d'eau potable (au diable l'eau potable, il n'y avait que ça dans ce fichu pays) et de verser tout son contenu dans l'ouverture béante qui le reliait à la chaudière, là où la fumée remontait pour se dissiper à l'extérieur. Restait l'ancre. L'adolescent ne se préoccupait pas de faire les choses dans l'ordre, il n'en était plus là. Sans même s'assurer que les quelques litres répandus avaient suffi à étouffer le brasier affaibli, il se précipita sur le pont arrière, dans la nuit opaque. Un coup de pied contre le levier, et l'ancre creva avec fracas une pellicule de glace pour s'enfoncer dans la mer.

Le sol fut parcouru d'une violente onde de choc, qui manqua de le précipiter par-dessus bord. Le navire fendait la neige, à présent ; les crissements du métal écorchant sur son passage la terre gelée étaient abominables. Tout autour de lui, presque translucides dans le noir, d'énormes glaciers peuplaient les ténèbres et se rapprochaient inexorablement. Une nouvelle secousse faillit le projeter à terre. Tant bien que mal il prit la direction de la salle de contrôle ; c'était étrange de courir sur une surface elle-même lancée dans une fuite chaotique, il lui semblait tenter d'échapper aux sentinelles bleuâtres qui le cernaient comme une armée de fantômes.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il fut immédiatement happé par un brouillard tiède qui engloutit ses sens. La vapeur de la chaudière. Imbécile, il aurait dû penser à ça, eut-il le temps de se réprimander avant qu'une nouvelle embardée ne l'envoie contre un tableau de contrôle. Zuko se redressa aussi vite que le lui permettait son vertige, l'aveuglement, la douleur de son flanc là où un coin métallique s'était enfoncé dans sa chair. Le hurlement de la coque labourant le sol dans sa course lui perçait les tympans. A tâtons il retrouva le gouvernail. Impossible de savoir dans quelle direction il fallait tourner ce satané machin, la vapeur avait rendu tous les hublots opaques. Il ne put que s'agripper aux poignées pour les maintenir en place, recroquevillé au milieu des cris assourdissants et des embardées chaotiques, les yeux étroitement clos. De toute façon il n'y voyait rien dans ce fichu brouillard…

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il demeura prostré de la sorte : une secousse plus violente que les autres avait heurté son crâne contre le gouvernail, et il avait dû perdre connaissance quelques minutes, car lorsqu'il espaça à nouveau les paupières, la vapeur achevait de se dissiper dans la cabine. Le sol était quelque peu incliné vers la droite, mais immobile. Tout était redevenu silencieux. Transi de froid, le jeune prince se redressa péniblement, massant son crâne nu là où le gouvernail avait laissé une marque sombre. Il considéra le sol avec une attention méfiante, s'attendant presque à le voir s'écrouler sous son poids.

L'eau accumulée sur les hublots était déjà en train de geler : on n'y voyait strictement rien. Prudemment, il sortit sur le pont noyé dans les ténèbres. Des nuages avaient envahi le ciel, pas encore menaçants, de sorte que même la lune et les étoiles ne pouvaient éclairer le sol. En plissant les yeux, Zuko finit par deviner des silhouettes de glaciers, certains tout proches ; aucun cependant n'avait atteint le navire. La machine semblait avoir décrit une espèce de courbe avant de s'immobiliser. Elle penchait dangereusement sur la droite, mais tenait debout ; elle était demeurée en un seul morceau et paraissait même globalement en bon état. Le Maître du feu exhala profondément, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait jusque là retenu son souffle.

Derrière lui, la mer léchait les côtes blanches et froides, dans une série de soupirs et de gargouillements dépités. Le sol ne tanguait plus sous ses bottes. L'océan ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, ne pouvait plus l'engloutir. Un claquement lourd, comme l'aile d'un oiseau nocturne, lui fit lever la tête : le drapeau de la Nation du feu battait au vent au sommet de la superstructure, fièrement, et malgré l'épaisseur de la nuit il sembla au jeune prince qu'il pouvait y distinguer l'emblème de son pays natal. Alors un sourire s'élargit sur son visage, victorieux, presque crâne tandis qu'il jaugeait le paysage hostile, et contemplait le fruit de son travail. Il ne redoutait plus le froid : un filet de vapeur s'échappait librement d'entre ses lèvres et faisait fondre le givre charrié par l'air du pôle. Le sang tambourinait contre ses doigts et ses tempes, chargé d'oxygène : l'adrénaline lui avait fait oublier son épuisement.

Un peu plus calme, il balaya du regard les glaciers dissimulant son navire. On ne voyait pas le village, de là où il était. Il l'isolait énormément, ce cercle obscur formé d'énormes sentinelles et du clapotement sinistre de la mer. Presque comme une prison. En plissant les yeux il fut tout juste capable de deviner un mince filet de fumée, s'élevant du sol à quelque distance.

Il lui faudrait au moins deux heures pour atteindre à pied le campement. Son enthousiasme avait commencé à s'assombrir.

De quelle aide pourrait bien lui être une poignée de paysans qui n'avaient sans doute jamais quitté ce trou perdu de toute leur existence ? C'était son oncle, son équipage qu'il fallait retrouver au plus vite… Son cœur se crispa douloureusement à l'idée que tous étaient peut-être encore en vie, perdus quelque part dans ce désert de glace. Mais comment, pourquoi…

Tout au long de ces trois jours chaotiques, il s'était efforcé de ne pas réfléchir au mystère lugubre que représentaient ces disparitions. Le manque de sommeil l'y avait aidé, dans un sens… Cependant, à présent qu'il se trouvait échoué dans la neige, sans bourdonnement ni cri de navire fou pour occuper son esprit, toutes les hypothèses et les appréhensions maladives s'acharnaient sur lui avec une vigueur soudaine.

Elles étaient toutes plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres, et toutes impossibles : on n'avait pas pu les capturer, ils n'avaient pas pu fuir, ils n'avaient pas pu disparaître. Aucune explication plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit, à l'exception de cette image effrayante et absurde de suicide collectif, qu'il refusait de concevoir. Au final, il revenait toujours à cette légende de vieilles femmes, dans laquelle des monstres aquatiques rendaient les marins fous par la beauté de leur chant, et les poussaient à se jeter à la mer. Mais cela aussi était stupide : quand bien même de telles créatures existeraient réellement, pourquoi aurait-il été le seul épargné de tout l'équipage ? De toute manière il n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de bestioles qui pouvait bien peupler l'océan austral…

Comme tiré d'une transe, il redressa la tête et fixa le filet de fumée résolument.

_C'était_ _ça_.

Ces gens avaient toujours vécu au pôle Sud. Les hommes des Tribus de l'eau étaient réputés dans le monde entier pour être des marins d'exception : ils connaissaient les courants, les esprits qui hantaient ce pays. Cet océan n'avait pas de secret pour eux.

Peut-être, ils avaient déjà entendu parler de semblables disparitions dans leur territoire. Peut-être sauraient-ils ce qui avait pu arriver à son équipage. Peut-être…

Sa tête était en feu. Ce nouvel espoir paraissait si tangible qu'il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas quitter le navire et marcher droit sur le village. Il s'appuya fermement contre la rambarde, empoignant d'une main le fer glacé, et se força à retrouver son sang-froid. Il commençait à prendre conscience des légers tremblements le long de son dos et de ses jambes, ainsi que de la douleur dans son crâne, au niveau de l'hématome, amplifiée par un début de fièvre. _« Tu dois te reposer, prince Zuko,_ disait son oncle, d'une voix douce mais sans réplique. _Essaye de dormir. Tu auras besoin de tes forces… »_

Ce n'était probablement pas absurde.

La chaudière ne faisait plus vibrer le navire, et depuis sa cabine il n'entendait pas la rumeur du vent : le silence était total, suffocant, lourd comme un cadavre. Les quatre bougies étaient tombées de la table basse lors de la manœuvre, et gisaient chaotiquement à terre : il ne fit rien pour les remettre en place. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, et malgré la couverture dont il s'était couvert il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. C'étaient peut-être la douleur, justement, le froid, ou encore ce sol immobile auquel il n'était plus habitué, après avoir vécu des semaines en mer, qui l'empêchaient de s'assoupir. Son esprit et son corps étaient en ébullition, et pourtant c'est à peine s'il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts.

Les pensées se bousculaient à la surface de son cerveau, péniblement, entrecoupées de cauchemars imprécis lorsqu'il s'égarait aux portes du sommeil. Toujours il revenait au peuple du pôle Sud, à l'espoir violent et improbable d'une piste qui le mènerait jusqu'à ses hommes. Retrouver son oncle… Mais pourquoi ces gens l'aideraient-ils ? Il était le prince de leurs ennemis. Ne se réjouiraient-ils pas, au contraire, de le voir mourir de froid sur leurs terres, seul ? Il ne pouvait les imaginer qu'indifférents ; son esprit rongé par la douleur les représentait immobiles et immenses, cruels. Semblables aux glaciers qui l'encerclaient dans les ténèbres… D'étranges esprits s'enroulaient le long de leurs bras comme des serpents de fumée ; des yeux vitreux et blafards pénétraient jusque dans ses os, il ne pouvait faire un geste, et peu à peu sa peau se recouvrait de givre…

Il lui fallut se réveiller pour réfléchir convenablement. Ces gens étaient des réfugiés, bon sang, des _paysans_, pas des monstres mythologiques… Dans son appréhension, il s'était redressé sur le matelas, massant son crâne et renonçant pour l'heure à toute idée de repos. Le feu déclinait dans les torches, la cabine s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une pénombre rougeoyante : ses rares meubles avaient déjà été engloutis. Toute la salle semblait se refermer sur lui comme un piège. Minuscule au milieu du métal vide…

Mais le peuple de l'eau n'avait aucun moyen de _savoir_ que ce bateau était vide, si ?

Ses battements de cœur avaient commencé à s'accélérer. Exactement. Peu importait la gravité de sa situation : ils n'en déduiraient pas spontanément qu'il était arrivé sur leurs terres à bord d'un navire fantôme, seul et vulnérable. Et quand bien même ils seraient suffisamment tordus pour le soupçonner, personne n'irait s'aventurer à l'intérieur de son bateau pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien rempli d'une armée de Maîtres du feu prête à les brûler vifs… Tous ses sens s'étaient exacerbés, le jeune prince ne tenait plus en place. Il avait dû rejeter la couverture inerte. Le silence figé de la pièce devenait graduellement insupportable.

Donc, s'il se présentait à eux comme un messager…cela paraîtrait normal qu'il leur défende d'approcher le navire. Et ce ne serait pas absurde de promettre qu'ils ne verraient aucun soldat sur leurs terres tant que ses conditions seraient respectées… Du chantage, dans un sens. Du bluff même. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des remords : il fallait retrouver ses compagnons de route, au plus vite. Si vraiment ils étaient en train d'errer, sans ressource, dans ce pays infernal…

Même les tapis étaient froids sous la plante de ses pieds, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ses réflexions s'enchaînant à un rythme rapide et presque douloureux.

Pour obtenir sans trop se faire remarquer les informations dont il avait besoin…il lui suffirait de prétendre qu'il enquêtait sur la disparition d'un autre équipage, sur un autre navire, non loin d'ici. Cette enquête pouvait être le but même de leur expédition. Il leur offrirait la sécurité en échange de leur coopération, et personne ne prendrait le risque de mettre en doute sa parole…

Il s'immobilisa au centre de la salle, le cœur battant, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses narines dans les efforts qu'il déployait pour réchauffer son organisme. Il pouvait leur faire face… Dès maintenant, s'il voulait. Le feu dans les torches achevait de s'éteindre : dans le noir, le léger sifflement des braises ressemblait à une respiration inhumaine. Comme si de sombres créatures se tenaient à l'affût dans les angles de la salle, épiant ses gestes. Il secoua la tête avec dédain, mais quitta précipitamment la cabine.

Décidément, ça ne lui apportait pas grand-chose d'essayer de dormir.

En désespoir de cause il décida d'aller nourrir les rhinocéros komodo : autant s'occuper à une activité qui ne fût pas tout à fait absurde. Avoir affaire à de _véritables_ êtres vivants, plutôt que ces apparitions fiévreuses.

Tromper l'impatience qui le dévorait à l'idée d'une présence humaine, enfin, après ces trois jours d'interminable solitude…

Le tapage qui régnait dans les box s'entendait à plusieurs couloirs de distance : les rhinocéros n'avaient que modérément apprécié le chaos de la manœuvre, et à présent ils s'efforçaient de démolir les murs en poussant des hurlements sauvages. Toute la pièce vibrait sous les assauts d'une dizaine de têtes cornues, aggravant le mal de tête du jeune prince. Les râles enroués redoublèrent à son entrée, chargés d'une intonation qui ressemblait désagréablement à du reproche. Quelques flammes apparurent entre les phalanges de ses poings crispés.

Ces fichues bestioles n'avaient strictement rien fait pour faciliter l'amarrage, et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce bateau de fous qui avait une raison de hurler et de se plaindre, c'était _lui _!

Aussi fut-ce à grand renfort de vociférations et d'insultes que l'adolescent pénétra dans chacun des box pour remplir les écuelles, repoussant avec mauvaise humeur d'énormes flancs cuirassés qui menaçaient de l'écraser contre un mur. Progressivement le son familier des cris de leur jeune maître, ainsi que les tranches de viande crue à portée de mâchoire, apaisaient les animaux. Ce fut dans un calme relatif que Zuko atteignit le dernier box, plus spacieux que les autres.

Le rhinocéros à l'intérieur, une puissante créature dont la peau épaisse écorchait les mains comme une paroi de granit, était demeuré stoïque au milieu de l'hystérie générale. Il s'écarta gracieusement à l'entrée du jeune prince, mais ne se gêna pas pour lui repousser la poitrine à coups prudents de son énorme museau, flairant la nourriture. Une discipline inattaquable, insupportablement goinfre : son oncle avait souvent insinué, lorsqu'il avait vraiment envie de le faire sortir de ses gonds, que son neveu aurait beaucoup à apprendre de cet animal. Zuko le saisit par une corne avec exaspération :

-Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me baver dessus, gronda-t-il de son ton le plus menaçant, plantant son regard dans l'œil noir de sa monture. Immobile, Orm.

Il lui avait donné ce nom le jour de ses douze ans, lorsque l'animal lui avait été offert. Orm, le dieu-dragon des légendes, celui que l'on prenait pour une montagne fumante lorsqu'il dormait. Evidemment, Azula avait trouvé cela risible. Cependant le rhinocéros ne s'était jamais plaint de porter le nom d'une créature mythologique ; la syllabe unique roulait agréablement dans la gorge du Maître du feu, comme s'il eût mordu des braises, et de toute manière Orm était l'un des rares éléments de sa vie de prince qu'il avait été autorisé à conserver dans son exil.

Le nom qu'il avait choisi de donner à _son_ rhinocéros komodo ne regardait pas sa sœur cadette.

Obéissant à l'injonction, l'animal avait immobilisé son énorme tête cornue le temps que son repas lui soit servi. A présent il bavait abondamment dans l'écuelle tandis qu'il enfournait plusieurs kilos de viande, mâchant à peine. Bras croisés, Zuko s'était adossé à la collerette sombre, rigide comme une falaise, et il le regardait s'empiffrer, oscillant entre l'agacement et une bizarre sensation d'apaisement.

-Je vais partir dans un village de réfugiés. Pour leur demander de l'aide.

Il s'exprimait avec lenteur, profitant de la présence animale pour penser à voix haute.

-Ce sont des paysans, et des ennemis de la Nation du feu, mais ils connaissent bien cet endroit. Il est possible qu'ils sachent où tous ces idiots ont pu disparaître…

Orm n'avait pas interrompu ses mastications, mais un petite œil noir s'était mis en mouvement sur son visage de pierre, et considérait son maître avec une patience attentive.

-Ca ne peut pas être beaucoup plus stupide que de parler à un rhinocéros d'assaut, de toute manière, non ? Reprit-il avec quelque énervement.

L'adolescent resta néanmoins quelques minutes de plus pour le regarder manger, puis s'endormir, avant de quitter la salle, déambulant à nouveau dans les couloirs obscurs. Pourquoi les torches ne cessaient-elles de s'éteindre ? Cela devenait assommant… Une grande lassitude s'était emparée de son esprit et de son corps, pesant comme une barre de fer sur son crâne. Il avait froid, malgré le manteau écarlate, et il s'aperçut avec exaspération qu'il empestait le rhinocéros.

Parmi les sujets d'irritation permanente, lorsqu'on vivait presque à bord d'un navire de guerre, Zuko avait fait figurer pratiquement en tête de liste l'hygiène, exécrable dans cette petite boîte de métal où il fallait à tout prix économiser l'eau douce. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'économiser quoi que ce fût. L'idée lui plaisait.

Et puis, dans son état d'épuisement et de tension nerveuse, c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de rester opérationnel…

Il y avait deux salles permettant de se laver dans le bateau : vides, mal éclairées, une grille aux mailles serrées en guise de sol de façon à ce que l'eau usagée tombe à la mer. En tant que membres de la famille royale, Iroh et son neveu s'étaient vus réserver la pièce la plus en état, avec des tonneaux d'eau de pluie entreposés contre un mur pour leur éviter des allers et retours fastidieux. Maigre privilège : cette salle aussi était lugubre, et quelques traces de rouille commençaient même à fleurir dans les angles humides.

Malgré tout le jeune homme éprouva un plaisir acide à remplir une bassine à ras bord, en vrac, sans avoir à craindre de gaspiller le satané liquide. Il réprima un grognement en plongeant ses bras dans l'eau glacée : une fois de plus, il fallait invoquer le brasier dans sa poitrine, s'efforcer de respirer profondément malgré le froid inhumain qui aspirait son souffle, jusqu'à ce que de lourdes volutes de vapeur s'élèvent vers le plafond. Avec une joie furieuse, il renversa le récipient au-dessus de sa tête et laissa le torrent d'eau brûlante s'écrouler en cascade sur son crâne nu et sur ses épaules, l'assommant presque par la violence du contraste.

Il lui fallut recommencer l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois avant que la chaleur ne daigne enfin pénétrer sa peau. Tout son corps fumait, une vapeur de plus en plus épaisse engloutissait la salle. Les rares torches avaient été rapidement étouffées par l'humidité : l'obscurité était totale, moite, et comme mouvante.

Cela ramenait le jeune prince aux autres torches, dans les couloirs : elles s'éteignaient tout aussi vite et inexorablement, quels que fussent ses efforts pour les raviver, et bien que l'air y fût tout à fait sec, comme si une ombre tapie dans son sillage s'appliquait à souffler derrière lui toute source de lumière.

Est-ce que trois jours de cette situation absurde l'avaient rendu paranoïaque ? Zuko était tendu, en dépit des vapeurs chaudes, et ne pouvait chasser tout à fait la sensation d'être épié à travers l'écran moite des ténèbres. Ca n'avait pas de sens, bien sûr : à part une poignée de rhinocéros, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans tout ce satané navire. C'était même là tout le problème. Cependant une désagréable sensation de vulnérabilité persistait, et il s'empressa de renfiler ses vêtements.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, avant de quitter la salle, il prit la peine d'examiner une dernière fois le sol. Peut-être par besoin de se concentrer sur un problème d'ordre purement matériel. Allumant une petite flamme au creux de sa paume, il constata que des plaques de rouille avaient bel et bien attaqué le métal par endroits. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà remarqué de semblables traces de dégradation, dans les parties les moins fréquentées du bateau.

Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des reproches qu'il adresserait à ses hommes, sitôt que tous seraient tirés d'affaire…

Dans la légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque, plus profonde et régulière, il put sentir que l'aurore approchait. C'était un bon moment pour se mettre en route. Et il en avait par-dessus la tête de cet endroit, de la présence fantomatique qui paraissait hanter les couloirs vides, de ces satanées torches qui s'éteignaient sans qu'il comprît pourquoi. Il voulait entendre la rumeur du vent à l'extérieur, il voulait voir à nouveau ce minuscule filet de fumée grise qui s'effilochait au loin. Seule la nécessité de chercher dans sa cabine des habits qui ne sentiraient pas le pachyderme le retenait encore.

Penché sur son coffre, Zuko se demanda brièvement s'il serait opportun de se rendre dans ce village vêtu de son armure. Rôle de messager ou non, il s'aventurait tout de même en territoire ennemi… Cependant son oncle lui rétorquait que la Tribu du pôle Sud avait déjà suffisamment souffert des armées de la Nation du feu. Leurs attaques avaient été sanglantes, dépourvues de pitié : en se présentant à eux vêtu comme un soldat, son neveu ne parviendrait qu'à les terroriser ou à exciter leur colère. Hochant la tête aux recommandations imaginaires, l'adolescent fixa sous sa cape un simple plastron de cuir.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et lorsque la corne noire servant de proue au navire s'abaissa pour former une rampe jusqu'à l'extérieur, il fut presque ébloui par la faible clarté de l'aube. Toute trace de vent s'était évaporée avec les dernières étoiles, un profond silence paralysait l'atmosphère. Zuko éprouva une sorte de curiosité à sentir la neige compacte crisser sous sa botte, cédant quelque peu tandis qu'il esquissait un pas en avant, puis un autre.

Le soleil blafard faisait scintiller les icebergs et le sol, comme des joyaux. Le jeune Maître du feu n'avait jamais vu tant de neige d'aussi près : le décor était presque beau dans la lumière matinale, une beauté inconnue qui le faisait paraître curieusement maladroit, exposé, comme ces traces de pas troublant la perfection immaculée de la neige.

Un souffle d'air glacé le tira de sa torpeur contemplative, et serrant la cape autour de ses épaules il se mit à marcher d'un pas plus vigoureux. Le froid lui faisait mal aux dents, blessait ses poumons, et il se concentra sur son feu intérieur, le souffle de forge familier qui faisait circuler la chaleur le long de ses os. Son visage était redevenu sinistre. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que songer à vivre dans un endroit pareil… L'air avait un goût de givre qui, à chaque inspiration, tordait désagréablement son estomac vide. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de manger quelque chose avant de se mettre en route…

Pas question de faire demi-tour maintenant, cela dit. Zuko venait de repérer le minuscule filet de fumée, à l'horizon, et focalisa toute son attention sur ce léger tremblotement dans le ciel. On verrait le reste plus tard.

Le sol était inégal, friable par endroits, et il lui fallut subir plusieurs minutes de marche mal assurée, franchement humiliante, avant de trouver un équilibre. Malgré tout il éprouvait un plaisir étrangement gratifiant à arpenter cette terre immobile, baignée dans la lumière de l'aube, immense et plane comme une porte ouverte sur l'infini. Dans son excitation le jeune prince avait oublié sa fatigue : il ne fut pas long à atteindre la ceinture d'icebergs qui camouflait le bateau. Il faisait terriblement froid à l'ombre des glaciers, un froid bleuté et translucide, avec ce soleil trop pâle qui scintillait au sommet des sculptures sans dispenser la moindre chaleur. Sans se retourner, Zuko laissa derrière lui la carcasse penchée de son navire, au milieu des montagnes de glace, et poursuivit sa route.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure de marche qu'il aperçut enfin clairement les petites fortifications de neige. Perdus au milieu de l'étendue désertique, les murs inégaux paraissaient plus fragiles encore. A l'intérieur, on apercevait le sommet de cette drôle de maison bâtie dans la neige, « igloo », s'il se souvenait correctement de son nom. La fumée s'élevait avec une grande régularité dans le ciel blanchâtre. Le cœur de l'adolescent tambourinait sauvagement contre ses tempes, accentuant son vertige. Sa gorge s'était bloquée, mais il refusait de croire qu'il éprouvait de l'appréhension.

Pouvaient-ils déjà le voir, petite tache sanglante brisant la perfection de leur neige ?

Son pas s'était un peu ralenti. Il était supposé jouer le rôle d'un messager : sans doute devrait-il envoyer un signe quelconque pour leur faire comprendre ses intentions…

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se souvenir d'un symbole de trêve, inutilisé depuis près de cent ans : sans grande conviction, mais avec sérieux, il éleva finalement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et invoqua une flamme dans ses mains en coupe. Il laissa le brasier scintiller dans la lumière matinale, avant d'abaisser ses paumes incendiées en direction du village, lentement, dans un geste d'offrande. Le feu finit par s'éteindre entre ses doigts, et il demeura immobile, guettant les petites murailles avec indécision.

Le message n'avait pas dû être très clair, car au moment où il se décidait à se remettre en marche, un paysan armé d'une lance surgit du village en hurlant et se rua sur lui. Perplexe, Zuko le regarda venir, les yeux plissés par l'éclat de la neige.

Il n'avait rien d'un monstre mythologique, décidément. A en juger par sa voix et sa silhouette, il semblait même relativement jeune. Pas très bon guerrier, avec ça : le Maître du feu le voyait approcher à une bonne trentaine de mètres, et pourtant son adversaire continuait de courir droit sur lui, criant toujours, comme s'il espérait sérieusement l'atteindre avec ce morceau de bois qui lui servait de lance. Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre son opposant et lui diminuait, le prince pouvait distinguer plus clairement les pièces de son armure, d'un métal bleuté, plutôt fine, et mécaniquement il en enregistrait les points vulnérables.

Sa peau était sombre, comme on le lui avait conté, d'une teinte brune comme celle d'un sol humide. Etrange : il avait eu tendance à les imaginer complètement noirs, d'une couleur inhumaine qui les rendrait invisibles dans les ténèbres. De loin, il ne semblait pas si différent d'un natif de son propre pays qui aurait passé un peu trop de temps au soleil…

Il arrivait enfin. Avec l'application absorbée d'un exercice, Zuko pivota sur lui-même, d'un unique geste fluide, récupérant l'arme rudimentaire et laissant l'autre s'étaler de tout son long dans la neige. Elle était légère dans sa main, comme un jouet, et ne sachant quoi en faire il dut réfréner la tentation de la casser en deux. En désespoir de cause il plaça la chose sous la gorge du paysan, le figeant sur place alors qu'il s'apprêtait à brandir une étrange arme recourbée.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles de la sorte, l'un debout, l'autre à demi affalé dans la neige, se dévisageant avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

Son adversaire devait avoir son âge. Il respirait laborieusement après sa chute, mais son regard restait résolument fixé sur l'énorme brûlure, la face défigurée du jeune prince, avec un mélange d'horreur et de défi. Ses yeux avaient bel et bien la couleur de la glace, contrastant fortement avec la pupille noire. Pourtant le pigment inhumain ne le faisait pas spécialement paraître aveugle, contrairement à ce que Zuko avait imaginé tout d'abord. Preuve que ce fichu cauchemar était complètement absurde…

Secouant la tête, il tâcha de se concentrer sur la situation présente. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il n'était pas supposé se retrouver dans une position pareille, à menacer le premier villageois venu à l'aide d'une arme primitive.

S'il commençait à endosser le rôle d'un agresseur, on ne s'en sortirait plus.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, articula-t-il.

Il grimaça en constatant combien sa voix paraissait lasse, presque creuse contre le vent glacé du pôle.

-Range ton arme, paysan, reprit-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Après quoi il fit un pas en arrière, la lance s'inclinant vers le sol pour donner l'exemple. L'autre s'était redressé avec lenteur, la main toujours crispée sur l'objet métallique dans son dos, ses étranges yeux pâles agrandis par la consternation. Debouts, les deux adolescents faisaient à peu près la même taille : l'armure légère qu'il avait revêtue élargissait les épaules de son adversaire, tandis que Zuko paraissait presque frêle dans sa cape écarlate. Le paysan était tendu, et ne cessait de le fixer que pour jeter de brefs coups d'œil à l'horizon, là d'où était arrivé le jeune prince, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute une armée vêtue d'armures sanglantes se matérialise dans le brouillard.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Explosa-t-il soudain. Après les dizaines de fois où des enfoirés de la Nation du feu sont venus massacrer le village, je suis supposé croire quoi, que tu as fait tout le chemin juste pour nous passer le bonjour ?

Echauffé par son discours, il avait sorti son arme et guettait les gestes du jeune prince. Le mal de tête de ce dernier ne faisait que renforcer son exaspération :

-Si j'avais vraiment voulu détruire ce tas de neige que tu appelles un village, _imbécile_, je serais venu avec des guerriers et une armure. Tu voudrais que je retourne les chercher, peut-être ?

Il allait poursuivre ses invectives, et ajouter qu'il lui faudrait être sérieusement désœuvré pour songer un instant à naviguer jusqu'à ce pays infernal dans le seul but d'achever la démolition d'un misérable trou perdu au milieu des icebergs, mais il se souvint à temps de son rôle, et s'efforça de poursuivre plus posément :

-J'ai été envoyé comme messager. Amène-moi au…chef de cet endroit, ou n'importe qui ayant un peu d'autorité ici, peu importe. Aucun mal ne sera fait à ta tribu.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, longue et inconfortable, alors que son opposant réfléchissait, le jaugeant toujours avec méfiance. Zuko se retint de grogner. Son plan avait eu l'air beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'il l'avait imaginé la nuit précédente, dans la solitude oppressante de son navire… Cependant le regard du paysan était tombé sur les minuscules fortifications de neige qui, seules, protégeaient le campement du monde extérieur. Avec un soupir, il finit par baisser son arme.

-Suis-moi, maugréa-t-il. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : je suis responsable de ce village, alors tu as salement intérêt à tenir parole. Pas de flammes magiques, ni aucun de tes autres trucs, je te garde à l'œil. Et rends-moi ma lance !

Le jeune prince aurait été tenté de répliquer quelque chose, quel genre d'irrécupérable analphabète qualifiait la Maîtrise du feu de « flammes magiques » ? Cependant la fatigue continuait d'alourdir son esprit et son corps, horrible lassitude, il en avait assez de se tenir debout au milieu d'un désert de glace, exposé au vent qui lui perçait les os. Aussi lança-t-il sans un mot le bout de bois à son propriétaire, hochant la tête à toutes ses conditions.

Lorsque Zuko se remit en route, l'adolescent de la Tribu de l'eau le suivait de près, lance à la main, mais au moins il ne semblait plus sur le point de lui jeter ses armes bizarres à la figure. A la défiance durcissant ses traits s'était ajoutée une sorte d'expression offensée, peut-être en raison du combat pitoyable de tout à l'heure, à moins que la situation ne fût devenue trop compliquée pour sa cervelle de paysan, mais le jeune prince était déjà suffisamment à bout de nerfs et ne voulait pas se fatiguer à y réfléchir. Ce fut l'autre qui brisa le silence, parlant entre ses dents serrées.

-N'empêche, pour un messager, tu aurais pu faire savoir tes intentions un tout petit peu plus _clairement_, ça aurait été la moindre des choses.

-J'ai été tout à fait clair. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de déchiffrer un signal de trêve, paysan.

-Ce n'est pas _ma _faute si depuis cent ans les types de ton pays préfèrent réduire en cendres tout ce qu'ils croisent plutôt que d'envoyer un signal de trêve, Balafré !

A nouveau, il lui fallut tout son épuisement physique pour se retenir de provoquer l'abruti en duel. Il serra les poings à s'en dessouder les phalanges, et de la vapeur commençait à s'échapper de ses narines, mais il se souvint à temps qu'il venait de promettre de ne pas utiliser ses « flammes magiques ». Résigné, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'ouverture dans les petites fortifications de neige, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur les paroles d'apaisement imaginaires de son oncle, et regardant droit devant lui au cas où ce satané paysan aurait le mauvais goût de ricaner de sa victoire puérile.

Les murs inégaux ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose vu de près. Pourtant, Zuko constata avec surprise qu'ils protégeaient avec efficacité les habitants du vent polaire, au point que, pénétrant à l'intérieur du village, la température lui parut presque supportable. Il y avait très peu de tentes autour de l'igloo, mais il était tout de même difficile de croire que cette poignée de femmes et d'enfants, massée devant les deux adolescents et observant le Maître du feu avec une consternation apeurée, pût constituer l'ensemble de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud.

Le jeune homme s'était immobilisé dans le cercle des regards, une quarantaine d'yeux pâles fixés sur l'hideuse cicatrice qui mangeait son visage. Il se sentait très exposé, dans son manteau écarlate, et il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de paraître si grand au milieu d'un groupe. Immenses et cruels comme des icebergs ? Une fois encore, le Maître du feu maudit l'absurdité de son cauchemar : le paysan qui avait entrepris de l'attaquer semblait être le seul homme ici, et c'est presque avec égarement que le prince banni considérait ces jeunes enfants, ces vieilles femmes, lui qui depuis des semaines ne fréquentait que les marins et les soldats de son équipage.

La situation lui paraissait tellement incongrue que, pendant une seconde, il en oublia ce qu'il était venu faire là : des mères serraient leurs nourrissons contre leurs jambes, comme si ceux-ci risquaient à tout instant de prendre feu, il ne savait pourquoi cette vision semblait durcir le nœud dans ses entrailles. Il avait la tête lourde, brûlante contre l'air glacé, il n'avait pas sa place ici, seul lieu habité d'un pays englouti dans la neige…

Il se rendit compte que sa tête avait commencé à s'incliner sur l'épaule gauche, instinctivement, dans une vaine tentative pour dissimuler sa peau brûlée aux regards. Mais cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'il avait vaincu cette manie stupide. Avec hargne, il redressa le menton et avança d'un pas, balayant le groupe d'étrangers du regard comme s'il espérait pouvoir les dévisager tous avec l'intensité qu'eux-mêmes lui infligeaient.

-Qui est responsable de ce village ?

Il aurait voulu que sa voix résonne plus puissamment autour de lui, qu'elle ne semble pas à ce point trahir sa fatigue et sa tension nerveuse ; mais peut-être était-il le seul à entendre ces légers tremblements qui se répercutaient jusque dans ses os…

-Ce type prétend être un messager de la Nation du feu, ajouta l'adolescent à quelques pas de lui, lentement, avec prudence. Il m'a juré que personne ne nous attaquerait, avant que je le laisse venir.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait achevé sa phrase lorsque, de l'attroupement des villageois, une vieille femme s'avança sans hâte, sa petite silhouette engloutie comme les autres dans un énorme manteau bleu bordé de fourrures. L'expression intransigeante de ses yeux pâles était accentuée par les rides qui crevassaient son visage, et elle ignora la fille, à ses côtés, approximativement de l'âge du jeune prince, qui avait amorcé un geste pour la retenir.

Etrangement ses yeux à elle, agrandis par la crainte, n'avaient pas la couleur de la glace : plus sombres, ou plus profonds, ce bleu lui rappelait l'océan de son pays natal, les nuits d'été. Il fut incapable d'en déchiffrer l'expression.

-Il est rare, prononça la doyenne d'une voix posée, que la Nation du feu dépêche des messagers jusque sur nos terres. Par qui es-tu envoyé ?

Un instant, la question inattendue le prit de court, et il garda le silence. Dans l'air froid, immobile, un étau semblait lui broyer le crâne : réfléchir lui faisait mal… Et puis, était-il bien normal, pour un messager, de se faire tutoyer de la sorte ?

Il ne savait plus.

-Le… Je suis sous les ordres du général Iroh, improvisa-t-il péniblement, inspiré par la voix apaisante, dans un coin de son esprit, qui l'exhortait à l'amabilité et au calme. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'un équipage allié, non loin d'ici. Elle est restée…inexplicable, jusqu'à présent. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de tous les renseignements que vous aurez à nous donner concernant ce phénomène.

Il n'était pas certain de s'être montré très convaincant : du haut de son petit corps emmitouflé dans les fourrures, la doyenne le jaugeait d'un œil critique, examinant son visage sans paraître le moins du monde impressionnée par l'horreur de sa cicatrice, et semblait décrypter chacune de ses expressions. L'adolescent prenait graduellement conscience du cerne profond qui creusait son œil intact, de l'hématome noir toujours visible sur son crâne, de la cicatrice lancinante qu'un tableau de contrôle avait imprimée sur son flanc droit lors de l'amarrage.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir cette blessure-là à travers ses vêtements, si ?

Soudain nerveux, le jeune homme abandonna toute prétention de jouer son rôle de messager d'une manière plausible et, se réprimandant mentalement de se retrouver dans un état pareil à cause d'une simple paysanne toute ridée, il s'empressa de bâcler ce qu'il lui restait à dire :

-Notre navire a accosté à environ deux kilomètres de ce village, à l'Est. Tant que personne ne s'en approchera, et que vous nous donnerez les informations que nous recherchons, aucun soldat ne posera le pied sur vos terres. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre de notre présence ici…

Tout au long de son bref discours, il avait lutté contre un réflexe imbécile qui lui dictait de regarder ailleurs, la pointe de ses bottes, les nuages, le petit tas de neige à sa droite, n'importe quoi, plutôt que les yeux perçants de son interlocutrice. Autour d'eux, les villageois écoutaient l'échange sans un mot, les mères protégeant toujours leurs enfants de leurs bras, cela agaçait Zuko, ne venait-il pas justement de promettre qu'il n'allait blesser personne ? Dans son dos le paysan n'avait pas lâché sa lance, et surveillait âprement la distance qui séparait le Maître du feu de la vieille femme. Les dizaines d'yeux couleurs de glace pesant sur son échine…

Il ne voyait plus la fille de tout à l'heure.

-Cela me paraît être une proposition raisonnable, prononça finalement la doyenne, son expression indéchiffrable. Soit, nous acceptons la trêve. Bien entendu, en raison de la guerre contre la Nation du feu, nous ne délivrerons aucune information susceptible de nous compromettre, nous ou nos alliés.

Le jeune Maître du feu hocha la tête, soulagé d'arriver enfin quelque part. La vieille paysanne scrutait son visage, en silence, avec plus d'intensité encore qu'auparavant. Zuko se demanda soudain s'il ne s'était pas montré suspect en acceptant si vite leurs conditions, lui qui, en théorie, avait une si écrasante supériorité sur eux. Il éprouvait une désagréable sensation de transparence, semblable à celle qui le saisissait parfois lorsqu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose à son oncle ; à croire que tous les gens du troisième âge avaient le pouvoir de lire l'intérieur de sa tête…

-Une disparition peut avoir de nombreuses causes, poursuivait cette dernière, imperturbable. Notre histoire comprend de nombreux phénomènes de ce genre, plus ou moins mystérieux. Sans parler de nos légendes… Mais nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler de tout cela à l'intérieur : inutile de rester plantés ici à attendre d'attraper la mort.

Et, d'un geste grave, comme une noble hôtesse, elle l'invita à l'intérieur de l'igloo au centre du village. Le cercle des villageois s'était prestement ouvert pour leur céder le passage. D'un regard elle immobilisa le paysan qui s'était avancé, les mains crispées sur sa lance, comme sur le point d'intervenir :

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour le village, Sokka. Maintenant, lâche cette arme : je ne tolèrerai aucun comportement agressif envers un messager. Tâche plutôt de faire comprendre aux enfants qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas s'aventurer à l'Est.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle avait tourné la tête vers la jeune paysanne, celle dont les yeux n'avaient pas la couleur de la glace, de sorte que sa dernière phrase semblait s'adresser à elle. Celle-ci, l'expression résolue comme si l'on venait de lui confier une mission secrète, hocha vigoureusement la tête et se précipita dans une tente, mais Zuko n'avait pas la force de s'étonner d'un tel manège.

Il fallait avancer plié en deux pour pénétrer dans l'igloo, par un petit boyau de neige. Cependant, l'intérieur était vaste, le sol tapissé de fourrures donnait à l'espace une vague odeur animale, vivante, après ce vent au goût de givre qui lui tordait les entrailles, et il y faisait bon. Le jeune prince regarda autour de lui sans comprendre : était-il possible que les murs qui retenaient cette chaleur fussent véritablement taillés dans la neige ? Cela semblait surnaturel…

Avec l'autorité qui semblait couler de source dans sa voix âpre, la vieille paysanne lui intima de retirer ses bottes, et toute arme ou pièce d'armure qu'il pourrait avoir sur lui. « Nous sommes ici pour parlementer, pas pour un duel. » Zuko aurait eu tendance à hésiter, n'était-ce pas risqué de se retrouver dans une position si vulnérable au milieu d'un village ennemi ? Cependant son oncle lui rappelait que cette poignée de réfugiés ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un unique combattant, et qu'ils ne prendraient jamais le risque de s'en prendre au messager d'une Nation puissante. Aussi se décida-t-il à enlever ses chaussures, avec quelque soulagement après ces deux heures de marche inconfortable dans la neige, ainsi que le plastron de cuir contre sa poitrine.

Il venait de remarquer le foyer au centre de la pièce, déversant des reflets oranges sur les murs arrondis, et comme hypnotisé il remit la cape en travers de ses épaules et alla s'agenouiller le plus près possible des flammes. Elles répandaient une odeur douceâtre, provenant sans doute des récipients suspendus au-dessus du brasier. Des volutes de fumée et de vapeur s'échappaient sans bruit par l'ouverture au centre du plafond : le léger tremblotement dans le ciel qu'il avait aperçu depuis son navire… De temps à autre une étincelle sautait dans l'âtre, son claquement bref s'ajoutant au ronflement qui peuplait la salle, comme la respiration d'un animal assoupi.

C'était merveilleux et étrange, la chaleur de son élément natal se déversant sur son visage mordu par le givre et rongé par la fièvre. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à l'idée de trouver du feu jusque dans cet igloo, parmi la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud, en territoire ennemi, dans ce pays de glace. Les flammes pétillaient avec bienveillance, fortes, sans s'éteindre mystérieusement comme les torches de son navire, et pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, une profonde sensation de soulagement se déversa sur les épaules du jeune prince.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne recevons plus ni messager ni aucune visite du monde extérieur, dit la vieille femme, occupée à puiser dans l'un des récipients deux tasses d'un liquide fumant qui ressemblait à du thé. Je crains que nous ne soyons trop pauvres, à présent, pour honorer ta venue comme il se devrait.

-Obtenir les informations que je recherche est la seule chose qui compte, objecta le jeune homme en secouant la tête, d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

La paysanne lui avait mis une tasse brûlante entre les mains : la porcelaine était fine, et aurait été splendide si les ans ne l'avaient ternie et ébréchée. Mais elle était chaude entre ses doigts rougis par le vent polaire ; les gestes de la doyenne étaient lents, mesurés, une attitude apaisante qui lui rappelait son oncle. Il lui semblait presque entendre la réprimande joviale du vieil homme _« Allons, prince Zuko, qu'as-tu fait de tes manières ? », _et il porta le présent jusqu'à son front, inclinant la tête dans un geste de reconnaissance.

La boisson était écœurante, chargée d'un goût d'algues et de sel qui le prenait à la gorge, et il se força à ingurgiter la moitié de la tasse, laissant le liquide brûlant ranimer son organisme tandis qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer une grimace. Son hôtesse ne l'avait pas quitté de son regard aigu, qui curieusement ne semblait plus si menaçant dans la pièce chaleureuse…

-Prends le temps de boire, conseilla-t-elle simplement. Tu dois être fatigué.

Le jeune prince ne parvenait plus à s'offusquer de ce que cette paysanne lui parlât comme à un gosse.

-Le voyage a été très long jusqu'ici… S'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix douce, très lasse, qu'il reconnut à peine.

Il avait entrelacé les doigts sur la porcelaine, profitant de la chaleur sans oser encore finir l'effroyable liquide. Au milieu du brouillard tiède qui détendait son esprit et son corps, il se sentait plus lucide, capable de briser l'horreur muette de ces disparitions, certain de trouver ici une explication qui le mènerait enfin jusqu'à ses hommes.

Avec une sorte de détachement, il répéta tout ce qu'il savait de sa propre situation : le navire se trouvait à l'Ouest du village, lorsqu'en une nuit tout l'équipage s'était volatilisé (si son hôtesse lui fournissait une carte, il pouvait lui montrer le lieu précis de la disparition). Le bateau lui-même était demeuré intact, sans trace de dégradation ou de lutte qui pourrait fournir le moindre indice à l'enquête. On avait vérifié qu'aucun autre navire ne se trouvait dans les parages lors des événements. Pour le moment, on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu advenir de tous ces hommes…

Avec une curiosité neutre, il constatait le caractère lugubre de son propre récit, sans que l'effroi ne parvienne à l'atteindre. Le feu dansait toujours devant son visage, calme et protecteur, toutes les angoisses qui l'avaient écrasé dans les couloirs sombres et vides semblaient lointaines à présent, comme les relents imprécis d'un cauchemar. Avant que la boisson immonde, que faute de mieux il avait résolu d'appeler du thé, n'ait le temps de refroidir, il vida la tasse d'un trait.

La doyenne le scrutait toujours du regard, mais l'adolescent ne parvenait plus à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressemblât davantage à un réfugié à bout de forces qu'à un véritable messager. Il l'écouta parler un peu, ses connaissances étaient limitées, et il faudrait être un marin aguerri du pôle Sud pour savoir tout ce que pouvait receler cet océan. Ils avaient bien conservé quelques cartes indiquant les courants des mers alentours, de nombreuses disparitions de navires avaient été dues à des rapides particulièrement traîtres. Un certain nombre de leurs légendes avait également été reporté par écrit : peut-être l'une d'elles évoquerait-elle de semblables disparitions, s'il acceptait d'attendre ici que la vieille femme aille chercher ces documents… A cela le Maître du feu hocha la tête : « N'importe quelle piste fera l'affaire. »

La vieille femme s'était redressée, et se dirigeait déjà vers le boyau de neige. Là, elle parut hésiter avant de reprendre la parole :

-Ces écrits constituent presque le seul héritage que nous ayons conservé de notre ancienne Tribu, il y a cent ans. Le général Iroh a-t-il quelque chose à nous offrir en retour ?

Il éprouva un soulagement singulier à entendre cette étrangère prononcer le nom de son oncle, comme si sa reconnaissance par un tiers devait augmenter ses chances d'être toujours en vie, quelque part…

-Nous avons de l'argent, et des vivres…ainsi que quelques objets de valeur.

-Ici, les vivres nous serons plus utiles, répliqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Puis la doyenne s'inclina, sans trop de déférence, et quitta l'igloo.

Le jeune prince se retrouva seul, blotti auprès de l'âtre, la lourde cape serrée autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il contemplait les flammes. Ses orteils, encore engourdis, bougeaient un peu parmi les fourrures. Il avait déposé la tasse devant lui, et se laissait bercer par le ronronnement de son élément natal, par la pénombre chaleureuse de la salle. C'était étrange de se dire qu'une personne inconnue cherchait en ce moment même les informations dont, peut-être, la survie de son oncle dépendait.

Etrange de se sentir davantage en sécurité entre ces murs ronds taillés dans la neige, dans ce petit campement où seule une poignée d'étrangers le séparait de l'interminable désert de glace, qu'il ne l'avait été dans son propre navire…

Le brouillard tiède s'était épaissi dans son crâne, délassant ses muscles. De l'âtre, il ne voyait plus qu'une vapeur orange, bienveillante, qui traversait de biais son champ de vision. L'odeur animale était un peu plus forte, et il sentait contre sa joue la chaleur des fourrures, qui semblaient lui fournir un bastion supplémentaire contre l'atmosphère glacée du pôle. Ses jambes étaient toujours repliées non loin de son torse depuis qu'il avait glissé de sa position agenouillée, et d'un geste somnambule il arrangea sa cape de façon à ce que le velours écarlate le couvre jusqu'au menton.

_Ce serait vraiment stupide de s'endormir ici_, eut-il le temps de songer, les yeux déjà clos. Et comme une feuille morte, la pensée dériva pour se perdre dans le noir.

* * *

Ce fut la percée de l'aube, les lointains rayons du soleil réchauffant le sang dans ses veines, qui l'extirpa du sommeil, comme on sort d'une eau tiède. Tout d'abord il demeura immobile, toujours prostré auprès de l'âtre, appréciant la chaleur des flammes et des fourrures sous lui, ainsi que la venue de cet astre familier, le cœur de sa Maîtrise du feu, jusque dans ce pays hostile.

…la percée de l'aube ?

Il n'avait pas pu dormir vingt-quatre heures dans leur village !

Rejetant la cape qui lui avait servi de couverture, Zuko se redressa et inspecta vivement l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Ses bottes et son plastron de cuir n'avaient pas bougé de leur emplacement, près de l'entrée ; plusieurs rouleaux et quelques livres avaient été entreposés auprès de ses affaires. A l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre les échos d'une discussion.

Les villageois étaient toujours là.

Plus calmement, le jeune prince s'assit sur les fourrures et considéra les documents qu'on lui avait fournis. Sa tête lui semblait légère tout à coup, enfin débarrassée de cet étau abominable avec lequel la fatigue lui avait broyé la cervelle ; le froid ne venait plus ronger son brasier intérieur, et sa fièvre semblait même sur le point de guérir. Il inspira profondément. Le jour se levait, il avait enfin quelque chose de concret pour guider ses recherches : il ne pouvait pas être pessimiste.

Et s'il avait davantage eu l'air d'un réfugié échoué sur leurs terres que d'un messager de la Nation du feu aux yeux de ces paysans, ce n'était pas son problème. Il était prêt à se battre à nouveau, contre n'importe quoi.

Le Maître du feu bondit sur ses pieds et, frappé par un violent vertige, faillit retomber à genoux. Sa vision demeura brouillée quelques instants ; il ne pouvait plus entendre la voix des villageois qu'à travers un voile liquide, les exclamations de surprise au-dehors ne lui parvenaient qu'étouffées et lointaines. Son corps était tellement léger et creux que l'air dans l'igloo semblait le traverser comme un fantôme. Son estomac était un gouffre.

Il allait rentrer dans son bateau avec les archives. Il fallait qu'il mange… Cela achèverait de reconstituer ses forces : il ne se sentait pas faible, d'ailleurs, presque exalté du haut de son vertige. Dès aujourd'hui, il pourrait commencer ses recherches : son oncle et ses hommes étaient en vie, forcément. Et il les retrouverait. Il avait son feu intérieur, le souffle de forge au creux de ses poumons, semblable à l'astre incandescent qui se levait au-dehors : ce pays n'aurait pas raison de lui, jamais.

Il allait retourner au navire, prendre enfin le temps de se nourrir, préparer son expédition, vaincre cette dévorante sensation de vide, _Agni, j'ai tellement __**faim**__…_

A mesure que son vertige s'apaisait, les voix gagnaient en clarté à travers le boyau de neige : elles lui étaient familières, pour la plupart, mais parlaient trop vite pour que son esprit troublé par le sommeil et la famine pût encore en saisir le sens. Ils parlaient forts, il y avait même un peu de panique dans le timbre d'une voix féminine, jeune, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Une dispute ?

Secouant la tête, Zuko s'était dirigé vers ses affaires, et commençait à examiner le titre du premier ouvrage, à demi effacé au fil des ans. Il entendait mieux les villageois, de là où il était, et leurs paroles l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur l'écriture, déjà à peine lisible…

-C'était bien vers l'Est, mais…

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez à l'Est, de toute manière ? Vous voulez nous attirer toute une armée sur le dos, ou quoi ? C'est là qu'est amarré le bateau de ce type !

Son bateau ?

-Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le sien ! Ce truc est une épave, il a dû pourrir ici pendant des dizaines d'années avant de se retrouver dans un état pareil !

Son sang se glaça. Ses mains s'étaient immobilisées sur les rouleaux, et tremblaient violemment. La petite phrase aigue tournoyait dans son cerveau vide, accompagnant son vertige. Une nausée subite lui tordit les entrailles.

-On s'est pas trop approché, continuait la voix aigue, c'était couvert de rouille : il y en avait même qui était tombée dans la neige tout autour, ça faisait assez peur. Ca doit faire un moment que plus personne ne vit à l'intérieur, en tous cas…

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Oubliant tout ce qu'il faisait, n'ayant plus conscience que de sa fièvre et de cette violente envie de vomir, il se rua à l'extérieur.

La lumière de l'aube, répercutée contre les murs de neige, manqua de l'assommer. Du feu jaillissait d'entre ses dents, tout son corps le brûlait ; il ne sentait pas le vent glacé qui traversait sa tunique, à présent qu'il n'était plus protégé par sa cape de velours, ni la neige qui fondait avec lenteur sous ses pieds nus.

Les voix s'étaient tues. Devant lui se tenaient la vieille femme, le paysan, la fille dont les yeux n'avaient pas la couleur de la glace. Il y avait aussi un enfant chauve, habillé en orange, celui qui venait de prendre la parole, et une énorme créature blanche : tous deux arboraient sur le front le dessin d'une large flèche, et cela aurait dû signifier quelque chose, quelque chose de capital, mais le jeune prince n'était plus capable de réfléchir.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il voulait n'avoir rien entendu, que plus rien ne soit vrai, plus jamais, que la réalité cesse de dépasser en horreur ses plus absurdes cauchemars.

-Le navire à l'Est… S'entendit-il prononcer, d'une voix rauque. …dans la ceinture d'icebergs ?

Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur lui, mais il ne les voyait qu'à travers un brouillard : peut-être était-ce le vertige, ou alors la vapeur qui s'échappait de tout son corps avec un bas sifflement formait déjà un écran suffisamment épais pour le séparer du monde extérieur. L'enfant chauve le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte, ce qui n'était pas logique, car il fit un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Euh… Oui, il y avait une ceinture d'icebergs. Mais le bateau est complètement rouillé, ça ne peut pas être le tien. Dis, tu n'as pas froid, sans tes chaussures ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix s'était réduite à un souffle. En titubant, il avait esquissé un pas en arrière, comme pour échapper à cet être et à ses affirmations absurdes. Il avait mal au cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il ne voulait pas que ce type s'approche encore de lui, et de toutes ses forces il se mit à hurler, comme si cela devait le faire disparaître :

-TU MENS ! TU MENS ! _TU MENS !_

Ses cris lui écorchaient la gorge, il avait soif, il n'y voyait rien dans cette neige aveuglante, à moitié inconscient dans la vapeur qui engloutissait son corps et son esprit. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir d'autres villageois sortir de leurs tentes, alertés par le vacarme ; leur présence l'étouffait, il voulait retourner dans son navire. Que tout redevienne normal.

Très lointaines, il crut entendre des exclamations alors qu'il se mettait à courir vers la sortie du village, repoussant dans la neige le paysan qui avait essayé de lui barrer la route. Il ne savait plus s'il criait toujours lui-même, son corps était en flammes, et sans prendre conscience du froid humide qui s'attaquait déjà à ses pieds nus, il s'élança à l'extérieur, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de vent glacé qui ne faisaient qu'intensifier sa fièvre.

Il ne saurait jamais combien de temps il courut ce jour-là, droit devant lui, trébuchant dans la neige que la plante de ses pieds faisait fondre à chacun de ses pas. Aveugle et sourd. Il n'avait conscience que de la douleur qui lui écrasait la cervelle, empoisonnait ses entrailles ; il ne pensait qu'à fuir, n'importe où, quelque part où il entendrait à nouveau la voix posée de son oncle, plutôt que ces cris sauvages qui semblaient s'échapper de sa propre gorge.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à l'ombre de la ceinture de glaciers, son souffle était devenu si laborieux qu'il produisait à chaque inspiration une sorte de sifflement aigu. Une quinte de toux, rauque et caverneuse, faillit le faire tomber à terre, mais il se força à se redresser, luttant contre le brouillard fiévreux qui troublait sa vue. Peu à peu la silhouette de son navire se matérialisait devant lui, inclinée sur la plate-forme de neige, la superstructure en partie effondrée, la corne noire achevant de pourrir à même le sol, et la neige elle-même était parsemée de traces noires semblables à des trainées de poussière…

Il n'entendait plus que les battements de cœur, sauvages et douloureux dans son corps vide. Il ne distinguait rien d'autre que l'épave à travers la vapeur brûlante qui s'échappait de son organisme, contrastant maladivement avec ce vent chargé de givre qui lui perçait les os.

Incapable de demeurer plus longtemps dans l'ombre hautaine des glaciers, il se remit en marche, mécaniquement, ne sentant même pas les rayons du soleil matinal contre son visage en sueur. Lentement, il déambula parmi les plaques de rouille tombées dans la neige, et ne s'arrêta qu'en face de son bateau : la paroi était grumeleuse, brunâtre, couverte d'aspérités semblables aux dents d'un couteau. Comme en transe, Zuko avança une main rougie pour effleurer le métal : une dentelle sombre griffait le tissu de ses doigts ; une poussière fine se détacha du navire et s'effondra en silence, noire contre le blanc immaculé de la neige.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix ne fonctionnait presque plus. La neige brûlait ses pieds nus, la vapeur était glacée contre sa peau luisante. Il lui semblait qu'on lui versait de l'huile bouillante dans la cervelle, pris dans un étau, la pression l'écrasait, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, et stupidement il en venait à se demander combien de temps, _Agni_, il avait bien pu dormir dans ce village…

Le filet de poussière n'avait pas cessé de s'écouler du flanc de son bateau, et dans un accès de rage Zuko frappa la coque, de toutes ses forces fiévreuses. Son poing cerclé de flammes perfora la paroi métallique, et s'enfonça jusqu'à l'épaule. La rouille griffait son bras et ses phalanges, le crissement était abominable, comme un concert d'éclats de rire cauchemardesques.

Se débattant comme un animal, le jeune prince parvint à s'arracher d'entre les mâchoires du navire, et tomba à genoux dans la neige, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il lui semblait qu'on le regardait par le trou acéré qu'il venait d'ouvrir sur les ténèbres, des milliers d'yeux minuscules et railleurs. De la rouille s'était prise dans sa manche. Il y en avait partout autour de lui, éparpillée sur le sol…

_Le bateau tombait en cendres…disparu…et l'équipage…_

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces filets de poussière, s'écoulant du cadavre métallique avec un calme lugubre.

_Avait-il remarqué de la poussière, dans les cabines où son oncle et ses hommes avaient disparu, pendant son sommeil, toujours pendant son sommeil ? _

_Se pouvait-il que…_

Il ne saisissait plus le sens de ses propres pensées. Il ne distinguait plus rien à travers la vapeur, il était en feu, il n'entendait plus ses propres cris. Confusément il prenait conscience d'une présence humaine non loin de lui, deux personnes dialoguant avec inquiétude, sans qu'il pût dire depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Quatre petites mains le saisirent, comme pour le traîner quelque part. Il s'efforça de se débattre, mais son corps incandescent ne lui obéissait plus. Il sentit qu'on le hissait péniblement sur une fourrure chaude, vibrante, et puis sa conscience se fragmenta : il s'élevait du sol, la main de la jeune fille était fraiche contre son front en nage, il entendait sa voix sans comprendre un mot. Il y avait d'autres mains qui s'emparaient de lui, il aurait voulu s'échapper ; on lui faisait boire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de dire si le liquide était brûlant ou glacé contre sa gorge.

Il sentit qu'on voulait le faire dormir : cette seule pensée le mit dans une panique incontrôlable. Douloureusement il espaça les paupières, ne distinguant rien à travers le brouillard blanchâtre qui engloutissait son champ de vision, mais il fallait fuir, dire quelque chose, tout allait recommencer s'il s'endormait à nouveau, il fallait fuir… Des spasmes secouaient ses épaules, irrégulièrement, comme des sanglots sans larmes.

-Ca arrive quand je dors… Il se débattait faiblement, s'efforçant en vain de garder les yeux ouverts. Tous, mon oncle, l'équipage, tous morts, ils sont tombés en poussière, comme le navire, je vais me réveiller dans la neige, je ne dois plus dormir…


	4. Entre les mâchoires du gel

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce monstrueux délai : je suis toujours terriblement lente à écrire mes chapitres, et mes récentes tentatives de traduction n'ont rien arrangé (je suis actuellement en quête d'un beta-lecteur anglophone pour m'aider à corriger la version anglaise de _Que le froid te ronge_). Encore une fois, merci à mes lecteurs et surtout à mes revieweurs, en particulier pour votre enthousiasme concernant mes petites théories. Je sais que ça fait bizarre après tout ce temps, mais il y a deux ou trois points auxquels je voulais répondre :

_Nefer Chan : tout d'abord, merci pour ta description brillante de la situation économique de la Nation du feu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point Zuko allait en baver, en fait… Par contre, en ce qui concerne Mai, je tiens à défendre ma position : certes, elle peut être relativement utile à Zuko comme garde de corps ou fournisseuse de contacts, et elle tient suffisamment à lui pour faire quelques efforts de ce côté-là (on pourrait objecter que ce n'est pas Mai mais son père qui a fait jouer ses connaissances pour la sortir de prison, ou encore que Chan n'est pas vraiment une référence pour prouver à quel point Zuko manque d'alliés à la cour : ces types de l'épisode de la plage étaient quand même extraordinairement cons, et n'ont pas non plus été fichus d'identifier leur princesse…Mais passons).

Cependant, lorsque je parlais d'une petite amie aussi réjouissante qu'un cadavre dans la salle de bains, qui n'en a rien à ficher des problèmes de Zuko, je ne parlais pas de problèmes aussi matériels. En effet, la situation dans laquelle va se trouver Zuko (tout seul face à un pays hostile et un monde qui va condamner de plus en plus sa Maîtrise du feu, avec une sœur schizophrène et un père mort-vivant sur les bras), sera avant tout très éprouvante pour ses nerfs : plus que d'un garde du corps, c'est d'un soutien psychologique et d'un interlocuteur compréhensif dont il a besoin. Mai veut que Zuko soit vivant et en bonne santé, et qu'il sorte avec elle. A part ça, elle ne sait strictement rien de Zuko et n'en a rien à faire : elle ne comprendrait pas la compassion qu'il pourrait ressentir pour son père et sa sœur, elle se désintéresserait complètement des conflits de son amant concernant la Maîtrise du feu. En fait, vu qu'Azula est la Maîtresse du feu que Mai a le plus fréquenté, et que Zuko a tendance à fumer de partout quand il est en colère, donnant donc l'impression que c'est le feu lui-même qui lui fait perdre le contrôle, elle aurait peut-être même tendance à se dire que Zuko ne se porterait pas forcément plus mal si l'Avatar lui arrachait son feu intérieur… Etre avec quelqu'un qui ne te comprend pas, c'est encore pire qu'être tout à fait seul : selon moi, après deux semaines de Mai au milieu d'une situation critique, Zuko va devenir taré.

Par contre, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton analyse de Katara et de Jeong Jeong. C'est pour ça que je déteste le Kataang : telle qu'elle est présentée à la fin de la série, c'est une relation malsaine et inégale dans laquelle Katara abandonne tout son libre arbitre dans le seul but de se complaire dans son rôle de petite sainte : cela l'encourage à voir le monde d'une manière manichéenne, blanc et noir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas toute blanche, après l'épisode 16 : dans ces cas-là, mécaniquement, on se range dans la catégorie du « noir ». Selon moi, Katara a finalement accepté de se caser avec Aang en raison d'un puissant complexe d'infériorité : elle préfère laisser son destin entre les mains du puissant Avatar, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter du côté sombre de sa propre nature. Cauchemar de féministe. Dommage, le Kataang aurait pu être tellement mignon…

Dernier tout petit détail : j'ai bien réfléchi et non, Ozai ne méritait pas qu'on lui arrache sa Maîtrise du feu. De la même manière que personne ne mérite d'être torturé, ou de se voir retirer son humanité de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans ce débat-là, ma position est établie, je soutiens Ozai (yay…).

_Doctor Flo : Tout à fait d'accord concernant le combat final opposant Ozai à Aang : ça avait un désagréable arrière-goût de DBZ, et vers la fin on s'ennuyait carrément. Par contre, concernant Azula, il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César : son développement de personnalité s'est fait avec une logique et une précision admirable, que je me dois de défendre :

Je me suis aperçue en regardant ces derniers épisodes qu'en réalité, Azula souffre depuis le début de la série de schizophrénie, au sens tout à fait médical du terme. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais ma connaissance de la maladie va un peu plus loin que le cliché du dédoublement de personnalité. Voilà grosso modo comment ça se présente : la schizophrénie se traduit avant tout par une perte de contact progressive avec le monde extérieur, et à long terme par une destruction des cellules nerveuses (ouais, ça fait mal). On peut parfois fréquenter un schizophrène pendant des années sans se rendre compte qu'il déraille, surtout s'il est intelligent, car les symptômes comprennent généralement la paranoïa, donc il a tendance à cacher inconsciemment sa maladie. On peut toutefois remarquer un comportement un peu étrange de sa part, souvent obsessionnel. C'était le cas d'Azula tout au long de la série.

Cependant, comme la schizophrénie est une maladie chronique, il en faut très peu pour qu'Azula perde tout à fait pied. En réalité, il y a eu trois raisons à son pétage de plombs : tout d'abord la trahison de Mai et de Ty Lee, comme tu l'as citée, mais pas du tout à cause d'un quelconque sentiment de trahison : Azula sait que ses deux coéquipières la suivent par crainte. Ce qu'elle n'a pas pu supporter, c'est qu'elles aient surmonté cette crainte, justement. Savoir que quelqu'un a osé la trahir, sans qu'elle ait rien vu arriver. Deuxième facteur : s'être aperçue que son père s'est servi d'elle pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Là encore, plus que le sentiment de trahison, c'est l'impression de vulnérabilité qui est la plus traumatisante. Troisième facteur, moins évident : la montée en puissance de Zuko. C'était en quelque sorte son faire-valoir, quelqu'un de plus faible qu'elle pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Et voilà que cette éternelle victime se range aux côtés de l'Avatar pour lutter contre elle et, traumatisme suprême, il est devenu capable de lui tenir tête en Maîtrise du feu, voire de la surpasser…

Pour un schizophrène, trois remises en cause de sa supériorité, c'est franchement radical (à cause de leur maladie, ils sont incapables d'analyser convenablement une situation, et l'interprètent un peu n'importe comment et de façon le plus souvent négative). C'est ainsi qu'Azula, au moment où Ozai décide de la nommer Seigneur du feu, sombre dans un délire paranoïaque de plus en plus malsain et perd toute mesure : c'est ce qui l'amène à bannir à tours de bras et à se persuader que tout le monde s'apprête à la trahir, suivant une logique de plus en plus tortueuse. On remarque aussi qu'elle commence à négliger son apparence extérieure, à avoir des hallucinations et des troubles du comportement (ce sont ces deux derniers symptômes qui ont donné naissance au mythe de la double-personnalité : la plupart du temps, les schizophrènes entendent des voix ou parlent à des personnages imaginaires). Vers la fin, ses gestes ne sont même plus coordonnés, et la pauvre ne comprend plus rien à ce qui lui arrive… A ce niveau-là, le monde n'a plus grand-chose à craindre d'Azula : la schizophrénie se guérit mal, et pratiquement pas si on s'y prend trop tard. En fait, elle va certainement devenir peu à peu incapable de se prendre en charge elle-même, jusqu'à ce que la destruction de cellules nerveuses devienne fatale. Je ne suis pas sûre de très bien expliquer la schizophrénie, mais c'est à peu près ça. Au fait, mauvaise nouvelle pour Zuko : cette maladie est en partie génétique, donc étant donné qu'un membre de sa famille au premier degré est atteint, son risque d'être schizophrène grimpe à 10% au lieu de 1% chez une personne normale…

Je crois que j'en ai terminé. Désolée pour ce petit aparté : ces trucs-là vont finir par devenir plus longs que mes chapitres. Pour revenir à ce dernier : vous allez remarquer qu'il n'est pas entièrement du point de vue de Zuko. Il y aura en effet un chapitre par livre qui s'intéressera au point de vue d'un personnage secondaire… Vous pouvez essayer de deviner lesquels, si vous voulez. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Entre les mâchoires du gel_

Kanna s'agenouilla auprès du foyer, très lentement en raison de ses articulations raidies par l'âge, qui chaque année semblaient devenir un peu moins fiables. Qu'importe, après tout : elle avait déjà eu largement le temps de s'en servir. L'infusion répandait un parfum douceâtre dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle remplissait la tasse une fois de plus, reproduisant les mêmes gestes avec une imperturbable sérénité depuis des heures. Ses mains sombres, creusées de rides, sentaient à peine la chaleur de la porcelaine, comme elles ne souffraient presque plus du froid mordant de son pays natal.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si l'hiver pouvait attaquer sa peau coriace jusqu'ici : une bâche avait été tendue à l'entrée de l'igloo, et l'on avait autant que possible ravivé le feu central. Des ombres claires s'étendaient contre les murs de neige ; les flammes emplissaient toute la salle d'un vaste crépitement, et surtout d'une chaleur suffocante, chargée d'une forte odeur de thé et de fourrures.

Un instant la vieille femme, comme si elle la remarquait pour la première fois, fut envahie par cette odeur pénétrante, trop familière. Ses gestes machinaux se ralentirent davantage ; elle parut immobile.

Cela sentait la maladie. Les êtres chers terrassés par la fièvre. La douleur entrecoupée de délires, les blessures palpitant sous les bandages… Cela sentait le souvenir, l'attente. L'angoisse insupportable que ces yeux plissés par les cauchemars ne se rouvrent plus jamais, que ce corps brûlant, secoué de spasmes, s'immobilise, perde toute la chaleur que le cœur mort aurait dû faire circuler le long des artères.

Cela sentait la sueur, la lutte, et parfois, il semblait à Kanna que cette odeur lourde était également celle de l'agonie, des longues nuits de deuil solitaires. Le silence…

Un gémissement étouffé la tira de sa torpeur. A la périphérie de sa vision, un tas de couvertures s'était mis à frémir, faiblement, par gestes sporadiques. Un filet de vapeur s'échappait d'entre les fourrures, imperceptible, pour disparaître aussitôt parmi la fumée de l'âtre.

-Là, là, tout va bien, prononça-t-elle, par réflexe. Je suis là ; tu n'as rien à craindre. Essaye de dormir…

Elle parlait d'une voix lente, presque aussi lente que ses gestes, d'un ton égal et apaisant. Elle avait beaucoup parlé ces dernières heures, toujours de cette même voix douce. Une chose de plus qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses fois dans sa longue existence : parler sans interruption, sans avoir rien de précis à dire, indéfiniment. Dans l'espoir vague que le malade, du fond de son délire, puisse l'entendre et conserver un ancrage dans le réel : une autre manière d'attendre. D'ignorer la question silencieuse tapie derrière le flot de mots futiles :

Allait-il mourir, ce frère, cette sœur, cette nièce, cet enfant ? Allait-elle le perdre lui aussi pour toujours ?

Emporté comme les autres par la guerre, et les Maîtres du feu qui l'avaient déclenchée… Patiemment, la doyenne de la Tribu de l'eau s'était redressée sur ses jambes grêles, la tasse fumante à la main ; un demi-sourire amer hantait le coin de ses lèvres.

Comme le destin est ironique… Mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à s'en prendre au destin. Mieux valait se préoccuper de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, ici et maintenant.

Aussi ne s'était-elle pas appesantie bien longtemps sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Parlant toujours sans faire attention aux mots prononcés, elle revint s'asseoir auprès de la forme qui se débattait au milieu des fourrures, et posa la tasse à ses côtés en attendant qu'il se calme. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois ces deux derniers jours. Et des milliers d'autres fois, tout au long de son existence…

Aux gémissements s'était mêlé le bruit d'une respiration rauque, laborieuse, qui semblait ravaler des sanglots. Le garçon s'agitait toujours aveuglément, tourmenté par ses cauchemars, et il aurait été en tous points semblable aux précédents malades si, lorsque sa main apparut pour empoigner convulsivement les fourrures, elle n'avait été lisse et blanche comme la neige.

En se penchant sur les couvertures, Kanna pouvait distinguer son visage trempé par la fièvre, blanc lui aussi. Sans doute la maladie en était-elle la cause, mais son teint semblait plus blafard encore que celui des autres guerriers de sa race.

Cependant, à la réflexion, elle ne pouvait se souvenir avoir jamais vu un Maître du feu clairement. Avec ces énormes armures…

Le jeune homme avait la tête de profil, de sorte que seule apparaissait la moitié intacte de son visage : ses yeux étaient étroitement clos, ses lèvres craquelées s'agitaient maladroitement, sans parvenir à former de mot reconnaissable. Doucement, la doyenne avait posé une main tannée contre son front, en évitant de toucher le bandage là où il avait réussi, allez savoir comment, à se faire ce gigantesque hématome. Répétant les mots rassurants comme une berceuse, tandis qu'elle caressait la peau luisante de son crâne.

Car au fond, malgré cette peau trop blanche, et même en dépit du filet de vapeur qui s'échappait avec régularité de ses narines, le garçon leur ressemblait. Un très jeune garçon.

Presque trop jeune pour qu'on le retrouve si loin de chez lui, complètement livré à lui-même… Kanna avait froncé les sourcils, bien que sa voix ne fût pas moins posée ni le mouvement de sa main moins rassurant contre le visage du jeune étranger : lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, ce guerrier aux traits tirés, mal à l'aise et presque hagard, elle avait songé qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Et puis, quand elle l'avait retrouvé auprès du feu moins d'une heure plus tard, enveloppé dans sa cape d'hiver, le visage détendu, si profondément assoupi qu'il n'avait pas remué à son entrée dans l'igloo, elle avait compris qu'il n'en avait pas dix-sept.

Il était presque aussi brûlant que la tasse auprès d'elle. En maintenant sa main à quelques centimètres de sa joue, elle pouvait même sentir un mouvement imperceptible contre ses doigts : la vapeur qui s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau, sans interruption depuis deux jours. En silence, il se débattait contre le poids des couvertures. Son corps se raidissait et frissonnait à chaque nouvel assaut de la fièvre, ses ongles griffaient le sol ; il levait son visage aveugle vers la main fraiche et calleuse qui lui couvrait le front, comme dans l'espoir d'en distinguer le propriétaire. Son souffle était saccadé, douloureux, mais il s'efforçait toujours de prendre la parole.

En deux jours, le jeune Maître du feu n'avait pratiquement pas interrompu son délire. Il avait été ramené de son navire par Katara et le petit nomade, Aang, aussi paniqués l'un que l'autre : le garçon était incandescent, presque invisible sous la vapeur qui lui couvrait le corps, pieds nus et vêtu d'une tunique trempée par la neige. A croire qu'il y avait dans la Nation du feu des enfants plus inconscients encore que son propre petit-fils... Tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à lui retirer ses habits glacés, à lui faire boire quelque chose de chaud pour lui éviter de mourir d'hypothermie dans la demi-heure et à l'allonger dans l'igloo, il n'avait cessé de se débattre. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait même sauvagement refusé le sommeil.

Très vite, Kanna avait dû chasser Aang de l'igloo : le jeune nomade écoutait ses protestations avec une fascination inquiète, de plus en plus perturbé. Il en était même venu à demander, doucement, si cent ans plus tard il arrivait réellement que les gens tombent en cendres à l'improviste… Etait-ce encore la faute de cette guerre ? Est-ce que le village aussi risquait de disparaître ? La vieille femme avait envoyé Katara s'occuper de l'enfant, pour tenter de le rassurer et de le faire dormir.

Ainsi s'était-elle retrouvée seule avec le jeune malade, qui continuait de parler, désespéramment, secoué par des sanglots sans larme.

Il était difficile de comprendre l'intégralité de son délire : ses phrases étaient hachées, rendues pâteuses par la fatigue ; parfois même elles se perdaient au milieu de mots sans suite, probablement inspirés par des hallucinations ou des cauchemars. Il avait peur de dormir, revenait toujours à son bateau, tombé en poussière, disait-il ; ses hommes étaient morts, y avait-il de la cendre dans leurs cabines ? Le village aussi allait disparaître s'il dormait à nouveau, il se réveillerait dans la neige, tellement froid, _je veux rentrer chez moi, père, laissez-moi revenir…_

Finalement, l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui. Depuis la veille il s'enfonçait par intervalles dans un sommeil comateux, probablement désagréable, mais Kanna continuait de l'encourager à dormir : même ce gouffre rongé par les cauchemars finirait par lui rendre ses forces.

Doucement, elle plaça sa main contre les paupières closes de l'étranger. Sa paume était fraiche contre la peau brûlante ; l'adolescent exhala profondément à son contact. Enfin, ses muscles parurent se détendre.

Ces périodes de calme étaient encore rares, et fragiles : souvent il suffisait d'un geste brusque pour le plonger à nouveau dans la panique. Aussi Kanna ne réagit-elle pas en entendant quelqu'un repousser la bâche et entrer dans l'igloo derrière elle. Il lui était facile, de toute manière, d'identifier à l'oreille la démarche des habitants de son village, sans parler de sa propre famille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour accueillir le nouveau venu :

-Tu as fait vite, Sokka.

L'adolescent s'assit à ses côtés sans répondre. Dans la pièce suffocante, on pouvait presque sentir les relents du vent polaire qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Cependant, lui-même ne paraissait nullement incommodé par le froid. Son souffle était un peu saccadé : il avait marché longtemps. Une moue renfrognée plissait son visage sérieux tandis qu'il considérait la main de sa grand-mère, très sombre sur la peau blanche de l'étranger, avec une évidente désapprobation.

Pour le moment, la doyenne résolut d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur.

-Il semble qu'il se soit enfin calmé. Puisque tu es là, tu peux te rendre utile : aide-moi à le soulever pendant que je lui donne à boire, veux-tu ?

-Tu veux que je _touche _un sale type de la Nation du feu ? S'étrangla aussitôt le jeune guerrier, tiré de sa contemplation hostile. Tu te souviensque cet abruti a failli me faire crever d'hypothermie deux fois de suite en me balançant dans la neige, au moins ?

Mais la vieille femme avait déjà ramassé la tasse. Indifférente à l'indignation de son petit-fils, elle le dévisagea patiemment, l'expression sobre mais insistante, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se résigne enfin à se pencher sur le malade.

-Qu'on vienne pas se plaindre s'il me refile ses gènes de taré et si je me mets à cramer tout ce qui bouge, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Materner un ennemi… Pour me faire faire un truc pareil, il y a intérêt à y avoir quelque chose de bon à manger ce soir…EH ! Mais ça brûle !

Ce fut un miracle si l'adolescent ne lâchât pas aussitôt sa prise pour laisser l'étranger s'effondrer dans les fourrures. Jurant entre ses dents, soufflant sur ses doigts pour essayer de les refroidir, Sokka parvint néanmoins à le redresser en position assise. Les paupières du malade s'agitaient dans ses efforts pour ouvrir les yeux ; un instant, il parut sur le point de se débattre à nouveau. Les couvertures avaient glissé jusqu'à sa taille : on distinguait nettement les filets de vapeur qui s'échappaient de son torse, brûlants et silencieux.

Il y avait déjà longtemps que Kanna ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention : le phénomène n'était pas dangereux, excepté pour le Maître du feu lui-même, qui devait boire régulièrement sous peine de se déshydrater en quelques heures. Cependant son petit-fils fixait la vapeur avec une claire hostilité.

-Carrément pas normal… Ma parole, ce mec _fume _de partout ! Est-ce que tous les Maîtres du feu sont comme ça ?

Sokka avait posé cette dernière question avec davantage de sérieux, et ses yeux clairs, à nouveau posés sur la doyenne, attendaient manifestement une réponse. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière ne se pressa pas pour obtempérer. Elle prit le temps de placer la tasse fumante contre les lèvres du malade, inclinant sa tête pour l'encourager à boire. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, « …oncle ? », avant de finalement accepter le liquide.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de soigner beaucoup de Maîtres du feu jusqu'à présent, Sokka, dit-elle enfin, du même ton apaisant qu'elle employait pour calmer l'enfant inconnu. On raconte qu'ils sont capables de modifier leur température corporelle, mais j'ignore à quel point cela peut être fondé. Reste là, je vais remplir une autre tasse…

Ainsi le jeune guerrier de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud demeura-t-il immobile près d'un quart d'heure, dans une résignation qu'il qualifierait plus tard d'héroïque, à soutenir son ennemi tandis que la vieille femme, lentement et patiemment, travaillait à étancher sa soif. L'étranger devenait graduellement plus lucide : ses lèvres avaient cessé d'articuler des mots sans suite, il ne s'agitait plus aveuglément, et parvint même à soulever une main pâle pour maintenir la tasse contre ses lèvres. Cependant ses yeux entrouverts, d'un or terni par la fatigue, ne voyaient toujours rien.

-C'est bon, maintenant, tu peux le reposer. Pas trop vite, Sokka… Sa fièvre s'est stabilisée. C'est un garçon solide : à moins d'une rechute, il devrait être sur pieds d'ici à une semaine.

-Super hourra pour lui…

Sokka avait lâché l'adolescent le plus vite possible sans le laisser complètement tomber, et vigoureusement il frotta ses mains sur ses genoux, un peu théâtralement, comme pour se laver du contact. Le Maître du feu avait enfoui son visage dans les fourrures, fermant étroitement les yeux tandis qu'il exhalait un nuage de vapeur, dans ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. La vieille femme et son petit-fils demeurèrent un moment immobiles, agenouillés côte à côte devant le garçon inconscient, qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un sommeil plus paisible.

Le silence était probablement inconfortable au goût de Sokka, qui commença par s'agiter maladroitement sur place avant de reprendre la parole, jetant toujours des coups d'œil suspicieux en direction de l'étranger :

-Sa peau est trop bizarre : on dirait de la viande de volaille qu'on aurait fait saigner pendant huit jours. Est-ce qu'ils ressemblent tous à des cadavres, dans son pays ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne se montrent qu'en armure : ils ont dû déclarer la guerre aux autres nations parce que tout le monde se foutait de leur gueule. Surtout s'ils ont tous des coupes de cheveux aussi ringardes… Et puis, tu as vu ses yeux ? _Jaunes_, comme un animal ! Ils brillent dans le noir, si ça se trouve. Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour trouver ça normal, chez eux ?

Kanna ne put refréner un léger sourire : le ton sarcastique de son petit-fils dissimulait mal une certaine nuance de reproche, un peu acerbe, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la jalousie. Son regard réprobateur glissait régulièrement du visage pâle de l'étranger aux muscles saillants ornant ses bras et ses épaules.

-Comment s'est passée ton expédition ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant que Sokka s'était mis à considérer ses propres bras sombres, minces en comparaison, avec un froncement de sourcils de plus en plus accentué. Tu as trouvé le navire, j'imagine ?

Un instant, le jeune guerrier parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais il fit des efforts pour prendre un ton dégagé.

-Ouais… Le bateau à l'Est. Complètement rouillé, comme avaient dit Katara et Aang. C'est bizarre que tout ne se soit pas déjà effondré, en fait… J'ai pas été à l'intérieur, en tous cas : il paraît que les machines de la Nation du feu sont bourrées de pièges. Je me porte bien sans avoir à les tester. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir : cette carcasse a dû moisir ici des dizaines d'années avant de se retrouver dans un état pareil. Ce type ne peut pas être arrivé là-dedans !

A cette dernière phrase, il s'était brusquement tourné vers la vieille femme, le regard brillant, comme pour la supplier de partager son opinion. Malheureusement pour lui, Kanna n'avait jamais été connue pour ce genre d'actes de pitié.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un navire ennemi échoué dans ce secteur, pourtant, dit-elle d'un ton posé, toujours à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant malade.

-Je l'avais jamais vu avant, admit l'adolescent à contrecœur. Mais ça ne veut rien dire : il est complètement encerclé par des glaciers, donc de loin, c'est pas évident de le repérer. Et puis…si ça se trouve, il était coincé dans la glace toutes ces années, et ça a fini par fondre… Il y a forcément une explication logique : je veux bien que la Nation du feu fabrique des bateaux de merde, mais même eux sont pas manches au point de faire rouiller leur métal en une seule nuit !

« Et ce type…

Il hésita un instant, son regard tombant à nouveau sur la forme prostrée au milieu des fourrures. Les yeux de l'étranger bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes.

-…je sais pas qui c'est, je sais pas d'où il sort, mais il est fou. Complètement taré. Tu l'as _vu_ quand il est sorti du village en hurlant, non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire un mot de ce qu'il raconte ?

A nouveau, le regard suppliant de son petit-fils, pour qu'elle acquiesce, pour que la discussion n'aille pas plus loin.

-Ainsi, selon toi, ce garçon serait arrivé de plus loin à l'Est ?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être : de l'Est, ou alors de l'intérieur des terres. Comme il est sérieusement frappé, il a dû pas mal tourner en rond avant de tomber sur le village…

-Plusieurs jours, donc… Le temps de perdre tout sens de l'orientation et de prendre cette épave pour son navire.

Un mince sourire hantait ses lèvres sombres.

-Et il serait resté en vie tout ce temps, dehors en plein hiver, peut-être plusieurs nuits d'affilée avec cette petite cape pour le protéger du froid, sans provision ni aucun matériel ? Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'avait presque aucune trace d'engelure.

Sokka parut se tasser sur lui-même ; l'expression de son visage n'était pas sans rappeler une grimace de souffrance. La vieille femme le regardait avec compassion, toujours déterminée, cependant, à demeurer ferme.

On ne simplifiait pas la réalité en choisissant d'en taire le plus pénible. Ses petits-enfants auraient besoin de le savoir, forcément, peut-être dans un avenir proche…

-Des trucs de Maître du feu ! Persistait l'adolescent en secouant la tête. Et il avait sûrement quelques affaires sur lui, pour survivre par ici… Il a pu les cacher avant de venir, après tout c'est un malade ! Je ne sais pas, grand-mère. J'ai aucune idée de comment ce type a réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Je sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour survivre. Mais il y aune explication logique. Il y en a forcément une…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, et tous deux purent entendre le souffle du malade, un peu rauque. Le sourcil intact de l'étranger se fronçait à nouveau ; ses poings avaient recommencé à se serrer et à se desserrer contre les fourrures. Tremblant un peu, il continua de respirer, obstinément, par saccades laborieuses, luttant contre les visions fiévreuses qui semblaient l'avoir envahi une fois encore. Kanna réarrangea la couverture sur ses épaules, avec précaution.

-S'il en existe une, il nous en fera part lui-même, à son réveil.

Le silence qui accueillit cette dernière phrase fut étrangement tendu. Sokka avait sorti son boomerang, et laissait ses mains se crisper machinalement sur le manche. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour peupler la petite pièce étouffante que la respiration obstinée de l'inconnu, ainsi que le crépitement de l'âtre au centre de la pièce, dont la lumière orange se reflétait sur son front blanc en sueur.

Le regard de son petit-fils semblait éviter de s'attarder sur ce visage.

-A son réveil…

Sokka avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait serré les dents à s'en faire mal, comme pour se retenir de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il parut éprouver quelque difficulté à déglutir, mais finit par reprendre la parole, le plus violemment possible, refusant de regarder son interlocutrice en face.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aide ce taré, de toute manière ? Est-ce que je suis le seul à me _souvenir_ qu'on est en guerre contre la Nation du feu, ici ? C'est un Maître du feu, comme les types qui ont tué maman et…et mon père m'a chargé de prendre soin du village ! Comment je peux savoir s'il ne va pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un quand il aura repris des forces ? On ne peut pas faire confiance à un type pareil ! On devrait…

-Quoi donc ? Coupa la vieille femme, sans élever la voix. Le chasser du village, attendre que le gel nous en débarrasse ? L'achever et jeter son cadavre à la mer ?

La tête toujours baissée, Sokka ne répondit rien. Cependant ses épaules s'étaient crispées aux paroles de la doyenne. Précipitamment, il lâcha le manche de son arme, comme si le contact venait de le brûler. L'expression qui transparaissait sur ses lèvres serrées et son regard fixe était presque misérable.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sokka, poursuivit la grand-mère avec davantage de douceur : je ne tolèrerai aucun comportement agressif envers un messager. C'est un acte déloyal, et de mauvais augure pour notre peuple. Ce garçon est notre hôte : nous lui devons notre assistance.

-Mais ce type n'est pas un messager ! Protesta l'autre, au désespoir. J'ai été le voir, son fichu tas de rouille ! Ca fait au moins cinquante ans qu'on ne peut même plus appeler ça un bateau : personne ne peut vivre à l'intérieur de ce truc. Vu la santé mentale de ce mec, le général Iroh pourrait très bien n'avoir jamais existé !

Le son étranglé que l'étranger émit dans son sommeil ressemblait à un grognement de protestation. Instinctivement, ses bras s'étaient repliés devant son visage, et camouflaient à présent la cicatrice à son œil. On n'aurait su dire si c'était d'une nouvelle hallucination qu'il tentait de se protéger, ou des voix inconnues se déformant sinistrement au-dessus de sa tête.

Son regard ne quittait toujours pas le malade, mais cette fois, Kanna prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de son petit-fils. Le pragmatisme quasiment maladif de ce dernier était un trait rare au sein de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud ; elle-même restait attachée aux traditions, aux mythes et aux innombrables légendes de son peuple. Elle avait vécu longtemps. Elle savait reconnaître un signe lorsqu'il se présentait à elle.

Tout au long de son existence, la guerre lui avait empli l'esprit d'images horribles : visions nocturnes ou cauchemars éveillés dans lesquels des êtres chers revenaient d'un pays lointain, défigurés et privés de raison, comme des fantômes écorchés et hagards. Elle avait vu revenir de la sorte son père et sa mère, Pakku, qu'elle avait aimé étant jeune fille, Kaya, son beau-fils Hakoda, toujours quelque part en mer… Même ses deux petits-enfants, depuis quelques années, s'étaient mêlés au défilée macabre.

C'était un rêve récurrent et, en dépit de son intensité, relativement banal : un simple symbole de sa culpabilité, de sa crainte de l'avenir et de sa propre impuissance. De nombreuses autres femmes du village étaient régulièrement tourmentées par de semblables visions.

Et peut-être y avaient-elles repensé, elles aussi, lorsqu'elles avaient vu approcher pour la première fois cette petite silhouette écarlate, il y avait trois jours de cela, cet adolescent aux yeux dorés surgi comme par miracle de leur désert de glace :

Car c'était un étranger qui était venu à eux, le visage détruit par une énorme brûlure. Un enfant ennemi aux traits tirés, à bout de forces et sans repère, comme un réfugié. Il était arrivé quelques jours à peine après le retour de l'Avatar, débarqué d'un navire de guerre vide et dévoré par la rouille.

Et il leur avait dit _« Je suis un messager »._

Au fil des ans, la doyenne avait entendu son lot de légendes, et avait observé par elle-même bon nombre de phénomènes surnaturels. Ce que ce garçon était venu annoncer, mal- ou bienfaisant, était probablement déjà aux abords du village, encore immatériel.

Tapis le long des murs de neige, à l'affût, ramassé et invisible au milieu des rafales…

A moins qu'il n'arrive de plus haut, de plus loin que ce gouffre noir d'où surgissent les esprits aveugles. Après tout, l'étranger était apparu avec le lever du jour : peut-être alors ondulait-il au-dessus d'eux, silencieux dans l'air glacé et dans la lumière matinale. A attendre…

Kanna ne prit pas conscience du sourire imperceptible qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres sombres, éclairant presque son visage crevassé de rides. Cependant son petit-fils, qui depuis près d'une minute avait gardé les yeux rivés sur elle dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction, secoua la tête en signe de défaite. Ses épaules perdirent de leur rigidité tandis qu'il laissait échapper un profond soupir dramatique.

-Génial… On dirait que j'ai plus qu'à passer mes nuits à monter la garde devant l'igloo, au cas où ce cinglé déciderait de foutre le feu aux tentes. Est-ce que Katara et toi réfléchissez cinq secondes au boulot que ça me fait, avant de laisser tous les types louches qui se présentent s'installer dans le village ?

-Nous avons confiance en ton zèle, Sokka, dit-elle en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, avec une incompréhensible bonne humeur. Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si son état se dégrade au cours de la nuit.

-_Et voilà…_

S'appliquant à conserver une expression à la fois courroucée et digne, l'adolescent se redressa, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de vérifier si le satané saltimbanque n'avait pas emmené les gosses en excursion dans le fichu tas de rouille bourré de pièges. Avant de quitter l'igloo, son regard retomba avec écœurement sur l'étranger, profondément assoupi au milieu des fourrures, ses étranges bras pâles repliés devant lui, les muscles de ses épaules nettement découpés en dépit des longs jours de fièvres.

Il s'efforça de dissimuler par un reniflement hautain la moue qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses traits :

-De toute façon, je parie que c'est que de la gonflette…

_

* * *

Il avait dormi à nouveau._

Zuko s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouche, et aspira péniblement de grandes goulées d'air, par saccades, comme un noyé. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il ne devait pas dormir. La peur panique, suffocante, qui le prenait à la gorge chaque fois que cette pensée l'effleurait semblait être la seule raison valable, amplement suffisante pour son esprit dévoré par la fièvre.

Il avait froid. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait terriblement soif. Il avait peur de dormir. Ses mains bougeaient aveuglément, empoignant les fourrures épaisses qui l'enveloppaient. Où était son oncle ?

_Mort. Morts. Tous morts… _Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Le jeune Maître du feu commençait à entendre le crépitement d'un foyer, quelque part dans la pièce, les petites étincelles dorées qui éclataient par moments et se perdaient au milieu des flammes. Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur à travers les couvertures : elle se déversait sur son corps frissonnant par vagues régulières, apaisantes, comme des battements de cœur. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher de l'âtre ; pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Ses mains exploraient déjà les fourrures, à la recherche d'un appui suffisamment stable pour lui permettre de se redresser. Une forte odeur animale frappait ses narines, désagréablement étrangère. Où était-il ? Enfin, il parvenait à espacer les paupières ; tout d'abord il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un brouillard orangé et informe.

Et puis, envahissant son champ de vision, une large flèche bleue, et deux yeux gris et immenses fixés sur lui.

-Whaou, tu es réveillé ?

La voix était aiguë, bruyante. Zuko commençait à distinguer un large sourire sous les yeux de l'apparition. Etait-ce la surprise qui accélérait ainsi son rythme cardiaque ? Il s'était figé, l'espace d'une seconde, et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la flèche bleue au-dessus de son visage, _la flèche, la flèche, comme sur le bison blanc, un bison volant, les Maîtres de l'air… _Il ne comprenait pas encore ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il s'agita un peu, s'efforçant de prendre la parole.

-Eh ! Du calme ! S'exclama aussitôt la petite voix aiguë, tandis qu'on lui écrasait précipitamment la couverture en travers des épaules pour la remettre en place. Ne fais pas trop de bruit, d'accord ? Grand-mère m'a dit de ne pas entrer dans l'igloo, elle avait peur que je te réveille, et si elle me voit ici je vais me faire gronder. C'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé, au moins ? Je suis désolé si c'est moi. Tu te rendors, OK ?

Soit les bras frêles qui le maintenaient au sol étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'ils ne laissaient paraître, soit la maladie et ce froid abominable avaient décidément eu raison de ses forces, car il fut incapable de se débattre. La simple action de garder les yeux ouverts était épuisante mais, tendu comme une corde, il refusait de perdre de vue l'étrange flèche bleu pâle. Comme si cette dernière devait d'un moment à l'autre prendre la parole et lui révéler quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre dès le tout premier instant…

Indifférent à sa panique, l'individu continuait d'entasser des fourrures en travers de son torse, et parlait toujours de sa petite voix joyeuse :

-Tu as moins mal à la tête ? Grand-mère dit que ta fièvre a commencé à baisser. Tu sais, je crois que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de rester pieds nus par ici. Tu étais brûlant quand on t'a retrouvé, tu as même fait peur à Appa, et tu fumais de partout. Tu dois être plutôt fort, comme Maître du feu, non ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Aang. Les gens sont très gentils, ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Même si ce n'est pas du tout comme à la maison… Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Ses questions incessantes lui faisaient mal à la tête : il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il avait peur de réfléchir. Des visions le frappaient par moments, brèves et imprécises, des couloirs vides, des fleurs de rouille, de petits yeux luisants dans les ténèbres, d'interminables étendues de glace, et désespéramment il s'efforçait de les maintenir toutes à distance. L'amas croissant de couvertures sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. L'autre dut s'en apercevoir, car il interrompit son manège et repris d'une voix plus douce :

-Il paraît que tu as perdu les gens avec qui tu voyageais…

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. Il aurait voulu que ce gamin se taise. Cependant, pour toute protestation, le jeune Maître du feu ne parvint à émettre qu'un léger son rauque, pratiquement inaudible, désagréablement plaintif. L'autre s'était assis à ses côtés, les bras serrés autour des genoux, les yeux trop grands et la flèche bleue toujours tournés vers lui. Son sourire était devenu mélancolique.

-Je sais ce que ça fait, tu sais. Perdre des gens, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à tes amis, mais…moi, je suis resté endormi pendant cent ans. Dans un iceberg. Cent ans, ça paraît complètement dingue, non ? Tous les gens que je connaissais sont sûrement morts, maintenant. Alors je comprends ce que ça fait.

Il dit encore un certain nombre de choses, que les gens de cette époque étaient vraiment très gentils, surtout Katara, qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu faire leur connaissance, qu'au fond leur situation à tous les deux n'était peut-être pas si terrible ; sa voix était douce, plus lente, et il le regardait comme dans l'espoir de le voir rendre son sourire. Mais Zuko n'écoutait plus. Sa respiration était devenue erratique. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la flèche bleue ornant le front de l'étranger ; il y avait aussi des flèches sur le dos de ses mains. Les mêmes mots résonnaient dans son esprit embrumé par la fièvre, avec une insistance douloureuse : _cent ans, cent ans, _mais cela pouvait-il vraiment signifier…

Ces flèches, le bison blanc qui lui servait de monture, c'était ça, ce garçon était un Maître de l'air, _cent ans…_

Impossible.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les fourrures, il s'efforçait de mieux distinguer les traits de l'individu, à travers le brouillard qui menaçait d'envahir son champ de vision. Bon sang, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être encore sur le point de perdre connaissance… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouva la force de faire fonctionner les muscles de son visage, et de former des sons cohérents :

-L'a…l'Avatar ?

Aussitôt le garçon fit un bond de plusieurs mètres, avec une exclamation horrifiée. Zuko sentit des courants d'air plus frais parcourir son front en sueur tandis que l'étranger tournait la tête en tous sens, les yeux agrandis, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que lui n'avait entendu le marmonnement à peine articulé du malade.

-Mince, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur lui, avec agitation. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis l'Avatar, d'accord ? J'ai jamais vraiment voulu l'être, alors je préfère que les gens ne soient pas au courant…tu vois ? Comment tu as fait pour deviner, de toute manière ? Tu _promets _de le dire à personne, hein ?

Zuko n'entendait plus rien. _L'Avatar_.

Il n'arrivait pas à maintenir les yeux ouverts, il avait terriblement froid, la soif lui déchirait la gorge ; son état de faiblesse ne l'avait jamais autant frustré. L'Avatar. Il avait traqué l'Avatar pendant trois ans, en vain. Il avait été exilé jusque dans ce désert de glace, il avait perdu son navire, son équipage, même son oncle, il pouvait à peine demeurer conscient, il faisait trop froid dans cette région inconnue et hostile, et l'Avatar, le seul dont la capture pouvait lui permettre de retrouver son pays natal, sa famille, la lumière du soleil, l'Avatar se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son visage.

Avec lenteur, il parvint à dégager un bras de sous le tas de couvertures : le membre était lourd, un peu tremblant ; l'air de l'igloo était glacé contre sa peau luisante. Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour tendre la main vers sa cible, aveuglément et dans un semi-délire, _je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux que tout redevienne normal…_

Cependant deux mains fraiches, plus petites, se refermèrent brusquement sur la sienne et l'immobilisèrent. Vaincu par le vertige, le jeune prince remarqua à peine que ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu : les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir jusque là pour fuir le sommeil l'avaient épuisé. Il fut incapable de protester lorsque l'Avatar secoua le membre capturé avec entrain, comme pour sceller un accord. Avant que le noir n'engloutisse à nouveau ses sens, il eut vaguement conscience d'un large sourire soulagé, découvrant un nombre de dents incalculable dans les ténèbres, ainsi que d'une petite voix aigüe, ravie, qui le remerciait chaleureusement de bien vouloir garder son secret.


	5. Car tu retourneras à la poussière

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs, à mes revieweurs, et encore une fois, désolée pour l'énormité de mes délais... Je prends note de tes arguments, _Nefer-chan_ : je suppose que le Maiko aurait pu être un couple supportable si les créateurs y avaient passé un peu plus de temps. Pour le moment, on a surtout l'impression que Zuko se l'est prise sur le coin de la tête sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment pour votre patience, et une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Car tu retourneras à la poussière_

La neige crissait contre ses bottes, accompagnant sa marche d'un rythme lancinant. Le bruit semblait assourdissant dans le silence du pôle, comme le craquement de la foudre ; Zuko prenait un plaisir furieux à accentuer chacun de ces chocs. Le ciel était pâle au-dessus de lui, blanc et froid comme le paysage aveuglant et atone dont il s'efforçait, par la seule force de ses talons, de rompre la surface interminable.

Sa nuque était droite, raide ; il ne quittait pas des yeux la ceinture de glaciers, miroitant faiblement à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Son dos était rigide, l'avait été depuis qu'il avait franchi les murs du village. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche et d'entre ses poings serrés, sans interruption depuis près d'une heure.

Il ne s'était jamais retourné, laissant disparaître derrière lui le visage sceptique de ce paysan soi-disant guerrier qui le prenait pour un fou ; s'efforçant d'ignorer les yeux agrandis de la jeune fille, qui avaient semblé tellement plus froids, soudain (_hostiles ?) _; s'efforçant surtout de ne pas penser à l'expression choquée et douloureuse sur le visage puéril de l'Avatar. Pas question de ressentir de la culpabilité ; il refusait de laisser retomber sa colère.

Tout était de _sa _faute, de toute manière. L'imbécile. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de lui adresser la parole ; il n'aurait jamais dû être l'Avatar, et bon sang, il aurait dû grandir plus vite !

Les épaules du jeune prince se tendirent davantage, une crispation convulsive, presque douloureuse, qui avait cependant le mérite de l'empêcher de trembler. Par moments elle lui donnait même l'illusion de ne plus sentir le froid, de ne plus avoir à craindre la morsure de l'hiver : il ne voulait pas retrouver son calme.

La faute de ce gamin, si en cent ans d'existence il n'avait pas été fichu d'apprendre deux des quatre éléments, ni la moindre once de bon sens. Sa faute s'il avait cru malin de le suivre partout pendant près d'une semaine (et Agni savait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, seul et malade, piégé dans un village ennemi dont les habitants le dévisageaient comme si de toute leur satanée existence ils n'avaient jamais vu de cicatrice). Sa faute s'il insistait pour lui parler continuellement d'un certain Kuzon, alors qu'il devait être _évident_ qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole à quiconque. Sa faute s'il avait attendu que le Maître du feu fût sorti s'entraîner, que ses mains et son sang fussent gorgés de flammes, incapable qu'il était de supporter plus longtemps ce froid et cette dépression blafarde, pour l'exhorter de sa petite voix aigue à venir _jouer _avec lui à glisser sur une quelconque bestiole autochtone.

Sa faute si cette dernière parole imbécile avait suffi à briser la torpeur silencieuse dans laquelle Zuko s'était plongé depuis son réveil, dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à la détresse _(à la terreur)_ qui menaçait de broyer sa santé mentale.

Sa faute, par conséquent, si le prince banni avait été amené à projeter dans sa direction une gerbe de flammes que le jeune Maître de l'Air n'avait esquivée que de justesse, et s'il avait passé un temps incalculable à lui hurler dessus, aussi fort que possible : il n'était _pas_ l'ami de ce sale gosse, il ne le serait jamais, avait-il oublié qu'ils étaient tous en guerre ? Il avait reçu l'ordre de capturer l'Avatar, et dès que l'occasion se présenterait à lui il s'en emparerait et il rentrerait enfin chez lui, il le vaincrait pour son pays et pour son père, il retrouverait son _honneur…_

Il lui avait semblé que sa voix allait se briser sur ce dernier mot, peut-être en raison des longs jours de silence qui avaient desséché sa gorge et alourdi sa langue ; aussi s'était-il empressé de reprendre, criant qu'il retrouverait _aussi _son oncle et son équipage, qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête que tout le monde ici le prenne pour un réfugié et un fou _(pourquoi l'avaient-ils aidé, de toute manière ?)_, qu'il découvrirait ce qui avait fait rouiller son navire et disparaître ses hommes, qu'il allait mettre fin à cette situation absurde, _dès maintenant ! _Et, tandis que les habitants du village commençaient à accourir, attirés par le vacarme, il avait tourné les talons et s'était dirigé d'un pas raide, furieux et résolu, vers la ceinture de glaciers où achevait de pourrir une carcasse de fer.

Autant dire qu'il était hors de question de faire demi-tour.

Chaque inspiration lui écorchait la gorge : il avait perdu l'habitude de crier si longtemps. Le froid commençait à pénétrer ses vêtements, le faisant légèrement frissonner malgré les filets de vapeur qui sifflaient à même sa peau, mais il refusait de s'en apercevoir. Cela aurait donné raison à la poignée de paysans qui avait, pour une raison complètement obscure et probablement dégradante, résolu de soigner sa maladie, et qui se croyait en droit de lui interdire d'arpenter leur pays glacial tant que durerait sa convalescence. Zuko serra les dents.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il était capable de quitter l'igloo. Dix s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance dans leur village. Treize depuis qu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans un bateau glacé et vide.

Il se sentait parfaitement bien, _merci._

Ses imprécations l'occupèrent près d'une heure, période trop brève durant laquelle il put se focaliser entièrement sur une globale sensation de haine. Enfin il pouvait effacer le bateau sinistre tapis derrière les icebergs, ainsi que le petit village dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre au monde que la semelle de ses bottes écrasant la neige, les empreintes de pas furieuses sur la contrée blanche, et l'imperceptible vapeur de son souffle, souple et brûlante dans le ciel de givre.

Sensation de haïr. De refuser. De _vivre…_

Il ne ralentit qu'à l'ombre des glaciers, leur froid bleuté figeant jusque sa colère. Un moment, il lui fallut même s'immobiliser sur le parterre de glace : le sol et les parois lui renvoyèrent l'image imprécise d'une petite silhouette rouge, les mains crispées sur ses avant-bras dans une vaine tentative pour préserver sa chaleur corporelle. Allez savoir pourquoi il éprouvait toujours le besoin idiot de marquer une pause dans ce couloir infernal…

Transi de froid. Paralysé. Comme si les sculptures fantastiques et leur pénombre surnaturelle formaient une frontière tangible, bleuâtre et menaçante, une porte ouverte sur un cauchemar.

Au-delà de la barrière, et dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, la neige était engloutie sous un fourmillement noir : le navire semblait s'être encore affaissé depuis la semaine précédente. Même de loin le jeune prince pouvait distinguer ses parois fangeuses de rouille, comme une fourrure écœurante. La poussière noire avait imprégné la neige et s'était étendue comme une peste, comme un tortueux réseau de crevasses. On eût dit que la Terre s'était fendue à l'emplacement de son navire et que la plaie, infectée et suppurante, s'élargissait sur le sol.

Un vent amer le fit frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, brièvement, avant que Zuko ne parvienne à rompre le charme qui paralysait ses membres. Le sang se remit à circuler le long de ses artères, il secoua la tête pour chasser tout reste d'incertitude et, ignorant avec superbe les silhouettes brisées et grelottantes contre les parois de glace, il franchit le passage pour s'avancer résolument dans la lumière.

Qu'ils s'imaginent ce qu'ils veulent : ce n'était pas un simple coup de tête qui le poussait à agir. Déjà il marchait au milieu de lourds lambeaux de fer qui salissaient la neige. Quelques fragments craquèrent contre ses bottes, railleurs, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

_Un bateau ne rouille pas en un jour._

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé face au flanc du navire. En dépit de toute sa volonté, un trou acéré captivait son regard, là où son bras s'était enfoncé dans l'énorme cadavre, là où il avait cru entendre ce rire de cauchemar, là où la fièvre l'avait fait sombrer dans le délire. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément.

_Il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec cette chose. Je trouverai ce dont il s'agit. _

_Ils verront. Je ne suis pas fou._

Cette dernière pensée lui insuffla des forces. De la colère, aussi, une légère sensation nauséeuse, comme un goût métallique, écœurant, mais surtout des forces. Avant que la sensation ne s'estompe, il fit un pas vers l'ouverture et empoigna ses bords écorchés pour regarder à l'intérieur. La paroi gémit à son contact : deux plaques de rouille lui restèrent dans les mains. Interloqué, il considéra le fer brunâtre, rêche, qui se désagrégeait avec lenteur entre ses doigts.

D'autres fragments de rouille se détachaient sans bruit de la coque, élargissaient l'ouverture, laissant peu à peu deviner la silhouette sombre d'un couloir en partie effondré. Levant les yeux, le jeune prince observa avec la même fascination étrange l'ombre imposante et avachie du navire, fouettée par le vent polaire. Là non plus, le fer ne tenait pas en place : au givre porté par les rafales se mêlait une autre poussière, plus noire, qui disparaissait aussitôt dans le ciel atone.

Lorsque Zuko respira à nouveau, un flot de fumée lécha ses lèvres pour embraser l'air alentour.

Le fer ne tenait plus en place.

Au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bateau, on eût dit qu'il avait rouillé entre ces glaciers pendant près d'un siècle _(ça ne faisait __**pas **__un siècle, bon sang !)_

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore effondré tout à fait ? _(parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'effondrer après une semaine !)_

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien _être_ que cette rouille, au juste ? _(je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien…)_

Un ultime morceau de fer s'écroula à ses pieds, comme une invitation lugubre, achevant de façonner la porte sombre qui le menait à l'intérieur. Cela ne fit pas beaucoup de bruit : seul un débris brunâtre roula dans la poussière avec un son étouffé, comme un très léger ricanement. Un réflexe bizarre poussa le jeune Maître du feu à retirer sa jambe avant que l'objet ne heurte la pointe de sa botte.

Depuis l'entrée, on ne voyait pas grand-chose du couloir : rien qu'une ombre plus profonde qui s'enfonçait parmi la rouille. L'air à l'intérieur était immobile, poussiéreux, à peine moins froid que sur le plateau de neige. L'espace d'une seconde, l'adolescent hésita même sur le seuil, sa tête commençant machinalement à se tourner vers la ceinture de glaciers, au loin derrière lui, qui le séparait d'un monde plus normal.

Zuko se figea sitôt qu'il prît conscience de son geste ; son visage se ferma, _pas question de faire demi-tour, on a dit ! _et, comme si les paysans du village avaient pu le voir regarder en arrière, il planta résolument ses yeux sur les ténèbres, invoqua une flamme qui s'éleva de sa main avec un grondement rauque, comme pour dévorer le plafond et sa paume, et il se mit en marche.

Le sol penchait un peu sur la droite, et craquait dangereusement sous son poids, le contraignant à ralentir. Des ombres orange se déformaient contre les murs, faisant ressortir la rouille qui labourait le fer comme la griffe d'un animal. Le faible éclat du jour s'estompa rapidement : en dehors de sa propre lumière rougeoyante et des craquements sinistres qui ponctuaient sa progression, il n'y avait rien d'autre autour de lui que les ténèbres, le silence. Par moments, un filet de poussière se détachait du plafond pour se répandre dans un murmure sur son crâne nu ou sur son épaule.

Et, chaque fois qu'il se sentait effleuré par cette caresse glissante, le jeune prince sursautait violemment et élevait sa torche, s'assurant que le métal au-dessus de sa tête n'allait pas s'affaisser et l'ensevelir.

_Trop tendu._

Ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient à chaque crissement que ses bottes arrachaient au sol. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observé, d'entendre des rires parmi les craquements de la rouille, d'apercevoir des ombres fuyantes dans les angles les plus sombres, d'imaginer de minuscules yeux railleurs dans les reflets que sa flamme projetait sur les parois de fer. Toujours à l'affût. Comme si tout ce temps, ces créatures étaient restées tapies dans les recoins pourrissant du navire, à l'attendre…

Des monstres capables de rouiller le métal ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un truc aussi absurde. Zuko se força à hausser les épaules.

Le chemin aboutissait à un cul-de-sac. Une échelle soudée au mur permettait d'atteindre le niveau supérieur. Elle était un peu inclinée, comme le reste du bateau, mais il ne lui manquait aucun échelon, et à première inspection on aurait pu la croire en bon état.

La paroi derrière elle, en revanche, était entièrement brune, dentelée et grumeleuse, et semblait n'avoir besoin que d'un contact ou d'un souffle d'air pour s'effriter tout à fait. Le jeune prince ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose lorsqu'il approcha sa main libre de l'échelle, l'effleurant à peine tout d'abord, puis refermant ses doigts avec précaution sur le barreau le plus proche. Il fut consterné de le sentir lisse et ferme, solide ; du bon métal. Incrédule, il empoigna un barreau plus élevé et se hissa d'un échelon : le fer supporta son poids avec un grincement à peine perceptible.

La petite flamme dans sa paume le gênait pour progresser ; il lui fallut continuer dans les ténèbres. L'air était froid, immobile, l'air de son navire, presque normal. Les prises que lui offrait l'échelle étaient sûres. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. N'avait-il pas _vu_, à peine une seconde auparavant… N'y tenant plus, il interrompit son ascension et tendit les doigts vers le mur invisible, à quelques centimètres de son visage. De la poussière et des dentelles de rouilles se détachèrent aussitôt de la paroi, griffant sa peau et s'effondrant sans un bruit dans le noir. Le jeune prince s'empressa de ramener sa main. Les sens exacerbés par les ténèbres, il croyait entendre le mur qui continuait de s'effriter devant lui.

Contre son corps, l'échelle était intacte.

Ce n'était pas logique…

_Bien sûr que si, c'est logique. Ce qui n'est pas logique, c'est que ce mur et le reste de ce fichu bateau soient couverts de rouille !_

Cette dernière pensée le mit de mauvaise humeur. Tout ceci était absurde. Il se mit à monter plus vite, rageusement, abandonnant toute précaution envers ces petits cylindres de métal qui refusaient de se désagréger. Le sol sur lequel il aboutit semblait intact lui aussi, miraculeusement épargné par la pourriture qui avait attaqué le restant du navire. Lorsqu'il commença à arpenter le couloir vide, ses bottes libérèrent de puissants échos contre le fer. Il fit quelques mètres de la sorte, furieux et indécis, oubliant même d'éclairer son chemin, et brusquement le sol se déroba sous son pied, le précipitant jusqu'au genou dans ce qui ressemblait à une crevasse aux bords déchiquetés.

Instinctivement, il tendit les bras pour ne pas s'effondrer tout à fait. Sa position devait être grotesque : sa jambe s'était coincée dans un angle étrange et lui faisait mal. En bas, des éclats de rire grêles le narguèrent avant de s'éteindre, par vagues successives, de plus en plus lointaines, mais peut-être s'agissait-il simplement des morceaux de fer pourris qui heurtaient le fond de la coque dans leur chute…

Cependant son souffle était devenu erratique. Sans même songer à se relever, il laissa ses mains courir fiévreusement sur le sol, retraçant les contours de la crevasse. Des dents de rouille sur ses rebords… Au-delà, le fer redevenait lisse et dur, impeccable, comme une peau humaine traversée par une plaie aux lèvres pourrissantes. Il trouva une autre de ces blessures, un peu plus loin. Plus large, peut-être, mais ses mains ne pouvaient pas se tendre suffisamment pour s'en assurer. Pourquoi restait-il dans le noir ?

S'efforçant d'ignorer ses battements de cœur, il invoqua de nouveau la petite flamme, vive et tremblante, qui jeta sa lumière orange sur le sol.

Les griffures étaient sales, suintantes d'une rouille qui paraissait s'étendre autour de la plaie comme une infection. Il y en avait plusieurs sur le sol, plus ou moins larges, qui se rejoignaient parfois comme les ramifications d'un fleuve. En tordant le cou, il en remarqua d'autres derrière lui, labourant le chemin qu'il venait d'arpenter, autant de pièges que seuls le hasard et l'inconscience lui avaient permis d'éviter. Sa respiration était devenue rauque, il commençait à avoir mal au cœur, mais il se força tout de même à lever la tête pour examiner le plafond et les murs.

Il y en avait partout.

Elles couraient le long des parois, serpentaient d'un mur à l'autre, se massaient en un flux continu et corrosif. Elles s'étendaient probablement sur toute la longueur du couloir : de nouvelles marques apparaissaient chaque fois que le feu s'élevait dans sa paume, à perte de vue. Pire, il semblait y avoir une sorte de _logique_ dans ces longues, tortueuses coulées de rouille. Un objectif. On eût dit qu'elles retraçaient une piste, la cavalcade d'une armée de rats-vers aux pattes et aux canines infectées, une armée de parasites ricanant qui auraient pris d'assaut son navire et dévoré jusqu'aux fondations de fer…

Zuko ne savait même plus s'il respirait encore. Quelque chose s'était bloqué dans sa gorge ; un dégoût immense lui souleva le cœur jusqu'aux lèvres. Sauvagement il se débattit contre la crevasse lépreuse qui retenait sa jambe, sans même sentir la douleur de la rouille griffant ses mollets, jusqu'à ce que du feu apparaisse autour de sa botte et qu'une secousse ne l'arrache enfin à l'emprise du fer. Le souffle court, les yeux agrandis, il rampa jusqu'au mur le plus proche, frissonnant lorsque son dos entra en contact avec une nouvelle marque.

Il n'entendait pas grand-chose au-delà du sang qui battait à ses tempes, mais il restait convaincu que les éclats de rire, en contrebas, résonnaient toujours, dissimulés quelque part dans les profondeurs pourries du navire. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal ; souvenir de la morsure du fer autour de son genou. Le Maître du feu serra les poings.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous…

Sa voix était rauque entre ses dents serrées. Un peu faible. Hors de lui, Zuko se redressa tant bien que mal, contraint de s'appuyer au mur de peur que ses jambes tremblantes ne refusent de supporter son poids. Alors, le dos plaqué à la paroi, le feu dans ses mains ouvertes allumant des étincelles rouges dans son regard, il répéta aussi fort que possible :

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! C'est pour me tuer que vous êtes venus ici ? Montrez-vous, attaquez-moi, bande de lâches ! Combien est-ce qu'il faut que vous soyez pour arrêter de vous terrer comme des larves ? Une centaine ? Je vous ordonne de sortir !

Personne ne répondit aux échos de ses cris écorchés, mais à nouveau il lui sembla entendre ces éclats de rire grêles, inhumains, qui serpentaient en-dessous et au-dessus de lui, loin, et tout proches, sous ses bottes, tout autour, dans les murs…

_Respire._

Il détestait le goût poussiéreux que charriait l'oxygène, mais il se força tout de même à en inhaler le plus possible, profondément, jusqu'à ce que les voix se taisent. S'il s'agissait d'hallucinations, il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Et s'il ne s'agissait _pas _d'hallucinations, ça ne l'avancerait à rien de trembler comme un gosse.

Lentement, Zuko se détacha du mur, éprouvant son équilibre. Quelques frissons continuaient de courir le long de ses os, mais la douleur dans sa jambe était devenue sourde, facile à ignorer. Cette fois, il s'appliqua à éviter les crevasses qui labouraient le sol, se repérant à la lueur vacillante de sa lanterne. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur ces traînées pourrissantes, avec une sorte de fascination maladive, admirant malgré lui le contraste choquant qu'elles offraient avec le restant du fer.

Il n'y avait rien eu de tel à l'extérieur.

Comme si les choses qui avaient semé ces traces dans leur course s'étaient toutes dirigées vers les parois externes et s'y étaient tellement massées, y avaient tellement rongé le métal que toute trace de leur passage avait fini par disparaître sous la pourriture. Déjà, autour de lui, le couloir devenait reconnaissable : ses angles ne s'affaissaient plus sous l'action de la rouille, et de plus en plus souvent les torches fixées aux parois se révélaient intactes. Le sol de fer résonnait sourdement contre ses bottes. Les marques s'espaçaient. Vraiment étrange…

Brusquement, il s'immobilisa devant une porte, sans raison apparente, et il passa un moment à la regarder sans comprendre. Elle était semblable à toutes celles de son navire : trapue et métallique, intacte à l'exception de l'unique griffure brune qui en barrait la surface. Et pourtant, si familière… Zuko avait inconsciemment rapproché de son cœur la flamme dans sa paume. Il lui fallut réprimer un instinctif mouvement de recul.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis tout ce temps ses pas, indifférents au décor méconnaissable, le conduisaient machinalement jusqu'à sa propre cabine…

Y avait-il quelque chose à découvrir, un autre mystère répugnant de l'autre côté de la porte ? _Voulait-il_ y découvrir quelque chose ? Il n'était pas sûr… Mais ses doutes l'agaçaient, et sa peur le rendait fou de rage : avant de pouvoir hésiter plus longtemps, le Maître du feu asséna un violent coup de pied dans le panneau de fer.

Le battant heurta le mur dans un fracas assourdissant ; la vibration avait sans doute suffi à détacher quelques lambeaux de rouille dans les parties les plus abîmées du navire. Mais Zuko l'entendit à peine. Ses yeux avaient traversé toute la pièce pour tomber sur la tapisserie rouge ornant le mur opposé. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'emblème du feu en son centre, empreint d'une fierté dédaigneuse, miraculeusement intact: le symbole semblait dégager une telle assurance dans la pénombre, un tel pouvoir dans la pièce maudite, que pendant un instant la flamme noire dévora jusque sa terreur.

Aussi fut-il impossible à l'adolescent d'éprouver autre chose qu'une sombre satisfaction lorsqu'il remarqua l'unique souillure, brune et dentelée, qui rongeait l'un des bords du drapeau.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'une autre preuve pour se persuader que cette chose répugnante ne pouvait pas être une rouille normale…

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, ne prenant que vaguement conscience des quelques autres traces qui fleurissaient dans les angles les plus sombres. Il en avait remarqué de semblables dans la salle de bains, une semaine auparavant… Depuis combien de temps ces choses rôdaient-elles autour de lui ? Ses doigts approchèrent la tapisserie rouge, sans oser la toucher. De près, le doute n'était plus possible : il y avait bien de la rouille sur l'un de ses pans, des cristaux de fer pourris logés parmi les fils, qu'ils avaient rendus cassants et ternes. Zuko retira sa main. Le dos raide, il pivota sur lui-même, examinant avec une attention plus soutenue la dégradation du décor.

Il devait y avoir une demi-douzaine de ces marques sur les tapisseries et les murs. Aucune coulée de rouille. Comme si cette salle avait pour une raison ou une autre échappé au flux de créatures qui s'était rué dans les couloirs…

_Elles se sont toutes dirigées vers les parois externes. C'est pour ça que l'intérieur du navire est resté pratiquement intact. Elles attendaient quelque chose depuis les parois externes…_

L'image des rats-vers l'envahit à nouveau, une multitude de corps nus et aveugles grouillant contre les flancs de son navire, comme une répugnante écume rose garnie de milliers de mâchoires…

Le jeune prince ferma étroitement les yeux pour chasser la vision de son esprit. _Arrête. _Sa situation était déjà suffisamment perturbante en se contentant des faits réels : il n'avait pas besoin d'aller inventer de nouvelles raisons de perdre la tête…

Il commençait à avoir froid, un froid traître et silencieux qui ne rongeait pour le moment que le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils : il lui fallut raviver la flamme dans ses mains. Inconsciemment, l'adolescent cherchait du regard un repère quelconque, quelque chose pour occuper son esprit et réordonner ses réflexions : ses yeux furent retenus par le reflet de son feu sur deux lames jumelles, croisées contre un mur non loin de lui. Ses épées Dao non plus n'avaient pas été attaquées par la rouille. Par ces étranges animaux qui semblaient détruire tout ce qu'ils touchaient… Lentement, il ferma ses mains sur les gardes, et sépara les armes du mur.

S'agissait-il vraiment d'animaux ? Non. D'esprits, certainement, si vraiment cette rouille était l'œuvre d'une créature consciente. Le jeune prince fronça son sourcil intact. Quel imbécile : il aurait dû passer plus de temps à consulter ces rouleaux au village. Peut-être y avait-il une légende à ce sujet quelque part…

Pourquoi ces choses s'étaient-elles attaquées à son navire, de toute manière ? Et qu'avaient-elles pu faire de ses hommes, de son oncle…

Zuko interrompit le cours de ses pensées, violemment, pour ne pas avoir à formuler d'hypothèses. Ses articulations étaient devenues blanches, saillantes ; de petites flammes coururent sur les gardes ignifugées. Il planta son regard sur la pointe brillante des épées, puis sur les tranchants, aiguisés avec application depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi. Epargnés par la rouille.

Il se demanda si la vue de ces lames suffirait à convaincre les habitants du pôle Sud qu'il avait dit la vérité : que ce navire était vraiment arrivé une semaine auparavant ; qu'il n'avait jamais été fou, que c'était bel et bien un phénomène fantastique qui l'avait plongé dans cette situation de cauchemar…

…Et s'il pouvait rassembler _d'autres _preuves, d'autres objets intacts, jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse remettre sa parole en doute ?

Aussitôt Zuko s'accroupit devant le coffre le plus proche, et entreprit de fouiller méthodiquement son contenu. Sans se demander pourquoi il tenait à ce point à ce que cette poignée de paysans le croit.

Le moindre son se répercutait contre les murs métalliques : le froissement des habits qu'il enfonçait à l'intérieur d'un sac de voyage, le raclement des objets et des armes qu'il repoussait au fond du meuble, le grondement des petites flammes qu'il allumait entre ses doigts pour mieux voir. Tous ces bruits lui donnaient la désagréable sensation d'être trop exposé dans la pénombre.

Vulnérable.

Mais il ne ferait rien pour les atténuer. Il travaillerait le plus vite possible, sans interruption ni prudence, pour résister à la tentation malsaine de se figer et de tendre l'oreille, tendu, hagard, de chercher absurdement un bruit de cavalcade dans l'effroyable silence, ou un ricanement grêle…

Ainsi, durant tout le temps qu'il passa à mettre sa cabine dans le plus grand désordre possible, il n'hésita qu'à deux reprises : tout d'abord lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur un masque de bois ancien, dissimulé dans le double-fond d'un coffre. Une seconde, il examina le visage monstrueux, avec un calme un peu sinistre, peu surpris de constater que l'Esprit Bleu était resté indifférent à l'attaque des créatures de rouille, avant d'enfouir l'objet au fond de son sac.

La deuxième fois, alors que la pièce était devenue pratiquement méconnaissable, ce fut pour empoigner fiévreusement la garde d'un petit couteau et en arracher l'étui, ne parvenant à retrouver son calme que lorsqu'il se fût assuré que la lame de perle était toujours intacte, et que l'inscription était demeurée la même :

_N'abandonne jamais sans combattre._

Les mots familiers lui rappelaient son oncle. Le Maître du feu serra brièvement ses mains sur la garde, puis rangea l'arme dans sa ceinture.

Enfin, il se redressa. Le chaos environnant, suant de panique, lui arracha une grimace : il devait sortir de là. S'il voulait des preuves plus convaincantes que ce bateau s'était échoué récemment, de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans sa cabine qu'il lui faudrait fouiller : c'était dans les salles d'entrepôt. Le jeune prince parvint presque à sourire.

Après tout, ne leur avait-il pas promis des vivres en échange de leurs cartes marines et de leurs légendes ?

Les salles d'entrepôt jouxtaient les cales. Zuko descendit les niveaux aussi vite que le lui permettaient les couloirs en ruines. Le sac de voyage en bandoulière, il serrait dans sa main libre la garde des épées Dao, et ne la lâchait que pour effleurer machinalement le couteau de perle à sa taille. Il était déterminé à ne plus avoir peur. Aussi évitait-il de regarder de trop près les murs zébrés de trainées pourrissantes : il lui avait semblé, en quittant sa cabine, que les marques étaient plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, et il ne voulait pas se laisser perturber par ce genre d'hallucinations puériles.

Pas encore.

Il franchit encore plusieurs portes délabrées, ignorant résolument les éclats de rire étouffés qui semblaient accompagner le crissement de ses bottes contre la rouille, avant de parvenir à son objectif.

Dans les ténèbres, la salle d'entrepôt semblait avoir été épargnée, elle aussi : des ombres de sacs s'entassaient dans les angles ; sa petite flamme lui permettait de distinguer les contours de tonneaux empilés face à lui. Il avança d'un pas, et les ombres se déplacèrent, des fragments de lueur orange accrochant un sac de toile rêche…

Et un instant, dans la lumière vacillante, il crut voir une forme sinueuse filer le long du mur.

Tout d'abord il ne put faire un geste, tant était forte la répulsion instinctive, quasiment physique, que lui inspirait l'ombre fuyante. Lorsque l'adolescent se força à respirer de nouveau, l'air poussiéreux lui écorcha la gorge, et le souffle qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tremblant et froid, parut assourdissant dans le bateau désert. Plusieurs fois, il lui fallut recommencer l'exercice, avant de pouvoir enfin raviver la flamme et chasser les ombres de la salle.

Des traînées brunes serpentaient au plafond et sur l'un des murs.

Evidemment, plus rien ne bougeait.

Déglutissant péniblement, Zuko s'approcha du sac de toile derrière lequel la créature avait disparu : la corde qui l'avait maintenu fermé était brunie, détruite. Par l'ouverture, une poussière grasse se déversait sur le sol.

La poudre sombre n'avait pas d'odeur, mais l'adolescent recula dans un spasme, laissant tomber son propre bagage, et plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour réprimer la nausée subite qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Rien d'autre ne semblait avoir été atteint ; cependant Zuko ne se résolut à ouvrir que les sacs les plus éloignés du lieu de sa découverte. Tout avait été parfaitement conservé dans la pièce glaciale : il trouva de quoi emballer de la viande salée, puis un certain nombre de fruits secs entassés dans un tonneau. Le visage fermé, concentré sur son travail, il s'efforçait de ne pas lever les yeux vers le plafond.

De toute façon il ne pourrait pas transporter énormément de nourriture. Il y en aurait largement assez sans qu'il ait besoin d'approcher le sac éventré et sa poussière brunâtre. De plus, les morceaux de viande que l'on entreposait de ce côté-là étaient généralement les plus coriaces, passés de date, pratiquement immangeables, de sorte qu'ils servaient le plus souvent au repas des rhinocéros komodo. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu, la nourriture de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud était absolument écœurante, mais même eux ne pourraient rien faire d'une chose pareille…

Ses mains se figèrent.

_Les rhinocéros !_

Il ne saurait jamais quel reste de pragmatisme, dans ses nerfs à vifs, le retint de se remettre aussitôt à courir, et le poussa à poursuivre son travail. Lorsqu'enfin il ramassa ses affaires et s'élança hors de la salle, il évita sans les voir les mâchoires de rouille qui menaçaient à chaque instant de se refermer sur ses chevilles.

Il lui semblait avoir rempli les écuelles des rhinocéros avant de quitter le navire. Mais est-ce que cela avait été suffisant ? Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés ici…

Zuko était trop chargé et courait trop vite pour produire de fortes flammes : les étincelles qui couraient le long de ses bras et de son cou, chaotiques, incapables d'éclairer à plus d'un mètre devant lui, ne parvenaient qu'à souligner le froid abominable qui lacérait son dos, sa nuque, son crâne rasé. D'épais nuages de vapeur s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations.

Les rhinocéros d'assauts étaient entraînés à supporter des situations extrêmes.

Mais…

Pour la première fois depuis treize jours, lorsque le Maître du feu ouvrit à la volée la porte qui le séparait des montures, il fut accueilli par un silence de mort.

L'air de la pièce lui faisait mal aux dents, et charriait une désagréable odeur de glace et de fourrage. Révoltante odeur de chair refroidie. Dans les box, les rhinocéros s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes comme d'énormes rochers, glacés et immobiles. Mais à son entrée, Zuko avait cru percevoir un mouvement dans l'angle qu'occupait Orm.

Il se raccrocha à cette idée.

Les écuelles étaient vides. C'était bon signe ; toute cette viande avait probablement duré plusieurs jours. La chaleur de la chaudière avait dû mettre un peu de temps à se dissiper, elle aussi. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement engourdis par le froid, peut-être dormaient-ils…

Laissant son bagage tomber à terre, Zuko prit une profonde inspiration et laissa le feu grandir dans son corps, élevant peu à peu la température ambiante. Certains des animaux avaient bougé autour de lui : il en était sûr à présent. Résolu, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le souffle de forge au creux de ses poumons, rongeant ses forces avec lenteur.

Dans les ténèbres, il lui semblait entendre les créatures rampantes, invisibles et narquoises, qui se riaient de ses efforts. _Lâches. _Le jeune prince serra les dents, laissant son écœurement et sa révolte remonter le long de ses nerfs pour embraser l'oxygène.

Lorsqu'il espaça à nouveau les paupières, les rhinocéros avaient commencé à remuer leurs énormes têtes cornues, et le dévisageaient avec un étonnement paresseux. L'un d'entre eux alla même jusqu'à émettre un râle affamé depuis le fond de la salle : le son fêlé venait d'Orm, bien sûr. Zuko leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant cette bestiole qui ne penserait jamais qu'à s'empiffrer, décidément. Sourd à ses protestations, il prit le temps de mener à bien sa tâche, laissant sa chaleur corporelle se déverser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le métal sous ses bottes fût devenu tiède, avant de repartir en direction des entrepôts.

Sans doute les exercices de méditation qu'il avait effectués pour maîtriser le feu en étaient-ils la cause, mais en dépit de sa fatigue, le jeune prince respirait tout à coup beaucoup plus librement.

Il fit plusieurs allers et retours pour remplir toutes les écuelles, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de briser la glace dans l'un des tonneaux et d'étancher sa soif dévorante. Il lui fallut ensuite subir un certain nombre de râles plus ou moins réprobateurs, ainsi que la langue sombre d'Orm : l'irrécupérable créature s'efforçait de manger les morceaux de viande directement dans ses mains et ne paraissait pas éprouver la moindre gêne à la perspective de couvrir son jeune maître de bave. Certains animaux tardaient à se redresser, et l'adolescent devait placer ses mains brûlantes sur leurs articulations pour les ranimer. Bientôt la salle se peupla de grognements satisfaits, de ronflements et de bruits de mâchoires.

Mais l'un des rhinocéros ne se réveillait pas.

Zuko serra les dents. Depuis dix bonnes minutes il appuyait ses mains et ses bras contre l'énorme cuirasse, faisant pénétrer la chaleur jusqu'au sang glacé de l'animal, sans obtenir la moindre réaction. L'énervement rendait ses gestes fébriles. Finalement un petit œil noir s'entrouvrit, vitreux, probablement aveugle.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans ce regard terne. Cependant l'immense fatigue qu'on y lisait semblait charger d'ironie l'agitation désespérée du jeune prince. Comme s'il avait pu entendre le ricanement criard d'Azula, ravie par l'incroyable stupidité dont son frère faisait preuve une fois encore, à se salir et à gaspiller ses forces pour sauver un misérable pachyderme qui, de toute manière, ne lui servirait plus à rien dans ce désert de glace…

La gorge de Zuko se bloqua, perturbant ses exercices de respiration et l'efficacité de sa Maîtrise. Ses poings se crispèrent contre la peau pierreuse de l'animal, sans qu'il le remarque.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter chez sa petite sœur, même après trois longues années d'exil. Sa cruauté maladive, bien sûr ; son art de la manipulation ; son talent pour mentir ; son talent tout court…

Et surtout, le fait qu'il lui arrivât fréquemment d'avoir raison.

Les rhinocéros komodo ne vivaient qu'au pays du Feu, et dans les régions les plus chaudes du pays de la Terre. Si l'on pouvait les dresser à supporter un assaut sur une île du pôle, ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre à un séjour prolongé.

Autour de lui, la plupart des rhinocéros s'étaient allongés sur leurs courtes pattes et s'endormaient à nouveau, profitant de la soudaine chaleur de la salle. Chaleur qui se déversait librement le long de ses artères, comme une source ou une plaie ouverte. Mais il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à un rythme pareil.

Et au-delà de cette pièce il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre qu'un navire dévoré par la rouille, cerné par des monstres et des kilomètres de neige…

De toute manière, ils mourraient tous.

Tout était relativement simple, à ce stade de réflexion. Logique. Cependant il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, de ne penser à rien, même lorsque ses doigts retracèrent machinalement les contours de la collerette et glissèrent sous la cuirasse, jusqu'à la mince bande de peau au cou de la bête malade. Même lorsque ses mains soulevèrent ses épées et tirèrent les lames du fourreau dans un léger sifflement métallique. Même lorsqu'il entoura de ses bras l'énorme tête sombre, évitant de croiser le regard las de l'animal, le fer sous la collerette pierreuse, contre la peau élastique et froide. L'une des rares failles de l'armure, là où d'un simple geste il pouvait enfoncer le tranchant de son arme jusqu'à la cervelle, assez vite, espérait-il, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de souffrir…

Un mouvement sec. Lentement, la tête volumineuse du rhinocéros retomba sur l'épaule du prince, faisant trembler ses genoux. Les yeux de l'animal s'étaient fermés, paupières incolores sur la face grise et dure : il redevint pierre. Zuko dégagea son épée, péniblement, et la secoua une fois au-dessus du sol.

Dans les recoins les plus sardoniques de son esprit, il songea qu'Azula aurait encore trouvé matière à rire à la vue de ce prince pitoyable, héritier de la plus puissante nation militaire au monde, qui ne pouvait retenir un frémissement à la vue de quelques taches noires tombées à terre. Mais il ignora cette idée et se dirigea vers le second box pour continuer son travail.

Presque tous moururent dans leur sommeil ; souvent ils ne changeaient pas même de position, les pattes repliées, la tête inclinée, paisibles. De ses actes, il n'y avait d'autres indices que les gouttes sombres qui se multipliaient sur le sol, chaque fois qu'il lui fallait débarrasser sa lame du liquide. L'épée semblait devenir plus lourde de minute en minute ; elle meurtrissait son poignet, comme si quelques pellicules de sang avaient suffi à décupler sa masse. La gorge de l'adolescent se desséchait peu à peu, une tension étrange, indéfinissable, grimpait le long de son échine, s'enfonçait dans sa nuque et rendait ses gestes fébriles.

Sensation d'être épié. Fréquemment, un bruit imaginaire le faisait se retourner dans un spasme et scruter la pénombre, à la recherche d'un mouvement quelconque, dans cette salle où commençaient à s'amonceler des cadavres.

Ses pas faisaient trop de bruit dans la pièce creuse. Il n'aurait pas dû finir par Orm : la vague odeur de mort l'avait réveillé. Lorsque Zuko se résolut enfin à l'approcher, il fut accueilli par une paire d'yeux vifs, rendus luisants par l'inquiétude. Les muscles de l'animal bougeaient sous sa formidable armure sombre ; ses naseaux frémissaient, sa queue fouettait nerveusement le mur.

« Orm. Immobile. »

Le jeune prince était parvenu à garder une voix ferme, et l'animal s'exécuta avec sa discipline habituelle. Cependant, lorsque Zuko lui saisit les cornes pour abaisser sa tête volumineuse et atteindre sa collerette, il remarqua que le rhinocéros continuait d'humer l'air, le corps ramassé, tendu, comme pour surveiller quelque chose. Ses yeux fixaient un point derrière l'épaule de son jeune maître, quelque part dans la pièce opaque. Un grondement rauque fit vibrer sa gorge et ses mâchoires.

Alors, Zuko les entendit.

Pas une hallucination, cette fois, ni la déformation du crissement de la rouille par son esprit enfiévré. C'était un bruit furtif et grêle, un ricanement étouffé ou une galopade glissante ; cela rampait le long des murs, résonnait dans certains angles avant de s'évanouir… Le son lui-même semblait charrier de la pourriture, il rendait ses lèvres moites, tordait ses entrailles, figeait son sang et son souffle, rongeait chacune de ses fibres nerveuses.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son feu pour attaquer ces choses ou éclairer la salle ; il ne pouvait pas plaquer ses mains contre son visage et hurler de peur. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste brusque, de peur qu'Orm ne sente sa panique et ne devienne incontrôlable. Aussi le jeune prince se contenta-t-il de serrer les mains sur les cornes de sa monture, aussi fort que possible, pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

Le corps de l'animal se dressait comme une falaise, comme un formidable bastion face aux monstres qui l'épiaient dans le noir.

Mais lui aussi, il faudrait qu'il le tue.

Du coin de l'œil, il crut deviner un vague déplacement d'ombres devant les portes des box, là où les taches étaient tombées à terre…

_Le sang les attire. Le sang, la mort, la terreur, la pourriture, si ça se trouve, c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient dès le départ, ces monstres, c'est peut-être de ça qu'ils se nourrissent…_

Le souffle laborieux, il avait enfoncé son visage contre celui de sa monture, solide et rêche comme une paroi de granite. Orm grondait toujours en sourdine. Ses pattes raclaient nerveusement le sol ; il semblait sur le point de charger des opposants invisibles. Mais il ne ferait pas un geste ; comme à l'ordinaire, il se plierait fidèlement à l'ordre reçu. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Zuko saisissait son épée et la glissait tant bien que mal contre le cou de l'animal. Il ne tremblait toujours pas, mais sa main libre enserrait la corne au point de meurtrir ses phalanges.

-Je les tuerai, s'entendit-il murmurer à sa monture, d'une voix presque aussi rauque que la sienne. Je ne les laisserai plus me faire massacrer tout ce qui m'entoure. Je ne les laisserai pas me rendre fou à nouveau. Je vais me battre contre elles, je leur ferai payer tout ce qu'elles ont fait, elles me rendront mon oncle, je les réduirai toutes en cendres…

Il n'était pas sûr que ces paroles lui fissent un bien quelconque. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, de toute manière, car son bras se replia sous la collerette pour enfoncer l'épée dans le cou de son interlocuteur. Finalement, Orm ne bougea que pour s'effondrer devant lui, sa masse heurtant le sol dans un dernier grondement sourd.

Pour la douzième fois ce jour-là, Zuko dégagea son arme et chassa le sang qui empoissait la lame, d'un geste somnambule.

Il était seul.

Un feu tremblant s'alluma dans ses paumes jointes, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Déjà la pièce redevenait froide. On ne percevait pas l'odeur du sang. L'adolescent rangea ses armes, ramassa le sac de voyage avec une lenteur délibérée, regardant fréquemment autour de lui, comme pour mettre les monstres au défi d'apparaître. Le front haut, il quitta la pièce et remonta les niveaux du navire. Depuis les murs, des ricanements grêles continuaient de le narguer, s'enflant parfois au point d'étouffer le bruit de ses pas ou du sang qui tambourinait contre ses tempes.

Il avait presque atteint le mur extérieur lorsque ses nerfs lâchèrent pour de bon.

Il laissa soudain tomber tout ce qu'il tenait, fit volte-face et, avec ce qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur, il asséna un violent coup de poing dans le vide. Une gerbe de flammes déchira les ténèbres.

Cette fois, il les vit.

L'espace d'une seconde à peine. Des mouvements sinueux le long du couloir pourrissant, des formes reptiliennes aux membres imprécis qui semblaient ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité, des yeux luisants, minuscules, qui le fixèrent sinistrement avant de disparaître dans l'angle du plafond. Le métal était à cet endroit dans un état épouvantable : il s'affaissait comme de grossières marches d'escalier et dénudait les tuyaux de la chaudière, les laissant courir seules dans le noir. Zuko s'y élança.

-Sortez de là ! Vous croyiez que je vous laisserais vous en tirer comme ça ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de mon oncle !

La rouille s'écroulait sous ses bottes à mesure qu'il montait, mais il parvint à s'accrocher à la tuyauterie, miraculeusement intacte, et envoya une nouvelle langue de feu à ses opposants. Autour de lui, le métal s'était effondré sur plusieurs niveaux : le décor qui apparut brièvement était fascinant et fantomatique, d'énormes lambeaux de fer pendant dans le vide comme des racines noueuses, cernés par de lointaines, très lointaines parois brunâtres. Il distingua un mouvement le long des tuyaux, mais déjà sa flamme s'éteignait. Un éclat de rire grêle résonna dans le noir.

Fou de rage, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes, Zuko arracha ses bottes de sa main libre, se hissa sur le tuyau le plus large sans même sentir la douleur du métal glacé contre ses orteils, et il se mit à courir, tête la première dans le gouffre. Devant lui les rires redoublèrent.

Sons détestables. _Lâches, lâches, bandes de lâches, je vous ordonne d'apparaître…_ Froid insupportable contre la plante de ses pieds nus, douleur du métal rugueux adhérant à sa chair. Craquements plaintifs des tuyaux de fer fragilisés, à peine capables de supporter son poids. Le noir, suffoquant, qu'aucune de ses flammes ne peut chasser tout à fait. Il ne sait pas où il court, les créatures le savent, c'est pour cela qu'elles hurlent de rire, continue, continue, dépêche-toi de les détruire…

Son élan l'entraîne, la surface sous ses pieds est trop fine, acérée, un unique fil d'acier le sépare des ténèbres pourrissantes. L'air est glacé, mord son visage, il lui semble qu'il peut sentir les créatures glisser sous ses pas, monter dans son dos, effleurer ses tempes, mais chaque fois qu'il parvient à éclairer le paysage fantastique, il ne voit que des ombres narquoises, fuyant hors de son champ de vision, toujours plus loin devant lui…

_Qu'avez-vous fait de mon oncle ?_

Son souffle est brûlant dans le froid polaire, sa respiration erratique. Des centaines d'yeux minuscules, brillants et fiévreux comme une apparition dans le délire d'un malade, s'allument par intermittence autour de lui, mais il ne les distingue jamais suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un symptôme de sa propre panique. Les tuyaux grincent, ses pieds le brûlent, le chemin paraît s'effondrer devant lui, il court en perpétuel déséquilibre au milieu d'un univers hostile. Il ne peut éclairer sa route que de flammes éphémères, comme désespérées, furieuses dans l'or fondu et l'écarlate, fragiles devant les inexorables murs de rouille, dans le froid de tombeau qui semble souder le métal à ses orteils écorchés.

Il crie, sans cesse, mais à chaque seconde qui s'écoule le son qui s'échappe de sa gorge desséchée paraît plus rauque et plus faible. Dans le noir, les petits yeux maladifs semblent rire de son impuissance. Il s'efforce d'aller plus vite, l'air glacé lui déchire les poumons, mais il ne peut les rattraper.

_Pourquoi fuient-elles ? _

Il ne peut plus s'arrêter de courir. Il n'entend pas le martèlement lugubre de ses pieds sur la tuyauterie dentelée de rouille, ni le craquement du navire, uniquement les chocs assourdissants de son cœur contre ses tempes. S'il les voyait, si seulement il pouvait distinguer nettement leurs contours, il ne les craindrait plus jamais, il les brûlerait toutes jusqu'à la corde, il les réduirait en cendres… Des flammes continuent de s'allumer et de s'éteindre autour de lui, guidant à peine sa course, sans rien éclairer d'autre que les ruines écorchées d'un navire, tellement, tellement, tellement froides sous ses pieds nus et sur son visage.

Il ne regarde pas où il marche. Autour, les créatures n'ont pas cessé de rire, et elles ont peut-être rongé son équipage comme elles ont rongé le métal du navire, et elles ont peut-être dévoré son oncle, et il ne peut songer qu'à les poursuivre, aveuglément.

Le feu est si brûlant entre ses doigts qu'il ne sent pas la chaleur de son propre sang, là où des griffures ont entamé sa chair.

Il ne remarque pas que les tuyaux s'abîment toujours davantage, que les yeux luisants se sont regroupés à sa base, quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, que le sol s'affaisse lentement sous ses pas. Cependant, il entend le ricanement aigu et guttural de ses ennemis, la moquerie sadique répercutée dans les ténèbres…mais peut-être personnifie-t-il simplement le grincement du métal qui ne parvient plus à supporter son poids, le craquement du fer rouillé tandis que son chemin tombe en poussière et que la nuit elle-même, chargée de givre et de métal, s'effondre autour de lui dans un long hurlement d'orage.

Son pied ne trouve plus l'appui du sol. Son poids l'entraîne, l'écrase, il ne peut plus bouger, seulement s'effondrer avec le navire ; la sensation de vitesse remonte à sa gorge, aspire son souffle, annihile toute réflexion. Des lambeaux de fer griffent ses mains et son visage, le noir l'engloutit, il ne peut voir où il tombe, seulement deviner les formes immenses et fantomatiques des carcasses métalliques qui s'écroulent avec lui, avec l'effarante netteté et la lenteur d'un cauchemar.

Il ne peut plus voir les créatures, mais elles sont là, forcément là, et dans sa panique un torrent de flammes danse autour de lui ; l'espace d'une seconde, il lui semble entendre des hurlements grêles. Ephémère, le feu retrace sa chute, pareil à la chevelure d'une comète. Ses attaques détruisent des fragments de coque sur le point de lui fracasser la cervelle, sans qu'il le sache.

Toujours brûlantes, ses mains fendent l'air dans ses vains efforts pour abattre les créatures, forcément là autour de lui, et soudain ses doigts se referment sur une surface solide : le rebord acéré d'un couloir que ses adversaires insaisissables n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'engloutir.

L'énergie de sa chute éclate jusque dans ses phalanges, la douleur dans son bras semble lui disloquer les os. Il en oublie presque la brûlure dans sa paume, profondément entaillée par les rebords acérés du métal. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule. Un flot de cendres chaudes s'est abattu sur lui : il ne sait pas d'où elles peuvent bien venir. Des éclats de fer percutent son crâne nu, comme une grêle noire.

Suspendu dans les ténèbres, silencieux et presque calme, il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver l'usage de son esprit. Somnambule, songeant avec un vague étonnement qu'il vient d'échapper à la mort.

_Le_ _silence…_

Finalement, ce furent les cendres qui furent les premières à se remettre en mouvement, glissant lentement le long de son dos et de ses bras. Elles étaient encore chaudes contre sa paume, et les doigts du jeune prince se refermèrent instinctivement sur elles, laissant le reste s'effondrer dans le noir.

Son poing demeura obstinément crispé sur ces quelques grains de poussière, sans raison apparente, même lorsqu'il lui fallut se hisser sur le fragment de couloir.

Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il fut tout d'abord incapable de se relever. Zuko dut se contenter de ramper le plus loin possible du vide, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, les deux mains fermées, l'une sur le sang qui s'écoulait de sa paume ouverte, l'autre sur une poignée de cendres tièdes. Dans les ténèbres, des craquements lointains indiquaient que des lambeaux de fer continuaient de tomber au fond de la coque : le bateau n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer tout à fait.

Cependant, même ces sons néfastes ne pouvaient briser la soudaine sensation de silence qu'éprouvait l'adolescent. De silence _paisible._

Car les rires s'étaient tus.

Un gros morceau de rouille se brisa avec fracas contre le bord du couloir, et le tira en partie de sa torpeur. Il fallait sortir de là, décidément. Le jeune prince se releva dans un brouillard. Il ne saurait jamais par quel miracle il parvint à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe en ruines, à retrouver le couloir qu'il avait emprunté avant de se lancer à la poursuite des monstres et où ses affaires gisaient sur le sol, intactes, à glisser ses pieds écorchés dans ses bottes sans que ses doigts ne se desserrent, et enfin à percer la coque pourrie à l'aide de son épaule, pour se frayer un passage vers l'extérieur.

La lumière du pôle lui parut aveuglante, après ce temps incalculable qu'il avait passé enseveli sous le fer. Il s'empressa de franchir les quelques mètres de rouille boueuse, jusqu'à atteindre une portion de neige pure, reflétant l'éclat du soleil pâle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit entouré par rien d'autre que de la lumière. Même ici, si loin de l'équateur, même à travers une fine couche de nuages, il lui semblait que les rayons pouvaient pénétrer sa chair et ranimer son sang. Encore étourdi, sentant à peine le froid, il poursuivit sa route.

Et, lorsqu'à la limite des glaciers un bruit assourdissant retentit dans son dos, le fracas de son navire qui tombait en poussière, il ne se retourna pas.

Le chemin qui menait au village était presque entièrement dépourvu de reliefs. On pouvait voir venir quelqu'un à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, et les membres de la Tribu de l'eau ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, avec leurs volumineuses parkas bleues qui se découpaient comme des fragments de ciel sur la neige.

Aussi l'adolescent fut-il tout à fait incapable de s'expliquer comment la jeune paysanne réussit à apparaître si soudainement devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se poser la question, de toute manière, car la seconde suivante une plaque de glace se matérialisa sous son pied et l'envoya s'étaler dans la neige.

La jeune fille semblait beaucoup plus imposante vue d'en bas, le corps gonflé par ses vêtements de fourrure et sa colère manifeste. Découpé sur le ciel lumineux, son visage contracté paraissait véritablement noir. Zuko cligna des yeux. La neige était en train de lui geler le crâne. Déconcerté et furieux, il se redressa tant bien que mal sur les coudes :

-Ca ne va pas, non ? Ca te prend souvent d'attaquer les gens à l'improviste, espèce de folle ?

-Tais-toi. Un monstre de la Nation du feu dans ton genre, ça ne mérite pas mieux.

Elle avança d'un pas, les mains sur les hanches : le geste n'aurait rien eu de très impressionnant si Zuko n'avait pas été d'ores et déjà écroulé par terre, dans une neige qui semblait devenir plus froide de minute en minute, trop épuisé pour songer à se remettre debout…

-Comment _oses-_turevenir ici aussi calmement, de toute manière ? Poursuivit-elle, tremblant de rage. Après ce que tu as fait à Aang ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune prince pour reconnaître le nom de l'Avatar, et un peu plus pour se souvenir ce dont elle pouvait bien parler : sa crise de rage, et la boule de feu lancée à la tête du Maître de l'Air quelques heures auparavant, auraient tout aussi bien pu avoir lieu dans une vie antérieure.

Il lui semblait n'avoir pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines. Il lui semblait que sa vie entière avait été engloutie dans le bateau en ruines, comme au fond d'une tombe, pour le laisser brisé et vide dans l'air du pôle, frissonnant jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, _Agni_, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue…

Etourdi, Zuko tarda un peu à se défendre : avant même qu'il ait pu protester que ce gamin n'avait qu'à _éviter_ de le suivre partout comme un chiot-hamster à longueur de journée s'il voulait éviter ce genre de représailles (et il ne l'avait même pas _atteint_, bon sang !), la jeune fille se pencha sur lui, piétinant presque ses chevilles, et se mit à crier d'une voix aussi aigue, aussi blessante que possible :

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies attaqué ! C'est un enfant, il ne faisait de mal à personne, et il… il se faisait du souci pour toi pendant que tu étais malade ! Il prenait ta défense, il nous disait de ne pas te juger sous prétexte que tu es de la Nation du feu, et _toi _! Non seulement ça ne te dérange pas de terroriser un innocent, mais en plus tu veux le capturer ? _L'Avatar ?_ Le dernier espoir qu'il nous reste, tout ça parce que ça sert les intérêts de ton sale pays ?

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous n'avez pas de cervelle, vous n'avez pas de cœur, vous tenez tous tant que ça à ce que le monde soit en guerre pour toujours ? Espèce de… (elle sembla hésiter, le souffle court, à la recherche d'une injure à la mesure de son indignation) …de sale, d'abominable _monstre _! Aang voulait être ton ami et toi, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire pour le remercier ? Que tu le pourchasserais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Les oreilles du jeune prince tintaient douloureusement. Pendant une seconde il voulut protester qu'il n'était _pas _un monstre, mais quelque chose dans ces yeux bleus écarquillés l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix presque calme, un peu défiante :

-Au moins, il est prévenu, non ?

Ca n'avait probablement pas été quelque chose de très intelligent à dire, étant donné les circonstances. La neige bougea dans son dos, charriant des fragments de glace désagréablement pointus contre le tissu de son manteau. A ses côtés, les poings de la jeune paysanne tremblaient convulsivement.

-Quand je pense qu'on a soigné une ordure dans ton genre… Si grand-mère ne nous avait pas interdit de nous en prendre à toi, je te jure qu'il faudrait aller jusqu'au fond de la mer pour retrouver tes restes !

Il y aurait eu des choses à répliquer à ce genre de menaces : cette paysanne n'avait rien de terriblement menaçant, après tout, surtout si sa technique de combat ne valait pas mieux que celle de son frère. Et puis, de toute manière, après ce qu'il avait dû affronter aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à imaginer quelle sorte d'adversaire pouvait encore lui faire peur.

Sauf Azula, peut-être. Mais cette fille n'était pas Azula.

En fait, cette journée passée dans les entrailles d'un bateau en ruines avait dû l'épuiser davantage qu'il ne l'avait cru, car au final Zuko fut incapable de trouver en lui une colère suffisante pour tenir tête à cette gamine. Son regard fut attiré par les ondulations saccadées de la neige autour d'eux, et pour la première fois le phénomène l'étonna véritablement.

Il avait remarqué cette aptitude auparavant, bien sûr, mais…

-…Tu es une Maîtresse de l'eau ?

La question sembla couper la jeune fille dans son élan rageur : pendant une seconde elle se contenta de le fixer, d'un regard qui, s'il n'était pas spécialement flatteur, avait perdu un peu de son agressivité.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait encore au pôle Sud.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se referma aussitôt, et Zuko faillit grimacer en prenant conscience de ce qu'impliquait sa dernière remarque…

Très intelligent, vraiment.

-Je suis la dernière, répliqua-t-elle, acide. Pourquoi ? Déçu que ton pays n'ait pas réussi à tous nous exterminer ? Tu veux me livrer à la Nation du feu, moi aussi ? Détruire tout le village ?

-Je ne parlerai de toi à personne, coupa Zuko, piqué au vif. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont cette fille disait « _ton pays »_. Et qui a dit que je voulais faire quoi que ce soit à ton village ?

A nouveau, la paysanne dut s'interrompre et le dévisager comme si de la neige avait fini par s'infiltrer jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle changea de sujet avec véhémence :

-Qu'est-ce que tu es parti faire, de toute façon ? On a entendu ce bateau géant s'effondrer depuis le village ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore approché de cette chose !

-Si. Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

La joute verbale commençait à lui clarifier les idées. S'arrachant à sa torpeur, le jeune prince se redressa un peu plus en s'appuyant sur son poing droit : il lui fallut réprimer une exclamation de douleur en enfonçant sa main blessée dans la neige, mais il parvint tout de même à reprendre :

-J'ai trouvé ce qui a fait pourrir mon bateau ! Il y avait des choses à l'intérieur, des sortes de monstres qui ressemblent à des lézards. Des esprits, peut-être. Ce qu'ils touchent se transforme en rouille.

-Qu…pardon ? Si c'est encore une de tes hallucinations, je… Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, remarquant pour la première fois les gouttes de sang qui perlaient dans la neige. Tu as été assez _stupide _pour te couper avec un morceau de fer ?

En maugréant, la jeune fille tomba à genoux à ses côtés et s'empara de sa main droite, le faisant presque s'effondrer à nouveau. Elle le força ensuite à espacer les doigts et examina la profondeur de la plaie, sans se soucier un instant d'à quel point sa poigne pouvait faire _mal_ autour de la paume ouverte. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle commença à arracher des bandes de tissu de la manche du prince qu'elle parut remarquer son expression offusquée.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Dit-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferais la même chose à la main gauche ! Mais grand-mère n'a pas passé une semaine à te soigner pour que tu meures d'une hémorragie à cause d'une de tes hallucinations ridicules…

-Ce n'était _pas _une hallucination ! S'indigna l'autre. Toi et tous les autres de ton satané village savez très bien que ce bateau n'était pas là avant mon arrivée, il y a treize jours ! J'ai été à l'intérieur, il y avait encore des choses intactes : j'en ai même ramené au cas où vous refuseriez de me croire, _regarde !_

-Quoi, tu veux parler de cette épée dans ton dos ? On en trouve dans n'importe quelle épave de la Nation du feu ! Et comment _oses_-tu revenir ici avec des armes, sale…

-Pas les armes ! Je parlais du sac, espèce de paysanne ! Vous vouliez que je vous apporte des vivres en échange de l'accès à vos légendes, non ?

Avec difficultés, Zuko fit passer la courroie par-dessus son épaule et lui tendit son bagage, qu'il avait tenté dans la mesure du possible de protéger lors de sa chute.

-Si une partie a été écrasée, c'est de ta faute, maugréa-t-il.

Cette fois, la jeune fille fut tout à fait réduite au silence. Elle alla jusqu'à entrouvrir certains des emballages, s'assurant que la nourriture à l'intérieur n'était pas le fruit d'un délire devenu collectif. Alors son regard se tourna vers l'Est, là où, loin au-delà de son champ de vision, un navire venait de disparaître, avec tous ses secrets, dans un épais nuage de rouille.

Un léger frisson parcourut son échine, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la neige ou le vent glacé autour d'eux.

-Il y avait des esprits là-dedans…

Cette fois, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Elle n'attendait probablement pas de réponse car, avant que Zuko ait pu réagir, elle arracha ses moufles avec ses dents et saisit à nouveau la main du jeune prince. L'eau qu'elle manipula à l'aide de sa Maîtrise pour nettoyer la plaie était glacée, mais pas aussi insoutenable qu'il l'avait imaginé : l'espace d'une seconde elle sembla même atténuer la douleur. Les mains qui tenaient la sienne étaient petites, très sombres. Douces, même, bien que sa vie de paysanne du pôle ait déjà durci le bout de ses doigts. Elles tremblaient un peu. De peur, peut-être.

Mais pas autant que la main de Zuko, entre les siennes.

Les seuls êtres vivants qu'il avait touchés récemment, il avait fallu les tuer. Il était à bout de forces, sa gorge était irritée par la poussière, de la rouille s'était incrustée sous les ongles de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Des siècles semblaient s'être écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait touché une main humaine.

Il détourna le regard.

La jeune fille (quel était son nom, déjà ?) s'occupa de sa blessure en silence, probablement à contrecœur, à moins que le froncement de sourcils sur son visage rond et sombre ne fût que le reflet de sa concentration. Elle acheva de bander sa main avec des lambeaux de manche qu'elle serra un peu plus que nécessaire, et reprit la parole, sans se départir d'une certaine froideur :

-Les autres blessures sont superficielles, tu te débrouilleras. Nettoie-les bien : si tu n'enlèves pas la rouille, ça pourrait s'infecter. C'était vraiment idiot de ta part d'aller dans un endroit pareil.

Etrangement, ce dernier reproche blessa le Maître du feu. Les traits soudain durcis, il regarda à son tour en direction de l'Est. Alors, presque malgré lui, formulant les pensées qu'il n'avait même pas osées concevoir jusqu'alors, ses lèvres s'espacèrent et prononcèrent dans un souffle :

-Mais je vais pouvoir retrouver mon oncle…

Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille se crisper contre la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard pour river ses yeux au sol.

-…Pourtant…tu as dit que ces choses…

-Je me suis battu contre elles ! Coupa-t-il, incapable de supporter le doute dans le timbre de sa voix. On peut les vaincre. Ces créatures…elles me fuyaient, tout à l'heure. Elles craignent le feu. J'ai même détruit certaines d'entre elles. Mon oncle n'a pas pu être tué par ces choses puisque moi, j'ai réussi à les réduire en cendres !

D'un geste tremblant, il ouvrit sa main gauche. Un filet de poussière noire tomba à terre, sans un bruit.

De par son poids et son aspect extérieur, elle ne venait certainement pas de la décomposition du fer.

La paysanne la regarda s'écouler, silencieuse, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction. Tous deux étaient encore assis dans la neige, sans sentir le froid ; elle n'avait pas encore remis ses moufles et semblait même avoir momentanément oublié de le haïr. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup trop d'incertitude sur ce visage. Aussi Zuko tendit-il vers elle (comment pouvait-elle bien s'appeler, bon sang ?) sa main encore remplie de cendres, une détermination sans borne dans son propre regard.

-Il faut que tu comprennes ! Mon oncle est un héros de guerre ; au Royaume de la terre, on l'a même surnommé le « Dragon de l'Ouest ». C'est l'un des plus puissants Maîtres du feu au monde, et c'est lui qui m'enseigne depuis plusieurs années. Si j'ai réussi à échapper à ces choses, alors lui aussi !

Un peu de vapeur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, à chacune de ses paroles. Ses mots paraissaient lui rendre des forces, raviver le brasier palpitant au creux de ses poumons. Même sa main droite ne lui faisait plus tellement mal. Ses propres doutes s'effaçaient à mesure qu'il tentait de convaincre son interlocutrice.

-Lui et mes hommes… Je ne sais pas encore ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais ils sont en vie, quelque part. Et ces créatures ne pourront pas m'empêcher de les retrouver.

La jeune fille n'acquiesça pas à ses paroles, mais elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout, l'expression grave. Lorsque le jeune prince inclina sa main pour faire tomber le reste de cendres, elle avança les doigts et regarda la poussière noire qui glissait sans hâte sur sa peau, douce et sinistre, avant de se perdre dans la blancheur interminable de la banquise.


	6. Où tout repère s'effondre

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Bon. Je crois qu'à ce niveau, aucune excuse n'est tolérable. Pour ceux ici qui se souviendraient encore de l'existence de cette fanfiction, sachez que je _veux_ la finir, que je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire. Je verrai si je parviens à mieux canaliser mes idées de one-shots plus ou moins avortées à l'avenir, histoire de poster le prochain chapitre avant Noël...

Ce chapitre marque la fin du premier livre, le Froid. C'est également mon plus gros pavé jusqu'à présent... S'il reste des lecteurs fidèles à mon histoire, je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier chaleureusement et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Où tout repère s'effondre_

Il n'avait jamais volé auparavant.

L'air glacé s'infiltrait le long de ses manches, contre son torse, l'aspirait vers le vide. Des nuages immenses défilaient à ses côtés, incroyablement proches ; un monde minuscule s'étendait en contrebas, scintillant comme un champ de cristal dans la lumière de l'aube. Chaque souffle d'air fouettait son sang, dilatait ses poumons, il croyait respirer pour la première fois de toute son existence : tout était nouveau, incroyable. Et pourtant si naturel…

Comme un geste qu'il aurait dû maîtriser depuis toujours. Comme si ce n'était pas le mouvement régulier de six pattes gigantesques, mais la force de son feu intérieur et du soleil inondant son visage qui l'avait arraché au sol. Il lui semblait presque que, si le bison blanc venait à accélérer et le laissait derrière lui, le jeune Maître n'aurait qu'un peu d'énergie à fournir pour se maintenir au-dessus des mers, debout et libre dans la lumière matinale… Ses bras s'étaient lentement écartés, laissant le vent polaire envelopper son corps et raviver les flammes au creux de ses poumons.

-C'est génial, non ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux au son de la petite voix aigue, à moitié perdue parmi les sifflements du vent contre ses oreilles ; aussitôt il se retrouva face au sourire idiot d'un gamin habillé en saltimbanque, assis sur la tête du bison volant, qui le regardait de ses yeux trop larges.

-Kuzon aussi adorait voler : il disait que ça le rapprochait du soleil. Moi, je pourrais passer toute ma vie en l'air, avec Appa !

Le visage de Zuko se ferma hermétiquement. L'instant était brisé. Prenant soudain conscience de sa position, il se laissa tomber au fond de la selle et se remit à examiner les interminables étendues de neige, avec une concentration presque hargneuse.

L'air était froid, vif, mais la sensation de vitesse ne parvenait plus à effacer le pli qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils.

Il en avait par-dessus la tête que ce gosse lui parle de son ami d'enfance. Il détestait entendre ces comparaisons incessantes entre cet inconnu et lui, sous le prétexte imbécile que tous deux venaient de la Nation du feu. Comme si cette unique coïncidence suffisait à faire de lui la réincarnation de ce prénommé Kuzon…

Surtout, il détestait avoir à être d'accord avec ce type.

Le jeune Maître de l'air, quant à lui, semblait déterminé à conserver sa bonne humeur. La main en visière pour se protéger de l'éclat de la neige, il s'était mis à inspecter les glaciers à son tour, sans pour autant cesser de bavarder, tout seul, de sa petite voix joyeuse :

-Ca m'est déjà arrivé de voler plusieurs jours de suite : on était complètement épuisés après, pas vrai, Appa ? Ce qui est chouette, c'est que depuis les airs on peut aller absolument partout, et se faire des amis dans le monde entier ! Tu as dû beaucoup voyager, toi aussi, sur ton bateau, non ? Ca ne doit pas être ton endroit préféré, ici : il fait trop froid pour un Maître du feu. Dis, il y a pas mal de glaciers, dans ce coin-là. Tu veux qu'on se rapproche pour mieux voir ?

Zuko hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il s'était déjà penché par-dessus la selle, comme s'il avait voulu se perdre lui-même parmi les méandres bleuâtres des routes, des gouffres et des tunnels creusés dans la glace. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait encore fallu subir ce sourire encourageant, insupportablement amical, que s'acharnait à lui adresser l'Avatar. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le cuir, avec exaspération.

Si les cris et les menaces ne suffisaient pas à convaincre ce gosse qu'ils étaient ennemis, au nom d'Agni, qu'était-il supposé _faire_ ?

C'aurait été plus simple, et beaucoup moins humiliant, s'il avait pu se payer le luxe de refuser son aide…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son expédition dans la carcasse pourrissante du navire. Depuis la découverte des fantômes reptiliens qui avaient rongé les fondations de fer, Zuko avait consacré l'intégralité de ses jours (et une bonne partie de ses nuits) à la recherche de son équipage. L'étude des légendes de la Tribu de l'eau ne s'était pas révélée très concluante : aucune ne parlait de monstres capables de transformer le fer en rouille. Quant aux quelques créatures qui se rapprochaient un tant soit peu de ses propres visions, elles peuplaient des récits aussi variés qu'improbables :

Des êtres vampiriques s'attachaient aux ombres des chasseurs pour aspirer leur force vitale jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent dans la neige.

Des esprits venaient sous le couvert du brouillard et réclamaient le tribut d'un pacte fait un millénaire auparavant avec un dieu maléfique.

Maudit par une reine, un amant infidèle était traqué jusqu'aux confins des mers par une femme dont le cou interminable se surmontait d'un visage de reptile…

Rien de tout cela ne l'avançait à grand-chose, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'abaisser à demander des précisions aux villageois. Depuis quelques jours, il avait par conséquent résolu de ratisser les côtes, dans l'espoir que ses hommes et son oncle se fussent réfugiés dans les parages. Mais il se fatiguait trop vite dans ces interminables étendues de neige ; il ne savait pas reconnaître les zones où la glace était plus fine et menaçait de se dérober sous son poids. Pire, des chutes de neige pouvaient à tout moment effacer ses traces et le priver de repère.

Piégé dans ce labyrinthe scintillant, vaste comme un pays entier, où le vent lui-même s'égarait…

C'était une tâche dangereuse, mais surtout monotone. Chaque jour de vaine exploration était semblable au précédent, à force ; tout se fondait en un unique ruban glacé, interminable, une angoisse grandissante qui alourdissait ses épaules et sa marche : _deux semaines, au nom d'Agni, comment allaient-ils tenir le coup, cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés dans ce pays infernal…_

C'était à l'issue d'une de ces journées infructueuses, alors que le jeune prince, incapable même de sentir le froid, n'avait trouvé la force que de s'asseoir contre le rempart extérieur du village pour écouter le léger sifflement de son souffle, qu'un visage rond aux yeux énormes était apparu au-dessus de sa tête, un visage fendu par un sourire de gosse d'où était tombée cette proposition saugrenue.

« _C'est ton équipage que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ? Tu te fatigueras moins avec Appa, et ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Lui et moi, on voulait explorer le pôle Sud, de toute manière : on pourrait y aller tous ensembles… »_

Il n'avait pas eu, à ce moment-là, l'énergie de lui jeter des flammes à la figure. Mais il avait tout de même eu la sensation d'avoir hurlé suffisamment fort pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Et si un léger pli sérieux était apparu sur le front de l'enfant un instant avant qu'il ne détale, le faisant paraître presque grave, il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Cependant, le lendemain à l'aube, la route du jeune prince vers la sortie du village avait été barrée par un énorme bison, et l'Avatar se tenait campé face à lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine étroite, cette même expression sérieuse sur son visage trop jeune. Il avait paru moins frêle dans la pénombre, bizarrement, n'ayant l'air incommodé ni par le froid mordant ni par les quelques vingt centimètres qui le séparaient de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé :

_-Je viens avec toi._

_Hors de ma vue._

_-Pas question : tu as raison de vouloir secourir ces hommes. Je t'aiderai._

_Ton aide ? Tu me prends pour un traître ? Disparais, je t'ai dit ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !_

_-Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire tes recherches seul ! Il y a beaucoup trop d'endroits que tu ne peux pas atteindre à pieds. Et c'est trop fatiguant : même si tu trouvais tes hommes, tu n'aurais plus la force de les amener en lieu sûr. On aura besoin d'Appa pour les transporter. C'est beaucoup plus important que ton histoire de trahison, tu ne comprends pas ?_

_(Il n'admettrait pas qu'il avait raison ; il refusait de l'admettre à voix haute.)_

L'Avatar avait perdu son étrange assurance. Ses poings s'étaient serrés convulsivement, sa voix s'était faite aigue, presque suppliante, et Zuko _détestait_ cela plus que toute autre chose, la sensation de s'adresser soudain à un enfant égaré plutôt qu'à son ennemi héréditaire. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ; au nom d'Agni, que fallait-il _faire _dans une situation pareille ?

Cependant le bison, qui semblait avoir senti la détresse de son jeune maître, commençait à pousser des grognements plaintifs. Le garçon s'était appuyé contre son énorme poitrail, et d'un ton résigné :

_-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les aider, de toute manière. S'il le faut, j'irai les chercher moi-même avec Appa. Peut-être que Katara acceptera de m'accompagner. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui viennes._

Assez bizarrement, ce fut la perspective de voir la jeune fille mêlée à cette histoire, sa réaction probable si elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait fait passer son honneur avant la survie de ses hommes (ou, pire peut-être, si elle avait vent de sa nouvelle dispute avec l'Avatar), qui au final avait poussé l'adolescent à accepter sa proposition, la mort dans l'âme, vexé au-delà de toute mesure.

Accompagné par un ennemi de douze ans qui semblait décidé à rester cramponné à lui quitte à le rendre dingue, et dont l'étrange monture lui permettait de franchir en moins d'une heure l'équivalent d'une journée de marche. Zuko secoua la tête.

Appelons ça une trêve. Il y réfléchirait quand il aurait retrouvé l'équipage.

Le bison s'était approché autant que possible des glaciers hérissant le sol. Les parois de glace les encerclaient à présent, hautes et froides, leurs flancs déformés renvoyant autour d'eux des reflets livides. La lumière qui tombait sur eux ne lui plaisait pas, elle non plus. Elle devenait bleuâtre en traversant les icebergs ; elle surgissait sans logique des fosses et des dédales creusés dans la neige, brillante d'une beauté un peu louche. On ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu croiser avant de revenir à l'air libre.

Peut-être l'Avatar souffrait-il de la même sensation : une ombre passait sur ses traits infantiles chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'un de ces boyaux de neige, comme si lui aussi se demandait ce qui pouvait se dissimuler là-dedans, dans le froid mortuaire. Quand Zuko croyait reconnaître des traces de pas ou de neige fondue parmi les sculptures fantastiques, et sautait à terre pour examiner une ouverture, le garçon arrêtait sa monture sans un mot de protestation, mais gardait les mains étroitement serrées sur les rênes.

-Il n'y a rien, on dirait…

Le jeune prince ne répondit que par un froncement de sourcils qui, de dos, ne pouvait impressionner grand monde. Il esquissa un autre pas à l'intérieur de la grotte, passa une fois de plus le bout de ses doigts le long des murs, avec une application teintée de dépit. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que le rythme saccadé de sa respiration, les imperceptibles volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient d'entre ses dents et le léger crissement de la neige sous le talon de sa botte.

Depuis des semaines qu'il arpentait le pôle Sud, le son avait perdu de son attrait. En cet instant il lui parut presque malsain, au contraire, comme si quelque chose d'invisible gigotait sous les particules de glace.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas crisper sa main contre le mur, par souci de ne rien faire fondre, mais quelle importance, _bon sang_, quelle importance, il n'y avait aucune marque à découvrir sur cette satanée surface blanche ! De rage, il faillit frapper la paroi, mais le tunnel se serait effondré sur lui. Sa main tremblait, pâle contre le mur pâle : seul le bout de ses doigts, noirci par la rouille, offrait un contraste quelconque.

Zuko n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser tout à fait du fer pourri qui s'était déposé sur sa peau dans le bateau en ruines. En dépit de tous ses efforts, il restait toujours quelques traces d'un noir sale qui s'étaient incrustées en sillons minuscules sous les ongles de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Hors d'atteinte.

Un tel échec l'agaçait.

-On devrait rentrer, maintenant, reprit l'enfant derrière lui. Il faut qu'on mange. On ne sera pas efficaces, sinon. Et puis, ça fait déjà des heures qu'on fouille cette zone : ils n'ont pas dû passer par là.

Cette fois encore, il ne répondit rien : le ton prudent, raisonnable de l'Avatar ressemblait trop aux conseils d'Iroh, et s'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait _vraiment _pas besoin en ce moment, c'était que son ennemi héréditaire se mette à lui rappeler un membre de sa propre famille…

Il fut même sur le point de s'enfoncer plus avant dans le tunnel pour y poursuivre ses recherches ; pourquoi diable devrait-il obéir à ce type, après tout ? Cependant la grotte, face à lui, semblait devenir plus froide de minute en minute, plus sombre, de cette pénombre bleuâtre qui lui donnait l'impression de s'égarer au fond des mers. Le vent en serpentant dans le boyau produisait un sifflement étrange, une moquerie ou une plainte.

Et il n'y avait personne là-dedans, de toute manière.

C'est pourquoi, avec toute la dignité dont il fut capable, Zuko décolla sa main de la paroi humide et se détourna de l'ouverture. Il revint s'installer sur la selle sans oser regarder en arrière, s'efforçant de réprimer l'impression vague au creux de sa nuque, la sensation d'être observé.

-Je n'abandonne pas, dit-il entre ses dents, alors que le bison s'élevait au-dessus du labyrinthe. On n'a pas assez bien cherché au Nord. Et pratiquement pas à l'intérieur des terres. Ils doivent être quelque part par là, forcément…

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol, mais il pouvait sentir le regard du jeune Maître de l'air posé sur lui, silencieux, lourd de cette éternelle sympathie qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il y eut un court silence.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Dit le garçon.

Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais l'autre poursuivit sans attendre sa réponse :

-A mon avis, ton équipage a déjà réussi à quitter le pôle Sud.

Zuko se retourna si violemment qu'il dut s'agripper d'une main à la selle pour ne pas tomber de la monture. Tout d'abord les embruns fouettant son visage l'empêchèrent de distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur. Ses vêtements orange, en revanche, se détachaient avec une grande netteté, battant l'air autour de lui dans un bruissement paisible, semblable à de lointains claquements de voile.

Il souriait un peu.

-Hier, j'ai survolé une bonne partie du pôle avec Appa. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y avait rien. Et tu as déjà exploré toutes les côtes autour de ton bateau. S'ils s'étaient vraiment perdus dans ce pays et s'ils avaient fini par…je veux dire…même comme ça, on aurait trouvé des traces, non ? Moi, je pense qu'ils ont réussi à partir. Ce serait logique qu'ils essayent, en tous cas.

Il y eut un silence lourd, blessé.

-_Imbécile_, dit l'autre à voix basse. Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à ça ? J'ai vérifié que les bateaux à moteurs de mon navire étaient restés à leur place, figure-toi. Dès le premier jour. Et il n'en manquait pas un seul. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'ils ont rejoint le pays de la Terre à la nage ?

-Je fais une hypothèse, c'est tout ! Il y a peut-être d'autres endroits où l'on peut trouver des bateaux, par ici. Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils ont survécu, et je pense qu'ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis l'Avatar, après tout, non ? Je devrais pouvoir sentir ce genre de choses.

Zuko sursauta à ce dernier argument. Sa main s'était crispée sur le cuir sans qu'il en prenne conscience, comme pour y incruster ses ongles. Les flèches peintes sur le crâne rasé du jeune moine et sur le dos de ses mains, d'un bleu pâle, lui sautèrent soudain aux yeux, comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues jusqu'alors.

L'Avatar. Le pont entre le monde des esprits et le leur.

Il s'efforça de respirer profondément pour maîtriser l'emballement subit de son rythme cardiaque. L'air avait un goût de glace et de sel.

-Tu peux le sentir ? Demanda-t-il enfin, dans un souffle. Entendre leurs esprits ? Tu peux savoir s'ils…s'ils sont morts ou non ?

-Non ! Non, pas vraiment… J'aurais dû recevoir mon entraînement en tant qu'Avatar à partir de mes seize ans, mais…maintenant que je suis resté bloqué cent ans dans cet iceberg, il n'y a plus personne pour m'apprendre. Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas comment entrer en contact avec des esprits.

« Par contre…si quelqu'un était mort par ici récemment, surtout un Maître du feu au milieu du pôle Sud…tu ne crois pas que son esprit serait furieux, ou terrifié ? Et qu'il essaierait de se manifester lorsque je passerais près de lui ? Je crois que je les aurais remarqués, au moins certains d'entre eux…

Zuko haussa les épaules, aussi dédaigneux que possible vis-à-vis de ce flagrant aveu d'amateurisme. Comme si l'on pouvait vraiment tirer son oncle d'un labyrinthe de glace avec des « je crois » et des « peut-être »…

Malgré tout un poids s'était levé de ses épaules, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. La lumière du pôle se déversait librement sur son visage. Il avait passé les bras par-dessus la selle et avait renversé la tête en arrière, vers le soleil et les plus hauts nuages. La morsure du froid lui semblait presque supportable, loin de l'ombre oppressante du tunnel. Il ferma les yeux.

A un moment de la conversation, il s'était déplacé à l'avant de la selle, à quelques mètres à peine du Maître de l'air ; pour le moment, il ne songeait pas à s'éloigner. Le gamin continuait de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée, mais même ces incompréhensibles marques d'intérêt ne parvenaient plus à le mettre en colère. L'altitude, peut-être…

-En fait, Zuko, je voulais te remercier.

Une affirmation tellement délirante qu'elle fit momentanément oublier tout sens de la dignité au jeune prince. Il se retrouva réduit à ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfiés, ne distinguant qu'à peine le visage de l'Avatar parmi les nuages, la tête renversée comme un parfait idiot. L'autre poursuivit, imperturbable :

-Au début, c'est vrai, j'étais en colère. Tu te souviens, quand on s'est parlé dans la tente, pendant que tu étais malade ? Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider à me cacher, que tu comprenais. Et tout à coup tu t'es mis à crier qui j'étais dans tout le village. J'aurais préféré qu'on me considère comme quelqu'un de normal. Je ne voulais pas que les gens se mettent à réagir différemment avec moi, que _Katara _soit différente, j'avais…peur. Mais j'ai réfléchi à tout ça, depuis. Et aussi à ce que tu es en train de faire pour tes hommes.

A ces mots, le visage renversé de l'Avatar lui adressa un sourire, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant bizarrement vers le bas.

« Tu fais de ton mieux pour les retrouver, même si c'est dur, et même si tu ne sais pas du tout comment faire. Parce qu'ils ont besoin de ton aide. C'est comme ça que j'aurais dû penser depuis le début, en fait : même si je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être, je suis l'Avatar. Et je suis responsable de l'harmonie entre les éléments, je suppose. Le monde a besoin de moi. Je sais…je sais que Katara compte sur moi pour arrêter la guerre. Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir être aussi courageux que toi à ce moment-là, il y a cent ans. Je vais essayer de l'être maintenant.

C'était à la fois le compliment le plus flatteur et le plus inattendu qu'il ait reçu depuis des années. Zuko en fut tout d'abord un peu sonné, et il continua de le dévisager sans dire un mot. Fichu vent qui le gavait d'oxygène et l'empêchait de se mettre en colère comme il l'aurait voulu. Car la situation était, avant tout, insupportablement ironique : cet imbécile n'avait-il donc pas compris qu'il cherchait ses hommes _justement_ dans le but de s'emparer de lui et de l'arrêter ? Mais le garçon continuait de lui sourire, avec un espoir absurde, comme on sourit à la lumière d'un phare.

-Alors…je vais vraiment devoir me battre contre la Nation du feu, c'est ça ? Finit-il par demander, voyant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas.

A cela, Zuko parvint à froncer les sourcils. Il était temps.

-Tu es notre ennemi. Et nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants qu'il y a cent ans, tu peux en être sûr.

-L'ennemi du feu. D'accord. C'est vraiment bizarre…

Crainte soudaine. Le garçon se retourna de trois quarts, scrutant le visage défiguré du jeune prince avec une expression où, enfin, pointait un début d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu vas le dire aux armées de la Nation du feu ? Que je…que l'Avatar est revenu ?

-Non.

Et, comme le gamin soupirait d'aise :

-C'est moi qui te capturerai. Pour le moment, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que tu existes.

Mais ses mots n'eurent pas l'air de ternir son soulagement. Vexé, le Maître du feu se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les glaciers où s'étaient déroulées leurs recherches disparaissaient à l'horizon ; ils volaient à présent tout près de l'océan, là où les vagues se fracassaient contre les icebergs et façonnaient les côtes en un immense paysage fantastique. Et Zuko considérait ce blanc interminable, le visage buté.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre à parler, mais derrière lui le jeune moine ne voulait toujours pas se taire. C'était à se demander si tous les Maîtres de l'air, cachés en haut de leurs montagnes imprenables, avaient été aussi insupportablement bavards que ce gosse…

-Même comme ça…Dit-il. Je risque de mettre la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud en danger, non ? Si on apprend qu'ils me cachent…

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il dut cette fois attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre, sans se retourner, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

-C'est probable, oui.

-Oh…

Tout d'abord, le garçon n'ajouta rien. Zuko dut lutter contre le réflexe imbécile de tourner la tête, juste pour savoir quelle expression était apparue sur son visage juvénile, dans ses yeux gris grands ouverts.

-Et si je quitte le village ? Je ne peux pas rester ici si je veux sauver le monde, de toute manière. Si je pars, est-ce qu'ils seront en sécurité ? Katara, Sokka, tous les autres ?

-Je…je pense que oui, répondit le jeune prince (pourquoi diable avait-il tant de mal à trouver ses mots ? C'était ridicule…). Ma mission est de capturer l'Avatar. Je n'en ai pas après eux en particulier. La Nation du feu ne saura rien de l'aide que ces paysans ont pu t'apporter. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à m'occuper de tous les endroits où tu t'arrêtes, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, de crainte que son vis-à-vis ne s'imagine qu'il voulait _vraiment _protéger un village ennemi.

-D'accord ! Dit le garçon avec un entrain subit, comme si l'avenir ne lui avait jamais semblé plus radieux. On t'aide à retrouver tes hommes, Appa et moi, et en échange tu vas faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à la Tribu de l'eau. Marché conclu !

Et curieusement, cette idée lui plut, effaçant en partie l'écœurement qu'il avait éprouvé depuis l'aube à l'idée de grimper sur le dos de ce fichu bison, à l'idée d'accepter l'aide de l'Avatar pour le pourchasser quelques jours plus tard. Comme un lâche, dépourvu de tout sens de l'honneur, prêt à renoncer à ses engagements et à supplier ses propres adversaires sitôt qu'un obstacle survenait…

Un marché. La vie de ses hommes contre celles de ces paysans du pôle Sud. Ses actes ne paraissaient plus si honteux, alors. Presque raisonnables. Presque intelligents.

Presque quelque chose dont son oncle aurait été fier.

Il continua d'observer les reliefs des icebergs autour des côtes, scintillant sous le soleil matinal. Le bison semblait en forme : il les entraînait au-dessus des vagues à une vitesse impressionnante, fouettant leurs visages d'air salé, étirant ses larges pattes avec des grognements de satisfaction. Le feu courait le long de ses veines, lui faisait sentir chacun de ses membres avec une précision accrue. Il n'était plus malade. Il fut même capable de penser à son oncle, à son sourire calme teinté d'amusement, d'imaginer ses questions et ses hochements de tête lorsque son neveu lui raconterait ce qui était arrivé depuis leur séparation, l'odeur du thé au jasmin qu'il le forcerait sûrement à boire quand tout serait terminé.

_Peut-être lui et les autres avaient-ils déjà quitté le pôle Sud…_

Chaque fois que le bison volant atterrissait à l'entrée du village, il était aussitôt assailli par un petit attroupement enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux enfants de la tribu pour s'habituer à ce monstre blanc à six pattes ; à présent, ils passaient le plus de temps possible à l'escalader de toutes parts ou à jouer avec le jeune moine.

Ce jour-là, ils eurent un léger temps d'hésitation en voyant un Maître du feu au regard distant sauter à bas de leur terrain de jeu favori. Cependant l'intrus, quoique criant souvent très fort et soufflant de la fumée par ses narines trop pâles, ressemblait somme toute assez peu aux monstres au visage de squelettes dont leurs ainés leur parlaient avec terreur et haine. De plus, on l'avait vu endormi et malade, ce qui rendait sa dangerosité très abstraite.

Aussi oublièrent-ils rapidement sa présence, et ils se jetèrent avec des cris de joie sur leur compagnon de jeu. Bientôt le Maître de l'air fut totalement englouti sous les petites parkas bleues, riant plus fort que tous les autres. Zuko s'éloigna aussi discrètement que possible.

-Alors c'est là que tu étais. Mince, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu te mets à jouer avec cette énorme bestiole ?

Le jeune prince sursauta et fusilla le paysan du regard. Il n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette plus haute et taciturne au milieu du fourmillement de gamins surexcités. L'adolescent se tenait un peu en retrait, et le dévisageait avec un froncement de nez réprobateur. Le corps déformé par ses énormes fourrures, il tenait une lance à la main, et une sorte de traineau chargé de deux sacs trainait à ses pieds.

-Je ne joue pas, imbécile, répliqua Zuko d'un ton froissé. Je cherche mes hommes : certains d'entre nous ont des choses importantes à faire, figure-toi.

-Tu _me _traites d'imbécile ? Non mais tu t'es vu l'autre jour avec ce canoë ? Jamais vu un type aussi incapable de tenir une rame, tu as failli nous faire passer par-dessus bord !

-Encore ça ? _Tu _as insisté pour que je m'occupe de cette chose informe que tu appelles une rame ! Vous ne pourriez pas vous servir de pagaies, comme tout le monde ? Cette idée de pêche était stupide, de toute manière. Et nous ne sommes _pas _passés par-dessus bord !

Ils passèrent encore un certain temps à se crier après, énumérant leurs torts respectifs. Le sujet revenait presque systématiquement quand l'adolescent lui adressait la parole (il n'était pas sûr de se rappeler son nom : Kossa, Sokka, quelque chose d'étrange dans le genre). Zuko ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce paysan xénophobe à moitié hyperactif insistait à ce point pour lui en reparler, puisque c'était manifestement _lui _qui s'était comporté comme un idiot dans cette histoire.

Qu'on ait voulu lui faire faire un travail nettement en-dessous de sa condition, passe. Pendant sa convalescence, la vieille femme qui s'était occupée de le soigner lui avait confié un certain nombre de travaux simples : ranimer le feu, aiguiser des couteaux et des lances, polir une armure. Elle avait même entrepris de lui apprendre à raccommoder un filet (sans grand succès, cette fois-là). A l'époque, il avait été trop reconnaissant de pouvoir se servir de ses mains et oublier un bref instant ses réflexions fiévreuses pour protester.

Par la suite l'habitude s'était ancrée, sans qu'il pût faire quoi que ce fût contre. Depuis sa guérison on lui donnait les travaux qui nécessitaient le plus de force physique : c'était du travail de paysan, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait plus aucun homme dans ce village. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa place aux vieilles femmes, geste qui donnerait au prénommé Kossa une occasion de le prendre pour quelqu'un de faible et de se payer sa tête.

Il y avait quatre jours, cependant, le paysan s'était mis en tête de pêcher une quelconque espèce de poisson, particulièrement charnue paraissait-il. L'animal ne se montrait que dans des zones étroites cernées par les icebergs, aussi fallait-il deux hommes pour les attraper, l'un tenant le harpon et l'autre manœuvrant pour éviter qu'ils ne s'encastrent dans la glace. Zuko ne s'était pas senti le moins du monde concerné. Il lui avait suggéré d'emmener sa sœur à la place, elle avait l'air d'humeur à embrocher des poissons depuis quelque temps, mais son vis-à-vis l'avait dévisagé comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de non seulement stupide mais blasphématoire : à l'en croire, il était tout à fait indispensable que les deux pêcheurs soient de sexe masculin pour assurer la réussite du projet.

Malgré l'imbécillité manifeste de la situation, les choses auraient pu bien se passer : Zuko s'était à peu près habitué à l'arme rudimentaire que le paysan avait mise entre ses mains. Il y avait même une sorte de réconfort à sentir son bras tressauter lorsque la pointe du harpon atteignait sa cible : l'action était mécanique, sommaire, beaucoup moins perturbante que de pourchasser des fantômes dans un bateau en ruines…

En fait, si l'entreprise avait pris un tour presque catastrophique, on ne pouvait le reprocher qu'à Kossa, qui avait râlé bruyamment en prétendant qu'il pourrait attraper plus de poissons que lui beaucoup plus vite, et qui avait fini par lui arracher l'arme des mains, lui abandonnant la manœuvre. Le jeune prince n'était pas mauvais pour diriger des kayaks, mais la barque étrange qui les soutenait n'était pas un kayak, et la chose avec laquelle il était supposé la diriger ne ressemblait strictement à rien.

Les deux adolescents étaient revenus furieux, trempés jusqu'aux os et ayant perdu la moitié de leur pêche.

Mais il ne les avait _pas _fait passer par-dessus bord !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cette fois, de toute manière ? Demanda le Maître du feu en croisant les bras, voyant que le paysan ne se décidait pas à partir. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore besoin de moi pour un de tes projets ridicules.

-Mes projets ne sont pas ridicules ! Et si tu crois que ça m'amuse de faire équipe avec un sale type prétentieux de la Nation du feu… Mais moi aussi, je m'occupe de choses importantes. Trouver de la nourriture pour maintenir en vie mon village, pour te citer un exemple. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à participer, parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais tu bouffes comme cinq.

Zuko allait répliquer : ce sombre crétin n'avait strictement rien à lui envier de ce côté-là, et _lui _n'était même pas un Maître du feu ni quoi que ce fût qui puisse expliquer sa gloutonnerie. Cependant le visage brun aux traits anguleux de l'adolescent s'était brusquement animé : manifestement on était arrivé à la raison centrale de sa venue. Il reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir :

-Je suis parti en reconnaissance hier : il y a tout un troupeau de caribou-morses qui est sorti de l'eau, j'avais jamais vu ça aussi tôt dans l'année. Impossible de louper une occasion pareille, il nous en faut un, c'est obligatoire. Certains avaient des bois et des défenses d'un mètre cinquante au moins, tu imagines un peu ?

A mesure qu'il parlait, Kossa s'échauffait de plus en plus, agitant les bras pour ponctuer ses phrases, désignant un point à l'horizon avec sa lance, frénétiquement, comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à voir surgir un troupeau galopant parmi les dunes de neige. Zuko demeurait de marbre.

Non, il n'imaginait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un « caribou-morse » et il s'en fichait. L'obsession de ce paysan pour la chasse et la viande lui portait chaque jour un peu plus sur les nerfs, il avait froid et faim après son excursion dans les glaciers, et il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire que jouer à l'homme des cavernes.

Un détail de son discours, cependant, le fit malgré lui lever la tête et le poussa à demander, fronçant les sourcils :

-Des défenses d'un mètre cinquante de long ? Un _troupeau _? Tu es sûr que ces choses-là se chassent à deux ?

L'autre s'immobilisa, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, mais il parvint à garder un ton ferme.

-D'une, ce ne sont pas des « choses », c'est de la viande, alors respect. Et non, ça ne se chasse pas _exactement _à deux d'habitude. La plupart du temps, on préfère être au moins dix. Mais j'ai un plan, donc tout ira bien. Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua aussitôt le jeune prince, réagissant d'instinct à la pointe de défi dans la voix du paysan. Tu crois que je suis du genre à avoir peur d'un animal ? C'est de tes plans idiots dont je me méfie !

-Hé ! Mon plan idiot a permis de trouver une utilité à ton fichu feu, figure-toi. Tu pourrais me remercier. Ca te changera de passer ton temps à fumer comme une bouilloire. De toute façon on ne te demande pas ton avis : tu es ici, grand-mère t'a soigné, me demande surtout pas pourquoi, donc tu aides.

Zuko ne répondit rien, les bras toujours croisés en une posture résolument hostile, sans toutefois s'opposer à son raisonnement.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait un geste pour partir, et il se demandait vaguement pourquoi.

-Tes flammes, poursuivit le paysan, tu peux les envoyer loin ? A quelle distance, à peu près ?

-Cela dépend des conditions, imbécile. De la position du soleil et du nombre de personnes qui effectuent le mouvement avec moi, entre autres. On voit que tu n'y connais rien.

-Et comment tu voudrais que j'y connaisse quoi que ce soit ? J'ai l'air d'un fan de Maîtrise du feu, tu crois que les soldats de ton pays nous filent des bouquins pendant les raids ? Disons dans d'assez mauvaises conditions.

-Quand il fait nuit et que je me bats seul, environ huit mètres. Une douzaine si je me prépare avec un kata.

L'adolescent prit le temps de réfléchir, remuant un peu les lèvres comme pour faire des calculs. Il tenait son menton dans sa moufle, et semblait regretter de ne pas avoir de barbe qu'il puisse triturer pensivement. Zuko le regarda faire non sans une certaine impatience.

-Ce serait bien, douze mètres, décida-t-il finalement. Il vaut mieux prévoir large. Ca te prend du temps pour faire ton kata ?

-Il est en trois temps. Avec la neige, quatre secondes. C'est important pour ton plan ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ?

Un sourire ironique fendit le visage du paysan, découvrant des dents très blanches sur son visage brun. Avec ses yeux couleurs de glace agrandis par l'enthousiasme, il avait vraiment l'air d'un dingue. Zuko faillit reculer.

-Ah, tu vois ! S'exclama le paysan, pointant victorieusement la lance dans sa direction. Finalement, ça t'intéresse. Tu vois bien que mes idées sont géniales !

Le jeune prince lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua-t-il aussi sèchement que possible. Et je n'ai pas dit que tes idées m'intéressaient. Tu vas répondre à ma question, oui ou non ?

-Je t'expliquerai en route, dit l'autre sans cesser de sourire. Quatre secondes, ça devrait aller. Parfait, on part tout de suite : j'ai déjà prévenu toute le monde, il y a de la nourriture dans ce sac-là, tu mangeras en marchant. Ca aurait été mieux de partir à l'aube, mais bien sûr tu as trouvé plus malin de partir jouer avec le bison. Maintenant il faut qu'on se dépêche.

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne _jouais _pas avec cette chose !

-On s'en fiche. Pourquoi tu traînes, il y a un truc que tu voulais faire au village ?

Par réflexe, Zuko se tourna vers l'ouverture dans les petites fortifications de neige, d'où s'échappaient de bruyants éclats de rire. Le bison se reposait au milieu des tentes d'un air bienheureux, laissant les enfants enfoncer leurs bras dans sa fourrure et glisser le long de ses flancs. A quelques pas, l'Avatar les regardait faire, debout à côté de la jeune fille de la tribu, celle dont les yeux lui rappelaient l'océan de son pays natal, dont le nom était Katara, et qui le haïssait.

Tous deux riaient aux larmes, mais au moment où le Maître du feu posa les yeux sur elle la paysanne dressa brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard furieux, presque écœuré. Le visage du jeune prince se ferma en réponse, et il tourna rapidement les talons.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on emporte ce traineau ? Demanda-t-il simplement en saisissant l'une des courroies. C'est plus simple de transporter directement les sacs.

-Ouais, super idée. Et le caribou-morse, on le ramène sur notre dos, j'imagine ? Toi non plus, t'y connais rien. Ca serait plus facile avec des chiens-renards pour le tirer, je t'accorde ça. Mais notre dernier est mort il y a deux mois. On n'arrivait plus à le nourrir.

Le paysan avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'un air plus grave, presque soucieux. Il nouait la corde autour de sa taille sans la regarder, ses yeux pâles un peu bridés fixant un point invisible au milieu des glaces.

« Maintenant, il faut faire avec…

Zuko ne trouva rien à répondre : il n'était pas exactement bien placé pour compatir aux difficultés de la Tribu du pôle Sud. De toute manière il était suffisamment occupé à examiner sa propre corde, qui ressemblait de façon assez alarmante au boyau d'une large bestiole de ce pays de fous.

Ce fut Kossa qui se remit en mouvement le premier, récupérant une tranche de viande séchée dans l'un des sacs et la tendant à son compagnon d'attelage avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Ca me fait pas peur de tirer ce truc, attention. Il peut même y avoir des avantages : c'est une occasion de te tester. On va voir si tu es capable de tenir le rythme.

Zuko ne put retenir le léger sourire suffisant qui se forma sur ses lèvres à ces mots, éclairant son propre regard : son vis-à-vis était moins grand que lui, et ses épaules nettement plus étroites. Il s'attacha à son tour et, n'ayant rien mangé depuis l'aube, mordit à pleines dents la viande qui lui était offerte.

Il était presque midi : le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, son sang en circulant le long de ses artères traçait des lignes de feu contre ses os. La nourriture disparut rapidement dans ses mains.

-Si _je _peux tenir le rythme ? Demanda-t-il enfin, commençant déjà à marcher sur la neige compacte. C'est toi qui t'es effondré au bout d'une minute lorsque tu m'as chargé avec cette lance, si je me souviens bien. Tu veux une revanche ?

Zuko n'avait jamais été très doué pour influencer les autres, mais cette fois la provocation se révéla efficace. Pendant près de trois heures le curieux attelage, tiré par deux chasseurs bigarrés, bleu et rouge sur le blanc étincelant de la neige, fila sans ralentir parmi les dunes. Les adolescents couraient presque sur le sol traître qui cédait sous leurs pas, se défiant mutuellement du regard pour guetter le premier signe de fatigue.

Le jeune prince était plus fort et plus endurant que son coéquipier : ses muscles donnaient de l'impulsion à chacun de ses pas, brûlaient sa peau en se contractant. La sensation était agréable, dans ce désert glacé où chaque souffle de vent lui perçait les os ; il lui semblait qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi des jours entiers sans ralentir.

Kossa tenait bon, malgré tout : ce pays était le sien, et il s'y déplaçait avec assurance, repérant d'un coup d'œil les endroits où le sol était le plus compact. De temps en temps il jetait même un sourire goguenard à son rival en le voyant s'enfoncer jusqu'au genou dans la neige. Et chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, Zuko se dégageait, ses yeux étincelants fixés sur lui, et il accélérait brusquement le rythme en guise de représailles. Des nuages de vapeurs s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, par saccades, voltigeant autour d'eux sans qu'ils semblent les voir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait osé l'admettre, mais depuis des mois ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés.

Le jeu ne se termina que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque le paysan de la Tribu de l'eau s'arrêta brusquement en pointant le doigt vers le sol. Des empreintes s'étalaient devant eux, formant une longue piste encore nette. Zuko considéra avec curiosité les marques incompréhensibles, d'une vingtaine ou trentaine de centimètres, qui semblaient avoir été formées par deux sortes de pieds recourbés et osseux. Kossa lui expliqua brièvement qu'il s'agissait de sabots, qu'il était donc normal qu'on ne distingue pas les doigts ; les caribou-morses avaient dû passer hier au plus tard, mince, regarde-moi toutes ces empreintes, j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient tous sortis en plein hiver, merde, et si on les loupe ?

Le jeune chasseur l'entraînait déjà en avant, en proie à une véritable panique. Zuko le suivit avec davantage de lenteur. Ses yeux se retournaient malgré lui vers les empreintes. Larges, comme il s'y était attendu, mais il était incapable de déterminer le poids de ces choses. Trois cent kilos ? Cinq cent ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit de ton plan, dit-il, interrompant l'autre dans son monologue angoissé. Si tu as à ce point besoin de mon aide, j'aimerais au moins savoir ce que je suis supposé faire.

L'autre lui jeta un bref regard courroucé, mais il se décida à ralentir un peu.

-Ouais, je suppose, maugréa-t-il. On est un peu justes niveau effectif, on peut pas se permettre d'être mal préparés. Les caribou-morses se déplacent en général par troupeaux de vingt ou quarante. On ne peut pas les attaquer de front : on ne dirait pas à les regarder, mais ces bestioles peuvent te charger vraiment vite, tu verras par toi-même…enfin, pas si on se débrouille bien. Bref, je me comprends.

« L'objectif, c'est de les faire courir jusqu'à un passage étroit, pour les forcer à se distancer les uns des autres. Comme ça, on aura une chance d'en atteindre un. Bien sûr, d'habitude, il faut être nombreux pour effrayer tout le troupeau et le faire fuir dans la bonne direction. C'est là que tu entres en jeu, toi et tes flammes magiques…

-Pour la dernière fois, ce ne sont _pas _des flammes magiques !

Mais Kossa haussa les épaules et poursuivit ses explications, dessinant des schémas dans le vide avec sa lance. Il répéta « flammes magiques », à plusieurs reprises, Zuko était persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès pour le mettre hors de lui.

Autour d'eux le paysage glacé restait invariablement le même. Tout au plus l'approche du crépuscule donnait-elle au ciel et au sol une vague teinte jaunâtre. Déplaisante. Dans un sens, il était presque reconnaissant au paysan de jacasser de la sorte. Se disputer avec lui l'occupait, le détournait de l'impression qu'il avait de ne pas progresser d'un mètre dans cette pureté atone, écrasante de la neige.

Le village était hors de vue depuis longtemps. Seul le soleil, déclinant face à eux, lui permettait de déduire qu'ils avançaient plein Ouest. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer l'intérieur des terres lors de ses recherches : cette partie du pôle Sud lui était totalement inconnue. Tout en marchant il se surprit à surveiller les ombres au bord des dunes, cherchant des empreintes humaines, de la neige fondue, une marque quelconque trahissant le passage de Maîtres du feu. Ou de ce qui pouvait en rester après deux semaines de gel…

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Le jeune prince avait vaguement conscience de Kossa, à ses côtés, qui lui vantait les mérites de la chair de caribou-morse et la comparait à celle des caribou-écureuils, mais il ne cherchait déjà plus à suivre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de ses hommes, nulle part. Pour la première fois, cette constatation déprimante lui insuffla des forces. Presque de l'espoir.

La voix enfantine de l'Avatar continuait de résonner dans son esprit, pas très impressionnante, pas très solennelle, mais tellement _certaine…_

_« Ton équipage a déjà réussi à quitter le pôle Sud. »_

La carte des mers australes défilait devant ses yeux, imprimée sur sa rétine par trois ans de quête incertaine. Les contours du pôle lui revenaient en mémoire, très nets par-dessus le sol vierge. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite.

C'aurait été difficile à réaliser, bien sûr. Même pour des hommes entraînés comme l'était son équipage. Et ça n'expliquait pas ce qui avait pu les chasser du navire. Mais peut-être…

-Il y a un détroit à l'Ouest… Murmura-t-il.

-Non mais tu m'écoutes ? On ne va pas marcher jusqu'à la côte, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'un détroit ?

-Mais il y en a bien un, n'est-ce pas ? Il sépare le pôle Sud et les montagnes des Nomades de l'air. Sauf qu'ils ne possèdent pas ces montagnes, ni les côtes. Parce qu'ils sont nomades, justement. Donc c'est un terrain neutre, et il peut être utilisé comme relais pour le commerce…

-Entre la tribu et le Royaume de la terre, oui, dit Kossa, observant son coéquipier avec circonspection. Mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'on n'utilise plus ce détroit, tu sais : tous les hommes de la tribu sont partis à la guerre, il n'y a plus personne pour protéger les bateaux de commerce. C'est pas comme s'il nous restait grand-chose à échanger, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, au juste ?

Zuko inspira profondément, remplissant ses poumons sans même sentir la brûlure de l'air glacé contre ses dents et sa gorge. La courroie semblait tout à coup très serrée autour de sa taille.

-Même si le commerce a cessé…il doit bien en rester quelque chose, non ? Des digues de part et d'autre du détroit, des abris pour stocker les marchandises, quelques bateaux peut-être…

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, la bloquaient presque : il lui fallut s'interrompre avant que sa voix ne se mette à trembler.

A ses côtés, le paysan avait retrouvé son sérieux : il dévisagea longuement l'étranger, ses mains pâles serrées sur le manteau pourpre, les filets de vapeur qui s'échappaient de ses narines comme le sang d'une plaie ouverte, ses yeux dorés allumés d'un éclat farouche, fixés sur le soleil exsangue du pôle. Kossa déglutit.

-Tu penses que ton équipage a trouvé ces installations, c'est ça ? Et qu'il s'en est servi pour rejoindre le Royaume de la terre ?

-Mes hommes sont en mer depuis longtemps, dit Zuko ; sa voix était un peu rauque, mais ferme, presque coupante. Ils connaissent l'existence de ce détroit. Et cela les amènerait directement au Royaume de la terre : une fois là-bas, ils peuvent rejoindre un port annexé par la Nation du feu et trouver du secours.

Il exhala un nuage de vapeur.

-Peut-être…peut-être ont-ils _vraiment _réussi à partir.

Une étrange excitation l'avait saisi en prononçant ces mots, et il se tint soudain plus droit, défiant, comme s'il venait de jeter un pari à la face du destin. Mais à la périphérie de sa vision, le paysan se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

-C'est vrai qu'il doit rester quelque chose du commerce avec le Royaume de la terre, dit-il lentement. Des installations, quelques marchandises, tout ce que tu veux. Mais des bateaux ? C'est pas exactement ce qu'on a tendance à oublier lorsqu'on part en mer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A la limite, quelques canoës, un ou deux bateaux à voile. Pas de quoi déplacer tout un équipage. Je suis désolé, mais tout ça n'a pas l'air très crédible.

Zuko entreprit de hausser les épaules, mais ses poings douloureusement crispés sur les bords de la cape raidirent son geste, le transformant en une sorte de spasme.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, parvint-il à articuler. Tu peux continuer à me prendre pour un fou si tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait autre chose depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

-Hé ! C'est ton hypothèse que je critique, abruti ! C'est dégueulasse de détourner mes arguments comme ça !

Théoriquement, le paysan n'avait pas tort. Mais Zuko n'allait pas perdre son temps à se lancer dans des considérations rhétoriques. Il marcha un peu plus vite, décidé à interrompre la conversation, mais quand il inspira à nouveau les mots s'échappèrent tous seuls d'entre ses lèvres, à moitié noyés dans la vapeur de son souffle :

-Mes hommes ne se sont pas transformés en rouille. Ca, je refuse d'y croire.

Il entendit distinctement Kossa déglutir à ses côtés.

-Je n'ai pas dit que…

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas que je me fiche de tes arguments ? Qu'il me faut une piste ? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au sceptique. Mon oncle a peut-être besoin de moi en ce moment, et ce n'est pas une bande d'esprits décomposeurs qui va me…

-Je n'ai pas dit que tes hommes s'étaient changés en rouille !

La remarque le surprit suffisamment pour le faire taire. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le craquement de leurs pas sur la neige, ainsi que le son glissant du traineau derrière eux. Kossa avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, manifestement vexé.

-Tu as raison sur un point : ça ne sert à rien de te rendre dingue avec des histoires d'esprits. C'est pas parce qu'il t'est arrivé des trucs louches qu'il faut forcément mettre toute la science à la poubelle. Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais vous les Maîtres, vous avez souvent tendance à virer mystiques.

« Ton hypothèse de tout à l'heure est franchement vaseuse, mais elle a le mérite d'être rationnelle. Seulement, tu t'y prends complètement de travers. Il faut que tu te bases sur quelque chose. Tiens, est-ce que tu as des raisons de penser que ce…ce truc, cette rouille, ne s'attaque pas aux êtres vivants ?

Zuko tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Il oublia même provisoirement de s'irriter contre ce paysan issu d'un pays arriéré qui se permettait de critiquer son esprit scientifique.

-Il y a quelque chose, Dit-il lentement. Il y avait encore des êtres vivants dans mon bateau, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Une dizaine de montures de guerre. Elles n'avaient rien.

Le jeune prince s'assombrit un peu à ces mots, une sourde douleur lui élançant brièvement l'épaule là où la tête massive d'Orm était retombée. Il n'avait parlé à personne du meurtre méthodique de ses rhinocéros komodo, dans cette salle glacée et lugubre qui avait déjà paralysé les plus vulnérables… Cependant Kossa se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air convaincu, sans rien demander de plus.

-Ca te fait déjà un argument. Tu vois ? C'est pas si difficile.

Cette fois, Zuko ne trouva rien à rétorquer.

Le reste de leur trajet se déroula dans un calme relatif : les deux jeunes gens employaient la majorité de leurs forces à lutter contre le froid, de plus en plus perçant à mesure que la nuit tombait. La lanière de cuir frottait douloureusement contre la taille du jeune prince, laissant une marque rouge à travers sa cape. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils s'enfonçaient de la sorte dans les neiges du pôle. Lorsque Kossa lui fit enfin signe de s'arrêter, on ne distinguait déjà presque rien dans les ténèbres, sinon quelques silhouettes fantomatiques de glaciers qui se découpaient sur le ciel noir, très loin autour d'eux.

-On y est !

En dehors des collines anormalement hautes qui leur bouchaient la vue par endroits, le lieu était aussi morne qu'un autre ; le jeune Maître du feu ne put réprimer une légère moue de désapprobation.

Cependant Kossa avait retrouvé son énergie : il se détacha rapidement, s'empara du poignet du jeune prince et, sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, il l'entraîna sur une pente raide. Sur près de six mètres, il fallut grimper pratiquement à quatre pattes. La neige mordait ses doigts nus comme un acide, le vent nocturne lui écorchait les oreilles, et cet imbécile refusait de lâcher prise.

Il était sur le point de jeter une flamme à la figure du paysan quand il se retrouva brusquement hissé au sommet de la colline. Le paysage devant lui se découpait avec netteté à la pâle clarté de la lune. Un bref instant, il oublia la morsure du froid.

-Notre piège à caribou-morses ! Annonça fièrement le jeune chasseur, embrassant l'horizon d'un large mouvement de lance. Il est là depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années. Toujours en sacré bon état, non ?

La colline sur laquelle les deux adolescents se tenaient n'était pas naturelle. En fait, ce n'était même pas une colline : Zuko contempla sans un mot la longue muraille blanche qui fendait le paysage et s'étendait à perte de vue.

L'extérieur avait été rendu presque informe par le vent et les intempéries, mais la paroi interne était demeurée lisse comme un mur de marbre. En plissant les yeux, il aperçut une construction semblable de l'autre côté de la vallée : les deux murailles semblaient converger jusqu'à un point, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Là, elles formaient un couloir sombre, trop étroit pour que trois hommes le franchissent de front.

-Il ne reste pratiquement rien de la Tribu du pôle sud, continuait Kossa à ses côtés, bombant le torse autant que le lui permettaient ses fourrures. Mais ça, personne n'a pensé à le détruire.

-Ces murs ont été faits par des Maîtres, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Zuko.

-Pas seulement ! Protesta l'autre, piqué au vif. Il n'y a pas que les Maîtres qui font du bon travail dans la vie, figure-toi ! Pour des travaux pareils, toute la tribu participe. Et il fallait aussi des architectes, et des chasseurs pour les aider à imaginer un piège efficace. C'étaient des Maîtres, tout ça, peut-être ? Décidément, vous voyez tous que votre nombril…

Il redescendit en grommelant, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet du traineau qu'il fallait garder à l'œil et d'un abri à trouver pour attendre le passage des caribou-morses sans se transformer en bonshommes de neige. Zuko lui emboîta le pas, repoussant d'un haussement d'épaules agacé les sautes d'humeur de son compagnon de chasse.

Tous deux tirèrent le traineau jusqu'à une grotte rocheuse peu profonde, dissimulée sous un amoncellement de neige. Kossa n'avait pas tout à fait fini de bouder : les deux adolescents se crièrent copieusement dessus tandis qu'ils déblayaient l'entrée, déchargeaient leurs affaires et hissaient le traineau contre l'ouverture pour se protéger du vent.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu dois absolument me mêler à tes projets stupides et récupérer autant de viande ? Finit par protester le jeune prince, excédé, alors qu'il sortait une petite réserve de bois d'un sac et la disposait sur la pierre. Je vous ai déjà donné les vivres de mon navire, et on a pêché tous ces satanés poissons. Vous n'êtes pas supposés avoir fait des réserves _avant _l'hiver ?

-Hé ! Plus on a de viande, mieux on se porte ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas risquer une famine dans mon propre village, je te signale. Mais vu que tu es un prince ou je ne sais quoi, ça devrait pas m'étonner que tu ne comprennes rien à ce genre de trucs.

Zuko serra les poings, prêt à répliquer qu'il _avait _fait l'expérience de la faim au bout de trois ans d'errance en mer : le manque d'eau potable, les biscuits grouillant de larves de rats-vers lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient dans des zones désertées, parfois des mois sans voir le moindre port…

Mais alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du niveau de détresse matérielle dont avait pu souffrir ce village, seul dans un pays pelé et pratiquement stérile. Il baissa la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

-Et puis, je ne suis pas complètement crétin, poursuivit Kossa sans paraître remarquer son changement d'attitude. Avec ce gosse qui parle toujours à Katara de trouver un professeur de Maîtrise de l'eau à l'autre bout du monde, et Katara qui délire sur l'Avatar et sur sa quête pour arrêter la guerre… Je vois comment ça peut finir, cette histoire.

Zuko lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Le paysan s'était assis en tailleur près de l'entrée et avait enfoncé sa lance dans le sol. Pour sentir l'arrivée des caribou-morses grâce aux vibrations, d'après lui. Sa main gantée semblait plus serrée sur le manche que nécessaire. Tremblante, presque.

-Au fond, je suis sûr de rien, finit-il par conclure. Je préfère juste que la tribu ait le plus de nourriture possible. Au cas où.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête, maladroitement, et alluma les branches d'un geste.

-L'Avatar m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait l'intention de quitter le village, dit-il. Si c'est ce que tu te demandais. Mais il n'a pas parlé de vous emmener, toi ou ta sœur.

Kossa hocha la tête, sans que la nouvelle paraisse beaucoup le surprendre. Il se tut quelque temps, le regard plongé dans les flammes, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

-Au fait, à quoi ça sert qu'on utilise ces branches si tu peux faire du feu toi-même ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Ca ferait une utilité de plus à tes flammes magiques, et ça nous économiserait du bois.

-Sauf que ce ne sont pas des « flammes magiques », justement, siffla l'autre, sursautant au son de l'appellation barbare. Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple ? Que le feu sort de nulle part ? Sans combustible, c'est avec mes forces que je le maintiens. Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon énergie pendant des heures pour t'économiser une poignée de branches !

-Eh, je pose la question, c'est tout ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

-C'est toi qui t'énerve.

-C'est toi.

-Non, toi.

Le paysan le dévisagea, interloqué. Pendant un instant, il parut sur le point d'éclater franchement de rire. Le jeune prince lui jeta un regard menaçant, à tout hasard.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, uniquement interrompu par le crépitement des flammes qui déversaient leurs ombres orange contre les murs de pierre, et par le hurlement du vent au-dehors. Il faisait presque bon, ici. Zuko s'enveloppa dans sa cape et soupira un peu de vapeur. Son esprit vagabondait par moments, déployant devant lui les images des ports du Royaume de la Terre où ils avaient fait escale, et il se surprit à y imaginer ses hommes. Effarés et à bout de forces, mais sains et saufs.

Le port de Guon était minuscule et mal équipé, mais très proche du pôle. Auraient-ils déjà eu le temps de l'atteindre ? Il faudrait commencer par chercher là-bas. Zuko manipulait pensivement de petites brindilles incandescentes, les laissant s'effriter entre ses doigts tandis que leur chaleur imprégnait sa peau jusqu'à l'épaule. S'il pouvait trouver un dernier bateau près de ce détroit, à l'Ouest, et les rejoindre… Même un kayak ferait l'affaire. Au pire, il apprendrait à piloter ces choses informes dont se servaient les paysans du pôle Sud…

Kossa émit un bâillement sonore, tirant le jeune prince de sa rêverie.

-Ca a quand même pas l'air très pratique, votre feu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il y a des tas de contraintes pour le produire, ça vous bouffe de l'énergie, ça ne peut pas servir à construire une muraille ou une ville. En plus, vos bateaux et vos techniques de navigation sont franchement nuls, alors que vous habitez sur une île. Vraiment, vous assurez pas, à la Nation du feu.

Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner la note de provocation, voire de taquinerie dans la voix du chasseur. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas Zuko de répliquer avec hargne, protestant que pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa Maîtrise du feu contre n'importe lequel des autres éléments, tous inertes, inhumains et _froids, _et qu'il se portait parfaitement bien sans que la glace et l'eau saturée de sel de ce pays de fous ne se mettent à circuler dans son propre sang.

Et les Maîtres du feu _étaient _d'excellents marins, enchaîna-t-il sans faiblir ; non seulement ils avaient la flotte la plus importante au monde, mais du temps où le bateau à voile était encore utilisé leur technique de navigation n'avait rien eu à envier à celle des peuples des pôles.

Voyant que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait encore à ricaner, il lui raconta un vieux rituel dont lui avait parlé son oncle un jour, ce défi que tout Maître du feu digne de ce nom se devait de relever et qui consistait à conduire une voile une nuit entière, guidé uniquement par les étoiles et le sens du vent qui entrait dans leur propre souffle. Ils devaient partir seuls, sans but, et ne manœuvrer que d'une main tandis que l'autre éclairait leur route, paume ouverte, une unique flamme vivante défiant l'océan entier dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenter l'expérience : depuis le massacre des nomades de l'Air, il était généralement mal vu de s'en remettre au vent pour naviguer. L'usage de la voile s'était à peu près perdu de toute manière, depuis cent ans que l'on avait inventé le bateau à moteur…

Il y avait eu une ombre de dépit dans sa voix à ces derniers mots, mais Kossa n'avait rien remarqué, et il lui avait presque coupé la parole pour lui faire le récit d'un rite d'initiation semblable dans sa tribu, les yeux brillants d'excitation. C'était l'un des secrets du talent de sa tribu, prétendait-il d'un ton important, et une épreuve autrement plus compliquée que cette promenade de santé que l'autre lui vantait stupidement.

Il parla également de la cité du pôle Sud, avant la guerre, les murailles immenses et les tours de glace. Leur système d'énergie hydraulique avait été tellement performant que des scientifiques du monde entier se déplaçaient pour s'inspirer de la technologie des pôles. A côté, rien de ce que pouvaient bricoler les types de la Nation du feu ne valait grand-chose, conclut le jeune paysan avec entrain, et immédiatement le jeune prince l'interrompit pour lui prouver le contraire.

Le duel patriotique dura un bon moment, durant lequel les deux adolescents exaltés se creusèrent la tête pour restituer toute la richesse de leur pays respectif, ses héros et ses découvertes, ses sciences et ses arts. Les nations qu'ils bâtissaient dans leur abri de neige étaient magnifiques et fières, mais derrière leur enthousiasme il y avait la silencieuse certitude que ces mêmes nations étaient mortes depuis déjà un siècle :

La Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud n'était plus qu'un village informe perdu dans les glaces. Et la Nation de feu elle-même avait perdu de son éclat, ternie par le charbon d'une technologie de guerre, affadie par l'uniformité de la propagande, anémiée par la perte de sa jeunesse.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent que toutes leurs phrases commençaient par « avant la guerre », ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se taire. Ils se dévisagèrent de part et d'autre du feu de camp, yeux clairs interloqués, n'osant dire un mot de plus de peur de devoir tomber d'accord.

_Nous étions plus grands avant la guerre._

La main de Kossa se crispa soudain sur le manche de sa lance, et il regarda vivement autour de lui, mettant un terme à leur silence empreint de gêne. Il dégagea son crâne de la capuche bordée de fourrure de son parka et colla l'oreille contre le bois, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

-Ils arrivent, dit-il finalement avec un hochement de tête, étonnamment calme. Tu peux éteindre le feu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répliqua l'autre avec une moue agacée, appuyant déjà ses mains contre les braises pour étouffer les flammes.

Le paysan le regarda faire avec une légère grimace, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prit le temps de ramasser les branches et les morceaux de charbon épars au milieu des cendres, de les emballer avec précaution et de les ranger au fond d'un sac avant de prendre ses armes. Zuko trouvait son manque de hâte inattendu et pour tout dire plutôt énervant, après l'affolement quasiment hystérique dont l'étranger avait fait preuve tout au long du voyage.

Cependant, lorsque Kossa l'entraîna à nouveau dans la nuit glacée et le fit gravir la muraille de neige, force lui fut de constater que l'objectif de leur chasse, d'épaisses créatures brunes massées les unes contre les autres, n'était pas exactement sur le point de leur échapper.

En fait, ces trucs n'avançaient presque pas.

-C'est _ça_, un caribou-morse ? S'exclama le jeune prince, frustré, en désignant les animaux pratiquement dépourvus de pattes qui se traînaient lentement au sol. Tu m'as dit que ces choses se chassaient à dix au moins !

-Baisse d'un ton, imbécile ! Répliqua l'autre entre ses dents. C'est du sport que tu veux ? Attends un peu qu'on les fasse fuir.

Kossa s'était accroupi dans la neige et suivait le déplacement des monstres avec une attention teintée de convoitise. Les yeux plissés, il calcula à mi-voix la distance qui les séparait de l'extrémité du piège, puis il vérifia que toutes ses armes étaient bien en place, le boomerang dans son dos, la lance au poing.

-Tu es sûr que ton feu te suffira ? Poursuivit-il sans lever les yeux. J'ai vu que tu avais ramené des espèces d'épées l'autre jour, c'était pour décorer ?

-Epées Dao doubles, corrigea Zuko d'un ton sifflant. Elles m'alourdiraient trop dans la neige. Et j'avais cru comprendre qu'on aurait besoin de courir.

-C'est vrai. Je vois ton problème : tu es déjà suffisamment nul pour marcher dans la neige comme ça. A nous la viande, alors ! Tu te souviens bien de mon plan, hein ?

-Tu me prends pour un attardé ?

Le paysan lui jeta un regard appuyé, ironique, et le jeune prince fut brièvement tenté de changer son objectif de chasse. Mais Kossa s'était déjà redressé et dévalait le flanc externe de la muraille, vers le couloir étroit au bout du piège. « Compte jusqu'à cinquante avant de t'y mettre. Si je suis pas en position ça pourrait tout ficher par terre ! » Lui lança-t-il avec animation avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Un instant plus tard le jeune prince se retrouvait seul au sommet du mur de neige, n'entendant rien d'autre que la plainte lointaine du vent entre les collines, les appels rauques des caribou-morses en contrebas, et ses propres battements de cœur, singulièrement violents contre sa cage thoracique, comme si ce garçon du pôle à moitié fou lui avait communiqué avant de partir un peu de son ivresse.

Zuko secoua la tête et se mit à compter, tout en faisant les cent pas dans la neige pour faire circuler le sang le long de ses jambes. Du coin de l'œil il continuait de surveiller le troupeau d'animaux immenses qui se déplaçait dans les ténèbres avec une lenteur grotesque.

Leur peau était sombre, dépourvue de poils, mais elle semblait plus élastique que la cuirasse de ses rhinocéros komodo. Il ne distinguait pas bien leurs pattes de là où il était : il semblait s'agir de quatre énormes nageoires sur lesquelles les animaux se traînaient avec maladresse. Tout bien considéré, en dehors de leur taille, la seule chose impressionnante à propos de ces créatures était la tête : certaines portaient des bois épais et drus qui encadraient leur front comme une couronne préhistorique. Tous avaient la mâchoire encombrée de larges défenses jaunâtres. De loin, on avait la sensation de voir trôner une absurde montagne d'os sur un amas de chair.

Le jeune prince n'était pas sûr de vouloir manger l'une de ces choses.

Quarante-neuf. Cinquante.

Zuko frotta ses mains, satisfait de voir quelques étincelles éclater entre ses paumes. Le vent qui s'enroulait le long de ses membres exhalait une poussière glacée contre son visage, piquant ses yeux. Les particules de glace fondaient avec un bas sifflement au contact de sa peau.

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son compagnon de chasse d'aussi loin. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et, genoux fléchis, plantant ses talons dans le sol, il réalisa les mouvements d'un long kata de Maîtrise du feu. Des flammes s'arrachèrent brusquement de ses bras tendus, furieuses et libres ; elles déchirèrent les ténèbres en un torrent serré pour se disperser en mugissant derrière les créatures.

Il y eut un cri rauque, comme interloqué ; peut-être avait-il atteint l'un des caribou-morses. A la lumière sauvage qui venait de se déverser dans la plaine, on voyait les yeux noirs des animaux scintiller tandis qu'ils se tordaient sans comprendre.

Et soudain, ils chargèrent.

Captivé par le phénomène, Zuko faillit manquer l'instant critique où il devait se mettre à courir vers l'extrémité du piège tout en jetant des flammes aux créatures pour guider leur fuite. Crânes baissés, exposant leur ramure comme le casque osseux d'un bélier de siège, les caribou-morses s'étaient propulsés à l'aide de leurs nageoires et filaient sur la neige compacte dans un grondement effroyable. Le sol tremblait sous les pas du jeune prince tandis qu'il se lançait à la poursuite de ses proies, projetant devant lui des flammes éphémères, de plus en plus faibles à mesure que son pouls s'accélérait.

Mais elles fuyaient dans la bonne direction, songeait le jeune prince en souriant contre le givre. L'adrénaline donnait à la réussite de cette chasse, ordinairement le cadet de ses soucis, l'aspect d'une véritable victoire.

La neige était dure sous ses bottes, il allait aussi vite que possible, et pourtant les monstres le distançaient déjà, mugissant, fuyant les éruptions de flammes dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Leur masse sombre heurtait parfois les murailles et menaçait de projeter l'adolescent à terre. Bientôt les caribou-morses atteindraient la partie étroite du couloir de neige, là où Kossa s'était tapi en embuscade, et seraient contraints de ralentir. Si ce paysan était un aussi bon chasseur qu'il le prétendait, il pourrait atteindre l'un d'entre eux. Ensuite…

Alors même qu'il formulait sa pensée, un nouveau mugissement lui parvint, déformé par le vent polaire, suivi d'une exclamation de victoire. Zuko accéléra encore, soufflant de la vapeur par la bouche et les narines. Sous ses pieds résonnaient les chocs des créatures qui se pressaient contre les parois du piège et fuyaient vers la mer, les unes après les autres.

Quand le Maître du feu parvint au bout de la muraille, les caribou-morses s'éloignaient déjà dans les ténèbres. Un seul était resté en arrière et rampait contre le mur de neige, une lance plantée dans sa cuisse volumineuse. Un filet de sang dégouttait de la blessure.

En baissant les yeux, Zuko aperçut son compagnon de chasse arc-bouté dans la neige, tournant le dos à la sortie du piège. Son poing était crispé sur le boomerang, et il ne quittait pas des yeux la proie blessée, trop concentré pour remarquer la présence du jeune prince au-dessus de lui.

Zuko demeura quelques instants immobiles, le souffle coupé par sa course et les multiples attaques qu'il avait libérées dans l'air froid. Une main serrée autour de la taille, souriant toujours sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune prince épia à son tour les mouvements du caribou-morse. Kossa semblait maîtriser la situation, mais peut-être le caribou-morse aurait-il encore suffisamment d'énergie pour tenter de fuir…

A tout hasard, le jeune prince se força à inspirer profondément pour alimenter la forge au creux de ses poumons.

L'air avait une odeur de graisse brûlée.

Zuko écarquilla les yeux.

-Kossa, derrière !

Le paysan n'eut que le temps de dresser la tête et d'apercevoir le Maître du feu qui lui tombait dessus pour le précipiter dans une congère, élevant en catastrophe un mur de flammes entre eux et la sortie du piège.

Il y eut un mugissement terrifiant, et un volumineux casque d'os surmontant deux énormes défenses déchira la fournaise à moins d'un mètre des chasseurs.

_Le caribou-morse qu'il avait blessé au moment de mettre le troupeau en fuite_, se souvint vaguement Zuko, les sens troublés par le froid et la chaleur, l'haleine animale mêlée à la puanteur de la chair brûlée. Une nageoire brune, suffisamment large pour leur écraser la nuque, se tordit devant son visage, et avec une exclamation il leva ses mains incandescentes, alimentant le mur de flammes. Le rugissement du feu se mêlait aux cris du monstre. La neige fondait contre ses vêtements, elle faillit lui couper tout à fait le souffle et étouffer sa Maîtrise, mais le caribou-morse finit par se détourner avec un hurlement. Il se propulsa à l'aide de sa nageoire calcinée sur une dizaine de mètres, puis s'effondra dans la neige, le corps fumant, mort.

Il fallut un certain temps au jeune prince pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, et un peu plus pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours affalé sur son compagnon de chasse. Il se dégagea avec des gestes tremblants, mais l'adolescent du pôle Sud demeura tout de même quelques instants sans réaction, à moitié enseveli, ses yeux pâles écarquillés tandis qu'il regardait la fumée s'élever du cadavre.

Enfin, son regard tomba sur le jeune prince :

-Sokka ! Hurla-t-il soudain. SO-KKA, ça fait deux syllabes, merde ! C'est une coutume, à la Nation du feu, de se faire cautériser la cervelle ? J'y crois pas, ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu squattes le village et que tout le monde m'appelle Sokka, je rêve ! Sokka ! C'est quand même plus facile à retenir que « Zuko », non ?

Le chasseur se releva tant bien que mal dans la neige fondue, pestant toujours, et examina le sol à la recherche de son boomerang.

-Vas voir si le tas de viande est bien mort, maugréa-t-il en essorant sa queue de cheval. Moi, je vais finir l'autre avant qu'il essaye de retrouver ses copains en embarquant ma lance. Et c'est Sokka, mon nom.

S'assurer que l'animal aux défenses monstrueuses était réellement hors d'état de nuire était une excellente idée du point de vue de Zuko. Aussi ne songea-t-il pas immédiatement à protester. En fait, il eut le temps de se déplacer jusqu'au caribou-morse et d'en faire le tour avec hésitation, le nez un peu froncé, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de sauver la vie de l'adolescent, et que cet irrécupérable xénophobe n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour le remercier que l'insulter sur un prétexte stupide.

Le jeune prince serra les dents, vexé de n'avoir pas réagi assez vite, et résolu à se rattraper sitôt que l'autre idiot lui adresserait de nouveau la parole. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans son dos et se retourna avec une raideur belliqueuse, il s'aperçut que Sokka souriait à présent d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Deux caribou-morses, tu te rends compte ! Je t'avais dit que mon plan était génial ! Deux ! Ca te donne pas déjà faim, toute cette viande ? On va avoir du mal à ramener tout ça au village, mais qu'est-ce que ça vaut le coup !

Ce type était complètement fou, songea Zuko, peut-être pour la sixième fois de la journée. Sa rancœur oubliée, il recula précipitamment au cas où le lunatique aurait l'impulsion de le prendre dans ses bras ou de hurler inopinément de rire.

Mais Sokka se contenta de sourire à nouveau et de tourner autour de leur proie avec extase, frappant légèrement sa peau calcinée du bout de sa lance. « Dis, tu l'as salement amoché, quand même. Va falloir supporter l'odeur au retour. Mais bon, du moment que c'est toujours mangeable… » Enfin il fit volte-face et partit chercher le traineau, d'un pas rapide et presque sautillant.

Les deux chasseurs durent combiner leurs forces pour hisser les énormes créatures sur les planches. La masse encore tiède des monstres menaçait de disloquer leurs genoux ; l'espace d'une seconde, Zuko en conçut une incompréhensible fierté.

-On a eu du bol, non ? Dit Sokka, sautant sur le poitrail flasque des caribou-morses pour les attacher au traineau. Tout un troupeau qui sort de l'eau comme ça, en plein hiver. D'habitude, ils ne vont sur la terre ferme que pour se reproduire.

-Je ne sais pas, fit le jeune prince avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance d'habitude.

L'autre éclata de rire du haut de son perchoir.

-Heureusement que je suis là, alors.

Leur tâche accomplie, les adolescents prirent le temps de manger la majorité de leurs provisions avant de se remettre en marche. Il fallut s'arcbouter près d'une minute sur les cordes avant de pouvoir mettre en mouvement leur charge : la gravité semblait avoir incrusté le traineau dans le sol. Il ne progressa tout d'abord que de quelques centimètres, dans un crissement plaintif, avant que son propre poids ne commence à l'entraîner et ne leur facilite la tâche.

Au milieu des grognements que lui arrachait l'épreuve, le paysan trouvait encore l'énergie de jacasser, indiquant comment contourner les collines, pestant un peu contre le bison volant qu'il aurait fallu recruter pour faire ce boulot, mais Aang était trop dégoûté par la chasse pour autoriser ça, dégoûté par la _chasse,_ tu y comprends quelque chose ? Ce gosse ne mange même pas de viande !

La voix scandalisée du chasseur lui parvenait un peu déformée à travers les fourrures qui couvraient sa bouche et les sifflements du vent autour d'eux. Des fragments de givre dansaient dans les ténèbres, martelant leur visage. Zuko rajusta la capuche sur son crâne et serra la cape autour de ses épaules.

Le velours pourpre de la Nation du feu ne conservait pas la chaleur aussi efficacement qu'un parka : il lui fallait constamment faire appel à son feu intérieur pour raviver son sang, enveloppant son corps d'une chape de vapeur suffisamment épaisse pour l'isoler du vent polaire.

Cela avait toujours été suffisant, cela dit. Même éprouvé par une journée de marche et une nuit de chasse, même alors que chaque inspiration gonflait douloureusement sa poitrine et que le feu mordait ses articulations, il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant à l'idée de parcourir sans protection ce pays glacé et obscur. Ses mains nues fumaient tandis qu'il tirait sur la corde aux côtés de Sokka. Le vent ne pouvait pas les écorcher, il circulait le long de ses doigts avec impuissance, chargé d'aiguillons de glace qu'il arrachait aux collines. Son sifflement grave résonnait dans les ténèbres blanches.

Zuko n'avait pas peur. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger à la périphérie de sa vision, tournoyant brièvement avant de disparaître, il crut tout d'abord à de simples particules de neige. Des nuages avaient couvert la lune, on ne voyait pas à dix pas devant soi. Du décor fantastique du pôle il ne restait qu'un cimetière d'ombres bleues, imprécis, où seul le vent s'animait.

Un nouveau mouvement dans le noir, fugace, à quelques mètres du traineau. Cette fois Zuko entendit distinctement un claquement lourd, comme un battement d'ailes. Il dressa la tête, épiant l'obscurité entre les collines, puis le ciel envahi de nuages sombres.

-C'est rien. Juste deux ou trois loup-chouettes qui traînent, entendit-il Sokka prononcer près de lui. Ils ont dû être attirés par l'odeur.

Le paysan était occupé à aplanir une portion de neige avec sa lance. Il se remit à tirer le traineau avec un léger grognement, sans jeter le moindre regard alentour. Cependant l'air commençait à se remplir de battements d'ailes. Chaque fois que la couche de nuages s'amincissait, on entrevoyait l'éclat de plumes blanches. De larges griffes se recroquevillaient un instant avant de disparaître.

En prêtant l'oreille, il sembla à Zuko qu'il pouvait entendre des claquements de mâchoires.

Fronçant son sourcil intact, le jeune prince lâcha la corde d'une main pour tendre sa paume vers les collines et les ombres qui rôdaient autour d'eux. Des étincelles coururent le long de ses doigts comme des insectes d'or, dans une menace silencieuse.

-Des loup-chouettes, répéta-t-il, goûtant avec circonspection le nom inconnu. Et tu vas me dire que ces choses sont pacifiques ?

Un ululement bref lui répondit. Le jeune prince leva vivement les yeux et aperçut une silhouette maigre filer au-dessus d'eux, suffisamment près pour sentir le déplacement d'air froid contre son visage.

La créature avait la taille approximative d'un enfant de douze ans ; elle volait le corps recroquevillé, sa fourrure blanche tendue sur des muscles saillants. Elle s'enfuit trop vite pour que Zuko puisse entrevoir son visage, mais à nouveau il lui sembla entendre des mâchoires claquer dans le vide.

Sokka se contenta de regarder vaguement autour de lui, secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

-Ce sont des charognards, expliqua-t-il en poursuivant sa marche. Ils en ont après les cadavres de caribou-morses. Tu n'as qu'à les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que ces deux là sont à nous. Ils n'attaquent jamais les êtres humains.

Zuko ne baissa pas son poing.

-Tu as aussi dit que les caribou-morses ne sortaient jamais de l'eau en hiver…

Le jeune chasseur se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux clairs étaient difficiles à discerner dans les ténèbres. A son tour il cessa de tirer sur la corde. Le traineau s'immobilisa ; on n'entendait plus rien en dehors du vent polaire et des appels des charognards, larges et déplaisants comme des enfants griffus, qui volaient en cercle autour d'eux.

Très près du sol.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait encore se passer un truc bizarre ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils levés. Utilise tes flammes, si tu ne veux pas prendre de risques. Ca suffira largement pour les faire fuir.

Sokka continuait d'ignorer les créatures autour d'eux, aussi peu impressionné par leurs appels lugubres que s'il se fût agi d'une nuée d'insectes. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de raillerie dans son conseil.

Il n'avait même pas dit « flammes magiques ».

Aussi Zuko hocha-t-il la tête, laissant un filet de vapeur s'échapper de ses narines tandis qu'il repliait son poing contre ses côtes. « Donne-moi une seconde. » dit-il, et il frappa. Le feu s'étendit en arc de cercle au-dessus du traineau, jetant des ombres orange sur les collines. Les silhouettes de harpies apparurent, envahissant le ciel comme les monstres absurdes d'un décor de théâtre, leurs larges ailes blanches nettement découpées dans les ténèbres, leurs pattes griffues repliées, leur museau hirsute et leurs dents jaunâtres, leurs immenses yeux noirs et fixes.

Une seconde s'écoula, et la meute fondit sur eux.

Des serres lui effleuraient le crâne ; Zuko se jeta à terre et faillit s'empêtrer dans la corde qui l'attachait au traineau. Jurant entre ses dents, il brûla ses liens et projeta une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vers le ciel. Une aile prit feu, une silhouette s'enfuit dans une série de spasmes. Le jeune prince put se redresser sur ses talons, paumes ouvertes incandescentes, défiant ses assaillants du regard.

Il y eut un cri aigu sur sa gauche. Un second loup-chouette tomba à terre, et l'objet recourbé que Sokka appelait un boomerang revint en sifflant dans sa main. L'adolescent brandissait déjà sa lance, faisant de grands moulinets dans le vide pour contenir la nuée de monstres. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, Zuko remarqua à la lueur des flammes que l'un des charognards avait ouvert deux entailles parallèles sur sa tempe.

-T'as gagné ! Hurla-t-il, toute trace de décontraction effacée de son visage. Rien à faire, Zuko, tu portes carrément la poisse ! Au moins tout est clair !

Le Maître du feu aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais une ombre blanche fondait déjà vers sa gorge. Les flammes s'élevèrent autour de lui pour le défendre, figeant le monstre dans sa course, et il eut le temps d'admirer ses yeux fixes et sa gueule béante, garnie d'étincelles, avant que le corps calciné ne roule à terre.

Des plumes incandescentes volaient sur tout le champ de bataille. Leur lueur fugace déformait les silhouettes de leurs assaillants, elle étalait sur le sol d'immenses ombres d'ailes, de serres et de mâchoires. Les illusions dansaient autour d'eux, éphémères et informes, noires contre la neige rouge ; parfois on ne les distinguait plus des véritables charognards.

Zuko fit un bon de côté, assénant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'un loup-chouette plus furtif que les autres. Son dos heurta le flanc flasque des caribou-morses, et réprimant une grimace il se servit de cet appui pour tendre ses deux bras en position de garde. Dans la pénombre rouge, il entendait encore Sokka protester par intervalles : « Merde, vous êtes supposés vous _enfuir, _bande d'abrutis ! », mais tout le reste était noyé au milieu des cris stridents des monstres et du grondement du sang contre ses tempes.

Il avait froid, malgré le feu qui se répandait le long de ses artères pour surgir de ses poings et de ses talons, un froid maladif qui lui rongeait la poitrine. Ce devait être la neige dans laquelle il était tombé tout à l'heure, qui était restée accrochée au col de sa cape et fondait avec lenteur contre son cou, jusque dans son dos.

L'irritation de sa gorge, la sensation d'étouffement, presque familière, la vague nausée qui ralentissait ses gestes…

Entre chacune de ses attaques, le jeune prince parcourait le ciel du regard, guettant les gestes des harpies avec une fascination morbide. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui l'écœurait à ce point chez ces choses : peut-être étaient-ce ces yeux noirs écarquillés, trop larges, qui le regardaient avec une fixité surnaturelle.

Ou alors il s'agissait de ces cris, insupportablement stridents, ces crissements qui envahissaient les ténèbres comme le frottement du métal contre le métal et où l'on croyait percevoir l'écho d'éclats de rire.

Des éclats de rire…

Zuko se figea. Le froid pénétra ses poumons. Il ne sut dire comment il fut capable d'allumer une flamme plus vive que les autres entre ses mains, de lever la tête malgré la glace qui paralysait sa nuque et de _voir._

Au-dessus de lui, le loup-chouette battait puissamment des ailes pour se maintenir en vol stationnaire. Ses grands yeux étaient immobiles, ses babines retroussées sur des dents sales, luisantes de salive.

Sur son épaule blanche il y avait une chose noire, rampant comme un reptile, qui le toisait ironiquement.

L'animal des pôles allait plonger. Tapie dans sa fourrure, la créature allongea le corps et ouvrit une gueule imprécise, de la _rouille_, il y avait de la rouille dans ses mâchoires, Zuko voulut crier mais le froid avait aspiré son souffle, seul un son étranglé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il projetait une lance de flammes vers l'esprit de cauchemar. Le feu lécha l'épaule du charognard. La fourrure envahit sa vision, l'arracha à l'appui du traineau pour le projeter dans la neige.

Il ne voyait plus rien. La neige était partout, elle le paralysait. Quelque chose s'enfonçait dans son épaule, la douleur, l'haleine puante de l'animal, le froid, la mort blanche, la terreur, le poids qui le plaquait au sol fut secoué d'un spasme, poussa un bref râle. Le charognard s'effondra sur sa poitrine.

Silence. Tout d'abord le jeune Maître du feu n'eut conscience que de sa propre peur, un vaste bourdonnement qui le recouvrait comme une vague et faisait trembler ses membres. Comme en transe, sa main fouillait la fourrure emmêlée du monstre, coinçant ses doigts dans les nœuds. Enfin son poing se referma sur une poignée de cendres chaudes.

Grasses. Anormalement légères.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix, très lointaine, qui appelait son nom, mais il ne voyait toujours rien à travers le brouillard qui envahissait ses yeux grands ouverts. Il ne réagit pas lorsque deux mains s'emparèrent du cadavre de loup-chouette, décrochant les griffes qui s'étaient enfoncées dans son épaule. La sensation de son propre sang coulant contre sa peau et imprégnant ses vêtements le réchauffa un peu. En clignant des yeux, il finit par reconnaître la silhouette tannée penchée sur lui.

A en juger par son expression, Sokka semblait hésiter à gifler le prince étranger pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Zuko, tu m'entends ? Merde, ça va pas, reste pas comme un idiot à te vider de ton sang dans la neige !

Zuko hocha vaguement la tête, trop sonné pour relever l'insulte, et aussitôt Sokka le tira sur ses pieds. Il l'assit presque de force sur le rebord du traineau et écarta son bras pour examiner sa blessure. Le regard du jeune prince vagabonda un peu, et finit par tomber sur le loup-chouette étendu à terre, les griffes ensanglantées, la gueule écumante. A son cou était encore accroché, comme une protubérance métallique, le manche du boomerang qui lui avait ouvert la nuque.

-Il était à un mètre, espèce d'abruti ! Criait toujours Sokka à ses côtés. Je croyais que tu l'avais, comment on peut être assez manche pour louper sa cible à un mètre ? Encore heureux que ce truc soit pas profond, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec, j'y connais rien, c'est un boulot de _fille _de s'occuper des blessures ! Tu m'entends encore, au moins ?

A nouveau, Zuko se contenta d'acquiescer, sans songer à se mettre en colère, ne ressentant rien en dehors du froid et de la morsure étouffante de la peur. Il continuait de regarder autour de lui, stupidement, considérant sans comprendre les collines de neige et les cadavres noyés dans les ténèbres.

Le vent polaire avait déjà balayé l'odeur de ses flammes. Le silence était retombé, écrasant.

-Où sont passés les autres ? S'entendit-il demander dans un murmure.

-Enfuis, fit l'autre, lâchant finalement son bras pour fouiller l'un des sacs. C'est pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à ces trucs de nous sauter dessus comme ça ? Les animaux font tous n'importe quoi en ce moment. Tu sens toujours ton bras ?

Pour toute réponse, Zuko plia et déplia les doigts, puis le coude, sentant à peine la douleur qui se propageait le long de son épaule. Son autre poing était toujours hermétiquement fermé sur une poignée de cendres. Lentement, il força sa main à s'ouvrir, et une poussière grasse se répandit à terre dans un soupir imperceptible.

Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix lui parut lointaine, étrangement neutre :

-Quand se sont-ils enfuis ? Quand j'ai…manqué celui-là ?

Sokka revint, tenant une bande de ce qui ressemblait à du cuir grossièrement tanné. Son visage paraissait plus sombre que d'habitude : il fallut quelques secondes au jeune prince pour s'apercevoir que la blessure à sa tempe avait laissé une large traînée de sang sec sur sa peau.

-Euh…A peu près, je crois ? Dit le chasseur, examinant avec un froncement de sourcils le cadavre à leurs pieds. Je veux pas te descendre, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un rapport. Vu comment tu vises. Ils ont dû avoir peur que le jour se lève…

« Tiens, poursuivit-il en lui fourrant brusquement une poignée de neige dans les mains. Nettoie un peu la plaie. Avec une de ces bandes, on va pouvoir arrêter le saignement et…je crois que ça ira pour le moment. Grand-mère fera ça mieux que moi.

Zuko s'exécuta, passivement, sans quitter des yeux le loup-chouette et la fourrure roussie sur son épaule, comme s'il craignait de voir quelque chose s'extirper du cadavre… Le cuir était rêche contre la blessure, coupait presque la circulation de son sang. Mais il le protégeait un peu de la morsure du vent, aussi, ce vent humide et glacé qui filtrait par la déchirure de sa cape et se glissait contre sa peau en sueur.

Sokka dut le voir frissonner, car il plongea à nouveau la main dans un sac pour en sortir un large carré de fourrure, gras et jaunâtre, qu'il jeta en travers de ses épaules.

-On n'a pas tout à fait fini de la traiter, marmonna-t-il. Désolé pour l'odeur. Marche, d'accord ? Il faut pas laisser la perte de sang te refroidir.

Le jeune prince acquiesça avec lenteur, serrant contre lui le manteau rudimentaire. Les ténèbres commençaient à pâlir autour d'eux. Au loin le soleil s'élevait avec lenteur, encore invisible. L'ombre de sa chaleur accélérait peu à peu le rythme cardiaque du jeune prince, l'arrachant à sa léthargie. Enfin le tremblement de ses jambes s'apaisa suffisamment pour lui permettre de se redresser. Visage fixe, presque calme. Son compagnon de chasse l'aida à se rattacher au traineau et lui tendit un morceau de viande qu'il mâcha avec lenteur, chaque bouchée collant à sa gorge lorsqu'il s'efforçait de déglutir.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Sokka considérait d'un air indécis et un peu paniqué les vastes monstres qui encombraient leur traineau.

-Merde, dit-il entre ses dents. Si tu tires ce truc avec ton bras gauche, tu risques d'agrandir la blessure. Et ça pèse au moins une tonne, je peux pas traîner ça tout seul. On peut quand même pas en laisser tomber un, bon sang, pourquoi j'ai pas des plans pour apprendre à fabriquer un moteur quand j'en ai _besoin _?

Zuko ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que l'autre pouvait bien raconter et secoua simplement la tête pour le faire taire. Il enroula ensuite la corde autour de son bras indemne et s'arc-bouta en silence dans la neige, laissant le monde entier disparaître, se réduire au douloureux lever du jour et à cette charge qu'il fallait traîner à travers le désert du pôle.

Sokka hésita quelques secondes, le dévisageant avec une expression qui ressemblait presque à de l'inquiétude. Cependant il finit par hausser les épaules et saisit sa propre corde pour tirer à ses côtés.

Ils n'atteignirent le village que tard dans l'après-midi. De tout le trajet, Zuko ne sortit pas de son mutisme, puisant dans le soleil blafard l'énergie suffisante pour que ses jambes le soutiennent. Parfois son compagnon d'attelage l'arrêtait pour le faire manger et boire quelque chose, mais Zuko n'avait pas envie de boire. Il lui semblait que l'eau allait le refroidir, l'éteindre, disperser le mince brouillard tiède qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Parfois Sokka lui posait de brèves questions sur ses forces ou sur son épaule, et chaque fois le jeune prince ne répondait que d'un vague signe de tête.

Ne pas réfléchir. Machinalement il comptait ses pas dans la neige compacte, perdait le fil, recommençait aussitôt. Ne pas réfléchir. Il avait conscience du lent parcours d'Agni au-dessus d'eux, s'élevant dans le ciel à travers une épaisse couche de nuages pour décliner à nouveau en direction de l'Ouest. Un peu de neige tombait sur eux. Il sentait la douleur dans ses jambes et son épaule, la corde qui s'incrustait dans sa chair et écorchait sa main. Rien de plus.

Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les cris enthousiasmés des enfants qui se précipitaient vers eux, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit les femmes les entourer pour tirer le traineau sur les derniers mètres jusqu'aux murs du village. Quelqu'un détacha la corde autour de sa taille. Pendant quelques instants il se retrouva seul au milieu des villageois, aveugle et sourd, laissant la fourrure nauséabonde glisser de ses épaules tandis qu'il appuyait les mains sur ses genoux et écoutait le son sifflant de son propre souffle.

Un petit cercle semblait s'être formé autour de Sokka, tombé en position assise à quelques mètres. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, une voix féminine qu'il croyait reconnaître, empreinte de panique, disant quelque chose à propos de sang sur le visage du chasseur, d'attaque… Zuko se redressa pour mieux entendre, mais presque aussitôt la jeune fille du pôle envahit son champ de vision, les poings serrés dans ses moufles, des flocons minuscules dansant devant ses yeux durcis par la colère.

-Toi ! Cria Katara, secouant ses épaules sans que le jeune prince ne songe à protester. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ? C'est un loup-chouette qui lui a fait ça, comment est-ce que vous avez pu être attaqués par des _loups-chouettes _? Si tu as fait quoi que ce soit pour les provoquer je te jure que je vais…

La fin de sa menace mourut sur ses lèvres. La fourrure jaune était tombée à terre, découvrant la cape déchirée et les vêtements ensanglantés du jeune homme. La bande de cuir s'était déplacée lors de sa marche ; un peu de sang perlait sur ses bords et tombait goutte à goutte dans la neige. Mais ce n'était pas la blessure qui l'avait réduite au silence.

Toujours immobile, comme ensorcelé, Zuko lui renvoyait son regard. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait se voir dans les yeux limpides de la jeune fille, son visage défiguré, son teint livide, ses lèvres gercées entrouvertes, ses yeux surtout, dilatés et presque hagards.

_J'ai peur… _

Katara empoignait toujours sa cape, comme figée par la peur, sa propre peur, comme si elle serait capable de comprendre, et brusquement le prince fut saisi du désir absurde de prendre ces mains gantées entre les siennes et de lui _dire_, dans un murmure, ou peut-être dans un cri:

_Elles ont quitté le navire._

-Katara, entendit-il Sokka prononcer derrière eux, le coupant dans son impulsion. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Ces animaux étaient dingues. Et ça fait deux jours qu'on tire ce fichu traineau ; Zuko est naze. Laisse-lui cinq minutes.

Le paysan était toujours assis dans la neige, la tête renversée vers le ciel blanchâtre, la voix un peu sifflante. La remarque sur son niveau de fatigue aurait dû agacer le Maître du feu, peut-être, il ne savait plus. Il n'émit aucun son, même quand la doyenne du village l'arracha à la poigne de Katara pour l'entraîner vers l'igloo, même quand l'Avatar voulut s'approcher de lui, une douzaine de questions infantiles aux lèvres.

Son visage demeurait neutre, comme hébété, mais derrière ses traits insensibles quelque chose commençait à prendre forme, de la frustration, une sensation d'injustice et d'urgence, un embryon de colère.

Quelque chose qui peut-être, en temps voulu, lui permettrait de se battre.

L'intérieur de l'igloo, avec la forte odeur des fourrures et le parfum doux-amer du feu au centre, lui rappelait ses jours de fièvre. La pénombre chaleureuse l'envahit comme un bain tiède ; il tomba à genoux et ne songea plus à se relever. Une seconde après lui, Sokka fut poussé dans l'igloo à son tour, et la vieille femme leur ordonna de retirer leurs vêtements trempés, d'un ton patient mais sans réplique. Le paysan s'exécuta avec un grommellement ensommeillé, et Zuko lui-même n'avait plus l'énergie de s'offusquer à la perspective de se retrouver en sous-vêtements au cœur d'un village ennemi.

Une fois de plus…

Aussi demeura-t-il totalement passif tandis que la vieille femme nettoyait puis pansait sa blessure. Elle chercha brièvement des traces d'engelures sur ses mains et ses pieds avant de l'envoyer près du feu d'un léger hochement de tête. Sokka entreprit de protester lorsque sa grand-mère lava le sang de son visage, mais fut interrompu par un bâillement sonore ; dès lors il se laissa examiner à son tour, et s'endormit comme une pierre sitôt qu'une couverture fut placée en travers de son dos.

Un léger sourire éclairait les lèvres de la vieille femme. D'une main calleuse, elle caressait le crâne sombre du chasseur, rassurante, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre derrière leurs minces murs de neige. Du coin de l'œil Zuko la regardait coiffer les quelques cheveux de son petit-fils avec application, renouer lentement sa queue de cheval…et brusquement il eut la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal. De trahir quelqu'un. Instinctivement il se déplaça de quelques centimètres, pour s'éloigner des deux autres.

La doyenne dut le sentir bouger, car elle leva vers lui ses yeux pâles, un peu bridés, profondément calmes.

-Tu as vu quelque chose, murmura-t-elle après un silence.

Ce n'était pas une question. Zuko baissa la tête, conscient de son œil intact écarquillé, de la tension presque douloureuse du sourcil, comme si les silhouettes de loup-chouettes étaient encore profondément imprimées sur sa rétine ; il garda le silence. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Pas ici, pas encore. Il était presque nu, exposé et seul, la jeune fille du pôle n'était pas là pour se mettre en colère à sa place…non, il ne pouvait pas parler.

La vieille femme ne releva pas son silence. Elle se redressa avec quelque difficulté, ramassa les vêtements des deux chasseurs, considérant avec un froncement de sourcils la cape déchirée du prince. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se baissa pour sortir que Zuko demanda, brusquement, sans savoir au juste d'où les mots lui venaient :

-Est-ce que la nuit va tomber ?

A nouveau la doyenne s'immobilisa pour le considérer, de son regard scrutateur, inexplicablement apaisant.

-Non, dit-elle enfin. Il reste encore quelques heures. Repose-toi, maintenant.

Zuko hocha la tête, fixant les flammes. La vieille femme sortit, et il se retrouva seul auprès de son élément natal. On n'entendait rien en dehors de son craquement tiède et des ronflements de Sokka sous la couverture. Tout était calme. Une odeur de fourrure flottait autour de lui, cette odeur qui des jours durant s'était mêlée à sa propre sueur et avait fini par devenir familière, presque protectrice. Zuko enveloppa une couverture autour de ses épaules et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, soufflant de la vapeur par ses narines gercées.

_Elles ont quitté le navire._

La phrase s'infiltrait dans son esprit exténué comme une eau froide, bloquant le cours de ses réflexions. D'autres pensées s'y mêlaient en désordre, la poussière grasse qui avait coulé de son poing, le comportement anormal des animaux du pôle Sud, il restait un peu de temps avant que la nuit tombe, ces créatures viennent avec les ombres, encore quelques heures…les murs minuscules qui protégeaient le village, les yeux sardoniques des esprits décomposeurs, était-ce leur présence qui avait effrayé les animaux, changé leurs habitudes ?

Ou bien s'étaient-elles servi du flair des loup-chouettes pour retrouver sa trace ?

Sa trace. _Alors c'est moi qu'elles poursuivent…_

Zuko ferma étroitement les yeux. _Elles ont quitté le navire._ Ses oreilles bourdonnaient ; réfléchir lui faisait mal. La sensation d'urgence était là de nouveau, le besoin d'agir, aussitôt englouti par sa propre fatigue. _Elles sont là. _L'injustice, la colère, la petite braise qui lui permettrait bientôt de combattre. _J'ai peur._

Pourquoi avait-il _peur_, bon sang ? Pourquoi était-il si choqué ? S'était-il vraiment persuadé que ces choses avaient disparu en même temps que son navire ? Qu'elles ne pouvaient exister hors des couloirs de rouille, qu'elles se dissiperaient en s'aventurant à l'extérieur, comme les ombres imprécises d'un cauchemar ?

Qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. Qu'elles étaient faibles. Trop faibles pour avoir pu tuer son oncle…

_Elles __**sont**__ faibles, _pensa Zuko de toutes ses forces. Il frottait machinalement le bout de ses doigts, là où la rouille s'était incrustée sous ses ongles et irritait sa peau. _Elles ont mis une semaine entière à me retrouver, elles sont faibles et lentes. Et elles n'ont pas réussi à m'atteindre. J'ai brûlé l'une d'entre elles. _

_Je peux recommencer._

Cette dernière pensée lui fit du bien. En s'allongeant le plus près possible des flammes, il fut même capable de s'endormir, d'un sommeil léger entrecoupé de souvenirs et de cauchemars. Rêves de chasses dans la neige, le long de couloirs de rouille, de poursuites imprécises dont il ne pouvait distinguer la proie du prédateur. Tout en courant il restait conscient des ronflements de Sokka à ses côtés et de la chaleur du feu contre son visage ; il s'efforçait toujours de guetter le lent coucher du soleil, la chape de froid et d'ombres qui envahirait bientôt les maigres murs du village…

Au final il ne savait plus ce qui appartenait au rêve ou au monde extérieur ; le soleil se coucha cinq fois d'affilée, des loups-chouettes maculés de rouille dansèrent dans les flammes avec un rire grêle, mais il était trop épuisé pour avoir peur. Il rêva qu'il dormait dans l'igloo et que la jeune fille du pôle était assise auprès de lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Son curieux visage sombre était à moitié enfoui dans son parka, dissimulant le nez busqué et les lèvres pleines. Yeux brillants et sombres. Dans son rêve Katara surveillait l'entrée, comme pour monter la garde, et cette pensée le rassurait, elle croyait aux esprits, elle _savait_, elle pourrait les sentir…

Et soudain des bras secouèrent ses épaules, le voile de songes se déchira et Sokka apparut dans son champ de vision, souriant, la griffure déjà cicatrisée sur sa tempe. Zuko cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, vaguement surpris de s'éveiller, vaguement surpris de constater que personne ne veillait à côté de lui.

-Eh, Zuko, tu m'entends ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Le jeune prince se redressa et hocha la tête, toujours désorienté. Il s'était endormi dans une position étrange, son bras indemne coincé sous son propre poids ; ses doigts étaient engourdis, il lui fallut les remuer un moment avant de les sentir tout à fait. La circulation de son sang était lente, désagréablement lente…

-…Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nuit ! Répondit le paysan, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excellente nouvelle. Les femmes du village ont fini de dépecer ton caribou-morse, le cramé, et maintenant on a enfin de la viande _fraiche_, donc on fait la fête ! Grand-mère dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes, mais tu vas quand même pas louper ça, si ?

Zuko fronça instinctivement les sourcils au mot « fête », un instant renvoyé aux imbécilités nocturnes que son oncle avait parfois eu le mauvais goût d'organiser sur son navire. Mais son navire s'était effondré, et son oncle…son équipage…

Il repoussa sa couverture et secoua énergiquement la tête. Echappés, ils s'étaient forcément échappés. Quelque part hors du pôle. Peut-être au port de Guon. Si seulement il pouvait aller jusque là et se renseigner…

Au-dessus de lui, le paysan frappa joyeusement son épaule et lui fourra un tas de vêtements dans les mains.

-Je le savais ! Dit-il, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. On est des hommes, pas vrai, on va pas laisser une petite chasse nous épuiser ! On t'attend dehors, OK ?

Le temps que Zuko comprenne le quiproquo et ouvre la bouche pour protester, Sokka avait déjà disparu. Le jeune prince fusilla l'entrée de l'igloo du regard, avec impuissance, puis il reporta son attention sur la pile de vêtements, dangereusement lourde et _bleue _entre ses mains.

On s'était donné la peine d'aller chercher les habits qu'il avait ramenés de son navire, mais le parka trop grand surmontant la pile venait manifestement de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud. Zuko enfonça ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse bordant le col, indécis et passablement frustré.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, Sokka venait de lui parler presque comme à un camarade. Et lui-même avait à un moment ou à un autre pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom. Comme si tout à coup l'adolescent ne se contentait plus d'être un paysan anonyme et primitif perdu dans les glaces du pôle ; comme si le fait de ne pas être né à la Nation du feu ni même un _Maître_ ne suffisait plus à le rendre inférieur.

Et lui et les autres membres de la tribu l'attendaient dehors. Pour faire la fête.

Au nom d'Agni, à quel moment le monde était-il devenu si _bizarre_ ?

Le jeune prince enfila ses vêtements et, après une longue hésitation, le parka de couleur étrangère. Le manteau retombait sur ses genoux, et l'on voyait à peine le bout de ses doigts dépasser des manches : l'habit avait manifestement appartenu à un homme mûr. Zuko devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile avec cette chose.

La fourrure tenait chaud, cela dit.

Des éclats de rire lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Il ne sentait plus tellement la fatigue. Et cela ne l'avancerait pas à grand-chose de rester terré ici. Aussi le jeune prince se décida-t-il à remettre ses bottes pour quitter l'igloo désert.

Le ciel était très bas dehors, écrasant le village de son obscurité lourde et mouvante : on ne distinguait pas les fortifications de neige. _Elles sont lentes. Il faut qu'elles soient lentes. _Des cristaux de la poudreuse tournoyaient dans les ténèbres, déposant des morsures invisibles sur son crâne et sa nuque. Cependant un feu avait été allumé au centre du village, plus large que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir au pôle Sud, suffisamment intense pour que son éclat se répercute contre les tentes. Les visages tannés des paysans brillaient à la lueur des flammes ; on apercevait même leurs mains, sorties de leurs énormes moufles pour se tendre vers la lumière et saisir la nourriture.

Les rires s'étouffèrent un peu à son apparition, mais un instant plus tard Sokka se détachait du groupe et s'approchait de lui en se moquant bruyamment de son parka trop large. Des enfants gloussèrent, les visages sombres se détendirent, et avant de pouvoir saisir ce qui lui arrivait Zuko fut poussé vers le feu de camp et le cercle se referma sur lui. Quelqu'un enfonça la capuche du parka sur son crâne sans qu'il songe à protester.

Les morceaux de viande répandaient une odeur forte en rôtissant, ils dégoulinaient de graisse que l'on récupérait dans des récipients en os et distribuait à la ronde. La grand-mère de Sokka plaça l'un de ces bols entre ses mains. Dans un passé relativement proche, le jeune prince eût probablement été écœuré à la vue de cette tranche de viande saignante qui baignait dans son propre gras… Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et se mit aussitôt à manger.

On lui offrit aussi autre chose que de la viande, enfin ; principalement les fruits secs qu'il avait rapportés de son navire. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que l'Avatar, assis de l'autre côté du feu, tenait une pleine poignée de ces fruits à la main. Bien sûr. Les Maîtres de l'air suivaient des codes alimentaires très stricts, et ne devaient en aucun cas manger de viande. Il semblait assez peu à son aise, pour une fois, ne remarquant pas la présence de Zuko face à lui. Une bonne nouvelle, dans un sens : le jeune prince ne se sentait ni suffisamment en forme ni suffisamment furieux pour reprendre la conversation étrange qu'ils avaient eu deux jours auparavant.

L'Avatar jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Katara qui, toute pensée haineuse momentanément oubliée, riait aux histoires de son frère et entamait avec enthousiasme la chair du caribou-morse. Le regard du moine s'attardait souvent, un peu mortifié, sur les doigts tâchés de graisse de la jeune fille ainsi que sur ses petites dents occupées à déchirer la viande. Elle avait des dents très blanches. Zuko baissa promptement la tête.

La chaleur des flammes léchait son visage. La poudreuse dansait autour d'eux sans que le froid ne les atteigne. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, les vingt villageois massés en cercle semblaient presque nombreux tout à coup. A ses côtés, Sokka parlait plus fort que tout le monde, racontant leur chasse avec de grands gestes et des bombements de poitrine. Sa version des faits devenait plus délirante de minute en minute, mais Zuko l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Lui-même n'avait jamais été très doué pour raconter des histoires, de toute manière.

Il ne disait rien. Ses sourcils se fronçaient par moments, fatigue ou inquiétude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait : que son oncle soit là, un peu. Que le jour se lève, bien sûr. Que le cercle d'inconnus souriants se détache de lui et lui donne l'espace suffisant pour raviver sa colère. Il n'y avait pas d'espace. La Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud semblait avoir oublié son pays d'origine : des parkas se serraient contre le sien pour se rapprocher du feu, et il y avait même un nourrisson coincé contre sa jambe.

Un peu alarmé, Zuko le regardait jouer avec le bout de sa botte et baver sur l'une des boucles d'un air profondément satisfait. Il aurait voulu le repousser vers sa mère, mais les visages sombres qui l'entouraient se ressemblaient tous, et il ignorait jusqu'au nom de cet enfant.

Des noms. Combien de noms s'était-il donné la peine de retenir depuis dix-neuf jours ? Trois, tout au plus. Deux et demi, même : il se refusait toujours à prononcer celui de l'Avatar. Même la vieille femme aux mains fraiches qui l'avait soigné et que Sokka et Katara appelaient « grand-mère », il n'avait jamais rien cherché à savoir sur elle…

Et quelle importance, de toute manière ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici.

Ses entrailles se nouèrent inexplicablement : il dut repousser son bol. Debout dans le cercle, Sokka venait d'achever son histoire. Il avait cru bon d'ajouter une bonne douzaine de loup-chouettes à leur lutte finale, ainsi qu'une seconde agression par un « yéti », quoique cela puisse être. Quelques femmes s'étaient mises à chanter, d'une voix basse et rauque. L'enfant pesait de tout son poids contre sa jambe, comme un petit tas de fourrures inerte, et semblait sur le point de s'endormir…

Le temps passait. Le Maître du feu regardait au-delà du cercle, dans les ténèbres où la poudreuse tournoyait sans paraître toucher le sol. Les flammes dessinaient des ombres éphémères sur la neige et contre les tentes ; on ne distinguait plus ce qui bougeait de ce qui demeurait immobile. En prêtant l'oreille on entendait la plainte du vent par-delà le rempart de voix humaines, le vent glacé du pôle qui se déchaînait derrière les murs du village.

La vague sensation nauséeuse ne voulait plus le quitter, la frustration et le malaise, la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à des bruits imaginaires, de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour guetter le mouvement sinueux d'un reptile.

Toutefois, personne ne semblait remarquer son manège. Le froid s'était intensifié, et la plupart des femmes du village étaient parties coucher leurs enfants avant que ces derniers, repus de nourriture et d'histoires, ne s'endorment à même la neige durcie. On retira enfin le petit poids inerte contre sa jambe.

Au sein du groupe de plus en plus clairsemé, Sokka et Katara s'étaient rapprochés de l'Avatar et écoutaient ensemble les histoires de leur grand-mère, très naturellement, comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se quitter. Le jeune moine semblait avoir enfin oublié son dégoût des carnivores et s'appuyait contre l'épaule de Katara, ses vêtements légers de nomade offrant un contraste étrange avec le parka bleu clair, un sourire assoupi sur les lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de blessant dans ce spectacle.

La doyenne du village parlait de légendes sur l'équilibre entre les éléments, bien sûr. Un peu à l'écart, Zuko écoutait distraitement le récit d'une guerre du soleil et de la lune au-dessus du pôle, qui aurait plongé la Tribu de l'eau dans six longs mois d'obscurité suivis de six mois de soleil nocturne et qui aurait failli les rendre fous.

Lentement, le jeune prince s'écarta du feu. Personne ne réagit. Il attendit encore une seconde, inspirant profondément comme pour se préparer à plonger, et puis il s'arracha à la chaleur des flammes et disparut entre les tentes.

Le vent qui sifflait autour de lui semblait porter l'écho d'un rire de victoire, mais ce pouvait être son imagination. Zuko progressait dans le noir, le visage fermé, aussi discret que possible dans son parka trop large.

Apparemment l'Avatar ne sentait rien. Peut-être parce que les créatures étaient beaucoup plus loin que ne lui soufflait son angoisse. Peut-être parce qu'elles n'en avaient qu'après lui.

Il avait une chance de trouver des bateaux navigables s'il pouvait atteindre le détroit.

Et la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud avait oublié de le haïr.

Quatre bonnes raisons de ficher le camp d'ici.

Zuko atteignit la tente qu'on lui avait prêtée. Son sac était déjà prêt, les épées doubles rangées dans leur fourreau. La couverture était pliée et mise de côté dans l'espace restreint, un acte symbolique qu'il exécutait tous les matins depuis son arrivée ici, comme s'il ne devait pas y dormir la nuit suivante. Les gestes du jeune prince ralentirent quelque peu quand il vit sa cape proprement pliée par-dessus ses affaires. On avait recousu l'accroc fait lors de la lutte contre les loup-chouettes avec des fils bleus qui, malgré la finesse de l'intervention, se découpaient très nettement sur le tissu pourpre. L'habit semblait arborer, au mépris de tout patriotisme, une petite barrette aux couleurs de la Tribu de l'eau à l'emplacement du cœur.

L'ironie de la chose n'atteignait pas le dixième de ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce village, cela dit. Aussi Zuko passa-t-il le vêtement en travers de ses épaules avec une légère grimace et n'y pensa plus.

Dehors, la neige s'était intensifiée. Les nuages étaient bas et sombres, couvrant le lever du jour que le Maître du feu commençait à ressentir dans l'accélération de son souffle. On ne voyait pas à dix pas devant soi. C'était une bonne chose, décida Zuko tandis qu'il contournait avec précaution le bison endormi à l'entrée du village (l'une de ses six énormes pattes s'agita nerveusement à son approche, mais l'animal n'ouvrit pas les yeux). Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer quoi que ce fût aux villageois, ou pire, d'avoir à se demander s'il ne serait pas plus approprié de leur dire au-revoir.

Zuko serra les dents et s'éloigna sur la banquise, serrant sa cape jusqu'à son menton pour protéger son cou des particules de neige.

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que dirait son oncle s'il le voyait en cet instant.

-C'est mieux comme ça, non ? Marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du vieil homme absent. Sokka a déjà été attaqué à cause de ces choses. Je ne vais pas les laisser attaquer le village et rompre mon accord avec l'Avatar, c'est une question d'_honneur_. Et bizarres comme ils sont, ils seraient capables de vouloir m'empêcher de partir.

Seule une bourrasque lui répondit. La neige tombait de plus en plus dru, mais l'aube invisible lui donnait des forces. Et marcher semblait soudain tellement simple, à présent qu'il n'avait plus de traîneau chargé de gigantesques cadavres à traîner derrière lui… Il se repérait avec facilité dans le noir, guidé vers l'Ouest par la chaleur du soleil dans son dos, retrouvant même quelques unes des zones plus praticables que Sokka lui avait indiquées lors de leur chasse. Autour de lui, rien ne bougeait.

Zuko marcha jusqu'à midi, porté par le soleil ascendant. Il ne progressait pas exactement aussi vite qu'il l'eût souhaité, avec toute cette neige qui bouchait sa vue et le vent qui soufflait contre lui, de plus en plus hargneux. Finalement il lui fallut ralentir ; le soleil était devenu trop haut pour le diriger avec précision.

Indécis, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien d'autre que la neige qui tombait devant son visage avec un bruit de grêle. La couverture de nuages était toujours trop épaisse pour laisser filtrer la lumière du jour, seule une vague lueur blanchâtre, un peu sale, planait dans l'air. La nuit aurait tout aussi bien pu n'avoir jamais pris fin.

La nuit…

Zuko fronça les sourcils. Tendit l'oreille, mais on n'entendait rien au-delà des hurlements du vent polaire. Pas d'ombre, pas de lumière. Il ne savait pas où se dirigeait Agni. Il s'accroupit pour examiner le sol ; la neige était déjà en train de recouvrir ses traces. Le froid lui blessait les phalanges. Avec un grognement agacé, il fit circuler sa chaleur corporelle le long de ses membres et exhala un nuage de vapeur, qui se perdit aussitôt dans la tourmente. Le vent s'intensifiait.

Au nom d'Agni, il n'était tout de même pas en train de se perdre au milieu d'une tempête de neige…

Ses doigts trouvèrent enfin le sol plus compact de ses empreintes, à moitié ensevelies. Secouant la tête, il se remit en marche, s'efforçant de se décaler suffisamment de sa trajectoire pour contrebalancer la puissance des bourrasques. S'il pouvait tenir ainsi jusqu'à ce que le ciel se dégage, tout irait bien. Son feu le tirait vers le haut, le maintenait sur ses jambes. Certains de ses gestes étiraient douloureusement la plaie sur son épaule, mais on pouvait ignorer la douleur. Il accéléra un peu sa marche, et aussitôt la grêle martela son visage. Autour de lui le monde disparaissait dans un brouillard opaque.

La nuit aurait tout aussi bien pu n'avoir jamais pris fin. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles comme un rire. Zuko serra les poings.

La sensation d'être observé. Elle était là de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Dit-il entre ses dents, incapable d'entendre sa propre voix par-dessus la tourmente. Que vous allez pouvoir me faire peur en plein jour?

Cette fois le son grêle qui résonna dans le brouillard ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un ricanement. Zuko marchait de plus en plus vite. Des taches noires dansaient à la périphérie de sa vision, rampant vers lui avant de disparaître. Le Maître du feu s'efforça de respirer profondément, d'alimenter le brasier au creux de ses poumons, mais le vent et la glace balayaient les flammes sitôt qu'elles apparaissaient dans ses mains. Les grêlons griffaient ses tempes. Une bourrasque le fit trébucher, il tenta de courir, mais son pied s'enfonça jusqu'au genou dans la neige et le précipita à terre.

Le froid humide mordit la cicatrice à son œil, mais il ne se donna pas le temps de crier de douleur. Empoignant aveuglément la courroie de son sac, il roula sur le dos et projeta une gerbe de flammes vers le ciel. Il y eut un hurlement aigu, une cendre grasse éclaboussa son visage. Le jeune prince ferma étroitement les yeux pour ne pas voir les ombres rampantes sauter sur lui avec l'élasticité répugnante des rats-vers, ne pas voir leurs gueules garnies de rouille…

_Vous ne me toucherez pas !_

Un flot de feu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres ; il profita du second cri des monstres pour se redresser. La neige fondue collait à ses vêtements et à son cou, il ne voyait rien à travers la vapeur qui s'élevait de tous les pores de sa peau, l'écœurement et la rage lui donnaient le vertige. Sous ses ongles, les particules de fer s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et lui faisaient mal.

Zuko poussa un cri en sentant quelque chose percuter son dos, mais il ne s'agissait que des grêlons, qui continuaient de s'abattre comme une pluie de pierres. Les créatures s'étaient à nouveau dissimulées dans la tourmente, _lâches, lâches, qu'attendez-vous pour vous __**battre**__ ? _Les mains incandescentes, l'adolescent s'élança au hasard. Il n'avait plus aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'Ouest, les nuages avaient englouti le soleil, il était seul.

Sa capuche était tombée à un moment ou à un autre, la grêle griffait son crâne nu comme les serres d'un rapace. Le vent fouettait sa poitrine, l'empêchait d'avancer. Son bruit assourdissant le privait de repère, le monde était rempli de sifflements et de plaintes, d'appels qui ressemblaient à des voix humaines. Les rires aigus, surtout, continuaient de le harceler, bon sang, qu'elles se _taisent, _ne venait-il pas de détruire plusieurs d'entre elles ?

Le sac et les épées dans sa main le gênaient, mais il ne songeait pas à les lâcher. Son bras libre s'était replié devant son visage pour le protéger de la grêle, il tournait sur lui-même sans rien voir. Le vent et la neige le faisaient trébucher à chaque pas, le monde tournoyait vertigineusement, blanc sale parsemé de prédateurs noirs invisibles, _je n'aurai pas peur, je n'aurai pas peur…_ Il aspira une goulée d'air, s'étrangla sur le givre qui emplissait ses poumons, mais il s'efforça tout de même d'arracher sa jambe à la neige et de la lever jusqu'à son front. Il voulut attirer le feu vers la plante de son pied, attaquer, ça ne marcherait jamais, déjà le vent lui volait son équilibre, déjà tout s'éteignait. Avec une rage aveugle il laissa son talon s'abattre dans le vide…

Brusquement la tempête se déchira : le vent se souleva, perça la couverture de nuages, les fragments de glace furent projetées en l'air avec un bruit de fronde, déchirant les créatures de rouille. La lumière du jour tomba sur lui, aveuglante. Un monstre blanc plongea dans l'œil du cyclone.

-Zuko, ta main !

Il tendit le bras sans réfléchir. Une main sombre s'empara de la sienne, l'écrasa contre la fourrure blanche. Le sol se déroba sous lui, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, fouettées par la grêle. Trempé et suffoquant, il n'eut que vaguement conscience du moine qui, la langue tirée dans sa concentration, repoussait la tempête de larges mouvements de bâton, ou de Sokka qui empoignait sa cape dans ses efforts pour le hisser sur la selle.

-Tu es dingue ! L'entendit-il hurler par-dessus le sifflement du vent. Pire que dingue, psychotique, je te jure, t'as la cervelle bouffée par une tarentule des mers ! Mais aide-moi, merde !

Zuko émit un léger grognement de protestation. Péniblement, il leva le bras gauche pour mettre son sac et ses épées en lieu sûr. Il enfonça ensuite ses ongles dans le cuir et appuya la pointe de ses bottes contre les flancs du bison pour trouver un appui. Un réflexe morbide le poussa à regarder sous lui avant de grimper à son tour.

A terre, des formes noires rampaient, floues parmi les chutes de neige, plus nombreuses que Zuko ne l'avait imaginé, s'étalant comme une infection sur la banquise. De petits yeux couleur de braise lui renvoyèrent son regard, étincelant à plus d'une centaine de mètres de distance, sardoniques. Le jeune prince faillit lâcher prise.

-Dingue ! Répéta Sokka une fois que Zuko se fut enfin hissé à ses côtés sur la selle. Tu sais ce qui est génial avec toi ? A côté du quart des conneries que tu fais, un bison géant qui vole et un gamin qui sort de son iceberg pour nous dire qu'on va sauver le monde, ça a l'air _normal _!

L'animal s'était arraché aux derniers lambeaux de nuages. Il poussa un grognement satisfait en glissant sur l'air plus paisible en altitude, le pâle soleil du pôle se reflétant sur sa fourrure blanche. Serrant son épaule douloureuse dans sa main, Zuko regardait le ciel vide sans comprendre. Le trou dans la tempête s'était refermé, il régnait soudain un profond silence, irréel. L'Avatar avait abaissé son bâton et, accroupi sur la tête de sa monture, s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle. Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents, son sourire rendu un peu grimaçant par l'effort :

-Zuko voulait retrouver son équipage, Sokka. Ce n'est pas dingue.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais un bâillement sonore l'interrompit. Avec un sourire ensommeillé, il s'allongea sur le ventre face à eux, laissant au bison le soin de maintenir leur trajectoire.

-Mais tu sais, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Zuko, tu aurais dû nous demander au lieu de partir comme ça tout seul. Tu n'as pas entendu grand-mère nous prévenir, pour la tempête de neige ? C'est dangereux à pied. Et puis, on s'était mis d'accord : tu fais en sorte que rien n'arrive à la tribu pour m'avoir accueilli, et en échange on t'aide à retrouver tes hommes. Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ?

« Là on va un peu survoler le pôle. Si ton équipage n'est plus là on va continuer, et tu nous diras à quel port tu veux qu'on s'arrête, d'accord ? Nous, on va au pôle Nord, mais j'ai des tas d'endroits à montrer à Sokka et Katara sur le chemin !

Le Maître du feu cligna des yeux avec lenteur. La voix du garçon était fatiguée, mais détendue et joyeuse. Indécis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sokka : le haussement de sourcils que ce dernier lui adressa était lui aussi dépourvu de tension ou de crainte. En serrant les dents, Zuko parvint à regarder à nouveau par-dessus la selle, en vain : la masse mouvante des nuages s'étalait à perte de vue, noyant la banquise.

-Tu vois, continuait le jeune moine sans remarquer l'agitation de son interlocuteur, j'essaye d'être responsable en tant qu'Avatar, maintenant. J'avais prévu de partir tout seul, mais Katara et Sokka voulaient venir avec moi, et grand-mère a dit que ce devait être notre destin de sauver le monde ensemble. C'est formidable, non ? Et ça aussi, c'est un peu grâce à toi : si tu n'avais pas aidé Sokka à trouver toute cette nourriture, ç'aurait été plus difficile de laisser le village seul…

-…Tu n'as rien vu ? Coupa Zuko d'une voix un peu sifflante.

Ce fut au tour de l'Avatar de hausser les sourcils.

-Quoi, par exemple, la neige ? rétorqua Sokka après un silence._ Certains _d'entre nous se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait une tempête, oui. Tu sais quoi, Zuko ? Dors.

Le jeune prince lui jeta un regard noir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la selle. Que quelqu'un ne maîtrisant aucun élément soit passé à deux mètres d'une meute d'esprits sans les voir, soit. Mais l'Avatar ? Ce stupide gamin n'aurait-il pas pu rester dans son temple suffisamment longtemps pour recevoir un entraînement approprié ?

Ses mains tremblaient encore depuis qu'il avait aperçu les créatures, comme si de la glace avait coulé dans ses artères. Ses doigts et ses orteils lui faisaient mal, amplifiant sa mauvaise humeur. Au nom d'Agni que dirait son père s'il le voyait assis sur la monture de l'Avatar ?

Il y avait son marché, bien sûr. Son équipage et son oncle.

Et les créatures ne pourraient probablement pas le suivre dans les airs… Zuko secoua la tête pour chasser cette dernière pensée et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui.

Il faillit sursauter en apercevant Katara agenouillée à l'autre bout de la selle, tournant le dos à leur route. Il observa son profil avec prudence, un peu surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore entrepris de le couvrir d'injures ou de le jeter par-dessus bord. Cela aurait presque été rassurant au milieu du chaos général, en fait, beaucoup plus normal que d'entendre les deux autres discuter avec animation de leur prochaine escale comme si prendre le prince banni de la Nation du feu en stop ne leur posait pas le moindre problème d'éthique.

La jeune fille ne disait rien. Sa peau sombre était devenue presque grisâtre. Même à travers les moufles on devinait ses mains douloureusement crispées sur le bord de la selle. Mais ce n'était pas le jeune prince qu'elle observait avec une aversion mêlée de crainte.

Pupilles dilatées, fixes comme s'ils pouvaient percer la couverture de nuages, les yeux de Katara ne quittaient pas le sol.

* * *

Fin du Livre Premier : le Froid

_Que le froid te ronge_

_Et que la folie t'achève_

_Entre les mâchoires du gel_

_Car tu retourneras à la poussière_

_Où tout repère s'effondre_

(Prochain livre : la rouille)


	7. Dans le courant des traîtres

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Magnifique, c'est pas encore Noël ! Décidément, il y a des miracles tous les jours... Voici enfin le début du second livre : la rouille. Changement de décor, donc, au cas où vous en auriez marre de tous ces icebergs. Et un début d'explications pour tous les événements bizarres qui ont eu lieu depuis le premier chapitre. Merci à vous d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps. :-) Je remercie en particulier Vp007 et Maki-Moun, pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_

**Livre Second :**** la Rouille**

Chapitre 1 : _Dans le courant des traîtres_

Ils ne les trouvèrent pas au pôle Sud.

Comme Sokka l'en avait averti, le port situé près du détroit avait été presque entièrement ravagé. Seule la digue de glace demeurait reconnaissable, ses angles étrangement nets parmi les informes tas de neige. Les rares embarcations qu'elle abritait avaient le mât rompu et la coque éventrée -sabotées par la Nation du feu, mais Zuko n'était pas en état de se sentir coupable. Il avait demandé à atterrir pour explorer les abris autour du port. Les restes d'installations pouvaient encore contenir des vivres et du matériel, si on s'y était rendu avant lui il serait capable d'identifier des traces. Si ses hommes avaient pu parvenir jusque là…

Cependant le blizzard ne se dissipait pas. L'Avatar était parvenu à écarter les nuages quelques minutes, mais il se fatiguait vite, et les moulinets de son bâton ne suffiraient pas à les protéger s'ils se risquaient à terre au cœur de la tourmente. Finalement ils avaient été contraints de reprendre de l'altitude, et étaient repartis vers le Nord.

Les dents serrées, le jeune prince avait longuement fixé la masse informe des nuages, comme pour percevoir le sol à travers, comme s'il trahirait quelqu'un en détournant les yeux une seconde. Ses doigts tremblaient encore légèrement contre la selle depuis qu'on l'avait arraché à l'assaut des créatures. L'Avatar lui avait souri d'un air encourageant, promettant qu'ils l'aideraient à enquêter dans les ports les plus proches pour vite retrouver la trace de ses hommes. Zuko avait pesté contre les lacunes flagrantes du gamin en Maîtrise de l'air _(était-ce pour se battre contre __**ça **__qu'il s'était entraîné trois ans sans relâche ? Que prouverait-il au juste en ramenant un enfant à son père ? Mais il avait préféré ne pas formuler cette dernière pensée…)_

Au final il n'avait eu d'autre option que d'acquiescer à son projet, prolongeant malgré lui cette trêve maladroite, mal définie, instaurée avant que le moindre combat ait pu avoir lieu de sorte que son ennemi héréditaire semblait la considérer comme une blague.

Même en mettant de côté la malchance naturelle du jeune prince, un compromis pareil ne pouvait logiquement aboutir qu'à une série de désastres. Aussi Zuko ne fut-il pas surpris que leur entente posât dès le début d'importants problèmes de coordination. Plus grave, il fut rapidement impossible d'ignorer le fait que le dernier Maître de l'air, unique espoir du monde pour reprendre les mots de Katara, était un parfait imbécile.

Le port de Guon où Zuko comptait commencer ses recherches se trouvait sur leur route vers le pôle Nord, mais l'Avatar insistait pour faire un détour par l'île Kyoshi afin de jouer avec les poissons géants qui s'y trouvaient. A l'issue de plusieurs conversations âpres, il fut décidé que Zuko et les trois adolescents se sépareraient un jour ou deux : l'Avatar et ses compagnons le rejoindraient au port de Guon dès qu'ils auraient fini de faire du tourisme. Ils demanderaient aussi aux habitants de l'île Kyoshi s'ils n'avaient pas vu son équipage, promit le garçon avec un large sourire.

Au final le jeune prince demeura six jours entiers dans ce village portuaire minuscule, juché sur une misérable île pelée, sans voir aucune trace de son oncle ni du moindre bison volant.

L'attente prit fin brusquement, à l'aube du septième jour dans le port même : Zuko manqua s'étrangler en entendant un marchand de poissons claironner que l'Avatar était revenu d'entre les morts, qu'il vaincrait la Nation du feu afin de rétablir paix et harmonie sur le monde, et qu'il résidait actuellement sur l'île Kyoshi. Suffisamment fort, le sombre imbécile, pour que même quelqu'un comme Zhao comprenne le message et bon sang, avait-il la _moindre idée_ du nombre de ports annexés par la Nation du feu dans ces latitudes ?

Le prince prit immédiatement les mesures les plus raisonnables en pareilles circonstances, à savoir hurler sur le paysan au point de le rendre amnésique, dépenser une bonne partie de l'argent qu'il avait ramené de son navire pour acheter un kayak et quitter le port en écumant des flammes. A la fin de la journée il atteint enfin l'île, les jambes ankylosées et les bras en feu, hurlant après l'inconscient décérébré avant d'avoir mis pied à terre. Les choses se compliquèrent passablement lorsqu'il fut attaqué par les guerrières de Kyoshi et mit le feu à quelques arbres dans de maladroites tentatives de riposte avant de se faire promptement écraser.

Il continuait d'insulter l'Avatar lorsque les gardiennes de l'île l'attachèrent à un poteau au centre de leur village. Un éventail métallique fut placé sous sa gorge, et on lui demanda comment il avait pu apprendre la position de l'Avatar. Des flammes lui montèrent au visage. La question était grotesque et il le fit explicitement savoir : n'importe quel imbécile pourrait apprendre la position de l'Avatar aussi longtemps que celui-ci commettrait la double absurdité de rester au même endroit _et _de laisser une bande de marchands de poissons pathologiquement diserts relayer l'information partout autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa seule chance de retrouver son honneur _mourir _dans des circonstances idiotes, et au nom d'Agni, le feu avait beau être l'élément supérieur, ça lui simplifierait les choses si les paysannes de cette île de fous pouvaient elles aussi faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens !

Il en était là de ses réclamations lorsque le Maître de l'air et ses compagnons apparurent, et dès lors il devint clair que l'île Kyoshi toute entière baignait dans la démence. La bouche encore entrouverte, il regarda l'Avatar trottiner vers lui avec un sourire gêné, une couronne de fleurs sur le crâne, talonné par une escouade de gamines gloussantes. A peine reconnaissable sous tout son maquillage, Sokka avait pour une raison ou pour une autre enfilé une robe verte et s'efforçait de calmer la chef des guerrières, qui semblait résolue à trancher la tête du prince.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katara lui criait dessus pour avoir brûlé une partie de l'île Zuko lui fut vaguement reconnaissant d'être demeurée normale dans le chaos ambiant. Derrière son indignation, elle aussi semblait quelque peu dépassée par les événements : cela du moins le rassurait.

Par une sorte de miracle, les efforts désespérés de Sokka pour se montrer diplomatique finirent par porter leurs fruits. On détacha enfin le jeune prince, mais après une journée passée à bord d'une embarcation minuscule et six autres jours de recherches infructueuses, ce genre de détail n'était pas près d'améliorer son humeur. Sans voir les guerrières qui continuaient de l'entourer avec méfiance, il se remit aussitôt à inonder le nomade de reproches. Ce dernier sembla finalement comprendre que sa présence sur l'île avait failli entraîner une attaque contre un peuple neutre, et eut le mérite de pâlir.

Zuko exigea le départ du groupe dès l'aube, et il arriva ce fait assez rare, même sur le navire dont il avait eu la charge près de trois ans, que personne ne remit en cause ses directives.

Le lendemain les choses semblaient arrangées : Aang était presque sérieux, Sokka s'était rhabillé décemment et, en dehors de ses adieux un peu prolongés à la chef des guerrières, ne se montra pas plus agaçant que d'habitude. Il s'était par ailleurs arrangé pour que le kayak du prince soit racheté par un pêcheur de l'île, Zuko ayant bruyamment exigé son remboursement à un moment où il s'était trouvé à court de sujets de plainte. Quand le bison s'éleva dans le ciel et que le vent d'altitude fouetta son visage, le Maître du feu se sentait presque calme.

Bien sûr ce fut ce moment que choisit l'Avatar pour tapoter son épaule et s'excuser à voix basse de l'avoir oublié au port de Guon. Plus grave, il le remercia, lui le prince héritier de la Nation du feu, d'être venu les mettre en garde. L'enfant s'était remis à lui sourire, comme on sourit à quelqu'un de digne de confiance, d'_honorable _; Zuko ne pouvait même pas se mettre en colère. Derrière lui, Sokka marmonna quelque chose à propos de la diplomatiequ'on apprenait aux nobles de la Nation du feu de nos jours, mais approuva néanmoins les paroles du nomade. Même Katara, assise à l'autre bout de la selle, acquiesça brièvement. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et s'efforça de tous les ignorer.

En dehors de son équipage introuvable, c'était peut-être le plus assommant dans toute cette situation, l'amitié absurde que l'adolescent de l'eau et le nomade de l'air s'évertuaient à lui témoigner. Aussi Zuko fut-il quelque peu surpris de ne pas éprouver le moindre soulagement quand cette amitié faillit s'évanouir.

L'habitude s'était ancrée en eux de se séparer chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient une île, Zuko se rendant dans les ports annexés par la Nation du feu tandis que les trois autres se reposaient dans des villages neutres, se cachaient, ou partaient faire du tourisme quelque part sitôt que s'épuisait leur réserve de bon sens. Ils en revenaient le plus souvent surexcités et plus bavards encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Sokka avait un jour manqué se faire brûler vif à force de loquacité, en insinuant que Zuko ferait bien de les accompagner histoire de « se décoincer un peu avant que ce balai s'enfonce trop pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir ».

Le jour où les choses faillirent changer, cependant, le lieu de rendez-vous était silencieux à son approche, l'air pesant autour d'eux comme une dalle. Le jeune prince fut accueilli par trois visages fermés, les traits tirés par l'épuisement et le choc. Dans la lumière déclinante, les ombres mouvantes du feu de camp étiraient des cernes sous les yeux des voyageurs. Même l'Avatar, brusquement, gardait ses distances pour la première fois il y eut une ombre de crainte dans le regard en coin qu'il lui jeta.

Vaguement inquiet, Zuko leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de stupide qui les aurait fait repérer, mais Aang secoua la tête en grimaçant, le corps penché comme pour s'écarter de lui. Il y eut un silence, la respiration un peu forte du prince, debout face aux trois personnes assises.

Ce fut Katara qui, l'œil noir et les bras serrés autour des genoux, raconta brièvement leur arrivée au temple austral des Maîtres de l'air, vide, les ossements, le mentor d'Aang assassiné, et ces horribles armures au visage de squelette… Elle n'éleva jamais la voix. Ses cheveux étaient défaits comme si elle avait été prise dans une tornade, ses épaules tremblaient un peu. Elle semblait trop épuisée pour laisser libre cours à sa rage, mais le reproche silencieux dans toute sa posture était presque pire.

Zuko se tassa un peu sur lui-même à la mention du temple, se souvenant de ses propres explorations dans la crête de montagnes, des cadavres ensevelis dans la neige qu'il avait enjambés en serrant les lèvres, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au massacre d'un siècle auparavant. Il faillit les réprimander : au nom d'Agni, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de partir en excursion dans un endroit pareil, à quoi s'étaient-ils attendus, il leur avait _dit _qu'il ne restait plus rien des nomades de l'air ! _(L'Avatar n'avait jamais eu l'air d'y croire…)_ Mais il ne voulait pas réentendre le son de sa voix. Il demeura debout dans la pénombre, réduit au silence, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un imbécile.

Ce fut Sokka qui, au bout d'un moment, remplit un bol de riz fumant et le poussa vers lui dans une invitation silencieuse. Aang essaya même de lui sourire de l'autre côté de l'âtre, mais les traits de son visage étaient crispés, personne ne s'adressait la parole, et quand Zuko se décida à s'asseoir le cercle demeura fermé devant lui.

On évitait de regarder dans sa direction. Seul le bison le poussa légèrement de son museau, comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune prince mangeait aussi loin que possible des flammes, fatigué par une nouvelle journée de recherche infructueuse, intrus, toléré pour des raisons qu'il ne devrait pas tolérer et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre. Une angoisse sourde enserrait sa gorge sa main se crispait sur la céramique. Il se voyait recroquevillé en dehors du cercle, il se voyait tenant la nourriture de ses ennemis, la _charité _de ses ennemis, n'avait-il pas honte…

L'idée de jeter son bol et de s'enfuir l'effleura plus d'une fois cette nuit-là. Il aurait même pu la mettre en application, s'il n'avait été constamment déconcentré par le caquètement d'une bestiole qui semblait s'être invitée dans le groupe. Il s'agissait d'un singe bizarre aux yeux noirs démesurés, les pattes avant pourvues de membranes blanches qui lui tenaient lieu d'ailes. Insupportablement curieuse, la chose commença par lui tourner autour, puis entreprit de mordiller sa queue de cheval et de voler ses grains de riz avant qu'il ne les porte à sa bouche.

Zuko essaya de chasser les doigts minces et velus avant qu'ils ne s'emparent de ses baguettes, mais ne parvint qu'à renverser le bol sur ses vêtements, pour la plus grande joie de l'animal qui s'installa immédiatement sur ses genoux et s'empiffra avec de petits bruits satisfaits.

Un son étranglé lui parvint de l'autre côté du camp. Les yeux encore humides, l'Avatar avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche, comme si le bref éclat de rire s'était échappé à son insu de sa gorge. Zuko interrompit brièvement sa lutte contre la bestiole pour fusiller le gamin du regard, et il aurait sans doute paru plus impressionnant si une queue velue ne lui avait chatouillé le nez. Ce fut au tour de Sokka de rire il lui jeta un regard narquois plus agaçant que la plus stupide de ses blagues, puis récupéra spontanément le bol du jeune prince pour le resservir. Aang parvint enfin à lui sourire, et lui expliqua d'une petite voix que la chose qui avait colonisé ses genoux était un lémurien volant, qu'il était devenu leur nouvel animal domestique dans le temple, et qu'on l'avait appelé Momo.

Le dénommé Momo passa le restant de la soirée à essayer d'entrer dans le col de sa veste, dont il semblait apprécier la chaleur. Les efforts que le jeune prince dut déployer pour le maintenir à distance ne lui donnèrent pas le loisir de prêter grande attention aux trois autres. Il lui sembla qu'ils s'étaient remis à parler entre eux, de façon presque détendue.

Le lendemain il se réveilla au son d'un concert de ricanements et s'aperçut que l'insupportable singe avait trouvé le moyen de se nicher contre son cou pendant son sommeil et empoignait fermement sa queue de cheval. Sokka passa une bonne partie de la mâtinée à se payer sa tête. Zuko n'aimait _pas _qu'on se paye sa tête.

Alors vraiment, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi leur comportement lui inspira un tel soulagement_, _si violent qu'il ne put rien manger ce matin-là, si profond qu'il évita longuement de les regarder en face, de peur de laisser l'émotion transparaître.

Plus tard dans la journée, il eut l'occasion de défier l'imbécile du pôle Sud à un combat de lutte et l'écrasa promptement. Dès lors, il eut au moins une raison logique d'être de bonne humeur.

Le lémurien volant, quant à lui, s'adapta parfaitement au reste du groupe, c'est-à-dire qu'il devint rapidement aussi pénible que tous les autres. Outre caqueter à longueur de journée et coloniser son espace vital pendant la nuit, l'animal lui faisait l'honneur douteux de cacher dans _son _sac les objets que ses instincts kleptomanes le poussaient à récolter : noix, coquillages, pommes de pin, papillons-scarabées, et même un chapelet orné du symbole de l'air qu'il avait dû ramener du temple. Zuko en était réduit à inspecter chaque nuit ses affaires pour s'assurer que la bestiole ne se soit pas débarrassée de sa carte ou de son couteau de perle afin de faire de la place pour ses trouvailles.

Plus problématique, le lémurien avait récemment pris en affection la capuche de sa cape, et s'y blottissait fréquemment pour faire la sieste. Sokka, assommant comme à son habitude, encourageait beaucoup cette pratique. Il avait même un jour pris l'animal à part et, l'index tendu, lui avait expliqué gravement qu'il resterait avec le Maître du feu et leur servirait de messager de trêve : sitôt que Zuko aurait retrouvé son équipage, il renverrait Momo à sa place au point de rendez-vous, et ce serait le signal solennel que la trêve avait pris fin et que dès lors, le prince les pourchasserait sans relâche pour l'honneur de la Nation du feu.

La proposition aurait presque paru intéressante si Sokka ne s'était pas écroulé de rire avant la fin de sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas que l'animal risquât spécialement d'attirer des soupçons dans les ports annexés où il se rendait. Depuis cent ans que l'on n'avait plus vu ce genre de créatures, rares seraient ceux qui feraient le rapprochement avec les Maîtres de l'air. Et quand bien même cela arriverait, le prince banni n'était-il pas la seule personne au monde unanimement connue pour perdre son temps dans tous les lieux arpentés jadis par ces fichus nomades ?

Non, il s'agissait essentiellement d'une question de dignité.

-_Cesse _de tirer ma queue de cheval, gronda-t-il pour la sixième fois consécutive.

Un caquètement peu impressionné lui répondit, et le lémurien grimpa sur son épaule pour le dévisager avec intérêt. Zuko avait ce jour-là renoncé à le faire descendre. Il soupira, regrettant brièvement Orm et sa discipline du moins le rhinocéros komodo n'aurait-il jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de l'escalader à l'improviste.

Des aiguilles de pin durcies par le givre craquaient sous ses bottes à chacun de ses pas des conifères de plus en plus espacés entouraient le sentier, laissant la lumière rasante se déverser sur le sol nu comme un brouillard livide. L'air était froid, bien qu'ils se fussent progressivement éloignés du pôle au cours de leurs déplacements, et charriait un goût de glace. L'animal demeurait blotti contre la peau brûlante du Maître du feu, la queue enroulée autour de son cou. Zuko s'efforçait sans succès de dénouer l'ensemble, surveillant du coin de l'œil la boue solidifiée qui maculait sa route.

La terre avait été retournée par maintes charrettes et bottes métalliques. En revanche, on ne voyait aucune marque laissée par les chenilles d'un tank ou les pattes d'un rhinocéros komodo : le chemin était trop étroit pour servir de route principale vers le port. Il avait toutefois l'avantage d'aboutir directement dans le village de la terre jouxtant la ville portuaire du feu, et le mènerait donc à son objectif sans que l'on pût dire avec précision d'où il venait.

Devant lui, on commençait à entendre la sirène monotone d'un bateau à moteur, ainsi que le martèlement du métal que l'on répare ou piétine. Un vent salé apportait la rumeur de la mer, à peine perceptible.

Le lémurien volant dressa ses larges oreilles blanches, surpris par les bruits inconnus. Toutefois son inquiétude fut de courte durée, et il se remit bientôt à caqueter avec insouciance, passant ses petites mains dans les mèches courtes du prince pour inspecter son crâne. Zuko fronça son sourcil intact, surpris par la sensation inhabituelle. Avec quelque hésitation, lui aussi porta la main à sa tête son expression se fit encore plus sceptique quand il sentit la caresse de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, très courts, poussant anarchiquement autour de sa queue de cheval.

Il n'avait pas exactement eu le cœur de continuer à se raser le crâne lors de son séjour au milieu de la banquise, et il semblait que l'habitude se fût quelque peu perdue depuis. Agacé, il tirailla machinalement l'une des mèches folles.

Le geste sembla encourager le lémurien qui, ravi d'être imité, s'installa plus confortablement sur son épaule et appuya ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, écartant avec précaution les cheveux noirs comme pour épouiller le jeune prince. Ce dernier frappa la tête de la bestiole d'un coup de phalange.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à _trouver _quoi que ce soit, dit-il de son ton le plus menaçant. L'animal ronronna.

Ce fut donc avec une espèce de singe agrippée à sa tête que Zuko aboutit au village annexé de la terre, sortant de sous les pins pour se retrouver brusquement dans une allée poussiéreuse, entouré de bâtisses de pierre craquelées. Les fissures les plus larges, parfois des pans entiers de murs, avaient été comblées tant bien que mal avec de la boue séchée mêlée de paille.

Les rues n'étaient pas désertes, mais les paysans s'y déplaçaient la tête basse et en silence, jetant des regards hostiles à la seconde ville, tout contre, qui envahissait le port et l'air avec le vacarme du fer et la puanteur du charbon.

Des regards effarés se braquèrent sur lui à son apparition l'atmosphère s'électrifia cependant personne ne fit un geste dans sa direction. Des yeux sombres d'autochtones fixaient avec haine ses vêtements écarlates mais se détournaient instinctivement de la cicatrice sur son visage on crachait discrètement en remarquant ses bottes de militaire, mais il ne portait pas d'armure sous sa cape l'animal exotique perché sur son épaule ne semblait pas non plus dressé au combat, son habit était riche mais abîmé par le vent et la glace il n'avait pas même une escorte qui pût permettre de deviner son rang, on était dans le noir. Zuko résolut de les laisser à leur hébétude.

Il enjamba un filet d'eau grisâtre qui barrait sa route, puis se dirigea vers le port la tête haute, sans regarder personne. On s'écartait lentement pour lui laisser le passage, mais les dos demeuraient raides autour de lui. Les mères cachaient précipitamment des enfants derrière leurs jupes cette vision provoqua en lui un vague, désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune prince remarqua que les étals, aux angles des rues, étaient presque vides. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, étant donné que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et que ces paysans étaient manifestement pauvres. On voyait de nombreux filets de pêche, enroulés au coin des portes ou tendus pour sécher au soleil, mais ils semblaient mal entretenus, peu utilisés pour la plupart.

Bien sûr. Depuis que ce port servait de relais à une partie de la marine australe de la Nation du feu, la zone de pêche des habitants avait été réduite d'année en année. La décrépitude du lieu ne semblait pas si ancienne. Il y avait des pavés sous la poussière qui jonchait le sol. Zuko secoua la tête, les poings un peu crispés, soudain un peu plus conscient des regards réprobateurs braqués sur lui, mais il ne ralentit pas sa marche.

Il ne s'énerva que plus tard, quand une muraille métallique inachevée lui bloqua brusquement le passage. Le village de la terre s'interrompait plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette ville n'était pas suffisamment importante pour justifier qu'on l'agrandît de la sorte, et au nom d'Agni qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de gaspiller des efforts et du matériel pour fortifier un trou perdu dans l'océan polaire ?

Il fit part de son agacement au garde auquel il dut décliner son identité, mais bien sûr les gardes ne savaient jamais rien.

Ses bottes claquant contre le pavé, le prince marcha droit vers le port. Des citoyens du feu murmuraient sur son passage, le dévisageant avec consternation, ou peut-être regardaient-ils le lémurien volant, Zuko s'en fichait. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient un peu plus douloureux à chacun de ses pas.

Cette ville était le dernier relais de la Nation du feu dans les mers australes. Au-delà, l'océan ouvert, à perte de vue jusqu'aux territoires de la terre et l'archipel du feu.

Quelle que fût l'embarcation qu'ils aient pu trouver, son oncle et son équipage n'auraient jamais pu entreprendre un tel voyage sans se ravitailler au préalable. Si Zuko ne trouvait rien ici…

Il y avait déjà près de deux mois que tous avaient disparu de son navire…_ Agni_, quelle preuve avait-il qu'ils aient jamais quitté le pôle Sud…

Quelle preuve avait-il qu'ils aient survécu aux créatures de rouille…

Le Maître du feu secoua la tête avec hargne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de douter comme ça, de penser à la défaite, ce serait _là_, là qu'il trouverait des réponses.

Il le fallait.

Arrivé au port, il exigea bruyamment de parler à l'armateur en charge, pesta à voix basse quand on le fit attendre. L'homme qui se présenta enfin était rouge et joufflu ses petits yeux ocre le scrutaient d'une manière que l'adolescent trouva profondément déplaisante, mais il n'était pas en état de trouver quoi que ce fût plaisant à l'heure actuelle.

L'armateur s'inclina profondément au moment de se présenter, et s'adressa à lui avec toute la déférence due à sa lignée. Cependant ses yeux étroits s'attardaient continuellement sur ses vêtements, sa coiffure, l'animal sur son épaule. L'espace d'une seconde, Zuko crut même le voir loucher sur les fils bleus qui avaient servi à réparer l'accroc à l'avant de sa cape. Allez savoir à quelles suppositions dégradantes se livrait ce sombre imbécile pour expliquer son état, isolé de ses hommes et éprouvé par un long voyage. L'homme n'avait pas achevé ses formules de politesse qu'une désapprobation narquoise tordait déjà le coin de sa bouche. Le jeune prince releva le menton et, à titre de représailles, résolut d'oublier immédiatement son nom et de se borner à l'appeler « armateur ».

Zuko enchaîna ses questions aussi vite qu'il le pût, irrité d'avoir répété les mêmes phrases dans tant d'autres ports. Il s'appliqua également à fusiller l'homme joufflu du regard chaque fois que ce dernier tardait à répondre : l'imbécile était beaucoup trop détendu à son goût. Non… Disait-il enfin, très lentement. Aucun navire de la tribu de l'eau n'avait été repéré dans la zone dernièrement, ni tenté de rejoindre le port. La ville n'avait pas non plus, à sa connaissance, accueilli de bateau en situation de détresse ces deux derniers mois. Depuis l'extermination de la tribu du pôle Sud, après tout, cette région était plutôt calme…

Et s'il pouvait se permettre de poser la question, poursuivit-il, le sourire narquois flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, en quoi ces informations pouvaient-elles servir au prince de la Nation du feu ? Cela avait-il un rapport quelconque avec sa quête ? Peut-être pensait-il que l'Avatar s'était caché cent ans dans un bateau ? Zuko lui intima de se mêler de ses affaires.

Sombre idiot. Le Maître du feu s'était mis à faire les cent pas sur le quai. Le vent salé emplissait ses narines ses bottes libéraient à chaque pas des sons clairs, insistants contre le métal.

Ses hommes n'étaient pas arrivés jusque là. _Son oncle…_ Ses ongles s'étaient incrustés dans ses paumes, ses poings tremblaient. S'efforçant de masquer par de l'agacement sa panique grandissante, il exigea brusquement le rapport complet des allées, venues et transactions effectuées dans le port depuis deux mois. L'armateur grimaça.

-Si vous comptiez de toute manière consulter nos registres, _prince _Zuko, dit-il d'un ton moins amusé, tout cet interrogatoire était-il bien nécessaire ? Je crains être occupé ces jours-ci, et n'avoir pas toute la journée à vous consacrer.

Zuko le fusilla du regard.

-Je n'aurais pas eu _besoin _de consulter ces registres si vous m'aviez donné des réponses satisfaisantes, armateur, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Et vu le trou perdu dont vous avez la charge, si vous parvenez à manquer de temps c'est que vous êtes un parfait incapable.

D'un geste excédé, il désigna les murailles en construction qui surplombaient la ville.

-Est-ce que vous avez au moins l'aval de vos supérieurs pour réaliser des travaux aussi grotesques ? Vous vous attendez peut-être à ce que des pingouins vous assiègent ? Si vous enviez à ce point vos collègues du Nord, on peut très bien vous muter là-bas !

C'était une menace en l'air, et tous deux le savaient. Aussi Zuko fut-il surpris de voir l'homme déglutir péniblement à ses paroles. Il jeta un furtif regard alentour, hésita, puis s'inclina une fois de plus devant l'adolescent, étirant ses lèvres en une sorte de rictus crispé.

-Nos registres, soit, articula-t-il. Bien entendu. Je suis tout à fait disposé à porter assistance à un membre de la famille royale… Si seules les allées et venues vous intéressent, le rapport des guetteurs devrait vous apporter toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin. Je vais charger l'un de mes hommes de vous conduire jusqu'à la tour de guet. Libre à vous, bien sûr, d'y mener vos recherches aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Je vous ferai porter des rafraîchissements, à vous ainsi qu'à votre animal…

-Je n'ai pas besoin _d'escorte _pour trouver une tour de guet dans un port, coupa le jeune prince, qui s'éloignait déjà. Et vous restez avec moi : je pourrais avoir d'autres questions à vous poser.

L'homme émit un son indigné. Le regard qu'il jeta à la tour dominant la ville, comme pour en estimer la hauteur, était presque plaintif. Malgré tout il opina de la tête et emboîta le pas à l'adolescent, d'un air résigné, peinant à tenir le rythme sur ses jambes charnues.

Zuko le considérait du coin de l'œil, un peu perplexe. Il était assez rare qu'il obtienne aussi rapidement ce qu'il voulait, surtout quand son oncle n'était pas là pour intervenir… Le faux sourire humble, empreint d'une bizarre inquiétude, demeurait englué aux lèvres de l'armateur. Il ne s'effaça même pas tout à fait quand il se mit à souffler bruyamment dans l'escalier en colimaçon, manifestement peu reconnaissant de l'exercice imposé.

_Peut-être n'a-t-il _vraiment _pas reçu l'autorisation de fortifier sa ville_, songea le jeune prince, grimpant les marches trois par trois.

Les rues délabrées du village de la terre, ainsi que les regards défiants que les paysans appauvris avaient jetés aux murailles, lui revinrent en mémoire. Des révoltes. Et apparemment, ce fichu incompétent n'avait pas jugé utile de les mentionner à ses supérieurs. Ni de préciser qu'il comptait les arrêter par la force. Zuko serra les dents et accéléra encore sa marche, arrachant un râle désespéré à l'armateur derrière lui.

Peut-être allait-il falloir redemander son nom, finalement…

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Quand l'armateur le rejoignit enfin, le teint rouge brique et les bajoues frémissantes, Zuko avait déjà ordonné au guetteur de lui donner les rapports des deux derniers mois et les avait étalés sur la table, repoussant au passage une lampe et un flacon d'encre qui s'écrasèrent à terre. Les feuilles étaient clairsemées, constata rapidement le jeune prince : la plupart des allées et venues mentionnées n'étaient que des arrivées de marchandises, fournies par les îles alentour ou l'archipel du feu lui-même. Peu de transports de personnes, aucun par voie maritime. Zuko sentit ses doigts se crisper sur la table.

Calme, c'était bel et bien une zone calme…

Derrière lui, l'armateur s'épongeait le front en soufflant comme une bête de somme, épiant à la dérobée chaque geste du jeune prince. Il blêmit en voyant les doigts de l'adolescent s'attarder sur des arrivées de matériel de construction et de défense, datant du mois précédent, dont on avait malencontreusement oublié de préciser le prix et le contenu exact. Cependant Zuko ne leva pas les yeux, trop abîmé dans sa lecture pour prêter attention à son manège ; il passa à une autre feuille sans entendre son soupir de soulagement.

La lumière du jour déclinait peu à peu la lecture devenait graduellement plus difficile. Zuko empoignait d'une main le rebord de la table. Avec des gestes saccadés, il repoussait les feuilles les unes après les autres, allait de rapport en rapport, trente-neuf, quarante jours auparavant… Inexorablement la date reculait, se rapprochait de la nuit même de la disparition.

A ce rythme-là il ne trouverait rien. Il leur aurait fallu les meilleurs navires de la Nation du feu pour traverser en si peu de temps l'océan polaire, et où diable auraient-ils pu dénicher _ça_ dans les glaces du pôle Sud ?

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grimaça en sentant le goût salé que le vent avait laissé sur ses cheveux et sa peau. Une sensation nauséeuse, encore vague, lui nouait peu à peu les entrailles. _Trop tard, _articulait ses lèvres tandis qu'il repoussait de trop vieux rapports, _trop tard, trop tard… _

Sur son épaule, le lémurien le dévisageait sérieusement de ses grands yeux noirs, comme s'il eût senti son agitation. Il émit un bas roucoulement, presque soucieux. Puis, les oreilles aplaties contre son dos, il sauta brusquement sur la table et se mit lui aussi à éparpiller un peu partout les feuilles, les saisissant à pleines poignées de ses mains velues. Le jeune prince dut le ceinturer pour le maintenir en place. Jurant à voix basse, il passa ensuite la main sur l'une des victimes de l'animal, dans une vaine tentative pour la défroisser un peu. Celle-là non plus ne contenait pas grand-chose, quelques arrivées de matériel, dont une nocturne…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement.

-« Troisième Sozin » ? Vous avez appelé un bateau de marchandises _Troisième Sozin _?

Un peu choqué, Zuko se pencha sur la feuille. Troisième Sozin. L'amarrage avait eu lieu près de deux mois auparavant, trois jours après la disparition de son équipage. Le navire était arrivé de nuit, et n'était demeuré que quelques heures à quai. Le rapport ne précisait rien de plus.

-Troi…Troisième Sozin ! S'exclama dans son dos l'armateur, avec un bizarre enthousiasme. Je vois que cela vous intéresse. Evidemment. Troisième Sozin. Une machine _tout à fait_ fascinante, mon prince.

L'individu se posta à ses côtés et balaya d'un geste le contenu de la table pour laisser de la place au rapport que tenait le prince. Ses mains potelées s'emparèrent au passage de certaines feuilles, qu'il dissimula derrière son dos avec un sourire fin.

-Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un bateau de marchandises, mon prince, dit-il en se penchant sur lui, sans paraître remarquer la mine dégoûtée de son interlocuteur. Le nom de votre ancêtre ne peut être confié qu'à des machines de guerre exceptionnelles, comme cette invention remarquable que j'ai eu l'honneur de recevoir dans mon humble port. Et le fils du seigneur Ozai ignore encore l'existence de ce fleuron de notre technologie ? Allons, cela ne saurait durer.

Zuko demeura quelques secondes immobile. Les protestations qu'il avait été sur le point d'émettre quand cet idiot avait fiché par terre les rapports s'étaient étouffées dans sa gorge. Aspirées par le vide. Lentement il se tourna vers l'armateur, fronçant un peu le nez quand l'odeur aigre de sa sueur vint frapper ses narines.

-Le fleuron de notre technologie… Répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_Il aurait fallu les meilleurs navires de la Nation du feu… _

-En effet, reprit aussitôt l'armateur, ravi d'avoir capté son attention. Il y a moins d'un an que les ingénieurs de l'archipel ont mis au point ce modèle. Il n'en existe actuellement que quelques prototypes, Premier, Second et Troisième Sozin. Les deux premiers sont d'ailleurs sous les ordres directs de votre père ! Il me semble qu'un quatrième soit en route…

…_pour traverser en si peu de temps…l'océan polaire…_

« Voulez-vous entendre une anecdote ? La rumeur prétend que les plans originaux auraient été dessinés par un vieillard du Royaume de la terre, niché comme un goret-merle dans les ruines d'un temple de l'air… Des racontars absurdes, bien entendu. Comme si ce peuple dégénéré était capable d'inventer une telle machine…

La voix de l'homme lui parvenait comme à travers un brouillard. Si lointaine. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la salle, le vent du large sifflait contre les vitres. A l'autre bout de la table, le guetteur s'était baissé en silence pour ramasser les papiers tâchés d'encre et les fragments de lampe. Les éclats de verre cliquetaient contre le sol, insistants, comme un jeu d'osselets interminable. Les mains crispées sur la fourrure du lémurien, Zuko regardait fixement un point par-dessus l'épaule de l'armateur.

_Troisième Sozin…_

La sensation de vide ne voulait pas s'estomper. Vertige. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait. Du triomphe, de l'extase ? Pas encore…

De l'espoir.

Ou peut-être de la crainte.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter des rumeurs, articula Zuko, forçant son regard à se durcir, à se fixer de nouveau sur les yeux étroits de l'armateur. Venez-en au fait : qu'est-ce qui rend ce navire si exceptionnel ?

« …Sa vitesse ?

Un temps d'hésitation. L'armateur amorça un geste pour s'éponger le front, mais ses mains demeurèrent plaquées contre son dos.

-Il faut que vous compreniez, prince, dit-il prudemment, que cette arme est appelée à être un atout majeur dans nos combats futurs. Il m'a été ordonné de garder le secret le plus total sur son existence, et je ne suis pas sûr que le commandant qui en a la charge approuverait que…

-Je vous ordonne de me répondre !

L'armateur fronça les sourcils. Il parut même sur le point de mettre fin à la conversation, dévisageant avec un mépris brutal l'enfant défiguré qui, le dos plaqué contre le bord de la table, serrait dans ses bras une sorte de singe et le défiait du regard. Cependant quelque chose, dans les yeux égarés du prince ou dans les feuilles que l'homme dissimulait toujours, sembla venir à bout de sa réticence.

-Eh bien… Dit-il avec lenteur, laissant le sourire gluant qu'il avait arboré au moment de le guider jusqu'à la tour se reformer sur ses lèvres. Si le sujet vous passionne à ce point, prince Zuko, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Certes, la vitesse de cette machine n'est pas à négliger : songez qu'elle a fait en quelques jours le trajet d'ici au pôle Sud pour y réaliser ses manœuvres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait sa particularité, loin de là : voyez-vous, Troisième Sozin n'est pas à proprement parler un navire…

-Attendez ! Cette chose est allée au pôle Sud ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard agacé, mais Zuko ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait presque plus rien au-delà du grondement du sang contre ses tempes, extase et vertige, triomphe et crainte, peur panique, _c'est lui, ça ne peut pas être lui, ça ne colle pas, Troisième Sozin, mes hommes, ils ont vraiment survécu, mon oncle est en vie, ce n'est pas vrai…_

_Ce n'est pas possible._

-C'est ce que je viens de vous certifier. Il y a deux mois de cela, Troisième Sozin a été envoyé jusqu'au pôle Sud pour tester son efficacité dans des conditions similaires aux territoires du Nord. Les manœuvres ont duré une dizaine de jours. Un succès, d'après ce qui m'a été rapporté. Comme je le disais, Troisième Sozin n'est pas…

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Coupa Zuko, incapable de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix. J'étais dans les mers du pôle Sud il y a deux mois ! J'ai parcouru les routes principales !

_J'ai envoyé un signal de détresse…_

« Si vraiment un fleuron de la technologie du feu se trouvait tout ce temps dans la même zone que mon navire, au nom d'Agni, _comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu ?_

Les mains toujours croisées derrière son dos gras, l'armateur le regardait froidement.

-Si vous me faisiez l'honneur de me laisser finir ma phrase, _prince _Zuko, vous comprendriez bientôt pourquoi il vous était impossible de voir cette machine. Demeurer invisible est exactement son rôle.

« Voyez-vous, Troisième Sozin est un navire capable de se déplacer sous la mer. Les ingénieurs qui en ont dessiné le plan jugent plus approprié de le nommer « sous-marin ». Il est totalement indétectable. Qui sait ? Peut-être est-il passé à quelques mètres de votre propre navire sans que vous vous soyez aperçu de rien.

Quelque chose céda en lui. Zuko n'eut que le temps de lâcher l'animal et d'enfoncer son poing incandescent dans la table. Le meuble explosa sous l'impact, le guetteur recula en catastrophe contre le mur. Une lumière rouge incendia brièvement la salle. Des échardes calcinées écorchaient la peau du Maître du feu, mais au moins ce sourire répugnant s'était effacé des lèvres de l'armateur.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la mer était devenue noire. Seul le ciel luisait encore d'un gris bleuâtre, sale. Il faisait vraiment froid, en haut de la tour. Pupilles dilatées, les yeux de l'adolescent demeuraient fixés sur les restes rougeoyants de la table, sur les filets de fumée qui se perdaient en sifflant dans les ténèbres, comme les lambeaux narquois de ses souvenirs.

Ce jour-là…dans le navire vide…

Ses hommes n'avaient pas pu être attaqués. Pas sans qu'il entende.

Il avait régné un désordre étrange dans les cabines. _De la hâte…_ Mais ils n'avaient pas pu fuir, évidemment, puisque aucun bateau à moteur ne manquait dans les cales, et puisque de toute manière ils auraient encore été visibles. La mer était dégagée, le temps clair, il avait sorti la longue-vue et les avait cherchés dans toutes les directions, en vain.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes brûlantes. Ses bras tremblaient violemment, secouaient ses épaules.

_Mais s'il lui avait été impossible de les voir…_

Zuko sursauta en sentant quelque chose effleurer sa jambe. Le lémurien s'était envolé précipitamment quand il avait éventré la table, et ne se rapprochait à présent qu'avec une lenteur prudente. Il appuya plusieurs fois ses mains contre son mollet, légèrement, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune gerbe de flammes ne surgirait. Les yeux toujours agrandis, le jeune prince le regarda faire sans réagir. Finalement l'animal émit un petit roucoulement satisfait, se laissa tomber sur sa botte et y entama sa toilette.

Momo semblait considérer que le plus gros de la crise était passé. Et en effet Zuko fut capable de prendre plusieurs inspirations, lentes et profondes, à peine sifflantes, jusqu'à ce que le bourdonnement s'estompe contre ses tempes. Il demanda d'un ton presque calme :

-Troisième Sozin… Combien de personnes cette chose est-elle capable de transporter ?

L'armateur hésita. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les restes calcinés du meuble, mais Zuko ne chercha pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

-Ma foi… bredouilla-t-il, c'était une machine imposante. Elle pourrait probablement contenir une petite armée.

-Mais avant de commencer les manœuvres, elle était presque vide. N'est-ce pas ?

-L'équipage ne comprenait qu'une dizaine de personnes. Comment savez-vous que…

-Ont-ils réquisitionné des vivres avant de retourner vers l'équateur ? Coupa Zuko. Neutre, sa voix était toujours neutre, tendue jusqu'à la rupture. Davantage que ne nécessitait leur nombre ?

-Eh bien, maintenant que vous y faites référence… Leurs demandes m'ont bel et bien paru quelque peu excessives. De quoi nourrir un équipage deux à trois fois plus nombreux. Ils m'en ont donné un prix dérisoire, de surcroît...

Cette fois, un regard du jeune prince suffit à le faire taire. De la vapeur s'élevait avec régularité de ses narines et d'entre ses lèvres. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec le même calme étrange, mais sa voix était rauque, comme si le feu palpitant au creux de ses poumons eût desséché sa gorge.

-Ce sous-marin… Qui en était responsable ?

Un nouveau silence. L'armateur semblait réfléchir ses yeux allèrent de la table calcinée aux papiers chiffonnés et roussis qui gisaient à terre puis, furtivement, aux feuilles qu'il tenait toujours derrière son dos. Il sourit.

-Vous souhaitez partir vous adresser au responsable, mon prince ? Excellente idée, il vous renseignera sur les aspects techniques de ce formidable appareil autrement mieux que je ne…

-Son nom.

-Le commandant Zhao.

Zuko regarda l'homme fixement sans répondre. Ce dernier souriait toujours.

-Je crains qu'il ne se trouve assez loin d'ici actuellement. Dans l'hémisphère Nord. Au moment de le nommer commandant, le Seigneur du feu lui a, dit-on, donné le contrôle de la forteresse de Pohuai et des archers qui y sont formés. Troisième Sozin doit toujours être amarré dans les environs.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez venu par voie de terre. Votre navire est en réparations, j'imagine ? Si vous ne pouvez l'utiliser actuellement, je me ferai un honneur de vous réserver une place dans l'un de nos bateaux de transport. Vous comptez certainement partir aussi tôt que possible ?

Les traits du Maître du feu demeurèrent rigides tout au long du discours, l'œil droit hideusement écarquillé, le gauche réduit à une fente jaune par la cicatrice qui gonflait et assombrissait sa chair il ne semblait pas entendre un mot de ce que lui disait l'armateur. La vapeur s'échappait toujours de ses narines comme deux filets de sang, sans qu'il parût le remarquer.

L'armateur s'apprêtait à évoquer le prix d'un voyage jusqu'à l'hémisphère Nord, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche le prince banni fit volte-face et s'enfuit, le singe blanc voltigeant à ses côtés. La porte métallique trembla sur ses gonds quand il la claqua derrière lui. On entendit le son clair de bottes qui couraient dans l'escalier, le grondement du feu qui léchait les murs, de plus en plus lointains, et puis les sons rageurs quittèrent la tour.

L'armateur haussa les épaules. D'un geste, il ordonna au guetteur de remettre la salle en ordre. Un sourire satisfait étirait toujours ses lèvres grasses les rapports incomplets avaient pris feu dans ses mains.

_

* * *

_

_Je tuerai Zhao._

Le givre explosait sous ses bottes à chacun de ses pas. Il ne regardait pas sa route, son élan le poussait en avant, trop vite pour trébucher sur les aspérités du terrain et les roches humides. Il avait vaguement conscience du sifflement d'air, à sa droite, qui indiquait que le lémurien volant le suivait toujours. Rien de plus.

Il avait quitté la ville en trombe, les yeux rivés au sol pour ne croiser aucun regard. Sans un mot il avait repoussé le garde qui barrait sa route, l'envoyant rouler dans la boue au pied de cette satanée muraille, et il avait continué à fuir, l'air glacé brûlant ses poumons, sans entendre les cris de protestations et les éclats de rire dans son dos.

Rien d'autre que le hurlement du sang contre ses tempes. Désespéramment il étouffait ses propres pensées, les forçait à tourner en rond, de plus en plus vite en un cercle aussi étroit que possible, unique point incandescent de toute la haine accumulée, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en oublier la cause.

_Je tuerai Zhao, je tuerai Zhao, je le tuerai je le tuerai je le tuerai…_

Une flaque de boue l'éclaboussa jusqu'aux cuisses. Zuko dérapa, faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol détrempé. Il lui fallut ralentir pour retrouver son équilibre. Ses muscles le brûlaient. Son pantalon trempé collait à sa peau. On ne voyait pas à dix pas devant soi. Seule la masse grisâtre des nuages, pesant comme du plomb au-dessus de sa tête, luisait encore d'une vague clarté morne. En cet instant le ciel semblait aussi sale que la terre.

On entendait le fracas de la mer dans le noir : il avait dû longer les côtes. Du sel se déposait sur sa peau chaque fois que les vagues s'écrasaient contre la falaise. Il se lécha les lèvres en grimaçant.

Il n'y avait plus de pins alentour, ni la moindre trace de vie humaine. De vagues silhouettes de roches se dessinaient devant lui, nues et acérées, offrant un accès périlleux jusqu'à la mer. Piégé entre l'océan et la falaise, là où les éléments eux-mêmes le dissimuleraient aux regards.

Là où les récifs protégeaient une plage à demie souterraine, curieusement sèche, sur laquelle l'Avatar et ses compagnons devaient l'attendre.

Et, chancelant dans les ténèbres, Zuko dévala la falaise jusqu'à cette plage, glissant parfois sur les roches poisseuses d'embruns. Le Maître du feu gardait un bras serré autour de sa taille, s'efforçant d'étouffer la douleur cuisante qui creusait son flanc.

Allez savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour récolter un point de côté pareil après tout juste un quart d'heure de course il n'avait même pas l'excuse de porter son armure. Sa respiration était sifflante, mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. C'était stupide. Perdre à ce point le contrôle de son propre souffle, lui un Maître du feu, vraiment, qu'aurait pensé son oncle…

_Ne pense pas à ton oncle n'y pense pas oh Agni je tuerai Zhao je veux qu'il meure…_

Le sable, à l'entrée de la caverne, était creusé d'empreintes, les six pattes et la lourde queue d'une créature disparue depuis près de cent ans. Zuko tomba à genoux au milieu de ces empreintes, des étincelles volant entre ses lèvres au rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Le sol était froid, inégal, et semblait tanguer chaotiquement sous ses bottes. Le vent glacé du large soufflait jusque dans sa nuque. En fermant les yeux il croyait presque s'y trouver à nouveau, dans ce satané bateau dérivant au milieu des icebergs, l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par perdre le contrôle.

_(Par s'écraser quelque part…)_

Les embruns trempaient son dos et son visage seuls ses yeux demeuraient secs. Et désespéramment il frottait ses yeux secs de sa manche humide, le sel marin lui faisait mal, son visage était brûlant dans l'air nocturne, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Bon sang, à quoi est-ce que ça l'avancerait de se mettre à sangloter comme un gosse _(Traîtres…)_, comme il avait sangloté trois ans auparavant à genoux devant son propre père _(…traîtres !)_, comme si cela pouvait changer la résolution de quiconque _(…Je vous ai cherché pendant deux mois…)_, changer quoi que ce soit _(…je vous ai crus __**morts**__!)_, les faire revenir _(…Oncle !)_

Une haleine chaude contre son visage, odeur de fourrage et de pomme à moitié pourrie, le ramena à la réalité. Le bison volant s'était approché du jeune prince et le scrutait de ses yeux ronds et noirs. L'air circulait naturellement autour de lui, plus tiède que dans le reste de la grotte. De près, on voyait sa fourrure blanche frémir sous la brise perpétuelle. Créature de l'air.

Sans réfléchir, Zuko cessa de se frotter les yeux et tendit la main vers l'animal. (Appa. Il lui semblait que l'Avatar l'appelait Appa.) Son mufle était doux, très chaud contre sa paume. Le bison émit une sorte de gémissement, presque soucieux, et donna de légers coups de museau dans sa main. Aplati sur son épaule, Momo regardait avec intérêt les étincelles qui dansaient autour d'eux. Zuko dut repousser ses mains velues avant qu'il n'essaye d'en attraper une au vol.

La nuit était irréellement calme. La mer battait régulièrement la falaise. Ils étaient trop loin du port pour entendre les bruits métalliques de la muraille inachevée. Aucun navire ne passait près d'ici, non plus : même dans le noir on devinait la blancheur de l'écume qui tourbillonnait entre les récifs, le long de la côte. Aussi loin que portait le regard, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'une présence humaine.

Le bison appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine, gémissant toujours.

Pas le moindre signe…

Zuko fronça son sourcil intact, sa main s'immobilisant sur la fourrure tiède.

-…Où sont tes maîtres ?

Un autre grognement plaintif. Zuko planta son regard dans celui de la monture. On distinguait le blanc autour des larges pupilles noires cela donnait à l'animal, d'ordinaire placide, un regard curieusement sauvage.

De la peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds. Le lémurien dut s'envoler précipitamment et se réfugier entre les oreilles du bison. Ils ne sont pas ici ?

Deux pleines poignées de flammes apparurent dans ses mains. La caverne s'illumina : elle n'était pas très grande, un simple renfoncement dans la falaise, couvert d'un sable grossier, qu'un bras de mer séparait en deux. Il n'y avait aucun rocher derrière lequel se cacher. Et en dehors des siennes et de celles du bison, on ne voyait aucune empreinte.

Le Maître du feu courut jusqu'à la ligne des récifs, là où les vagues se fracassaient dans les ténèbres, tout autour de lui. Il entendait son cœur battre. Les dents serrées il asséna plusieurs coups de poing dans le vide, à droite puis à gauche. Des boules de feu surgirent de ses doigts pour éclairer la côte.

Personne.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore, bande d'imbéciles ? Sokka !

Sa dernière boule de feu se dissipa dans le vent humide. A nouveau l'obscurité l'envahissait comme une vague.

-Katara !

Il claquait des dents, debout et raide devant les récifs, seul comme un imbécile sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ce n'était pas normal, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas…

-…Aang !

A l'appel du nom de son jeune maître, le bison volant poussa un grognement plus égaré encore, et se rapprocha pour appuyer son mufle contre le dos du prince. Zuko le repoussa durement et se tourna vers lui, du feu crépitant entre ses dents.

-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de te plaindre ! Tu crois que ces trois idiots t'ont abandonné, peut-être ? Et pour aller où ? Rejoindre le pôle Nord à la nage ?

Il éclata d'un rire bref.

-C'est beau d'être indispensable. J'aurais dû être un bison volant, moi aussi, non ? Peut-être que si j'avais su _voler _tous ces traîtres auraient daigné rester avec moi !

_Tu ne devais pas penser à ça._

Zuko haletait, tournant en rond dans la minuscule caverne. Il ne savait plus où chercher, il était hors de lui. En désespoir de cause il sauta sur la selle. Les affaires des trois voyageurs s'y trouvaient toujours, pour la plupart.

-Je pense ce que je dis, tu sais, dit-il plus lentement, sans se soucier de ce qu'il s'adressait à un animal. Ils ne seraient pas partis en te laissant derrière. Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose…

Le bâton dont l'Avatar se servait pour se battre était là également. Les armes de Sokka, elles, étaient introuvables. Et Katara n'utilisait-elle pas une sorte de gourde pour maîtriser l'eau ?

-Attends une minute ! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Tu devais être avec eux quand c'est arrivé, non ? Conduis-moi là-bas !

Comme si depuis le début il n'avait attendu que cet ordre, Appa s'avança dans la mer, appuyant les quatre pattes avant contre des rochers couverts d'écume. Des vagues léchaient sa fourrure et le bord de la selle. L'animal demeura un certain temps dans cette position.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? Cria l'adolescent, secouant inutilement les rennes. Sombre imbécile ! Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps tu es là, tu ne vois pas qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche ? Vole !

Le bison poussa un grognement, long et comme impatienté. Ses pattes remuaient au milieu des vagues, mais il ne s'éleva pas d'un centimètre. Zuko laissa retomber sa tête contre la selle.

-…Yip-yip.

Aussitôt le vent siffla autour de lui, agitant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Le Maître du feu serra les mains sur les rennes en sentant le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse vertigineuse. En quelques secondes ils atteignirent le sommet de la falaise, plus haut que les plus fortes vagues, puis s'élancèrent vers le large.

A ses côtés, Momo avait enfoncé la tête dans l'un des sacs, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Zuko n'avait pas faim. Il lâcha les rennes (le bison semblait savoir où il allait) et se redressa d'un bond sur la selle, laissant le vent circuler autour de lui et l'attirer vers le vide. Il ouvrit les bras pour profiter de la sensation de vitesse, les rafales qui fouettaient tout son corps exposé, la liberté sauvage, plus violente encore que ne l'était sa colère.

Non, ils n'avaient pas disparu sans raison. Ni ce groupe ni ses hommes.

_Tu ne devais pas penser à ça._

Pourquoi son équipage aurait-il déserté son navire, sinon pour fuir quelque chose ? Cette même chose qui avait dévoré son navire trois jours plus tard…

Mais ça non plus, ça n'avait aucun sens.

_Tu ne devais pas…_

Zuko ferma étroitement les yeux. Le vent sifflant contre son visage arrachait des larmes à son œil intact. Quelque chose criait en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à circonscrire ses pensées, elles éclataient comme du verre et se dispersaient sur son sillage, libres et incontrôlables.

Comment savaient-ils ?

Personne ne lui ferait croire qu'un fichu sous-marin commandé par _Zhao _entre tous était arrivé au pôle Sud en même temps que lui par hasard. Donc cette histoire sordide était déjà prévue depuis un moment, avant que lui, Zuko, n'ait appris ne serait-ce que l'existence de ces monstres, au nom d'Agni _comment eux l'avaient-ils su ?_

Et s'il y avait…autre chose…une autre explication…

_N'importe laquelle…_

La tête renversée vers le ciel opaque, il se mit à crier.

-Vous allez m'expliquer ça ! Vous tous ! Ce n'est pas à moi de perdre mon temps à réfléchir, ce n'est pas _moi _qui ai été assez idiot pour disparaître ! Alors jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur vous, vous n'avez pas intérêt à bouger de cette fichue forteresse !

Sa monture changea un peu brusquement de direction, et Zuko faillit passer par-dessus la selle. Il fut contraint de s'asseoir et de retrouver son calme. Lentement il passa ses mains brûlantes sur son visage, des filets de vapeur sifflant entre ses doigts.

Pour le moment, ses hommes n'étaient pas les seuls idiots à s'être pour une raison ou pour une autre perdus en plein voyage.

Les nuages finirent par se déplacer, révélant brièvement quelques étoiles. Ils se dirigeaient plein Est. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à survoler ce qui ne pouvait être que l'Ile de la baleine, Zuko se mit pour la première fois à s'inquiéter réellement. Au nom d'Agni, qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles étaient partis faire dans un endroit pareil ? Ne savaient-ils pas que le quartier général des mercenaires du Sud se trouvait dans les parages ?

Non, ils ne le savaient pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé à le leur dire. Le jeune prince déglutit.

-Tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite ? Dit-il entre ses dents, scrutant déjà les ténèbres pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait du sol.

Les mercenaires du Sud… Ils avaient été chargés d'exterminer tous les Maîtres de l'eau de cet hémisphère. D'attaque en attaque, ils avaient transformé leur ville en ce trou méconnaissable. Six ans auparavant ils étaient retournés victorieux à la capitale et avaient réclamés leur récompense : il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un Maître sur les terres du pôle.

S'ils voyaient Katara…

Ils descendaient, enfin. Le jeune prince sauta à bas de la selle avant que le bison ait touché terre. Un bord de rivière, parsemé de givre et de rares plaques de neige. Une forêt de pins, derrière eux, achevait de les séparer du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air : le silence était impressionnant. Zuko se garda de le briser en appelant à nouveau. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui se passait ici…

Le sol nu craquait par moments sous ses pas. En certains endroits sa botte s'y enfonçait au contraire de plusieurs centimètres, là où la terre détrempée n'avait pas eu le temps de geler tout à fait. Des éclaboussures ? Zuko fit lentement le tour de ces zones.

-Elle s'est entraînée à la Maîtrise de l'eau par ici, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Son souffle s'était accéléré. Il continua d'arpenter la berge aussi prudemment que possible. La neige sale simplifiait sa tâche. Là, des piétinements. Une dizaine, peut-être une quinzaine d'hommes. Ici, quelqu'un avait dû tomber. Il y avait des traces de givre de forme étrange, de la terre humide, il avait probablement reçu de l'eau en plein visage. On l'avait attaquée pendant son entraînement, donc…

Zuko alluma une petite flamme dans sa main, un peu tremblante, et s'accroupit pour examiner les empreintes. Pas de bottes : leurs chaussures étaient trop larges et trop grossières, du bois et de la toile, parfois de simples lambeaux de tissu maintenus ensemble par de la ficelle. Des bandits, alors. Leurs déplacements étaient trop désordonnés pour des mercenaires de la Nation du feu.

Presque une bonne nouvelle.

On ne distinguait pas les empreintes de la jeune fille, écrasées par les autres. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Chacun de ces sales paysans devait faire le double de son poids au moins _(elle ne sait pas encore se battre, bande de lâches…)._

Il voulut se redresser, mais un scintillement attira son regard : une sorte de médaillon réfléchissait la lueur de sa flamme. Intrigué, il ramassa le pendentif à moitié enfoui dans la neige boueuse. L'emblème de l'eau y était gravé. Le sien. Le ruban qui l'avait maintenu à son cou semblait s'être cassé net.

-Donc elle est tombée à cet endroit-là. Ensuite…

Le bijou serré dans sa main, il se déplaça en cercles concentriques autour du lieu de sa découverte, cherchant à terre des fantômes de gestes, la suite, Agni, qu'était-il arrivé ensuite… Il y avait des morceaux de corde au pied d'un arbre, ainsi que de petites empreintes assez profondes. Elle avait été attachée ici, quelques minutes au moins. Pris d'une brève, nauséeuse sensation de doute, il approcha le visage du tronc, soufflant de petites flammes saccadées pour mieux voir. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang, ni aucune odeur désagréable imprégnée à la résine. Il se redressa avec un soupir imperceptible.

Au bord de l'eau, Appa le regardait s'affairer, geignant toujours en sourdine. Zuko ne sut pas vraiment quelle émotion stupide le poussa, à la vue de ces yeux noirs égarés, à poursuivre son raisonnement à voix haute.

-Je crois qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait, dit-il. De la part de brutes arriérées dans leur genre, cela signifie qu'on les a interrompus. Donc Sokka et l'Avatar ont dû…voilà !

Les animaux l'écoutaient avec attention, le lémurien volant blotti contre les pattes du bison, occupé à tripoter une plume colorée. Zuko se pencha sur une nouvelle série d'empreintes, à l'orée de la forêt. L'une d'elles, particulièrement petite, s'était si légèrement imprimée dans la neige qu'on l'eût crue laissée par un fantôme.

-Ils sont arrivés par ici. Je ne vois aucune trace de lutte. Ca peut se tenir, s'ils ont menacé de blesser Katara. Et…ils les auraient emmenés tous les trois ? Ne me dites pas que ces paysans ont reconnu l'Avatar !

Agni, ils avaient intérêt à être trop stupides pour ça. Mais pour quelle autre raison voudraient-ils capturer trois enfants ?

-Et ces fichues empreintes qui s'arrêtent ! Poursuivit-il en tapant du pied sur le givre. Ils ont dû partir en bateau, bon sang, comment est-ce que je suis supposé retrouver ces types au beau milieu de la mer ?

« Et toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-il encore à l'adresse du lémurien, qui s'efforçait depuis un moment de lui tendre son jouet pour lui remonter le moral.

La plume était grande comme la main du jeune homme, d'un vert vif qui réfléchissait la lueur de sa flamme. Zuko se figea.

-…Une minute. Tu as trouvé cette chose ici ?

Cela aurait été assez idiot de sa part d'attendre une réponse, aussi le jeune prince se contenta-t-il de s'emparer de l'objet et de l'approcher de son visage. Momo émit un caquètement joyeux et sauta immédiatement sur son épaule pour s'y rouler en boule. Zuko ne songea pas à l'en empêcher, les yeux rivés sur le chatoiement de la plume.

A son odeur animale se mêlait encore celle de la mer et de corps mal lavés. Bien sûr, c'était ça, qui d'autre voyait comme une marque de supériorité le fait de se balader avec l'animal domestique le plus criard possible, qui d'autre naviguerait jusqu'aux mers du pôle Sud pour y enlever des enfants, _des pirates, ils ont été capturés par des pirates…_

Il redressa la tête et, sans plus prêter la moindre attention à la berge, bondit en selle.

-On les poursuit, dit-il en s'emparant des rennes. Plein Nord.

* * *

Yip-yip


	8. Que tes rêves me guident

_En l'honneur de l'instant_

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour j'enverrai plus de deux chapitres par an ? Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui continuent de s'intéresser à mon histoire malgré tout, et en particulier à Vp007 pour son gentil commentaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Que tes rêves me guident_

Le bison fendait l'air nocturne, très bas au-dessus de la mer. Les vagues s'élevaient presque à leur hauteur, leurs crêtes nappées d'écume étincelante. Les embruns fouettaient son visage comme des grêlons de sel, mais Zuko ne les sentait pas.

Ils avaient dépassé les dernières îles depuis déjà plusieurs heures. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, fangeux et noir, un vaste mouvement chaotique dans les ténèbres. Mais au-dessus d'eux les étoiles étaient fixes, nettes comme l'aiguille d'une boussole.

Plein Nord. Il n'y avait pas des milliers d'endroits où des pirates pouvaient vendre trois jeunes esclaves sans risque. Et parmi les rares possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit, un port se distinguait nettement des autres, un lieu d'un goût largement assez mauvais pour ces types, où tout se vendait à n'importe qui en dépit des lois et du bon sens : l'embarcadère des marchands galeux, sur la côte Ouest du Royaume de la terre.

Les pirates remontaient vers l'équateur.

Zuko était à peu près calme parmi les sifflements du vent et la rumeur des vagues. Accroupi à l'avant de la selle, une main serrée sur les rênes, il fouillait de l'autre les affaires de Sokka. Cet idiot avait-il vraiment eu besoin d'emporter sa lance, son boomerang _et _cette arme indescriptible dont il se servait comme d'une masse, tout ça pour se faire prendre au final ? Il finit par trouver de la corde et l'enroula autour de son épaule, résigné. Le bâton de l'Avatar était la seule chose qui pût s'apparenter à une arme de jet. Trop souple à son goût, mais il faudrait qu'il s'en contente.

Il suivait toujours du regard les vagues qui se tordaient devant eux, attentif. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il l'apercevait, la petite ombre plus haute, les voiles rouges aux bords dentés qui se découpaient sur le ciel. Un demi-sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, l'adolescent enjamba la selle pour s'aplatir contre la fourrure du bison volant. Appa gémissait doucement.

-Essaye de te taire, murmura-t-il, bien que la rumeur du vent fût probablement largement suffisante pour couvrir leurs voix. Et commence à nager. On te voit trop.

Les flancs de l'animal étaient déjà trempés d'écume. Malgré tout il se glissa docilement dans l'eau noire, agitant ses six pattes pour se tenir chaud. Il était toujours blanc, mais ça, on ne pourrait pas y changer grand-chose. Zuko demeurait étendu sur son échine, la mer à quelques centimètres de ses genoux, fourrageant d'une main l'épaisse toison dans ce qui était peut-être une caresse, peut-être un geste machinal. Ses ongles le démangeaient un peu les courants d'air tièdes étaient agréables contre ses doigts irrités.

Les vagues les dominaient à présent. Peu à peu le navire approchait, une odeur plus fauve dans l'immensité d'iode, et ce relent de saleté l'agaçait en même temps qu'il lui serrait la gorge.

Il en voulait déjà mortellement à ces inconnus. Leur faute s'il perdait du temps à poursuivre un tas de brutes, alors même que le temps ne lui avait jamais paru si précieux, si menaçant. Il fallait rejoindre la forteresse de Puohai au plus vite, et ces misérables paysans lui faisaient l'affront de bloquer sa route, ses repères étaient brouillés, il n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps pour ça. Tout lui était soudain dramatiquement important, vital, il ne leur céderait rien sans combattre, ni une minute de son temps ni une fraction de ses forces ni… _Agni_, ces trois idiots avaient intérêt à aller bien.

Les petites empreintes de pieds près de l'arbre et les lambeaux de cordes lui revenaient confusément en mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à se dire que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Katara. Trop abstrait. La jeune paysanne, il en avait fait les frais, éprouvait l'indignation et la colère aussi violemment que la joie ou l'espoir. Cette indignation la protégerait comme une fournaise, murmuraient son instinct et le sang dans ses veines. Mais Katara n'avait pas son sang. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Katara avait pour se défendre.

Et les deux autres ? Sokka avait fait quelques progrès auprès des guerrières de Kyoshi, mais les pirates se fichaient des prouesses techniques : ils étaient sans doute habitués à combattre des hommes mieux formés qu'eux-mêmes. Le paysan ne ferait pas le poids en terme d'agressivité et de force brute. En fait, et le jeune prince grimaça à cette pensée, l'Avatar était probablement leur meilleure chance, tout gosse qu'il était. Qui de nos jours savait parer un Maître de l'air ?

Mais cela, aussi, supposait qu'Aang ne soit pas blessé. Zuko serra les poings, excédé par le cercle inefficace des ses réflexions, bon sang que se passerait-il s'ils étaient vraiment blessés, s'il se retrouvait _(seul…) _seul face aux pirates comme un imbécile ?

Devant eux la voile rouge se dressait comme la collerette d'un lézard. Pas une lumière, pas un son. Non loin de la poupe, un sabord était ouvert, petite encoche noire dans le corps du navire. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Ce serait plus simple que de s'infiltrer par le pont.

-Approche-toi encore un peu. Et écoute. Il est possible que tes amis se jettent à la mer, assez prochainement. Je veux que tu te tiennes prêt à les amener en lieu sûr. C'est compris ?

Appa émit un grognement affirmatif, un flot de bulles s'élevant autour de ses mâchoires. Zuko hocha la tête sans grand enthousiasme : la plupart des rouleaux disponibles sur les nomades de l'air prétendait que leurs bisons volants étaient doués d'intelligence. Il n'avait plus qu'à y croire.

L'adolescent se redressa sur ses talons. Il ne s'occupait plus des rênes, laissant le bison s'approcher régulièrement du sabord. La cabine était trop près de la coque pour servir de dortoir il était plus probable qu'elle contienne des provisions ou des butins de raids.

Zuko nouait sa corde autour du grappin improvisé. Il avait retiré sa cape rouge. Le vent marin était glacé contre le tissu trop mince de sa veste, mais au moins ses habits étaient-ils suffisamment sombres.

Un temps d'arrêt pour surveiller qu'aucun mouvement ne venait du pont, et il lança le bâton comme un javelot par l'ouverture. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur. L'adolescent se figea à nouveau, tendu et furieux, mais seuls les grincements des planches et des cordages lui parvinrent. Le bateau était tel un grand poids inerte ballotté par les vagues, toute lumière éteinte. Sans doute les pirates ne s'attendaient-ils pas à se faire aborder au beau milieu de la mer sans avoir vu approcher le moindre navire…

Des souvenirs de mers vides lui remontèrent à la gorge. La situation avait quelque chose d'ironique. Il se remit en mouvement, tirant sur la corde jusqu'à ce que le bâton se coince en travers du sabord. Le bois ployait, mais semblait tenir le coup. Le bison gémissait toujours en sourdine, son pelage se soulevant régulièrement sous ses bottes. Zuko avait renoncé à le rappeler à l'ordre, et il se contenta d'écouter sa respiration puissante, le gonflement de l'énorme cage thoracique sous ses jambes, ralentissant le rythme de son propre souffle avant de se glisser dans la mer.

Un filet de vapeur s'échappa en sifflant d'entre ses lèvres quand l'eau glacée mordit ses cuisses et sa poitrine, il faillit perdre le contrôle de son souffle. Les dents crispées, il resserra les mains autour de la corde et tira aussi vigoureusement que possible. L'idée de lancer ses trois compagnons de route par-dessus bord pour les sauver des pirates semblait tout à coup nettement moins brillante, mais à la réflexion, ils supportaient remarquablement bien le froid. Et ce n'était pas exactement le moment de s'inquiéter de leur confort. Agni, ce bateau empestait.

Enfin ses bottes trouvèrent l'appui des planches. Ses doigts engourdis crachant des étincelles humides, il tendit la main vers la corde au-dessus de sa tête, souffla une vapeur rouge et s'arracha d'une traction à l'étreinte de la mer.

Il lui était déjà arrivé d'escalader des navires de la Nation du feu, dont le sien à de multiples reprises pour s'entraîner à franchir des murailles, et le bois bosselé sous ses bottes était infiniment moins glissant qu'une plaque de métal. Aussi le jeune homme se hissa-t-il lestement jusqu'au sabord. Une petite flamme fleurit dans sa paume, juste assez vive pour apercevoir les contours d'une pièce au plafond bas, très encombrée, une trappe, les restes d'un vase vert qui avait dû avoir de la valeur avant d'être percuté par un deltaplane. Butin, donc. Zuko hocha la tête, étouffa le feu dans son poing et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement son pied se retrouva empêtré dans quelque chose de tiède. Il faillit s'étaler face contre les échardes de verre, se rétablit en catastrophe, roulant sur les morceaux de vase aussi silencieusement que possible et en étouffant des jurons. Respirant fort, il se retourna dans la salle minuscule et rouvrit sa paume, jetant une lueur tremblotante sur l'obstacle : une petite silhouette vêtue d'une tunique bleue, étendue sans connaissance sous la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Katara ?

La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur, Zuko ne voyait pas son visage. Pendant une seconde absurde il se demanda avec effarement s'il ne l'avait pas frappée à la tête au moment d'entrer, mais non, il se souvenait de la sensation de tissu sous son talon, il avait dû butter contre ses jambes…

Il ne l'avait pas non plus atteinte en lançant le bâton de l'Avatar. Et les éclats de verre n'étaient pas arrivés jusqu'à elle. Alors pourquoi restait-elle immobile ?

Zuko s'approcha d'elle, le plafond appuyant douloureusement contre son crâne, et lui prit les épaules pour la retourner. Ses vêtements étaient salis par endroits, sans être déchirés. Elle ne semblait pas blessée en dehors de ses poignets meurtris, là où des cordes avaient dû entamer sa chair. Son visage non plus n'avait rien, mais la bouche sombre était contractée comme sous l'effet de la concentration. Ou de la douleur. Ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement derrière ses paupières closes.

Zuko la regardait sans rien comprendre. Qu'avait-elle ? Du poison ? Les symptômes ne lui disaient rien, et pourquoi l'auraient-ils empoisonnée, ces pirates répugnants n'étaient tout de même pas lâches au point de faire une chose pareille à une adversaire qui ne savait pas se battre ! Elle était très légère dans ses mains. Maladroitement il essaya de secouer ses épaules. La jeune fille frémit, il lui sembla qu'elle bougeait les lèvres, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Agni, qu'avait-elle ?

En désespoir de cause il porta une main à son front (sa peau était fraîche, elle ne transpirait pas), sans se souvenir qu'il était encore trempé après son abordage. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de sa manche et roulèrent sur les tempes de Katara, s'entrecroisant comme un réseau de veines froides, un peu brillantes, qui se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Sa respiration changea, et brusquement les veines s'allumèrent, comme le soleil à travers les icebergs, une lumière qui redessina les traits de son visage et la réveilla en sursaut. Des yeux bleu nuit effarés se fixèrent sur les siens. Une langue d'eau salée fouetta la tempe du prince et l'envoya s'écraser contre le butin des pirates.

-Mince ! Tu veux nous faire prendre ? Siffla Zuko instinctivement, grimaçant au bruit que faisait le monceau de petits objets indéterminés qui tombaient autour de lui.

Une respiration saccadée lui répondit. Un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule. L'étrange lumière bleue avait disparu : on ne voyait presque rien dans la pièce. Il ralluma la flamme dans ses mains, et à nouveau il vit la Maîtresse de l'eau qui avait reculé comme un crabe-l'hermite pour se tasser contre la fenêtre. L'eau s'agitait sur le sol à ses côtés, s'élevant maladroitement comme un animal à demi fondu.

Les yeux de Katara étaient écarquillés dans la pénombre. Ils traversaient le jeune prince avec une terreur aveugle, une peur que Zuko n'avait jamais connu chez elle, ni le jour où il était devenu fou et s'était couvert de flammes dans leur village, ni même le soir où elle était revenue du temple de l'air jonché de cadavres.

Longtemps ils se dévisagèrent sans mot dire, figés l'un par l'autre, incompréhension totale.

-…Zuko ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque. Katara toussa une ou deux fois contre son poing. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur la main du jeune homme, là où la flamme se balançait doucement au rythme du vent filtrant par le sabord. Lentement elle parcourut le décor du regard, la pièce trop basse pour qu'elle s'y redresse, l'odeur forte et le désordre indescriptible, la marque rouge sur la tempe pâle, troublée comme au retour d'un long voyage.

-Pourquoi…est-ce que nous sommes…dit-elle avec effort, sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Chuchota Zuko, plus agité que furieux. Au nom d'Agni, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Je vous perds de vue cinq minutes et vous vous retrouvez sur un bateau pirate ? Et tout à l'heure, cette lumière, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? Tu es blessée ?

-Les pirates !

Katara s'était redressée d'un bond. Sa tête heurta violemment le plafond, elle se prit le crâne dans les mains en grimaçant.

-Aang et Sokka aussi ont été capturés, poursuivit-elle hâtivement. C'est ma faute… Tu les as trouvés ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Ils n'ont pas intérêt à aller mal. Pourquoi êtes-vous séparés, d'abord ?

Katara s'accroupit, massant toujours sa tête. L'expression de son visage était redevenue normale, quoiqu'un peu plus fermée qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je crois que Sokka et Aang sont ensemble. Ils ne savent pas qu'Aang est l'Avatar. En fait, comme je suis la seule à m'être vraiment battue contre eux, c'est surtout de moi qu'ils se méfiaient. Oh, j'en ai assez de ce plafond. Cet endroit me rend folle…

Zuko hocha la tête. Son crâne raclait les planches. Il ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans que son coude heurte un objet ou un mur, et l'air était étouffant, saturé de poussière. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée là-dedans ? Probablement plusieurs heures. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous elle. Il désigna le sabord, et le grappin improvisé qui traînait à terre.

-Appa…je veux dire, le bison est dehors. Tu peux utiliser la corde pour sortir d'ici et attendre. Je m'occupe des deux autres.

-Quoi ? Qui a dit que je partais ?

Sa migraine oubliée, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes. Un peu partout dans la pièce, de l'eau surgissait de bols et de vases en filets irréguliers pour se rassembler autour de son poing. Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des flammes, fixes et vacillants.

-Aang et mon frère sont en danger et c'est de ma faute, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne pars pas sans eux.

Il la regarda la bouche entrouverte, interloqué par l'obstacle imprévu.

-J'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

-Je viens.

-Tu vas sortir de ce bateau immédiatement ! Articula-t-il, maintenant à grand-peine sa voix à un chuchotement irrité.

-Non !

-Tu vas me ralentir !

-Je t'aiderai !

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

-Et…et alors ? Protesta Katara après un court silence, comme heurtée par la dernière phrase du prince. Tu es notre ennemi, non ? Tu le répètes assez souvent. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'obéir, ou te laisser t'occuper seul de ma famille ?

Ce fut au tour de Zuko de s'immobiliser, pris de court. La remarque semblait faite pour être blessante. Elle pouvait même avoir l'air _logique_, mais le ton n'y était pas, un accent inhabituel rendait sa voix plus rauque, presque vibrante.

-Je crois savoir où ils sont enfermés, poursuivait-elle avec acharnement. Plus ou moins. Ils nous ont apporté de quoi manger ce soir, j'ai fait attention au bruit de leurs pas. Ce bateau n'est pas si grand, je trouverai vite. Je refuse de partir sans eux, Zuko, tout est de ma faute, et ces gens sont des _pirates_ !

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, comme si l'existence même des pirates était une surprise déplaisante, une plaie dans le monde qu'elle s'efforçait de découvrir. L'eau dans son poing s'élevait contre son avant-bras et retombait en désordre, s'agitait avec de petits tourbillons de bulles. _Elle n'a jamais quitté le pôle Sud._

Enfin, Zuko comprit qu'elle avait peur.

Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'un mot ne s'échange, tous deux recroquevillés dans la salle minuscule, encerclés par les craquements du navire, leur respiration soudain trop bruyante dans la pénombre. Il lui semblait que Katara serrait les dents, à ses côtés, qu'elle étouffait les hoquets qui gonflaient sa gorge.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tout est de ta faute, dit Zuko sans réfléchir, la voix lointaine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Des cristaux de glace apparurent entre ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux.

-J'ai… Quand les pirates ont accosté sur l'Île de la Baleine, nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris de quel genre de…personnes il s'agissait. Aang a voulu visiter leur bateau pendant leur absence, c'était un peu tendu, mais ils ont fini par nous laisser repartir. C'est moi qui aie volé ce rouleau de Maîtrise de l'eau. Je les ai montés contre nous, tout ça parce que je voulais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Zuko la regardait toujours sans comprendre.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont capturés ? Parce que tu leur as volé quelque chose ?

Un hochement de tête.

-Et ces parasites ont eu le culot de se plaindre après s'être montrés suffisamment incompétents pour se faire battre à leur propre jeu par une novice ?

La jeune fille eut un rire déconcerté, qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

-On dirait.

Ce fut l'impuissance derrière ses paroles qui le fit sortir de ses gonds, l'impuissance qui rongeait jusqu'à l'indignation qu'elle aurait dû ressentir. L'impuissance, et la sensation de claustrophobie qui serrait la poitrine, et cette _peur_, dans leurs deux regards, la peur insupportable des choses qu'ils auraient dû avoir la force d'empêcher.

Il ne voulait pas avoir peur.

-Alors ces types se croient honorables, maintenant ? Si c'est du droit qu'ils veulent on peut très bien les amener devant un tribunal et discuter de leurs méthodes. Du vol ? Ils se moquent de nous ? Ils sont trop contents de pouvoir vendre des esclaves exotiques au pays de la terre, oui !

-Des…des esclaves ? (Katara avait tressailli.) Ils volent un manuscrit à mon peuple, ils vendent les secrets de notre Maîtrise, et maintenant ils veulent faire de nous des _esclaves_ ? Pourquoi personne ne les arrête ?

-Ne me demande pas, marmonna Zuko, repensant avec dégoût à l'homme flasque du dernier port et à sa stupide muraille. On affilie toutes sortes d'incompétents aux territoires du Sud, les trois quarts du temps je ne sais même pas d'où ces gens sortent !

-Et ils vont jusqu'à _nos _terres… Les poings de Katara tremblaient, secouaient ses épaules, fierté blessée jusqu'à la torture. Si mon père était encore là, ces types n'auraient jamais osé… Et si j'avais eu un maître je les aurais…je les aurais…Je ne veux pas que ce soit de ma faute ! Pas contre des pirates ! Ils ont même pris le collier de ma mère !

Le ton était monté sur ces deux dernières phrases, Zuko agita les mains instinctivement pour la faire taire. La jeune fille avait serré le poing contre sa gorge, ses bras griffés par les objets autour d'elle, sans s'inquiéter de la flamme du prince à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Son cou avait l'air un peu différent de l'ordinaire. Zuko se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi l'allusion au collier lui semblait familière, _le collier, la bataille, elle avait dû tomber là où il avait trouvé le collier enfoncé dans le sol…_

Il s'agita, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait du pendentif, se demandant avec une vague angoisse s'il ne l'avait pas laissé derrière lui sur l'Île de la Baleine…mais non, le poids inhabituel dans sa manche se rappela à ses sens. Il avait dû le nouer à son poignet sans réfléchir. Ses doigts cherchèrent les contours du ruban, un peu surpris, la pierre polie du médaillon qui avait pris la température de sa peau.

-Heu… Ils n'ont pas volé le collier.

Un regard interloqué se braqua sur lui. L'adolescent se rembrunit.

-Je n'essaie pas de les défendre ! Ces types voleraient les sandales de mon oncle s'ils pensaient qu'elles avaient de la valeur ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient remarqué ton collier. En tous cas ils ne l'ont pas pris. Je veux dire, il était sur la berge. Le ruban a dû casser pendant que tu te battait contre eux.

Il avait remonté sa manche, et s'appliquait à défaire le nœud sans étouffer la source de lumière dans sa main ni mettre le feu au ruban. Sous la mince couche de terre qui couvrait le médaillon, le symbole de l'eau brillait à la lueur de la flamme. Katara regardait ce symbole comme un mirage.

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, précisa-t-il, sans savoir au juste ce que cela pouvait bien préciser.

Les yeux de Katara s'étaient beaucoup agrandis. Il s'en inquiétait un peu. Sa main s'ouvrit lentement, sans oser se tendre vers le collier. Maladroitement Zuko le lâcha dans sa paume, et aussitôt la jeune fille mouilla un pan de sa tunique pour frotter l'objet avec de petits gestes rapides, circulaires. Ses doigts tremblaient.

_Il appartenait à ta mère ?_ Voulut-il demander.

-Il n'est pas fissuré ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non… Katara retournait le médaillon en tous sens, le serrant entre ses doigts comme s'il devait d'un moment à l'autre disparaître, enroulant et déroulant le ruban autour de sa main. Non, il n'a rien… Comment est-ce que tu as…oh, _merci_, Zuko, il n'a rien…

Un peu égaré par le tour que prenait la conversation, Zuko se garda de répondre. Il distinguait mal les traits de son interlocutrice. La flamme dans sa paume avait baissé, les plongeant tous deux dans la pénombre. Il toussa, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point l'air était devenu étouffant, malgré le sabord ouvert. Sa nuque lui faisait mal. Agni, il voulait sortir de là. Le jeune prince tordit le cou pour examiner la trappe et la serrure, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tenta de la repousser avec circonspection.

Le panneau se souleva avec un léger grincement. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, clignant des yeux, s'attendant presque à un piège, mais personne n'approchait. Il tourna des yeux alarmés vers Katara, qui le regardait faire avec intérêt. Le collier toujours serré dans ses mains, elle s'était appuyée contre un petit meuble, fatiguée, mais bizarrement plus détendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai attendu un moment où la mer était plus agitée pour qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de nous. La glace prend plus de place que la même quantité d'eau liquide, tu avais remarqué ? Je m'en suis servie pour faire éclater la serrure.

La trappe retomba lentement dans son cadre. On ne savait pas qui pouvait les entendre, au-dehors. Et Zuko avait remarqué qu'ils avaient tendance à hausser la voix, l'un comme l'autre.

-Et ils t'ont laissé les mains libres avec autant d'eau à ta disposition ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'eau qui s'agitait autour du bras de Katara, mais aussi dans les bols, les vases, tous les récipients de cette salle surchargée, s'élevant par vagues maladroites. Fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Il en était à peu près sûr, pourtant, la paysanne avait été nettement plus faible la dernière fois qu'il avait prêté attention à elle.

L'autre avait souri à sa remarque, un sourire blanc sur sa figure sombre, étincelle familière dans ses yeux étranges elle leva fièrement ses poignets meurtris.

-Des petits pics de glace, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas facile à maîtriser, mais ils m'avaient attaché les mains de face, donc… Après, j'ai forcé la fenêtre ! Je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'avoir le plus d'eau possible à portée de main, donc j'ai rempli tous les récipients que j'ai pu trouver.

Un silence. Les yeux du jeune prince n'avaient pas encore tout à fait retrouvé leur taille normale.

-Attends, attends, articula-t-il, passant vigoureusement ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Si tu avais déjà prévu tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas sortie de cette cabine, tant qu'à faire ?

Un court silence.

-Au départ, j'attendais que la nuit tombe, dit Katara, soudain sur la défensive. Je suppose que j'ai fini par…m'endormir.

-Tu as _quoi_ ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord ? J'étais…toute cette journée était tellement bizarre. Et je m'inquiétais pour Sokka et Aang, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de réfléchir. J'ai dû m'épuiser comme une idiote. Mais il ne fait pas encore jour, non ? Ca ne change pas grand-chose.

-Tu plaisantes ? Siffla Zuko. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser de toute cette histoire, les traits de génie, les remerciements, les flagrants aveux d'amateurisme. Ces trois étrangers allaient finir par le rendre dingue. Et si les pirates avaient ouvert la trappe pendant que tu dormais ? Ils auraient vu tout de suite que tu as brisé la serrure et saturé d'eau la cabine !

Katara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais soutint son regard.

-Alors, ce sera ma dernière erreur. Je viens quand même avec toi.

Il avait presque oublié cette histoire. Zuko grimaça à l'idée de recommencer l'ensemble de la conversation. L'impulsion instinctive de tout régler seul lutta brièvement contre la volonté de ce regard.

-Tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'ici, murmura-t-il. Près de la coque ?

Un hochement de tête. Zuko replaça ses paumes contre la trappe.

-Lorsque tu les auras trouvés, revenez ici pour quitter le navire et rejoindre votre animal. Je peux les occuper jusque là.

Un peu vexé de n'avoir pas eu le dernier mot sur la question, le jeune prince souleva la trappe sans attendre qu'elle donne son accord et, enfin, se hissa hors de la cale. Le couloir dans lequel il aboutit était vide, à peine assez haut pour qu'il s'y redresse. Il toucha le plafond avec frustration, pris du besoin subit d'étirer les bras. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé son propre navire petit et agaçant…

Derrière lui, Katara avait récupéré l'arme de l'Avatar et attaché la corde au sabord. Elle trébucha au moment de se lever dans le couloir, dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le bâton pour retrouver son équilibre, les muscles tremblants d'être restée trop longtemps immobile.

-Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

L'eau autour de son bras était retournée comme un long serpent dans la gourde qu'elle portait à la taille. La jeune fille en conserva un peu contre ses doigts et s'en servit pour se masser les tempes. Le geste parut lui rendre de son énergie. Elle balaya le couloir d'un regard défiant.

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle avec davantage de fermeté. Et toi ? Tu pourras te battre contre tous ces pirates ? Je ne connais même pas ton niveau.

Sans répondre, Zuko trouva une torche accrochée au mur, l'alluma pour la lui tendre et se dirigea vers le pont. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre : la question ressemblait trop à une marque d'inquiétude. Or en tant qu'alliée de l'Avatar, elle était techniquement toujours son ennemie.

Mais dernièrement Zuko se retenait d'employer ce terme. Trop grave, soudain, trop lourd de sens. Bientôt il faudrait qu'il l'applique, clairement et de manière irrémédiable. Et il ne savait pas encore à _qui_ il l'appliquerait.

Il courait l'apprendre. _(Alors ne pense pas. Pas encore.)_

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais su que nous avions besoin d'aide.

Zuko se retourna. Le chuchotement de Katara était étrangement clair dans le couloir sans écho.

-Par hasard ? Proposa-t-elle.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient à moitié défaits, des mèches s'échappant de sa natte pour encadrer son visage, d'un marron curieusement chaud à la lumière de sa torche. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, un reste de la peur qui les avait dilatés à son réveil, la peur familière sans qu'il comprît pourquoi, et elle aussi semblait chercher quelque chose dans son propre regard, et ses yeux…n'avaient pas la couleur de la glace.

Katara entrouvrit la bouche, les sourcils un peu froncés, parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Puis elle se ravisa et disparut au détour du couloir, la lueur de sa flamme vacillant derrière elle.

Zuko regarda cette lumière s'évanouir à son tour, perplexe, l'esprit momentanément vidé de ses angoisses. Comme s'il s'extirpait enfin d'un vaste brouillard pour retrouver l'instant présent, cette nuit, dans le bateau des pirates. Montant quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient au pont, il souriait presque, et ce sourire n'avait rien de pacifique :

Faisons-en un abordage dans les formes. Il s'attaquerait au gouvernail.

On sonna l'alerte sitôt qu'il bondit à l'extérieur, toutes flammes dehors et aussi bruyant que possible. Les planches sous ses bottes résonnaient du pas lourd des pirates, aux étages inférieurs, qui se réveillaient en catastrophe et s'efforçaient de réagir. Le guetteur dégringolait du mât, deux couteaux recourbés luisant contre ses coudes, mais il était trop lent pour lui, Zuko avait déjà dépassé la superstructure et courait vers l'homme chargé du gouvernail. Il fondit sur lui comme une tempête de flammes et lui décocha un coup de pied dans la nuque. Le pirate s'effondra en un tas de vêtements d'hiver dépareillés.

Les cris se rapprochaient, des hommes à moitié vêtus mais amplement armés surgissaient autour de lui, certains bondissant par-dessus la superstructure comme d'énormes rats-écureuils sifflant de rage.

Pas des rats-vers. Ni des reptiles fantômes.

Zuko exultait : c'était trop facile.

Il baissa son centre de gravité, rassembla d'un souffle son feu intérieur et se jeta sur l'attaquant le plus proche avant qu'on ne l'encercle. D'autres arrivaient par-derrière : quand bien même il ne les aurait pas entendus ils les aurait repérés à l'odeur. Il rompit l'équilibre de son adversaire et le projeta dans le même mouvement sur les deux autres. Une lame de feu lancée en arc de cercle maintint à distance la plupart des pirates en contrepartie, il s'était arrêté de bouger, quelqu'un arrivait par la gauche en tentant d'exploiter son angle mort. Sifflement d'un sabre à ses oreilles, il se baissa en pivotant pour lui faucher les jambes.

Oui, trop facile. Depuis deux mois au moins, il lui semblait qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir sous la main ces brutes malodorantes et se battre à mort. L'enchaînement de ses gestes était fluide, logique. Pas de traîtrise, pas de doute ni de surnaturel dans leurs offensives : les visages qu'il apercevait en tournoyant étaient aussi furieux que décontenancés. A leur tour d'être pris de vitesse, à leur tour de ne rien comprendre. Certains pirates maniaient de courtes épées doubles qui lui faisaient regretter ses épées Dao. Des lames le chargeaient avec une violence meurtrière, mais qu'importe, qu'importe que ces hommes le haïssent, ce n'était pas _son _équipage…

Les secondes étaient indéfiniment longues. Soit ses ennemis se relevaient désagréablement vite après avoir été jetés à terre soit ils étaient plus nombreux que Zuko ne l'avait cru. Le prince tournait lentement sur lui-même, jetant des regards dédaigneux alentours. Le feu coulait continuellement de ses poumons au bout de ses doigts, il gardait la chaleur insupportable tout contre sa peau et projetait l'énergie des flammes comme une onde de choc, frappant ses adversaires de plein fouet sans mordre leur chair. Le froid n'existait plus. Il aurait pu continuer des heures de la sorte, pensait-il avec exaltation, alors même que le cercle se resserrait autour de lui, qu'il ne trouvait plus de temps d'avance pour rompre leur formation et reprendre l'avantage. Qu'importe : des heures…

Un appel strident brisa son rythme comme du verre. Il se figea. Des griffes recourbées s'enfonçaient dans son dos, entre les omoplates. Mais ce fut le contact, frôlant sa nuque, le contact soudain d'écailles qui lui gela le sang et lui arracha un cri. Un spasme pour se débarrasser du reptile. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, une lame brilla près de son cou, quelqu'un lui faucha les jambes. Son crâne et ses épaules heurtèrent les planches, constellant son champ de vision de tâches noires. Il cligna des yeux.

Une épée était déjà tendue au-dessus de son visage, tenue par un grand homme tanné au sourire narquois. Zuko le dévisagea avec hargne, lui et l'animal hideux qui était venu se percher sur son épaule, les plumes d'un vert criard et le corps écailleux, les yeux jaunes fixes et sans pupilles, les griffes ensanglantées. Toutes les armes des pirates étaient pointées dans sa direction, une forêt de lames, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre, charriant le long de ses artères la terreur irraisonnée qui l'avait pris à la gorge. Non mais quel imbécile.

L'homme levait lentement son arme, pour l'abattre ou l'effrayer. Son bras se découpa avec une netteté dramatique dans le faisceau de lumière qui s'éleva soudain derrière eux, détruisant la moitié de la superstructure.

L'espace d'une seconde le monde parut se figer, piégé dans la lumière fantastique et l'électricité qui saturait l'oxygène. Zuko leva les yeux vers le ciel. Oui, le monde s'était bel et bien figé, deux barrières d'eau se dressaient de part et d'autre du navire, immobiles comme d'énormes mâchoires. Et était-ce une silhouette qu'il apercevait au cœur de la lumière, une silhouette un peu frêle ?

Il venait de reconnaître Aang quand une rafale balaya les hommes autour de lui. Zuko se retourna en catastrophe pour se plaquer au sol, entendant à peine les pirates qui percutaient les rampes de leur navire et tombaient à la mer. Il ne voyait rien. Pendant plusieurs, interminables secondes il ne put qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans l'espace entre les planches tandis que le vent fouettait son dos et hurlait à ses oreilles. Les vagues retombèrent dans un grondement abominable, le bateau fut secoué comme une brindille, faillit se retourner. Enfin la lumière se dissipa.

Egaré, le jeune prince se redressa sur ses bras tremblants. Quelqu'un courait vers lui.

-Zuko ! Eh, toujours entier ?

Sokka trébuchait un peu sur le sol instable : autour d'eux la mer se calmait à peine, des vagues étranges se croisaient chaotiquement avant de s'épuiser tout à fait. L'adolescent du pôle Sud s'agenouilla devant lui, l'observant d'un œil critique tout en mordant les cordes à moitié tranchées qui liaient encore ses mains.

-Ces types étaient tous sur toi, ma parole ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu sous ce bazar. C'était quoi encore, ce plan génial ? Rien de cassé ?

-J'ai été déconcentré, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant.

L'adrénaline et la peur l'avaient quitté, il se sentait étrangement vide. Le navire se balançait sous lui, le berçait presque. Son dos le piquait un peu Zuko tordit le bras pour sentir les trois points où les griffes de l'oiseau-reptile avaient percé sa peau à travers la veste. Ils ne saignaient déjà plus. A la lueur de la lune, il survola du regard la superstructure en partie détruite, le sol trempé, le trou béant qui ouvrait en deux le pont du navire. Enfin il aperçut les habits orange du jeune nomade, à bout de forces, et Katara qui le soutenait au milieu des décombres.

-Aang… L'Avatar a fait ça ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est arrivé quand Katara nous a trouvés dans la cale. Il avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter, il s'était endormi comme une masse. C'est au moment où Katara l'a touché qu'il s'est mis à briller de partout, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. Et moi qui trouvais Katara bizarre avec ses flaques volantes… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

-J'ai lu des choses…l'état de méditation qu'atteint parfois l'Avatar, le moment où toutes ses anciennes vies entrent en résonance, murmura Zuko, la voix lointaine, encore secoué par l'énergie phénoménale qui avait incendié l'air. Je crois que c'était ça. Un pouvoir accumulé sur plus de mille ans…

Sokka siffla, sans trop d'enthousiasme. Après quoi il cracha les derniers morceaux de ses liens et tira le jeune prince par un coude pour l'aider à se relever.

-Allez, viens, on laisse les jeunes souffler un peu. Je crois me souvenir où ces types stockent leurs cordes. Si tu as encore du jus, on a du travail d'hommes.

Le « travail d'hommes » consistait à plonger pour récupérer, avec l'aide d'Appa, les pirates qui flottaient autour du navire, dans divers états de choc, et à les attacher dans une cale. Tous n'avaient pas survécu à leur chute et aux vagues gigantesques, constatèrent-ils en retournant certains corps, et le même frisson parcourut les deux adolescents tandis qu'ils fermaient les paupières bleues et laissaient la mer glacée engloutir les cadavres, sans un mot. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlerait à Aang.

Le remorquage achevé, il fallait encore s'assurer que le bateau à moitié démoli soit toujours en état de marche, et trouver le moyen de le manœuvrer. Quelques disputes s'ensuivirent. Zuko tenait à ce qu'ils mettent le cap sur la forteresse de Puohai aussi vite que possible, et n'était-ce pas sur leur trajectoire vers le pôle Nord, de toute manière ? Cependant il comprenait la nécessité de livrer les pirates aux autorités du port le plus proche. Mais là encore, fallait-il s'adresser à la Nation du feu ? Au Royaume de la terre ? Et qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Tu es dingue, tout le monde _sait_ que le système juridique du Royaume ne vaut rien, ils font passer des épreuves stupides aux prévenus et choisissent la sentence au hasard ! Arrête de rire !

L'adolescent de la Tribu de l'eau était aussi assommant qu'à l'ordinaire, et complètement irrationnel. Cela crevait les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais touché un gouvernail de sa vie, et pourtant il persistait à clamer qu'il se débrouillerait mieux en mer qu'un natif du feu. Ils se disputèrent l'engin quelque temps, gesticulant pour se tenir chaud dans leurs vêtements encore humides. Le prince fumait de partout, Sokka testait des jurons qu'il avait dû entendre le jour même auprès des pirates. Zuko en oubliait de lui demander comment lui et les deux autres avaient pu être assez idiots pour se faire prendre.

-Et tant que j'y suis, l'interrogeait Sokka à sa place, comment tu nous as retrouvés ? On est contents que tu aies ramené Appa et tout, n'empêche que j'aimerais bien connaître le truc.

Zuko avait enfin réussi à lui arracher le gouvernail et s'y agrippait farouchement. Il répondit avec prudence, surveillant du coin de l'œil les gestes de son vis-à-vis :

-Votre bison est revenu seul au lieu de rendez-vous. C'est lui qui m'a conduit là où vous avez été capturés. Ensuite, je n'avais qu'à suivre votre trace.

Un éclat de rire un peu sceptique. Sokka s'était appuyé bras croisés contre la rambarde. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas chercher à reprendre le contrôle du navire, mais Zuko n'avait pas l'intention de se détendre de façon prématurée.

-Notre trace ? Au milieu de la mer ? Tu es bizarre, Zuko.

-Je connais la plupart des routes maritimes. Il suffisait d'imaginer où des pirates voudraient se rendre avec des prisonniers mineurs dans leurs cales.

-Je vois que tu parles d'expérience, dit-il en hochant la tête. Et, sans laisser au jeune prince outragé le temps de protester : Eh ! J'ai une idée de génie pour diriger cette chose ! Si Appa est d'humeur à faire du sport, ça nous fera même atteindre plus vite la côte !

-Je contrôle très bien cette « chose », je te remercie ! Appela Zuko, excédé, mais Sokka était déjà parti en courant vers l'arrière du navire, agitant frénétiquement les bras pour attirer l'attention d'Aang, à moitié endormi sur la tête de sa monture.

Il n'était toujours pas question de lâcher le gouvernail : la mer était calme, Zuko savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était un peu inhabituel mais pas déplaisant. Aussi regarda-t-il sans intervenir le paysan du pôle Sud qui courait du pont à la cale en transportant de pleines brassées de cordages, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des couvertures ou des bâches. Il s'activa un moment autour d'Appa, qui avait l'air d'apprécier l'attention, jusqu'à lui confectionner une sorte de harnais surdimensionné.

Momo était enfin sorti de l'un des sacs, et surveillait les agissements de l'humain en émettant des caquètements critiques. Il s'agita un peu quand l'Avatar le prit abruptement dans ses bras, surpris de se voir privé de sa liberté de mouvements. Cependant il se calma vite, et laissa le nomade enfouir avec un bâillement sonore son visage dans sa fourrure blanche. Levant le nez, Aang aperçut enfin le prince qui les regardait à quelque distance, et lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé. Zuko reporta précipitamment son attention sur le cap.

Le vent portait des échos de voix heureuses. Au loin le ciel palissait il y avait quelque chose de la présence d'Agni dans l'odeur de l'air autour d'eux. Le pont se balançait doucement sous ses bottes. Il tenait le gouvernail d'une main sûre, sans secousse ni véritable effort : ce bateau était tellement plus petit, tellement plus maniable que ne l'avait été son navire…

Un bruit d'éclaboussure quand le bison se laissa à nouveau tomber dans la mer, près de la proue. Sur sa tête, Aang ronflait doucement, une main refermée sur l'oreille du lémurien il n'avait pas bronché quand la monture avait heurté la surface de l'eau. Sokka passa devant le gouvernail quatre fois de suite pour chercher où attacher le harnais. Bientôt le bateau fut tiré en avant par l'animal, plus vite que la brise marine ne pouvait les porter. Zuko n'avait presque plus rien à faire, à peine faire osciller d'une main le gouvernail pour que la proue ne heurte pas les cordes.

A ses côtés, Sokka étira les bras avec satisfaction. Puis, à la légère surprise du jeune prince, il lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas se reposer un peu après leur avoir couru après toute la nuit. Il restait de la place sur Appa s'il ne se sentait pas de dormir dans les quartiers des pirates. Et Sokka pouvait se charger du gouvernail pendant ce temps-là : maintenant qu'Appa s'occupait de l'essentiel de la trajectoire, il faudrait être vraiment manche pour ne pas réussir à maintenir ce truc en place.

Mais Zuko secouait la tête, répondant d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Plus basse, moins rêche il se demandait vaguement pourquoi. Non, il n'avait pas sommeil : le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Dans l'après-midi, peut-être… Pour le moment il se sentait bien.

Sokka partit donc dormir, lui adressant au passage un signe de la main que le jeune prince eût pu trouver bizarrement familier, bizarrement complice, mais il ne songeait pas à s'en étonner. Pensif, les yeux posés sur l'horizon qui, lentement, s'illuminait, il repensait à sa dernière phrase.

Il se sentait bien.

A l'étrangeté de tout cela.

Pour le moment il se sentait bien.

-Alors finalement, Sokka t'a laissé tout le travail ?

La voix derrière lui n'était pas forte, plus amusée que moqueuse. Zuko ne sursauta pas quand Katara arriva à sa hauteur. Le pendentif brillait à son cou. Elle se frottait les yeux.

-Ca valait mieux pour tout le monde. Sokka ne pourrait pas diriger ce navire si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mon frère est un très bon marin ! Protesta l'autre instinctivement. L'un des meilleurs que je connaisse !

Elle s'interrompit, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que son haussement de ton n'avait pas réveillé le jeune nomade, à quelque distance. Un soupir, et elle se laissa glisser à terre pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur les planches. Le menton dans les mains, elle continua d'une voix plus douce :

-Mais c'est vrai : les bateaux de notre tribu ne ressemblent pas à celui-ci. Et je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de marins en dehors de ma tribu, de toute manière.

Un silence. Zuko n'aurait pas su comment le combler.

-Je suppose qu'à toi aussi, je te dois des excuses. J'ai mis tout le monde en danger, et si Appa n'était pas revenu te chercher tu aurais été bloqué sur cette île.

Le jeune prince baissa les yeux vers elle, interloqué. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux depuis leur opération de sauvetage. Son visage était dégagé en dehors des deux mèches effleurant ses oreilles, les yeux sombres qui se levèrent brièvement dans sa direction semblaient trop grands, teintés d'un peu de gêne.

-C'est bon, murmura-t-il enfin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous m'oubliiez sur une île.

Et, comme Katara grimaçait à ses côtés, il reprit avec agitation :

-Non ! Je veux dire, c'est déjà arrivé. Et je vais bien. La dernière fois je vous ai rejoints en kayak. J'aurais trouvé quelque chose.

-Je me souviens, dit Katara, laissant son regard parcourir l'horizon, et la ligne blanche qui s'y profilait. Tu étais fou de rage, et tu as mis le feu à l'île. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais blesser quelqu'un.

-Ces paysannes m'avaient attaqué ! Protesta Zuko, un peu vexé par l'évocation de sa Maîtrise du feu pitoyable face aux guerrières de Kyoshi. Et j'aimerais toujours qu'on m'explique de quel droit elles se scandalisaient pour une poignée d'arbres, alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à révéler au monde entier le retour de l'Avatar !

-J'étais furieuse ce jour-là. (La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'écouter.) Tu me rendais furieuse.

Elle se tourna vers lui de trois quarts, une simplicité et une curiosité nouvelles sur son visage sombre, quelque chose de presque vulnérable qui venait teinter sa défiance.

-Et je pense que c'est normal. Tu as toujours été horrible avec Aang, et tu… Ca ne doit avoir l'air de rien pour toi, partir de chez soi et voyager jusqu'au bout du monde. Tu as déjà dû aller partout. Mais moi, figure-toi, j'avais peur. Et tu étais là, à crier après tout le monde, comme si tu voulais me persuader que l'univers entier était grossier et agressif en dehors du village. J'avais l'impression que tu faisais exprès d'être le plus odieux possible.

Sa voix ralentit. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement un objet long et fin dissimulé dans son col, vaguement bleu à la faible lumière de l'aube.

-Mais j'imagine que tu avais tes raisons, poursuivit-elle avec un effort visible. Pour ne pas être tranquille. Alors pour ça aussi, pour avoir été à ce point en colère, je m'excuse.

Un temps de silence suivit sa dernière phrase, pendant lequel Katara changea fréquemment de position. Elle l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, attendant manifestement que l'autre réagisse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, bredouilla enfin Zuko. C'était normal de te méfier de moi. En fait, je t'ai trouvée moins stupide que les autres.

Un regard courroucé. Zuko faillit se fracasser le front contre le gouvernail, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de ses cours de rhétorique. Mais Katara finit par se détendre. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut même sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle pointait sur lui l'objet long et fin comme s'il se fût agi d'une lance.

-Tu n'es pas gêné ! Je ne vois qu'un seul imbécile sur ce bateau, en ce qui me concerne.

-_Ca, _c'est parce que tous les autres sont partis dormir. Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Zuko n'avait pas levé la tête, laissant le bois usé du gouvernail s'imprimer contre son front. Quelque chose le faisait froncer les sourcils, quelque chose dans les accusations adoucies de la jeune fille qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Et puis… Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était simple de partir de chez soi. Ni que c'était anormal d'avoir peur.

-Oh. (La syllabe unique se noya dans le murmure des vagues autour d'eux. Il y eut un court silence.) C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête contre le gouvernail. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla que Katara était sur le point de l'interroger à nouveau cependant elle garda le silence. La lumière de l'aube les éclairait mieux à présent, les yeux un peu agrandis de la jeune fille, ses traits plus détendus pourtant. La légère inclinaison de sa tête, vaguement interrogative, tandis qu'elle se décalait pour lui faire de la place. Le jeune prince hésita, puis se laissa glisser en position assise à ses côtés.

Devant eux le bison tirait le navire, sans effort apparent et à grands gestes calmes. Le sol tanguait avec douceur. La bouche et les joues de Katara disparaissaient dans ses mains. Elle ne le regardait plus. Un bleu pâle, presque blanc, s'emparait peu à peu du ciel noir, et la jeune fille semblait suivre des yeux sa progression. La conversation aurait pu demeurer en suspens un certain temps encore, si le regard de Zuko n'avait fini par tomber sur l'objet posé en travers des genoux de la Maîtresse de l'eau, l'objet fin et bleu, arborant le symbole des tribus des deux pôles.

-C'est le rouleau de techniques dont tu parlais ? Je croyais que les pirates te l'avaient repris.

Katara sursauta, un éclat blanc passant entre ses doigts sombres tandis qu'elle réprimait un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Mais ils ne peuvent plus vraiment m'empêcher de l'avoir, si ?

-D'accord, mais comment est-ce que tu… Attends, c'est là que tu étais partie tout ce temps ? Tu fouillais la cargaison des pirates ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Ce rouleau appartient à mon peuple ! Quand nous arriverons au pôle Nord, je me renseignerai auprès des Maîtres de l'eau et je le rendrai à son propriétaire. De toute façon je l'aurai déjà mémorisé d'ici-là, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux passant sur ses traits. Ne le répète pas à Aang, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à la traîne.

-Quoi, par rapport à l'Avatar ?

-Et regarde, reprit-elle brusquement en ouvrant son sac : j'ai aussi été voir ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir comme vivres et comme matériel. Je voulais prendre des vêtements du Royaume de la terre pour qu'on nous remarque moins dans les villes, mais les seuls que j'ai pu trouver sont trop grands et trop riches. Tu crois que je peux leur prendre de l'argent pour qu'on en achète nous-mêmes ? Par contre, ils avaient plusieurs crèmes contre les brûlures, et de très bonnes aiguilles ! Et cette sorte d'huile, tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? Je ne sais même pas si elle sert à se laver ou pour la nourriture !

Tout en parlant elle avait étalé ses trouvailles sous le regard médusé du jeune prince. De temps en temps elle secouait la tête pour chasser les deux mèches qui battaient contre ses tempes, aspirant à grandes goulées l'air matinal, et reprenait le fil de son énumération hétéroclite. Très à son aise, elle semblait tout à coup ravie de se trouver sur un bateau pirate.

Le soleil se levait devant eux. Sur la ligne de l'horizon, un liseré d'or balaya l'aube pour venir se poser sur leurs visages. L'espace d'une seconde Zuko frissonna des pieds à la tête à ce contact, comme une corde que l'on pince, comme un rideau que l'on déchire, et puis la flaque de lumière s'étala autour d'eux, diluant la sensation dans l'air vide.

A côté de lui, Katara se frotta les yeux, interrompant brièvement ses paroles enthousiastes.

-Tu as sommeil ? Demanda le jeune prince, remarquant les cernes creusés sur sa peau sombre.

-Je vais mieux ! Répondit-elle aussitôt. Je veux dire, je vais bien. Je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de dormir. La nuit dernière était trop étrange.

Elle agitait la main comme pour balayer son inquiétude, d'un geste curieusement saccadé. Bien sûr, songeait Zuko, elle pouvait parler d'une foule de choses : l'enlèvement par les pirates, sa séquestration, le déchaînement de la mer à l'appel de l'Avatar… Cependant un instant unique lui revenait en mémoire : des yeux terrifiés et fixes, un corps tétanisé dans la salle suffocante. L'étrange sommeil lourd.

-Je t'ai frappé, d'ailleurs, non ? Excuse-moi. Ce cauchemar était…enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi rien n'était… Oh, je m'exprime mal.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient retombés sur les objets éparpillés autour d'elle, le fruit de sa petite rapine, mais elle semblait regarder beaucoup plus loin que les planches du navire, quelque part dans l'océan opaque.

-Je ne reconnaissais rien, reprit-elle doucement. J'étais une Maîtresse de l'eau accomplie dans mon rêve. Je bâtissais des tours de glace gigantesques en levant les bras, et des ponts, des jardins et des forteresses. Une salamandre me proclamait chef d'un royaume immense, mais ce n'était pas chez moi. Et je sentais que ce n'était pas non plus le pôle Nord. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous étions.

La fin de son discours n'atteignit jamais Zuko, coulant autour de lui sans qu'il y prête attention. Il s'était figé.

-Tu as rêvé d'une salamandre ?

-Tu sais ce qu'est une salamandre ? Dit Katara, reportant son attention sur lui avec effort, comme on s'arrache à une eau tiède. Ce n'est pas vraiment un animal du feu, pourtant.

-Pas un… s'étrangla le jeune prince. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tu plaisantes ? La salamandre était le symbole du feu avant que mon peuple apprenne à chevaucher les dragons ! Les bibliothèques de la capitale sont remplies de vieilles histoires là-dessus, de pactes, elle donnait un pouvoir extraordinaire à ceux qui se liaient à elle. On raconte même que Sozin…

-C'est complètement faux ! Protesta Katara. La salamandre se nourrit du feu et l'étouffe. C'est un esprit des glaces, bien sûr. Grand-mère m'a raconté des légendes : la salamandre choisissait un Maître exceptionnel dans l'une des deux tribus et en faisait le seigneur d'un royaume qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'équateur. Il paraît que l'on pouvait traverser les océans en traîneau à ces époques ! Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même ?

Zuko n'était sûr de rien. Il repensait à un rire strident et à un rêve vague, à quelque chose d'abominable oublié dans la salle du trône. Il pensait à des ombres de reptiles aux mâchoires garnies de rouille. Il se demandait pourquoi Katara s'était réveillée avec une telle horreur dans le regard, si vraiment elle n'avait rêvé que de royaumes prospères.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

-Zuko ? La salamandre de mon rêve était bleue et translucide, avec de drôle d'yeux éteints. Zuko, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

Il y avait un soupçon de malaise dans la voix de la jeune fille, dans la crispation de ses doigts contre sa peau. Un peu de l'angoisse qui rampait autour de lui depuis près de deux mois sans qu'il pût l'identifier, et peut-être avait-elle vraiment aperçu les créatures de rouille qui l'avaient attaqué dans la neige. Le soulagement de ne plus être seul aurait dû le faire fondre en larmes, mais il ne pouvait produire un son.

Lentement il secoua la tête. Porte close. La salamandre s'était recroquevillée avec un ricanement silencieux dans les recoins de sa conscience. Les contours du cauchemar s'étaient estompés.

Les doigts du jeune prince s'étaient crispés contre le bois du navire, toujours irrités et trop secs, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Les sillons de rouille s'étaient étendus de ses ongles jusqu'aux phalanges.


End file.
